


St. Austin's School for Boys

by my_five_idiot_heros, winsomefreak



Series: St. Austin's School for Boys [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Harry, Caning, Cock Ring, Daddy!Kink, Descriptive BDSM aspects???, Dicipline, Dildos, Dominant Louis, Friendship Zouis, M/M, Minor Nick Grimshaw/Harry Styles, Niall looks up to Louis and Louis is treats him like a kid, Obedience, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Painslut!Harry, Punishment, Sex School, Sounding, Spanking, Student Harry, Student Josh, Student Liam, Student Niall, Student/Teacher relationships, Submissive Harry, Teacher Louis, Teacher Zayn, Top Louis, Vibrators, Zouis sex scenes, mild watersports, no actual sex but its a scene, past Zayn Malik/Niall Horan - Freeform, slight polyamory, well sorta, what the hell Niall is a kid, whip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 100,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_five_idiot_heros/pseuds/my_five_idiot_heros, https://archiveofourown.org/users/winsomefreak/pseuds/winsomefreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>St. Austin's School for Boys is a correction school for young men that uses corporal punishment as their means of discipline. After one too many infractions, Harry Styles is sent there till graduation. Upon arriving Harry meets his dorm advisor who also happens to be the first year sex-education teacher and footie coach, Louis Tomlinson. Harry falls in absolute adoration for the teacher and is all too ready to drop down onto his knees for him. During his stay he learns some very interesting things about himself... Welcome to St. Austin's School for Boys, where the hallways are filled with love, drama, and sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first time writing fics so please go easy on me! I have very high expectations when it comes to stories so the chapters may be a tad long (not the first one only to get the ball rolling) so I hope you enjoy! Thanks! -E
> 
> My Tumblr: my-five-idiot-heros

Prologue:  
While the academy name has an innocent ring to it, this school was one like no other. The schools foundation was one built on honor, commitment, and sex. St. Austin's was like any normal university, throughout its cream colored walls, lessons on the four core subjects were being taught, as well as electives that were being taken. However, unlike any other school St. Austin's had a very distinguished sexual curriculum. Besides the four core classes, a mandatory sex-Ed class were held, worth two classes long every day. And depending on what dorm you were in, once a week each student in that dorm would have a maintenance day. And on that day, the student would be washed out, examined, sounded, milked, and sometimes even punished. Distributing corporal punishment was very popular throughout the campus, and is not hesitated to be given. While the schools sexual acts were not illegal, the school itself and the students attending we're very secluded and in an easier way to put it, weird. Meaning, you couldn't be accepted in if you have good grades. To be accepted you had to be a shitty student. This is because the school main focus was to "fix" the students into a better education and life after exiting the schools program.

*

"Oh faster Harry, faster please!" The nameless boy from under him moaned.

"Almost there slut." He gritted throughout his teeth.

This wasn't new for Harry. In fact it really was a normal day. To put it simply, Harry was a whore. This was just another quick hookup from someone he probably couldn't give two shits about. However, what was unordinary was that while he just finished exploding into the condom that was in the bottom boys’ ass, his mother came barging through the door.

"Harry Edward Styles! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Her voice rang through the room in a rage.

Not really caring about the situation, Harry pulled out from the boy, tied the condom and put it in his handy trash can by his bed all while Hudson? Hunter? Eh whoever he was, get himself looking at least a sixteenth presentable. While Hunter grabbed his things, and made a beeline towards the door, he gave Harry's mother, Anne, a sheepish look.

Meanwhile, Harry got himself dressed and ready for his moms yelling to begin. What didn't surprise him was the disgusted look on her face and obvious discomfort. But what did surprise him was that after Anne had given him the look, she immediately left slamming the door behind her as she went. Furrowing his eyebrows and giving this action about a ten second thought, he shrugged it off and headed straight towards the shower.

*

While Anne didn't mind Harry's sexuality, she did mind that this repetition of her sons’ behavior was inappropriate. When she opened that door she was betting that she would find her son in a compromising position, and walking in on them just proved her right. She needed something to be done. So she did what any normal parent would do and try to fix the problem. She knew this day was coming. The day that her and her husband Robin, could just not accept any more of their sons behavior. So she needed a backup plan. And what better back up plan than St. Austin's academy for boys. Anne had heard all about the sexual curriculum and high disciplinary actions that the school would take, and as soon as she found out about it, which was actually just last week, she had immediately applied Harry for it, believing that the lessons taught at this school were perfect for her son. This day was also the perfect day to break the news to him, seeing as just this morning, she had gotten his acceptance letter.

*

As Harry finished up his shower, he tossed on some clothes and made his way downstairs to have dinner. Sitting down at his normal seat he shook his damp chocolate curls and waited for his plate. When a fresh hot plate of pasta was put in front of him, he grabbed his fork and begin to dig in while he sat and ate he waited for the yelling from his parents to begin. When it didn't, he looked up suspiciously.

"What's up with you guys?" He asked his mouth covered with sauce.

His parents both gave a quick glance to each other before Anne started speaking.

"Well honey, as you know your sister is at Manchester uni right?" At the mention of his sister Harry became alarmed.

"What happened? Is Gemma okay?" His emerald green eyes a bit frantic at what was going on. But Anne quickly jumped to his rescue.

"Yes! Gem is fine doing excellent actually. But Harry, this is about you." Harry raised an eyebrow at the confession.

"Robin and I think it's time you make your way to uni as well." She said, grabbing Robins hand as comfort.

Harry scoffed. "In case you haven't realized, I'm only fifteen mum. And m'still in sixth form. Christ I haven't even taken my a-levels yet.” He explains with a shrug.

"Well we know that darling but we were thinking of a more...challenging school for you." Harry raised an eyebrow at that.

"Is this because Mr. Danyl called home today?" "Oh no love that's normal." Was Anne's quick reply.

"This is about the fact that you show up to school missing half of first period, are rude to all of your teachers and well, all of the compromising positions we find you in." Harry had to hide the smile for that last one.

"So Robin and I were thinking you might need a different mean of educat-"

"Oh gosh Anne." Robin cut her off mid speech. "Harry you're going to St. Austin's. No exceptions."

Harry almost choked on his pasta. "I'm what?" He asked shocked after he swallowed down his current noodle.

"St. Austin's Academy for Boys. Have you heard of it?" Robin clarified. Of course the boy had heard about it. St Austin's was the sex school to him.

"When did I get in?" He asked despite all the things running around in his head. Anne finally piped up.

"This morning. We got your acceptance letter in the mail."

"Wait you applied for me?" Harry asked a bit frustrated but understanding nonetheless.

"Yes last week, when you were sent home for getting caught getting a blow job from a student."

His mom said irritated. Harry smirked at the memory. Anne glared but let it go after a second.

"So when do I leave?" Anne's face softened glad that he wasn't putting up much resistance.

"Friday. So that gives you two days to pack."

And with that Harry finished his meal and put his dishes in the sink. Turning back towards his parents he smirked. "Can't wait." And ran upstairs.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to post often but no promises, here to the first chapter! (This one is a bit short, second chapter will be longer.)

Friday came very quickly much to Harry's gratification. He had all his clothing shoved into two duffle bags, toiletries in a small box, and other random crap he decided he needed. Anything else and he'll just get his parents to send it over. As his parents loaded up the car, Harry began to get cozy in the back seat realizing that the trip to the school would take an hour and a half seeing as the academy was in a secluded part of Leeds. Bringing his headphones out, he played his music and stared at the window. As the car pulled away from the house he watched as everything passed by him. He would miss this place. How could he not? He grew up here! He mentally said goodbye to everything seeing as the program that his parents had applied him to would be throughout uni. Totaling up to around 5 years. Which when he heard was mental but there were always breaks and other holidays. He decided it was for the best. Change in scenery, new friends, and the best yet, spicier sex life. Harry laid his head back and tried to rest a bit. _Oh these years will be fun._

 

Before he knew it the car was slowing down. Peaking up from his light sleep Harry looked out the window. As they approached the campus Harry was astounded. The main building was gigantic. The length of the building had to be at least 5 miles long, and the width around 3. It was so large it sort of intimidated him a bit. To his left seemed to be the dorm buildings, they were small choppier buildings. Holding no more than 10-15 students. But there were so many of them. The entire lawn that sounded this campus seemed to be perfectly manicured. Each bush an exact cube of leaves, each rose alive and well, an angel fountain every mile along the school seemed to have clean and clear water. This school just seemed so perfect. As the family car pulled up to the main building, Harry got out and tried to make himself a little bit presentable.

 

"Oh Harry doesn't this look nice?" Anne smiled brightly at Harry.

 

"Hate to admit it, but it really does." He said with a shrug.

 

His mom practically beamed at that. The trio then made their way into the building, pushing the heavy oak doors and stepping inside. A cool gush of air smacked him in the face as he took a look around. There were portraits of administers, head masters, and current events lining the walls. A glass trophy case that announced the school success. Everything here just seems so pristine. As the Styles family followed the signs into the main office, they were greeted by a typical, blue eyed blonde haired man. Typing away at his computer with a label that read: secretary.

 

"Hello may I help you?" The soft voice asked As well as offering a light smile.

 

"Yes hi, we're here because my son is has just been recently accepted and his registration date was set for today.” Anne said happily as she described what she needed.

 

Mr. Typical over here just smiled back and answered."Mr. And Mrs. Styles I presume? Along with the student Harry Styles yes?" He asked.

 

"Yes that would be us, and this would be Harry." Anne said and gently rested her hand on Harry's shoulder which he was quick to shrug off.

 

"Ah I see." Blondie smirked. "Yes well just go in and Headmaster Cowell will see to you registration process." He pointed towards a dark blue door.

 

"Thank you so much." Anne cheerily replied and with that we all walked in.

 

"Hello how may I help you?" We're the first words we had heard walking in.

 

There was a man sitting behind a desk maybe around 40 or 50? With slight buzz cut and dark hair. His piercing dark brown eyes seemed like they could see right through you. And that freaked Harry out.

 

"I am the headmaster, please take a seat." As we all sat down, Harry to the left Anne in the middle and robin on her right, Anne began talking.

 

"We had applied Harry here last week and just received his acceptance letter with this registration date on it." She paused for a second to bring out a Manila file from her purse.

 

"And this would be his transcript." She handed him the package and tried to relax. Mr. Cowell took the file and opened looking over the script.

 

"Hmm I see." He said not too long.

 

"This will be the perfect school for him." With a sort of-scary-smile he had brought out the welcoming packet.

 

After sorting out which classes he would be attending, he revived his schedule and dorm hall and room. Mr. Cowell explained a little more about the curriculum and about the program he was in. After the meeting was over, he was brought to his dorm with his duffle bags over his shoulder and two boxes in his hand. His parents and he had said their goodbyes and awkward kisses and off they went home. He was in Block 3, Dorm X, hall B, in room two. He dropped the boxes to the side and knocked on the door.

 

"Hold on!" He heard a heavy accented boy call out. With a little crash he heard a string of curses which he doesn’t think he heard right...

When the door finally opened it revealed another typical. Blonde hair blue eyes. Except this one looked like a frat kid instead of commercial for soap.

 

"What can I for ye?" His heavy Irish accent shone through his speech.

 

"I’m Harry..." Said boy drawled out rather slowly.

 

"Oh! You must the new roommate! C'mon in." He opened the door wider and welcomed him inside.

Harry smiled lightly and tried to drag his stuff in.

 

"Oi here lemme help ya." The blonde went behind him and grabbed the few boxes he had.

 

"Thanks mate."

 

As they both walked in, he directed the newbie towards the unoccupied side of the room. Putting the boxes at the edge of the bed, he stood up straight. Harry dropped his bags on his bed and ruffled his hair a bit. The blonde stuck his hand out.

 

"M'names Niall. Niall Horan." He gave another small smile.

 

"Harry Styles. But you knew that." Harry said cheekily.

 

They shook hands as he chuckles lightly.

 

"So you’re the new boy. Why are you in?" Niall asked crossing his arms.

 

"My mum caught me fucking a hook up. And not just once." Harry replied bluntly.

 

"Ah so you're gay?" Niall asked raising an eyebrow.

 

"Eh, I don't really like labels. If I like you, I'll fuck you." Harry smirked and gave Niall a look over hoping to get lucky.

 

"Well than, cheeky one aren't you? You'll fit right in." Niall laughed lightly.

 

Taking a seat on his bed Harry looked up at the other boy. "What about you?"

 

"Eh, principle walked in on me fucking my English teacher."

 

"Wow, girl or guy?"

 

"Ha I am 110% gay. So guy ha." Niall replied taking a seat next to Harry.

 

"M'see ya schedule." Niall asked holding his hand out.

 

Harry looked around a bit before pulling out a white sheet of paper he was given.

Looking it over, the Irish boy scratched his head. "We've got maths together and music choir. So that should be fun."

 

Niall smiled and gave the paper back.

 

"So you seeing anybody?" Harry asked smirking.

"Ha yes Mr. Styles indeed I am. His name is Josh. And he's in our math class. He's also in this dorm, but in Hall A. But I'll introduce him to you sometime." Blondie smiled fondly.

 

"Aw." Harry pouted slightly. Niall chuckled and lightly slapped Harry on the back.

 

"Don't worry mate, you're sure to find a guy here. It's basically a whole school full of 'em!" Niall laughed a bit and shook his head.

 

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

 

"Who is it?" Niall yelled.

 

"D.A Horan open up!" Harry looked at Niall questioningly.

 

"Dorm adviser." Mouthed Niall.

 

Harry nodded his head in understanding as Niall went up to open the door. As Harry looked up he saw the prettiest human being probably to ever live. His hair was styled perfectly, clean yet scruffy with a quiff that leaned to the left a bit. Cerulean blue eyes crinkled and shining as he spoke to the Irish boy. While his stance screamed dominance, his small frame made that a little harder to believe. Wearing a tight black v-neck and skinny white jeans, he gave off rays of sexiness. Holding a clip board in one hand and the other scratching the slight scruff on his chin, Harry couldn't help but stare. But when the bright blue eyes averted to his emerald ones, he literally felt a shiver go through his body.

 

"You must be Harry Styles am I correct?" At the mention of his name, Harry seemed to snap out of his gaze and focus on the conversation. Clearing his throat he tried to behave himself.

 

"Um yeah that's me." Prince Charming smiled.

 

"Great then nice to meet you. My names Louis Tomlinson and I'm the dorm adviser for this hall."

 

_Oh hot voice too._

 

"Um okay...” Harry said in an awkward voice.

 

"Well I'm here because I need to give you an examination as well as an understanding about school policies. So if you'll come with me down the hall?" Louis said motioning towards the door.

 

"Erm right." Harry quickly stood up and tried to adjust his clothing and hair.

 

"Later Styles." Niall smirked as he made his way out of the room and into the hall.

"Shall we?" Louis said cheekily and led the way. Following behind Louis closely the two boys came down to the end of the hall, which to their right was a white door.

 

"Come on in Harry." Louis urged as he unlocked the door, flicked on the lights and stepped in.

  
 

 


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this chapter is what all my future chapters should be like, remember I'm new at this so help me all you can ha (: X  
> -E  
> Oh and my formatting keeps messing up, give me some time to fix that as well ha (:

Going into the room, Harry noticed that there wasn't that much. A plain desk with a laptop and water bottle on top, and a chair behind it. On the other side was two chairs facing the desk. The room was pure white, and no decoration at all. In the back left was a brown door, and in the back right was a black. Harry took in the room while he was standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Please take a seat Mr. Styles." Louis smiled and motioned towards the two chairs next to each other as he took a seat behind the desk. Picking up what Harry presumed was his file from his clipboard, Louis opened it up and started browning.  
"Hmm so you're going to be a tough case aren't you lad?" Louis asked not looking up.

Harry just shrugged. "That depends." "Depends on what?" "Whether you want me for sex or for school." Harry replied cheekily.

"Well than with that we better get started!" Picking up a booklet from his clipboard, Louis held it out to Harry. "These are the school rules and policies which I suggest you read now so there won't be any infractions. And towards the back is a set of rules for the dormitories along with the contract you want to sign stating that you understand the information and consequences." He informed handing over the booklet and opening it to look over.

St. Austin's Academy for Boys Rules, Regulations, and Consequences.

General Rules:  
1\. all students must be fully dressed in academy uniform.  
2\. Every student is required to attend every class, every day (weekends excluded).  
3\. No drinking/drugs on campus.  
4\. Violence is strictly prohibited.  
5\. All students must attend mandatory sex Ed classes.  
6\. Every teacher will be given 100% respect and obedience. Failure to do so will result in public discipline.  
7\. All students are required to have a "Wrongs Book" in where the student must write down their wrong doings of the week. Punishment will be judged on the doings and will be administered on dorm maintenance days.

Consequences:  
Failure to participate in the following rules will result in some of the following:  
-Detention  
-In dorm suspension  
-Forms of sexual punishment  
-On ground campus suspension  
\- Public discipline  
-Other maintenance disciplinary actions

Dormitory Rules:  
1\. Curfew is at on 22:00 weekdays, 00:00 on weekends  
2\. All students have mandatory maintenance day (according schedule is listed at the bottom).  
3\. Drugs, drinking, and violence are all strictly prohibited within the dorms.  
4\. Dorm advisers have all rights to search through dorms.  
5\. Bi-monthly dorm searches are likely to occur unless the DA states other wise.

Maintenance Schedule:  
Dorms:  
A-D: Sundays  
E-I: Mondays  
J-N: Tuesday's  
O-S: Wednesdays  
T-W: Thursdays  
X-Z: Friday's  
AA-DD: Saturdays

 

The rest of the booklet just had emergency routes, dress codes, electronic policies and other information that Harry believe weren’t so important. Flipping through to the last page be quickly looked over the contract before asking Louis for a pen. After being given one, he signed the contract which he gave back to Louis and settled waiting for his next instructions.

"Alright and that's the easy part." Louis smiled and out the correct files in order and back in to the folder snapping back on to his clipboard. "Now if you'll follow me."

 

He stood up and headed to the far right corner where the black door is positioned. Finding the key and unlocking the giant door, he walked in and motioned for Harry to follow. Stepping inside you could say that Harry was in disbelief of the things his eyes were met with.

There was a steel table sitting in the middle of the room, with small cart next to it for emergency purposes. On the cart had two bottles of lube, a wooden paddle, a box of latex gloves, and some lotion. On the walls hung much more bigger paddles, rope, handcuffs, cock rings, vibrators, dildos, practically every known sex toy in the world was hanging on one sheer white wall. There was a small table and chair and positioned exactly perfect and it seemed as if one were to sit down with a cuppa and watch the victim on the table be wrecked, they would have the perfect view.

Setting down the clip board on the small table, Louis turned back to Harry and gave a small smile. "Hop up on the table darling and let me explain."

  
Harry's cheeks were glowing a bit red from the nickname, but obeyed nonetheless. As Harry scooted around a bit, not quite liking the hard steel underneath his bottom. After he got situated Louis came right in front of him and began to explain.

"This is called the Maintenance Room. This is where those weekly Maintenance day check ups happen. Since we are in Dorm X, checking days will be on Fridays. On Friday morning you will be excused from your classes and brought to this room at 12 noon. You will be losing maybe half your classes but the school will allow you to either redo them or catch up on the upcoming school days."

Harry nodded in understanding.

"And yes I am aware that it is Friday but considering that it is already,-" he paused to check his watch. "4:15, you just missed the fun. Sucks doesn't it?" Louis asked sarcastically.

Harry just shrugged a bit and waited for him to continue.

"But since it is your first day here I am required to give you a thorough examination. So I need all of your clothes off, and you can fold them all neatly in that chair over there." Louis pointed to the chair next to the small table.

As Harry hopped off the table he began to undress. Normally he never would have a problem with getting naked but the fact that he was undressing for a total stranger made his stomach jittery a bit. He sheepishly took off all his clothes as instructed and folded them over to the chair. Waddling back he tried to cover up his privates but Louis just scoffed.

"Babe, I've done this job for 3 years, to five boys, once a week. That's a lot of times I've done this plus the amount of punishments I've had to give out in the Sex Ed class. Trust me it’s nothing to be shy about because I've seen it all before." At the mention of Louis' teaching job, Harry’s ears perked up.

"You teach Sex Ed Here?" he asked questioningly.

"Yes Sex 1 so you'll be in my class this year. But that's besides the point Styles. Remove your hands and sit up on the table please." Louis said patiently.

Harry nodded and sat back on the table.

"Now before we start Harry there are some things we need to discuss. One, every time you speak to me you will address me as Sir. Anything else will add to your punishment time which will be given at the end of this session. Second, if I am truly hurting you, like maybe I tore something or your about to puke, or you just can't take it anymore, you will say 'Red'. We here like to abide by the traffic light so to call it. If you're feeling uncomfortable, or you feel like it’s getting too much, not that it is too much, you will say 'yellow'. During checkups, I will often ask you for your color. If you feel fine and can handle the current situation, you will reply as 'green'. Do we understand the safety colors Mr. Styles?" Louis asked Harry and waited for an answer.

"Yeah." Harry replied nonchalantly.

"Alright that's five. Let’s try that again. Do you understand Mr. Styles?"

"What? I said yes?" Harry asked back confusingly.

"There's ten. Try again. Do you understand Mr. Styles?"

"What the hell I said yes?" Harry screamed.

Bad mistake.

Before he knew it there was a stinging sensation on his cheek. Louis had slapped him. He really slapped him.

"What the fuck dick!" Harry yelled cupping his reddening cheek. Louis looked at him sternly.

"And that will be 20 with the paddle. Care to continue?" Harry was furious but he didn't want to provoke the man anymore.

"No Mr. Tomlinson. Would you please tell me what I'm doing wrong?" He gritted out choosing his words carefully.

"That's not correct but better. Harry what was your first rule I had given you?" Louis asked crossing his arms and standing with his feet apart. Harry thought for a moment and sighed.

"To call you sir once we step through the door?" He asked hoping to be right.

"Correct, good boy. Why do you think I delivered that punishment?" Louis asked authoritatively.

Harry finally snapped the pieces together. "Because I didn't address you as sir." He replied in a small voice and looked down.

"Also correct. However I didn't slap you because you didn't address me as sir. I slapped you because, you can cuss with me, cuss for me, but never at me. That is a sign of disrespect which brings us to the next rule. In here, or actually anywhere, you will never disrespect me. Disrespect can come from an act of disobedience, lying, and cussing. I can accept hesitation but if you choose to outright disobey me you will be in for a punishment. So bottom line, do not disrespect me are we clear?" Louis asked sternly.

  
"Yes...sir" Harry added where he almost forgot.

"Good. You've learned. But I do expect an apology from your previous behavior." Louis said and waited.

"I'm sorry for cussing at you sir.” Harry mumbles slightly embarrassed.

Louis did nothing but continue on. "Next, you should know that these walls are sound proof, so if you're in the middle of a punishment and your screaming at the stop of your lungs, nobody will hear you."

This fact slightly scared Harry. What If something horrible was happening? Would nobody really know?

"And last rule Harry, you are never to step foot in here without instruction, if I find you in here I will administer your punishment throughout the entire dorm. Which granted its only ten people, but that's ten people that do not need to see you receiving a Series. And before you ask, a Series is a punishment where you go through a hand, a paddle, a belt, a flogger, and then a whip. Starting with ten and adding ten with each new tool. Do you understand?" Louis asks again.

Harry swallowed a lump in his throat. That's like one-hundred and fifty strikes on your arse. 

"Harold." Louis called impatiently. "I asked a question."

Harry was quick to answer afraid of tacking on more to his already big total. "Sorry sir. Yes I understand sir."

Louis nodded appreciatively. "Good. What were your safety colors?" Louis asked.

“Green to continue, yellow to slow, and red to stop sir." Harry answered back instantly.

"Good. Let’s begin. Lay back please." Louis motioned to the table.

As Harry followed instructions he felt so uncomfortable lying on the cold steel. Maybe it was the room? The room was definitely cold. That must explain why his nipples were poking up. As Louis turned around he noticed Harry fixation on his chest and looked at the young boys’ chest too.

"Is that four nipples?" Louis asked scrunching his eyebrows .

Harry tried to hide his smile. "Yes sir there are four."

Shaking his head Louis continued. "Odd."

Snapping on his latex gloves, Louis took a deep breath. "First part of the examination is the sensitivity test." Going over to the "sex wall" Louis grabbed two nipple clamps, and a cock ring.

"Harry, you are not allowed to come. Not until I say so now and every time we do this. If you do you will be punished. This ring will help prevent that understand?" Louis asked as he made his way back over to the trembling boy.

"Yes sir I understand, no coming without permission." Harry answered respectively.

Louis nodded his head in acceptance. Taking Harry's already semi cock, he stroked it for a bit just exciting him a little.

Harry shuddered, not understanding was he so turned on. He didn't even realize he was growing hard until Louis had touched him. Carefully slipping the black ring around the base of the younger boys cock, Louis gave it a little pet.

"Try not to overwhelm yourself babe." Louis said gently.

"Yes sir. I won't." And with that Louis grabbed the nearby nipple clamps and tested them out.

"Don't forget your colors darling." Louis reminds with a smile gently.

Harry nodded his head and closed his eyes in understanding. Waiting for something to happen, he suddenly felt a hand on his left nipple. Two small fingers were gently rolling the little pink bud and adding slight pressure. With such stimulation Harry's nipples became harder. After rolling the little bud between the fingers, his nipple was suddenly enveloped in wet heat. Louis was sucking Harry's nipples. Sucking like there was no tomorrow, and sucking like he could actually lactate from the buds. When the swipe of a tongue had glazed over his slit, followed by a slight but piercing nibble to it, Harry let out a pleasured moan. Feeling the sinful lips smile around his rosebud, he couldn't help but feel frustrated with himself. He usually was never like this. He was always the dominant one, never the submissive. He's only bottom like three times in his life and they weren't recently. But despite his attitude about submissiveness he couldn't help lean into the touch that the wet heat gave him. But as soon as he tried to lean the touch, it pulled back, making Harry whimper.

"Now now Harry behave yourself. No moving understand?" Louis orders wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Yes sir." Harry said in a small voice, pleasuring overwhelming him.

"Good boy." Louis said scratching his hair as praise making Harry smile and preen in response.

The praise felt really good for some reason. And as the hand in his hair left, cold air was blown over his previous licked nub, making shivers race through Harry's spine. Moving on to the next nipple, Louis' mouth repeated the actions. Trying hard so hard not move Harry let out a little whine. And once teeth had been added, he gave up his pride.

"Please sir more..." He mumbled out. The words feeling foreign in his mouth.

"If you say so..." Louis spoke menacingly.

Harry had heard a bit of rustling, and then the mouth was gone.

"Sir...." He whines out, his face scrunched in pleasure and wanting the sensation back on his little nipple.

Then all of a sudden, a pinching sensation was on his right nipple, causing him to let a scream out and open his eyes In a frantic.

When he looked down he could see a small clip attached to his nipple, coloring it a feisty red color and making it protrude obscenely. Slightly panting he waited for the next one. Breathing heavily he watched as tan nimble fingers roll his left bud, the claws came down again and bit as cherry red nipple. Whimpering slightly, he clenched and unclenched his tightly balled fists.

"Color baby?" The sultry voice asked.

"G-green sir." He replied through gritted teeth and clam shut eyes.

Reviving a small kiss on his cheek he couldn't help but blush.

"Good boy." Louis' voice whispered in his ear in the only calming tone he'd heard since the second he got here.

  
The gentle hands were pulled away from his body. After hearing scribbling, he guessed it was Louis writing on his clipboard, he balanced his breathing.

However, he soon hitched it again when the delicate fingers grabbed his straining hard cock.

When did he get hard? And how? Was he actually enjoying this?

When a gentle finger swiped over the slit of his cock, an involuntary shiver ran throughout him, causing a small moan to erupt from his dry lips. As the hands traveled further down his shaft he raised he hips just a little to get more of the feel in hopes the man would be kind.

"Going against the rules again are we Harry? I thought we were being a good boy?" Harry lowered his hips and whimpered.

"M'trying to be a good boy sir I promise." Harry said in a small voice.

"But you weren't. What was the rule baby?" Louis asked fingers sliding down to his balls and gently petting one of them.

"N-not to move sir." Harry said brokenly.

"Mhm that's right sweetie, and did we listen to that rule?" Louis said teasingly, grabbing the base of his cock and squeezing, the pressure being too much for Harry to handle.

"No sir." Harry replied ashamed.

"No we didn't. So that will be now 23 with the paddle. Alright sweetheart?" Louis said letting go of his cock, which slapped back against his abs.

"Yes sir." Harry sniffled and stayed still as possible as to not earn any more spanks after their session.

"Alright love that's the end of the sensitivity test. Not much right?" Louis asked ruffling Harry's hair.

"No sir." He answers arching into his touch again.

 "Now, I'm going to remove the clamps, so brace yourself." Was Louis' only warning.

  
The hand on his hair disappeared and reappeared in the middle of his chest, exerting a small amount of pressure to hold him still. Gently releasing the clamp on his right nipple, Harry let out a small sigh of release, letting color in his nipple return. Kissing his sore nipple, Louis moved over to the next one and repeated the actions.

  
"Now Harry, were not done with all the tests yet, so the cock ring will stay on." Louis instructed, making Harry whine. "Alright darling open your eyes." Louis asked and as he stroked the young boys cheeks. As Harry widened his eyes, his vision was still a bit blurry for the fact that he had closed them so long.

“Are you okay?” Louis asked sincerely.

 

“M’okay Harry said, voice slightly raspy.

“Good. Alright next we need to clean you out. Do you know what that means?” Louis asked writing something on his clipboard.

Harry shook his head. “No sir.”

Looking up from his board his blue eye met the wide-eyed emerald ones.

“Basically I’ll be giving you an enema. I’ll have two pouches filled with soapy water with a plug attached that I will drain into your bowels. It’ll wash anything that we don’t want coming out while I’m giving the rest of the examinations. The first bag won’t hurt, but the second bag will make you feel bloated, and heavy. We’ll keep it in for about 5 minutes, then you will go to the restroom and let it all rush out understand? Any questions?”

  
Harry thought a bit at all the information before answering. “I understand sir, no questions.” He replied looking back at his teacher.

“Good. Now while I go get things ready, I need you to be on hands and knees when I get back.” Louis instructed as he went to get things ready.

Getting himself into position, he felt very exposed and vulnerable, which was very unlike him. God what was this teacher doing to him?  
Hearing running water and footsteps, Harry became still and waited for further instructions.

“So I’m going to guess you don’t bottom very much do you?” Louis asked snapping on a pair of latex gloves.

“No sir, I top.” He says nervously wondering why the teacher was asking.

“Okay then this may slightly hurt when I enter the nozzle in, if it gets too much, you know your colors right?” Louis asked grabbing the bottle of lube sitting on the cart.

“Yes sir.” He answers quickly.

“Alright the lube is a bit cold so just expect that.” Louis said and was immediately followed by a finger glopped with lube, making Harry hitch his breath. Using his unoccupied hand, Louis was spreading Harry’s other cheek open, which made Harry feel even more exposed than before.

  
Running his finger lightly at his puckered hole, Harry pushed back again. "Styles." Louis reprimanded.

"That's 25 with paddle." Louis added onto his total. Harry closed his eyes and whined.

Continuing with his process, Louis finally got a finger in the tight hole and started to wriggle it around and get it loose.

"Color harry?" trying to fund his voice harry tried to reply.

"G-green sir." harry said in a small voice.

"Good, now were going to go up to two fingers." And at that moment, Harry felt another finger prodding his rim. After slight little thrusts, the second finger was finally in, and Louis was starting to scissor the now trembling boy. Moving up to three fingers Harry was trying so hard to convert the pain into pleasure.

"Relax darling it will get better, but not if you are so tense." Harry nodded in agreement and kept his head bowed down.

“Okay lets start with the first bag.”  
Louis said while he rubbed circles on Harry’s lower stomach while his other hand had three fingers still prodding his tight hole.

“Yes sir.” Harry replied strangled.

“Good, now the bag is right here so once my fingers leave they will immediately be replaced so again, don’t clench.” Louis instructed and started to pull his fingers out of the younger boy slowly.

As Harry’s head was dropped down, he opened his eyes and was met by his wet, heavy, and red cock slapped right up against his abdomen. At the sight Harry let out a small whimper. Louis noticed of course and tried to reassure the boy.

“Hey baby? If you’re really good at the end of all of this, I will let you come, however, I warn you, you do have to get milked so you might have a slight problem with that.” Louis spoke as his last finger was leaving the red and puffy hole.

And with the new information, as well as the finger’s exit, Harry whined again. Giving a slight pat to his bum, Louis scolded him.

“Hush, just remember this is a weekly occurrence yeah? After the first couple times they won’t be this slow, the maximum amount of time should take about 30 to 45 minutes, but since you’re a newbie and obviously a bottom, this will take a slight bit longer.” Louis tried to make slight conversation as he readied the enema.

With the black nozzle attached to the bag, he tested it slightly before returning back to the slumped and upset boy.

“Alright Harry, first two ounces here we go. Remember, don’t clench.” Louis reminded him one more time before rubbing the nozzle head around the panting boy’s rim.

“Remember to hold as much as you can and not to let any of it go.” Was Louis last order before the nozzle when firmly inside of the now whining boy.

Letting the first bag sit, he watched as the pouches drain into the boy. He looked down to Harry’s scrunched up face and felt bad a little, he knew the pain, and knew it was only going to get worse. So he lowered his hand to the boys lower abdomen and just started rubbing it lightly, hoping that it would ease the pain a bit. Harry of course noticed and relived a bit. It was hard to be so grateful when water was pouring into your arse, but he tried to make the best of it. When about ¾ of the bag was empty, Louis stopped rubbing the deep-breathing boy to ready the next one.

  
“Okay second bag sweetheart, this one will feel heavier but as long as you’re not tense and you hold it in, everything will be okay. Okay?” Louis asked as the last few drops of the first bag had emptied.

“Yes sir. Wont, ugh, let go.” Harry grunted as the nozzle was pulled out of him and he was using all his strength to not let it flow out of him like it so badly wanted to do. He was trying to hold all of it; he really was trying, cause who wouldn’t want to be a good boy for Louis? Waiting patiently for him to get the next bag, Harry felt his hole contracting, twitching around nothing and it did not feel good.

“Please sir...” Harry whimpered out again as Louis was taking his sweet time.

“Alright baby I’m here, I’m sorry the nozzle was stuck.” Louis’ calming voice soothed him over along with a dainty hand on his lower back.

“Okay are you ready?” Harry nodded his head impatiently, just wanting something back in his hole again.

“Alright here we go.” Louis started as the nozzle went back into the already sore hole. Gasping as the water was already quickly rushing him; he bit his lip and tried to steady himself.

“Color dear?” Louis asked, his hand again placed on younger boys back.

“Green sir.” Harry replied with his lip caught between his teeth.

“Okay thank you darling.” Louis said appreciatively.

It was okay for a while but then the pain kicked in. Harry felt it immediately, his stomach was heavy and there were cramps over and it hurt so much.

“Sir, its hurting, a-a lot.” Harry stuttered out as best as he could be the pain was getting up there in levels that were hard to endure.

“Shh, baby doll, you’re already more than half way done, just a bit longer can you do that for me please?” Harry bit his lip hard again.

“I-im trying sir. But I just- can’t, and- and yellow Louis please yellow!” Harry said sobbing out. He couldn’t take this anymore. His stomach felt like he was literally about to explode and it was so cramped up, and there was sharp stab of pain and even a task as simple as this, he couldn’t help but feel disappointed in himself, but he just could not do this any longer.

“Okay okay darling, I’m going to lower the bag so it should go in slower okay? Is this okay or do you want to red out?” Louis said calmly. He could red out. Stop this unbearable pain. But will he get in trouble? The question is his mind made its way to his voice before he could stop.

  
“Listen darling, you will never get punished for red-ding out okay? Unless you say it to get out of punishment but if you really can’t take it I need to know now.” Louis said in a quiet voice next to Harry’s ear. Shaking his head and biting his lip, he started to talk again.

“Yellow sir. But I can continue. Will you go slower please?” He said in a voice so tiny Louis could hardly hear it.

“Okay darling here’s what’s going to happen.” Louis started speaking as he lowered the plug down to where small drips were going into the heavily breathing boy. “So you’re almost already done you’ve got just a tad bit more. Just take this slowly yeah?”

  
Louis said calmingly as he tried to control the speed of the water. “Almost there, just a couple drops baby and we’re done. Louis said as the last couple drops filled the boy.

“All done sweetheart. You did an amazing job, and I’m really proud of you.” Louis praised him as he began taking the nozzle out.

“Here’s what we’re going to do. In the right back corner there is a restroom. Make it to the toilet and let it go okay? Do you need any help?” Louis asked as he finished taking out the nozzle and set it aside.

“No thank-you sir.” Harry said already shifting preparing to get up.

“Okay not too quickly though yeah? And make sure you try to hold in as much as possible sweetie, we don’t need a mess.” Louis said in slightly teasing voice.

Harry just nodded and tried his hardest to hold it in and rush to the toilets. To his surprise, he made it there with only a few drops running down his thigh in an impressive amount of time. Settling down on the toilet he had never felt so grateful to have a release. Sighing out loud as he finished emptying his bladder, he thought about how there’s still so much to do with the rest of the examination. God this school is going to kill me with these shitty examinations. He thought to himself. And also he was starting to think about how he actually might be enjoying it. God I hope not. The little voice in his head retorted. Rolling his eyes he washed his hands and dried them. Looking at himself in the mirror, he took a breath and headed back out.

  
Once he walked out, he saw Louis re-arranging things on the cart and inspecting them before putting them down again. Walking over sheepishly harry kept his face down to the ground to avoid eye contact. Finally noticing him, Louis put one of the nipple clamps down and looked at the shy boy.

“Eyes up here darling.” Louis said demandingly and waited patiently for the younger to obey with both hands crossed over his chest.

“So how is your stomach?” Louis asked voice laced with genuine concern. Harry tilted his head up but cast his eyes downward. He found it a bit funny that he toward over Louis but was completely submissive to him.

“I’m good sir, thank you.” Harry answered respectfully.

“You’re not at all what your file describes you as. Are you the right Harry Styles?” Louis asked teasingly. Harry cracked a smile at that.

“Yes sir, the one and only.” He replied cheekily.

“Well why does your file say differently?” Louis asked, all seriousness in his tone back. Harry had been thinking the same thing. Why was he like this with Louis? And literally only Louis? Unable to answer the question himself he just gave an appointed shrug as an answer.

“Not acceptable. Words please.” Louis said strictly when he saw Harry’s reaction. The harsh tone made Harry wince.

“I’m sorry sir, I honestly don’t know.” Harry replied voice quiet again. Louis reached his hand up and tousled the boy’s curls.

“It’s just a thing isn’t it?” He spoke warmly. Despite the very vague and few lettered description he gave, Harry decided that it was the best thing he had right now.

“I guess.” His small voice answered again.

“Hmm, well we’ve got to hurry this up. Friday afternoon classes start in an hour and half, and we still need to finish the exam.” Louis said as he turned away to fix things on his cart.

“Tell me Harry do you know what a speculum is?” His smirk wide.

“N-no sir.” Harry replied, voice laced with worry.

“Well hop up on the table and allow me to demonstrate.”

His smile hinting with mischievousness. Harry swallowed the knot in his throat and before he knew it, he was walking over to the table.

“Hands and knees, nothing new.” Louis said casually.

As Harry got into position, he looked back to see Louis holding this metallic-silver-y thingy. To be honest it looked like ducks beak or something to that nature.

“Alright Harry eyes forward, or down which ever you want.” Louis said as he was lubing up the duck beak. As soon as harry followed the order, Louis took the thing-y and opened it, testing to make sure it would get the job done.

“Lesson time! This dear Styles is called a speculum, what it does is, it goes in your hole, and it’s basically like a jack for a car or something. It’ll open your hole to its widest possibility, which will give me access to complete the prostate examination. Any questions?” Louis asked mockingly sweet as he looked down at the wide eyed boy.

“Will this hurt?” Harry asked worried.

“Just a little bit of a stretch but otherwise you should be fine. Now same rules apply here as the enema. You have to remain calm and don’t clench. It’ll just make things harder for the both of us.” Louis explained while petting the small of Harry’s back.

“Ready boy?” Louis asked as he tilted his head to see the boy.

“Yes sir.”  
And with that, Louis went ahead and started spreading the boys’ arsecheeks apart. Going ahead and sticking the tip of his finger in the hole he was glad to find it still open. Getting down to the knuckle he repeated his actions from earlier. Finally getting up to three, he took them out and picked up the spreader, where he received a whine.

“Alright I’m putting it in, you know your colors?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good boy.” Louis whispered as he began to put the tip of the speculum up to the shiny pink hole. With one last relaxing pat to the boy’s back, he pushed the spreader in. Harry felt it immediately. It was definitely bigger than Louis’ finger, and the metal was cold against his hot skin, making him jump a tad. Pushing in the metal more, Harry felt like he was being torn apart. If he thought the enema was bad this was ten times worse. It felt like he was being fisted or something. Hard to tell I’ve never been fisted… The thoughts in his mind took the worry away from what was happening in where he didn’t realize that the speculum was ¾ of the way in, and Louis was opening the handles like a jaw. This is so humiliating… And it truly was for harry. His most private and inner parts being shown to the world (actually just Louis but the humiliation is still there emotionally). He felt the spreader open up a bit more then stop when his hole was nice and wide.

  
“How’s that feeling love?”

“F-fine.” Harry answered in embarrassment.

“There we go nice and wide.” Louis smiled as the speculum was settled on a size, which was at least a three inch gaping hole.

Harry winced as he saw the brightness of the flashlight on the wall in front of him, making his cheeks redden even more. He felt Louis’ fingers on his rim and whined when he realized that Louis was looking in his hole with the flashlight. With his hole wide open, Harry couldn’t help but shiver at the coldness that surrounded him. Suddenly, he felt prodding at his prostate. Moaning he tried to scoot back against the finger.

  
“Harry, we have rules. Follow them.” Louis chastised making Harry whine again.

Continuing his prodding, there was an occasional pause where Louis would write something down.  
After one last hard poke, Louis declared that he was done and was ready for the second test. Closing the spreader slowly, Louis gave his next instructions.

“I need you sitting upright with your legs off the table. Simple enough?” Louis asked as he turned around to put the flashlight, and speculum back on the cart.

“Yes sir.” Harry said, getting in position. Once he was upright, Harry winced. The pressure and coldness of the table hurt his arse but he would have no choice to but to stand it.

“Alright next, were going to do what’s called a sounding. Do you know what that is?” Louis asked as he turned around with a metal rod in his rubber-gloved hands.

“No sir.” Harry whispered eyes locked on the rod.

“Well it’s been a learning experience for you today hasn’t it?” Louis chuckled and grabbed the lube and began coating the rod and began to explain.

“This rod is going into your urethra. And do you know where that is?” Louis asked as he finished coating the small metal at one of the rod’s ends. Harry shook his head but his eyes followed Louis’ motions. Holding the rod in his left hand, he extended his right hand and grabbed Harry’s cock.

“Take a guess.” He said smirking. Harry’s eyes widened even more when he realized. _The rod is going in my dick. My actual dick. Oh Jesus fuck._

  
“Will it fit?” Harry asked in half amusement half fear.

“Yes dear Harold it will. So let’s get started. You know you’re colors?” Louis checked as he lined up the rod and waited.

“Yes sir”. Harry responded after taking a deep breath.

Louis nodded once and began to push. The tiny little ball at the end of the rod was first to go in. As Louis rubbed the silver ball at the head of Harry’s cock, the younger felt a shiver go through him. The metal ball, while seemingly harmless, actually created a lot of pleasure and pain as it was rolled in circular motions around the tip. As Louis began pushing in, Harry whined. He could feel it. It was so tiny and he could feel it going through the wrong direction of his slit. Soon enough the ball was inside of the fear struck boy and he found it hard to believe that it fit, and that his dick was going to take the rest of it. As Louis began pushing the first couple centimeters of the rod down, Harry began to slightly squirm, which of course was noticed by the ladder.

“Harry, you need to stop moving, this can seriously hurt you and I’m positive you don’t want to go to the emergency room because you have a rod through your dick.” Louis spoke venomously as he held the rod still waiting for the boys to stop moving.

With a flash of embarrassment that Harry swallowed down, he laid still for the elder.

“Good boy, an inch and half to go, this one isn’t too big because you’re a beginner.” Louis explained as he pushed just a tad more. With at least an inch sticking out Louis declared he was done.

“I thought you said I was taking the whole thing sir?” Harry asked his voice still wavering.

“Yes we are dear Harry, but have you heard of a force called gravity?”

He mocked as he held the boys dick straight up, making the rod slowly slide down. The pressure, being new to Harry, caused him to yelp, and bite his already bruised lip. The sound was literally fucking his dick. It slide slowly down, making Harry feel every inch of it, and then it popped back up a bit, just to lower itself down more, fucking him on the inside. Looking over at Louis, Harry saw him scribbling down some stuff before he looked wickedly at him.

“Like being fucked on the inside right?” He commented and put down his clipboard and raised his hand over the pulsing cock.

“We can’t have this in too long for a newbie so that will do.” Louis said as he began to pull each centimeter out, “accidentally” fucking Harry one last time.

And with one final groan from the bottom boy, the sound was out. “Almost done sweetheart, just got to milk you, and then distribute punishment.” Louis said in a calming voice while stroking Harry’s thigh, while Harry didn’t feel calm in any way.

Milking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and I'm looking for a beta or a co-writer if you're interested message me on tumblr! X  
> my-five-idiot-heros.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter is a week late and I do apologize as me and my new co-writer (and beta!) have just gotten the hang of everything plus that and finals are kicking my ass. So here it is! Enjoy! -Emma and Graciele

      After properly cleaning the sound and putting it back in its respectful place on the cart, Louis ripped off the gloves and gave Harry a pat on the back.

  
“You’re doing so well darling I’m really proud of you.” He whispered into the taller boys’ ear.

  
“T-thank you Sir.” The exhausted boy panted out.

  
“Alright baby here.” Louis passed over a glass of water sitting on the cart that Harry failed to notice.

  
“Drink up darling you’ll need your strength for these last parts.” Harry gladly took the glass and gulped the entire thing down.

  
“How are you feeling, sweetheart?” Louis asked running his fingers through the curly boys’ hair.

  
“M’alright Sir, thank you for asking.” Harry mumbled voice still tired and hoarse.

  
“You’re so pliant darling it’s wonderful.” Louis smiled into Harry neck.

  
Louis gave Harry a couple more moments to regain his breath.

  
“You ready, baby? We got to milk you now and dole punishment okay?” Louis spoke calmly.

  
Harry frowned but nodded, “yes Sir.”

Louis leaned and kissed his temple. “Alright, all fours please.” Louis ordered as a patted his back and stood up. Harry was quick to comply.

Louis stood up and went to the wall to grab a vibrator and a silver bowl from the shelf.

“Now, what I’m going to do is put this vibrator up your arse, onto your prostate, and you’re lovely cock over there is going to leak into this bowl, sound good?” Louis smile went up to his eyes but didn’t show his teeth.

Harry eyes widened and he started to shake but he agreed.

“This won’t hurt at all darling alright, but there’s no feeling of release understand?”

“Okay, Sir.” Harry sniffled and positioned himself.

Louis once again stuck his two fingers in Harry as he was still fairly loose. Harry bit his lip at the intrusion but didn’t make a sound.

Louis continued to poke and prod using one hand to pet Harry’s lower back.

“Doing so well love.” Louis whispered as he fit a third finger in.

Harry just whimpered and took his lip into his mouth biting it white.

“No no darling no biting okay?” Louis chastised him quietly.

Harry released and whined low in his throat, too far gone to say much.

      After a bit more teasing Louis lubed up the vibrator and slowly started retracting his fingers. Harry’s moaned as his gaping hole quivered at the empty feeling, contracting around the empty air. Louis smirked at the sight and pressed a small chaste kiss right above his taint before pushing the tip of the vibrator against the whimpering boys’ hole. The small kiss along with the beginning entry of the vibrator prompted to Harry to whine and push back against Louis.

“Lou please, Lou Lou please,” Harry sobbed out.

“C’mon baby you’re doing so well don’t start breaking you’re rules again, be good for me, sweetheart.” Louis admonished.

“Yes Sir, I’m sorry.” Harry whined out and stopped his movements.

Louis pet his back again and started pushing the plug in inch by inch, until Harry’s hole was filled up to the hilt. Harry let his head drop and let out whine after whine, panting between each. The tip of the vibrator laid only just gently on his prostate, giving Harry a whole new meaning of the word ‘teasing’.

Louis let the plug rest as he went to put the silver bowl underneath Harry, straightening up he looked up to Harry’s pinched eyes.

“Open your eyes, baby let me see them okay?”

Harry did as he was ordered, letting dilated emerald eyes meet dilated blue eyes.

“Alright baby I’m going to remove the ring alright darling? Do. Not. Come. You disobey that and I will cane you do you understand?” Louis said getting back to his dominant side, not letting their gazes break.

“Yes Sir, d-don’t come, I understand.” Harry stuttered out still panting.

Louis kissed his forehead and pushed his sweaty fringe back. Walking around to the side he grabbed Harry’s hard and red aching cock. The slightest touch quickly prompted Harry to whine and thrust his hips down.

Louis gave his arse a quick but stinging slap causing another high pitched whine to come out of Harry.

“No Harry, do not make me remind you again,” Louis gritted out frustrated.

“But Sir, more please,” Harry practically sobbed out.

“I said no, now you’ve just lost you’re speaking privileges, so stay quiet or I will tack on more with the paddle, do you understand?” Louis ordered.

Harry just nodded his head up and down furiously.

And with that Louis reached down and slowly slid the ring off, causing Harry to pinch his eyes shut again and bite the inside of his cheek.

“Good, now when I turn the plug on you are not to move understand?”

Again Harry nodded and waited for Louis to begin.

      After a few seconds of paused silence, Harry felt the plug ram into his prostate jumpstarting all the nerves there and start vibrating. He let out a high pitch screech and bit down harder on his cheek to prevent him from disobeying Louis again.

_In. Out. In. Out. Harry. Breath._

The boy had to remind himself even though his prostate was getting a thorough beating.

“Now Harry, you’re going to feel as if you’re taking a very slow piss, just let it happen and don’t hold back alright?” Says Louis putting the vibrator in the perfect position on his prostate to make Harry squirm.

Harry had to let the words sink in, he felt as if his brain was being turned to mush, it was hard to think and it seemed like everything was just foggy.

“Harry? I need you to nod yes or no please.” Louis questioned.

     After what seemed like slopping through molasses Harry slowly nodded his head.

_He’s really pretty for a teacher._

_Maybe he’ll kiss me?_

_I should kiss him._

_Why can’t I move?_

_Oh yeah Louis said no._

_Listen to Louis,_

_Always listen to Louis…_

The thoughts were stampeding through his foggy and clouded head. Too busy focusing on the gentle hand petting him and his muddled mind, he had failed to notice his cock was _… leaking?_

“There we go baby, milking it all right out of you, doing so well, I’m really proud of you.” Louis mumbled the sweet comments in his ear.

_M’a good boy._

_Louis said so,_

_So it must be true._

Louis continued to comfort the boy as the last of the boys’ semen filled the silver bowl.  
       After the continuous stream reduced to small little droplets, Louis gave the shaking boys’ shoulder blade a kiss.

“Did so well darling, I’m so proud of you. I’m going to remove the vibrator now and you can have a bit of rest before we start again alright?”

_Damn I need to orgasm…_

_But that’s a lot of cum…_

_But I didn’t orgasm?_

_Did I?_

_Oh Louis’ asking something._

_C’mon Harry, reply!_

“…Yes.” Was the slow boys’ response.

“Ha, alright love, just sit tight, and no sudden movements. Got It?” And with that Louis started pulling out the toy leaving Harry completely oversensitive and whining.

      After the plug was out and Harry was able to come back to himself a bit he stared at Louis with his big, doe eyes.

“You can release position sweetheart, thank you for behaving.”

Harry gently lowered himself down, taking a breath and trying to sit crisscross.

“I wouldn’t do that-“

Harry didn’t let Louis finish after giving a yelp because of his sore arse.

“You’re a newbie babe, it’s going to be sore for a week or so.” Louis smiled lightly and watched Harry settled into an easier sitting position, feet hanging off the table and arms by his side hoisting him up just the slightest bit.

“How ya feeling?” Louis asked genuinely.

“My bum hurts.” Harry mumbled out.

“Not surprising ha.” Louis teased as he rubbed his hand up and down the lanky boys’ back.

“Are we done yet Sir?” Harry whimpered out.

“Almost sweetheart, 25 with the paddle and then you can rest darling.” Louis whispered sweetly.

Harry groaned but nodded at his inevitable fate.

“C’mon love over my lap please.” Says Louis sitting down in the chair and readying himself.

Harry groaned as he attempted to stand on wiggly legs off of the metal table, pain shooting up throughout his entire lower body as he stood.

“Feel it now yeah? Get used to it honey.” Louis teased and picked up the paddle testing it by it slightly on his palms.

The sound of slapping echoed through the room, and caused Harry to stop, stare and gulp roughly down his throat.

“C’mon we don’t have all day, darling.” Louis snapped lightly.

Harry nodded and padded over to the teacher, hands in front of him covering up his bits.

      As soon as Harry was lain neatly over Louis’ lap, (and Louis smirking at how sensitive the boys cock was as it rubbed against his thigh,) Louis used his free hand to smooth over the creamy and milky white ass.

“This will be very pretty to make red darling.” Louis commented making the younger boy blush as he wriggled underneath his grip.

Louis gave him a quick slap, causing Harry to squeal in surprise.

“Let’s go over some quick rules alright? First off, you will always count aloud, miss one we start over, If It Isn’t loud enough we had three to the total, second if you move or cover yourself we start over and add ten, understood?”

Harry whimpered softly and nodded.

“Good, good, tell me why were then doll.” Louis pet him softly.

“I disrespected you S-sir. And broke a rule.” Harry mumbled out.

“That you did darling, so that’s why you’re over my lap about to get 25 with the paddle correct?”

“Yes Sir.” Harry breathed and clenched his arsecheeks together in preparation.

“Here we go baby.” Louis raised the paddle and set his wrist, and laid his free hand across Harrys’ lower shoulder blade. He heard take a sharp breath, right as the echoing thwack bounced through the walls of the room.

Harry whimpered out the count “1 Sir.”

“Good.” And those were the last words Louis said as he continued with the punishment.

At 7 he was reprimanded for biting his lip again.

At 12 he was whimpering and squirming.

At 16 he was sobbing.

At 20 he was crying out each number, the words getting stuck in his throat.

And at finally 25, he was clutching onto Louis’ trousers and sobbing through the pain and apologizing desperately.

“Shh darling, you’re alright, you did so well for me and I’m so proud of you. You did so well, baby boy.” Louis whispered into the sobbing boy as he picked him up and into his awaiting lap, quietly consoling him.

“I’m sorry- sorry so sorry s-sir sorry sorry…” Harry mumbled Into Louis’ shoulder drippy and runny all over his cotton T-shirt.

“Hey sweetheart, you did so well, so proud of you okay? Let’s take a deep breath and calm down, don’t want to you to overwhelm yourself.” Louis whispered into a shaking Harry’s ear.

Harry whimpered and moaned and calmly slowed his breathing, clutching onto Louis like he was his lifeline.

“So proud of you my darling.” Louis whispered.

     After letting Harry settle and getting him a glass of water, Louis carried back over to the metal table.

“You’re quite fit, Sir.” Harry mumbled as Louis set him down.

“Why thank you doll.” Louis chuckled and kissed his forehead.

Harry just laid pliantly as Louis dressed him slowly, still not out of the foggy yet blissful daze.

The fog In Harry’s head quickly cleared as Louis was comforting him.

“How are you feeling love?” Louis genuinely asked concerned.

“M’alrIght, my bums definitely going to be sore for ages.” Harry whined.

“Deal with it its every Friday love.” Louis teased as he cleaned up the cart.

“You ready to go outside? It’s about, 5:30, and I have some papers to grade and I believe you have some baggage to unpack mister.” Louis smiled softly and helped Harry to his feet.

Harry was already a baby giraffe taking its first steps, but with now he was just down right wobbly and clumsy.

“Whoa careful darling, you need to get back to your dorm.” Louis smiled and helped him walk out into the office.

“Here’s your packet and everything about courses you need to know.” Louis said letting out a breath and coming back to himself.

“Is that It?” Harry asked a bit clueless.

“Yeah, I’m sorry to kick you out so quickly love, but I’ve got some teacher-y things I have to handle,” says Louis hands shoved in his pocket.

“But don’t worry we’ll be seeing each other a lot.” Louis winked and put his hand on Harry’s lower back to lead him out of the office.

Harry preened at the comfort and allowed himself to be walked out.

Once the door was shut, leaving the two in the corridor, Harry tucked his head into his chest and looked up at Louis through his eyelashes, his best trick.

“Oh, babe don’t give me that look, I’m your teacher for god sakes.” Louis chastised but held up a playful smirk.

“Never stopped me before.” Harry mumbled chin still tucked into his sternum. Louis just raised his eyebrows and gave him a disappointing look.

“Go to your dorm please, I’ll see you in class tomorrow.” Was the teachers finals words to him as he walked out of the hall and building.

Watching him leave, Harry couldn’t help but watch his ass on his way out.

 _Damn._  
*  
      Limping back into his dorm room, Harry realized he had left his key on the night stand. Groaning he started knocking on his door hoping the little blonde boy would answer.

“Hold your beer I’m coming,” he heard grumbling from the inside.

When the door opened, Harry found himself face to face with a shirtless, pants-less, sex hair, and red lipped Niall.

“Oh hey man, left ye key on the table over there,” sex-Niall said, leaning on the door way.

Harry peeked into his own door room to see a brunette haired quiff boy staring back at him.

“Am I interrupting something?” His voice still rough from his examination.

“Oh you just got through with your examination didn’t you? I knew I saw a limp.” Niall smirked.

Harry blushed sheepishly and looked away.

“Yeah first times always hurt. And nah, Josh came to visit.” Says Niall knowingly. He stepped back and opening the room up to him.

“Babe this is my new roomie, Harry. Harry this is my boyfriend Josh Devine, he’s In Hall A.” Niall smiled and put his arm around Josh.

“So this is lucky Josh.” Harry smirked and held out his hand shake.

“That I am, you’re new around here yeah?” Josh smiles and looks at his still unpacked bed.

“Yeah, and my bum is paying the price of it.” He whimpered as he sat down on his own bunk.

“Ah, the wrath of the Tommo, he’s got a strong arm doesn’t he?” Niall joined in.

“My bum agrees with you.” He groaned and buried his head into the pillows.

“Yikes, what’d you do?” Josh piped up from under Niall’s lap where they somehow molded around each other.

_God I want that…_

“Forgot to call him Sir and cussed at him,” came the mumbled response.

“Yeah that’ll definitely get you punished mate.” Josh smirked and tightened his arms around the blonde boy.

A moment of silence passed as the three just sat and stared at each other awkwardly.

“So we were going to go and grab a bite to eat, why don’t you meet the rest of the dorm and we’ll show you around campus and-“

“Grab a bite to eat?” Josh began the question while Niall finished it.

“Yeah sounds good, haven’t eaten in ages, and since that scene I’ve worked up an appetite.” Harry agreed lifting his smashed head up from the pillows.

Niall and Josh stood up to look for their shirts while Harry continued to lay there.

“C’mon up pretty boy.” Niall teased and slapped his still sore ass.

Harry squealed and sat up. “You’re such a little shit you know that?”

“Yeah, but he’s my little shit.” Josh smiled and put his arm around Niall, who In turn smiled and dug his head Into Josh’s neck.

Harry was too amused to be mad so he let it go and got up to change.

*

“So what do you think of Lou?” Niall asked mouth full of some sandwich mush.

Josh shoulder bumped him softly hoping the younger boy would get the message.

“What do you mean?” Asks Harry around a drink.

“He’s well fit you know, just wondering what you think of him is all.” Niall feigns innocence.

“I know I’ve hooked up with a lot of my teachers, but honestly I’m scared Lou will punish me if I even put a move, and it feels odd,” Harry explains, nose scrunched up.

“Odd how?” Josh questions.

“Just. Him. I’m hardly a bottom and I don’t normally sub, it just feels odd with him is all.”

And that was the end of that discussion. The moment of silence between the trios was quickly cut short when Harry had asked about the music program there.

“Its sick man, we’ve got these guys named Callum, Luke, Ashton, and Michael, and they literally are the music program.” Niall boasted about the four.

“They sound cool, can I meet them?”

“Yeah sure, they should be in the music hall practicing right now, we can go visit if you’d like?” Niall volunteers around eating his last bite of sandwich and some getting on Harrys’ plate.

“Jeez Josh how do you control him?” Harry teased and flicked off the chunk of bread.

Josh puts his arm around Niall shoulder and just smirks. “With a cock ring.”

Niall’s eyes go wide and his cheeks get this lovely blush-y color as he stops eating.

Harry just laughs and gets up to throw his food away.

As Harry put his food away, he couldn't help but wonder about Mr. Tomlinson. There was something different about him. Harry's face scrunched up as he thought. He can't lay a finger on it but something draws him to

trouble that Is Louis Tomlinson. He guesses there's a thrill or excitement that comes from doing something bad or dangerous. And that's purely Mr. Tomlinson to him, bad, dangerous and completely off-limits.

"You alright there, Harry?" Louis says, here he is, in the flesh. The universe hates me.

"... Yeah, 'm alright" Harry took a second to answer. "So um, what are you doing here? I thought you had teacher-y things to do?" He managed to stutter out.

"Yeah I do, and this little café here is my favorite place to grade and what not." Louis gave a small smile.

"Hey Harry! D’ya want to come to the music hall with us or not?" Niall’s voice booms from where he was standing near the door.

"Looks like the leprechaun wants ya, I better head out myself. Teacher-y things and what not." He teased.

"Yeah, and what not." Harry breathed out as Louis turned and walked away from him. His head was not clear around him.

_Get a grip, Styles._

Just before the boys were about to leave they heard Louis' voice from across the restaurant.

"See you in class, Styles! You too, Horan." The directed two just waved as they left for the music hall.

*

     As the three walked across campus to the music hall, they heard very loud drums inviting them inside.

The trio recognized what was being played. "Are we going in or are we going to stand out here and wait for an Invitation?" Niall teased the two.

"I would quite like one actually wouldn't you?" Harry turned to Josh In a posh voice.

"Yes Indeed I think we should wait for the Invitation." Josh replied in the same posh voice.

Niall rolled his eyes at the two. They chuckled and followed them in.

"Harry, I present to you were singing angels are heard everywhere... The music hall" Niall said tone alike to the ones you hear before boxing matches.

Harry took a wide look around. Directly In front of him was a massive stage you couldn't miss even If you tried. And rows upon rows of seats ready to be filled with patrons.

On the grand stage he saw four boys playing, and he couldn't help but watch in awe.

Singing angels Indeed

Harry staring didn’t last long as the apparently lead stopped to stare back.

"Well hello there." Says the boy. "You a friend of Ni?"

"I am, yes. I'm... I'm new here. Hello." He smiled, dimples out, deep as the Niagara Falls.

"You've got quite the smile don't cha?" Says the drummer In an Australian accent.

Harry smiled cheekily. His charm gets him everywhere.

"Sorry guys, who are you?" Harry said, looking at Niall for help.

The apparent lead spoke up. "I'm Callum, over there Is Luke, Ashton, and Michael." Callum Introduces pointing at each one respectively.

"I'm Harry. Nice to meet you." He didn’t know what to say next. He looked around and just smiled.

"He's cute NI, where'd you find him?" Asks the one with wild hair.

_Michael I think?_

"He was just lying on the street and I, kind hearted fellow that I am, rescued him and took him under my wing." Niall held his heart and looked up.

 

"Kind hearted my ass you stole my pack of Guinness last weekend didn’t you ya cunt?" Yells the one with the bass.

Niall gasps and puts a hand on his chest feigning hurt and betrayal. "I cannot believe you'd accuse me of such horrible things! Josh they're being mean to me. Say something." Niall said, pouting at his boyfriend.

Josh looks up to the boy playing bass. "Thanks for the Guinness, this little one was slutty as hell that Night." Josh teased and pinched Niall’s cheek.

Niall blushed furiously. But then quickly recovered with shock written across his face.

"Josh!" He slapped him in the chest.

Josh caught his hand as it collided with his sternum.

"Hey hey play Nice, Ni." Josh teasingly scolded.

"No." Niall pouted. "Harry, he's being a jerk." Niall goes to hug Harry seeking some rescue.

Harry wrapped his arms around him and played with his blond locks.

Josh rolled his eyes at the two.

"Maybe if you'd behave he wouldn't be such a jerk." Callum calls as the rest of them are watching the scene play out.

"Have to agree with that one mate." Michael clicks his tongue at the two boys hugging.

"Thank you lads. See Ni? They agree." Josh smiles sinisterly and crosses his hand over his chest.

Niall, being a stubborn lad, stuck his tongue out at them.

"I behave! I'm always on my best’s behavior. And If I’m not you can't do a thing about it." Retorts Niall, nose in the air.

"Isn't Josh your Dom? Might want to retract that statement mate." Says the drummer, Luke.

"You're only saying that you're overly submissive Luke." Niall scoffs.

"Ni, I mean it lose the attitude." Josh says in a hard voice, one Niall knows not to speak against.

"Oooh. He's in trouble. Better keep it shut, Niall, he looks serious and you're going to get it now." Ashton the guitarist says teasingly.

"Are you on my side Harry?" He said his eyes twinkling and begging Harry to say he's on his side for the sake of being a brat. He started this and he's standing his ground.

"Erm, I wouldn't want to get In the middle of a Dom and his Sub so yeah, um count me out for this one...." Harry replies awkwardly.

The other four clearly enjoy the show laid out In front of them.

"Traitor." Niall said pouting but a defiant look cast over his features.

 

"Sorry Ni." Harry pushed the blonde fringe back and gave the boy a little push back to his Dom.

 

When Josh put his arm on Niall’s shoulder, he shook it off. Clearly not over it.

"You better watch yourself Niall. There's a paddle at home with your name on it if you don't drop the attitude now." Josh says sternly.

Niall shook his head. The pout not leaving his face, however he leaned up and kissed Josh’s cheek as a peace offering.

"Don't be mad. I don't want to be paddled" he whispered.

"Then behave little one." Josh whispers back and presses a light kiss to the youngers forehead.

"See? All better." Callum Interjects as the band joins together.

"Piss off." Niall responded to Callum.

Harry felt the tension rising a while ago, now gone.

Phew. Niall better behave, clearly.

"Harry here is in the music program, maybe you could show him a few things?" Josh tries to change the subject.

Harry looks around confused. "Like what?"

Ashton speaks up, "Well are you a singer or a player?" The ambiguity clear to Harry's ears.

"Singer, I guess. I'm not very good." He spoke up smiling.

"Nonsense, they would've have allowed you In If you weren't any good!" Callum tried to cheer him up.

"Well I mean I'm nothing special." Harry sheepishly admitted

"We'll see about that, go on then." Michael replied with an encouraging smile on his face.

"No no I shouldn't..." Harry started to back up but Niall caught him and have him a shove to the stage

"Don't be a pussy, Harry. Show em what you got!" Niall said as Harry stumbled on his own feet before regaining his balance.

Harry flipped him the bird but stood up on stage nonetheless and grabbed the microphone from Callum

"Err... What song?" He asked them running a hand through is curls.

"Whatever, just sing what comes to you?" Michael called from the side.

Harry bit his lip in thought before clearing his throat.

_"Isn't she lovely, isn’t she wonderful? Isn't she precious?”_

And at the music began to play, courtesy of the boys in the back.

Harry sang and let the music soothe him. It has been a long day. But a very good one. He kept singing and can't help but feel sad when it was over.

"'Can't sing' my ass!" Josh called from the ground.

Harry smiled his most brilliant smile. "You liked it?"

"More loved than liked." Niall responded truthfully.

Harry blushed. "Thank you. I love singing, always have and always will."

"Well don't stop ha!" Callum commented.

"Snowball In hell." Harry's smile reached his eyes as he stepped down from the stage

"I think it’ll be fair If Niall sang too." He smirked mischief in his eyes, daring the blond to do it.

"Um no. I don't sing without Liam." Niall said and his behind Josh.

Harry turned his head to the side. "Who's Liam?"

"Go on, Ni, tell the clueless guy." Calum encouraged.

"The best fucking singer in the hemisphere." He scoffed. "We should introduce you soon actually, you'll love to find out who he's dating." Niall hinted and waggled his eyebrows.

"Who? Tell me." Harry pressed. "At least tell me how he looks like."

"Like a fucking model." Josh commented

"That wasn't very specific!" Harry replied exasperated.

"I beg to differ he's so pretty." Niall whined dragging out the 'y'. Josh raised an eyebrow at him. "But not as pretty as you babe of course." The blond tried to amend.

"Right, I thought that was what you said." Josh replied rolling his eyes.

The other five snickered.

"Who's he dating?" Harry tried to change the subject.

"C'mon we'll introduce you." Niall smirked and dragged Harry out by the elbow.

"Later guys! We'll meet up for a pint soon!" Niall shouted back at the four as he Josh linked hands as well.

     "A pint? You do know it’s against school rules right?" Harry said with a disbelieving look.

"Relax, buddy we've never gotten caught." Niall winked

Harry raised his eyes in surprise. “Wow. Josh, you approve of this?"

"Anything for a bottle of Guinness." Josh shrugged.

"You know what'll happen right? Aren't you two scared for the punishment awaiting you?" Harry's wondered aloud.

"We're just really sneaky. Thought you'd have no problem with that? "Bad boy." Niall teased

"Niall, I won't be Involved In this. My bum won't forgive me." Harry said with an uncomfortable expression.

"Got to admit those Series do hurt." Josh groaned at his memory of one.

Harry pouted. "Louis' got one hell of an arm...” Harry muttered.

"That he does." Niall licked his lips and fakes an obnoxious moan, causing Josh to flick his head

"Niall" a warning in his tone.

Harry's face was scandalized. "Niall, you really are something..." He says.

"A slutty Irish princess." Josh growled in his ear. Not loud enough for Harry to hear.

"And that slutty Irish princess is all yours. Well, maybe..." Niall said back teasing Josh. He's sure he's in for a rough Night.

"So do I get my own porno show tonight?" Harry teased at the two

"You want to watch?" Niall asked seductively.

"He's got an exhibitionist side." Josh ruffled his hair.

“Erm…” was Harry's awkward reply to Niall’s question.

"Don't worry you'll end up seeing us one time or another." Josh winked as the two led Harry to the football field.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry said. "Aren't you, like, going to be jealous or..?" He trailed off, confused as ever.

"I trust Niall." Josh smiled.

"You're lucky to have each other." Harry smiled.

"Now, the first to see Liam get a prize!" Niall said drawing out the "I".

"You're such a kid NI." Josh smiled at his boyfriend.

"You love me!" Niall winked.

"I don't even know how he looks like!" Harry protested.

"He has brown hair, Harry." Niall gives the vague response.

"Niall, do you see how much people there are with brown hair here! I swear, I don't know how you put up with him, Josh." Harry said shook his head.

Josh smirked, "I already told you how silly."

"You know I can't do that to him right now!" Harry responded sighing at the obvious.

"Well." Josh raised an eyebrow.

"Well what?" Harry raised a brow, too.

"Found Liam over there on goalie field." Josh changed the subject

"You'll get your prize later, babe!" Niall winked suggestively and stuck his tongue out.

"Okay, can we meet the guy Niall’s so infatuated with?" Harry questions.

"Um hello, I'm right here." Josh scoffed.

"I am aware." Harry retorted by rolling his eyes.

"Ha let's go get LI." Josh smiled as he and Niall walked hand In hand to the field.

     "Liam! Yo! Payne! Over here" Niall called out.

On the field, Liam caught the ball right before it flew into the Night. Turning his head he met the boys' eyes and jogged over.

"Whoa, he's buff." Harry muttered and couldn't help but let his eyes rake the boys body from head to toe.

"Don't I know it?" Niall sighed dreamily. "He's hot right?" He was practically swooning.

"And he's taken." Josh clarified. "You as well, Niall. Or do you need to be reminded?" Josh continued an eyebrow arched and that second Niall knew he was already pushing it.

Niall blushed and shoved his head In Josh's neck.

"I want an answer, Niall" Josh tried again.

"No Sir..." He whimpered and started Nibbling on Josh's neck juncture.

Liam raised an eyebrow as he joined them. "Did you call me over here just to be an exhibitionist again?"

Harry took a good look at him. He was shirtless and sweating and-

_Fuck is that Is six pack?_

He didn’t realize he was ogling until the boy I'm question asked him.

"You knew here mate?"

"Yeah, I am. Sorry, you're just...” He trailed off. What is it with him today?

"What's your name?" Liam asked a friendly smile on his lips.

"I'm Harry." He smiled just as big as Liam.

"Liam Payne, I'm goalie on this team." He smiled kindly.

Harry liked him. But he was so nice? "How'd you get in here mate?"

"Minor robbery and assault." Liam looked down as he ripped off his gloves a bit forcefully.

"Liam, Harry wants to know who you're dating!" Niall said out of nowhere, smirking at Harry.

"'S’he going to tell?" He asked curiously. Liam was shocked by the question. "Why do you want to know, mate?"

"Cause I think someone has a crush on the Tommo." Niall did his little eyebrow waggle

"Really, Niall? I don't have a crush on Louis" Harry said flushing a bit.

"I never said it was you!" Niall said smirking.

Liam smiled at the two. "HIs name is uh, Zayn."

"Zayn?" Harry looked around.

"Malik." Liam looked up with puppy dog eyes.

Niall was swooning inside. But he had to act cool. Besides, Josh had a hand protectively around him. "I don't think Harry knows who that is." Niall chuckled.

"Louis' roommate, Hall A's DA." Josh clarified.

"Holy shit." Harry gaped at them. "So... How... What?"

"Well he's my DA and things sort of just... Happened." Liam smiled brightly.

"Tell me how It "just happened" details, please." Harry said, what Liam said gave him a flicker of hope.

"Well I went for coffee after a workout and he was there grading papers, sat down with him and it just became a normal thing ya know?"

"Who made a move first?" Harry Inquired.

"Both. I went to his room to pick up an extra credit assignment and I tripped into his arms." Liam smiled fondly at the memory.

"It's like a fairy tale aren’t it?" Niall commented.

"Fairy tales aren't true. Anyway, who knows? Just us?"

"Yeah, don't trust many people with that secret, but If Niall trusts you I do too." Liam gave a light smile.

"You know, Tommo Is head coach of our team right?"

"Wait, what?" Harry deadpans. "He's everywhere!" Harry yells.

"I'll keep your secret don't worry, Liam." He agrees after a while.

"That he Is, I hear he's also helping in the music program this year. He's really popular around campus." Josh adds to the fire.

"Cheers mate, I actually have to hit the showers and meet up with Z soon, you guys want to tag along?" Liam offers with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure, mate." Niall said.

     Harry was still gaping like a fish.

"I think he's having one of those...” Josh snaps his fingers In front of Harry. "Seizures?"

"We could get Louis to do CPR? He is a certified trainer."

"I think he'd like that. He's still not moving. Is he even breathing?"

"Don't know what the big surprise is honestly..." Josh commented

"I'll never have a break. I'll in constant state of arousal. I'd die of blue balls." Harry said to them. "I did not just say that." He gripped his curls tightly.

"Ah young curly here's high on a replacement of aphrodisiac, also known as The Tommo." Liam gave him a pat on the back and turned his head to the field. "Well I've got to get going, meet in the halls lounge round

7?"

Harry's whining now, he had to be dragged after waving goodbye to Liam.

"Pretty boy aren’t he?" Says the Irish boy.

"He's alright." He smiled.

"Uh huh sure." The pale boys continued as they make their way off the field.

"Where to next boys?" Josh asked slinging his arm around both of the younger boys' shoulders.

"I have no Idea." Harry shook his head. "You guys in for a stroll?"

Niall looked at Josh questioningly. "Babe, up to you."

“Well we could help Harry pick up his book if he hasn’t already? Boring but, it’s got to be done.”

"Have not, no. Wait, should I?" Harry asked.

“Unless you don’t want to pass Tomlinson’s course then I suggest you do.”

So after the boys helped Harry pick up his books they quickly went back to the dorms to get ready.

"No Josh, you can't watch me get dressed!" Niall was blushing, red as a tomato as Josh stayed to watch Niall strip.

“What I thought you loved being a little exhibitionist?” Harry teased to the boy.

"Shut It, Styles." Niall replied ears turning red as well. "And Josh get out of our room, babe. See you later, love you!" Niall gave him a peck before pushing out of the room and locking the door, giving no time for the other boy to reply.

"You're going to get in trouble for that, Niall." Harry warned.

"I like a good spanking here and there. Besides, he's hot when he's angry and possessive." Niall smirks. "Now, let's get dressed. We need to look edible enough they’ll actually want to eat us."

"Niall, just get some clothes." Harry said laughing at the boy.

Harry ended up wearing a plain white tee with a black blazer and black skinny jeans. He was now struggling to tame his hair.

Niall on the other hand wore cream pants and a v neck. Just a bit of a tease for Josh.

Oh, how he loved doing that.

"How do I look?" Niall posed like girls in magazines would.

"Drool worthy. Josh would destroy you." Harry said looking up and down at the blond.

“That’s my goal.” Niall winked at him.

     So when the two boys were dressed and ready _(and edible as Niall called it,)_ they grabbed their things and began to head out.

“Do you know where we’re going?” Harry asked as the two walked down the hallway.

“Uhm yeah, Li said something about dinner off campus.” Replied the other boy, twiddling away with his phone.

“We’re allowed off campus?” Asked the curly boy.

“Not unless there’s a DA supervising, which thanks to Li’s boyfriend Mr. Malik, we are free to do so.”

“Oh, well that’s pretty cool.”

And as the two walked into the lounge they we’re met with Liam and Josh and probably the second most _(but a very close runner up)_ beautiful person Harry had ever saw.

“Harry meet my boyfriend, and Hall A’s DA, Zayn Malik.” Liam introduced the two while holding on tightly to said-boyfriends hand.

Harry stuck his hand out to shake Zayn’s, “Sir.”

Zayn chuckles and shakes his hand firmly. “Ah I see the Tommo’s got to ya huh?” The sultry voice teased.

Harry tucked his chin into his chest as a rosy blush.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Zayn smiled and ruffled the boys’ hair.

“Are we ready ‘cause I’m starved!” Niall boasted from Josh’s side.

“You always are the impatient one aren’t you?” Josh gave a hearty laugh and kissed his boyfriends’ cheek as they entered into their own little world.

“Actually yeah we’re just waiting for-“Liam began staring right at Harry before a familiar voice interrupted.

“Sorry lads it was under me bed no wonder I couldn’t find it.”

Harry heard the familiar voice from behind him, as he turned around he saw those electrifying sky blue eyes staring right back at his emerald ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope we fixed all the formatting!
> 
> Yes I am aware it sounds choppy, we're working on it!


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Here's G's and I's next chapter, hope you like! (:

Harry twiddled his thumbs nervously underneath the table the group had reserved for dinner. He kept his gaze down, not even daring to look up to the bright blue eyes across the table from him.

_ Why the fuck is Louis here? _

_ No one told me he’d be here… _

_ Maybe if I just sink into this chair no one will notice… _

  
“…And he  _ misses _ the goal! Can you believe that? Wide open shot goalie half way cross the field, and he doesn’t have the bollocks to make the damn goal! Bollocks, the whole thing is a right fuck off.” Louis explains to the rest of the boys at the table, save Harry who was just staring at how his eyelashes fluttered across his cheeks. Suddenly the wild and exciting eyes turn to him and he himself is gaping like a fish.   


“You staring at something curly?” The sultry voice teases him.

  
Before Harry could get a word in, the older boy just winks at him, then turns to listen to Liam involving a funny story and a terrible  _ (like they always are)  _ referee.   


“Hey, it looks like he’s really into you.” Niall whispered in his ear from his right.

  
Harry hushed him quietly, hoping to not bring attention to either of them. But still floating on the fact that Niall will be right and that,  _ well that makes his stomach flutter. _   


_ No, this isn’t fair. _

 Fate must be in a perfect mood to be sadistic right about now.

Or maybe his friends are enjoying being little shits, yeah, that makes perfect sense than the visual lingering in Harry’s mind of an old woman with snow white hair, eyes black as night and as hollow as it can be, a cruel smile on her face maneuvering and taking control of the twists and turns of his life, his destiny much like the Fates- Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos.

 He was thinking of destiny when there’s a teacher right in front of him, the teacher who’s got him hooked the moment they met.

_ I’m going to die. _

Bring on the melodrama, bitches, he’s entitled to it.

He was practically whining in his head.

Whining that what he so deliciously craves can simply not be his.

And then Zayn is diverting the tables’ attention to him.

“So Harry, you getting settled in?”

It takes Harry a second to process the question.

“Um, yeah, I just have a few more boxes to unpack, I’ve been err- quite busy…” He trails off, leaving a faint blush in his presence.

“You look a bit winded,” Louis says breaking his train of thought, his perfect voice cutting through, “and you’re staring, something wrong?”

“And why would that be Lou?” Zayn asks sarcastically sipping his drink.

  
“Because like you, this one’s got a mouth on him, watch out Zaynie.” Louis teases, enjoying the blush that Harry had been graced with. Harry averts his eyes, he should not look so he won’t be tempted to  _ pounce _ on him,   


“I’m alright.” His voice was raspy so he clears his throat, he looks at Louis once again, wrong move, he looked adorably confused and a bit skeptical of what Harry just said but he won’t be getting any answers from him, nope, not happening.

_ And he’s your goddamn teacher, Harry. _

Though he has been a fan of hot, desk sex.

_ Stop it right there. _

“The ‘Sir’ thing right? Yeah I noticed when I met him earlier, could tell he got through a round with you Tommo.” They all take a chuckle, except for Harry who’s just pouting like a three year-old. All eyes were on them which makes him jittery, incredibly so, he’s embarrassing himself in front of his man crush.

_ Damn it. _

Niall seems to have read his mind, bless this angel, and says something to distract everyone. Harry doesn’t even hear his Irish friend. He head was too busy buzzing.

“I remember my first time with Mr.T , he’s got high expectations, and a strong hand.” Niall winces at the memory and that launches the boys into another discussion about odd punishments from each of their own Black Books.

“You’ll have fun writing in those by the way H, you always feel guilty after.” Liam comments in a sad look, and at himself at the times he lied to Zayn.

“We really have to do those?” Harry whined and the entire table, especially the two DA’s glare at him.

Harry looked like a deer in the headlights. “Is that yes…?”

“Yes.” The two DA’s said simultaneously.

“Why’s it so important?”

“Trust.”

“Responsibility.”

“Respect.”

“Honor.”

“Loyalty.”

Each boy gave a word to add to the argument.

“Wow, so pretty important.” He says still in awe.

“Very, we can’t always keep an eye on all of our boys, but the black books always help. So do be sure to write in them, ‘cause we’ll know otherwise.” Louis explains.

Zayn nods in agreement and adds on, “And we always find out.”

“Ain’t that the truth,” Niall says and rolls his eyes.

The boys continued random conversation while Harry’s mind was whizzing everywhere like a bee on coffee.

_ Why was he still here? _

_ Should he stay? _

_ Maybe a little longer, right? _

He shouldn’t abandon his friends. He can leave but he’ll stay, he can do this. He can do this. Maybe if he said it enough times in his head then maybe it will come true.

_ Wishful thinking, Harry. _

_ Wishful thinking. _

 He kept on the pep talk, though. He felt like he needed it. In the end, he knew for sure that his efforts would shatter to pieces.

_ Stupid man crush. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Wait, man crush? _

He realized he said this twice already.

_ Damn this fucker. _

He was being mean, see what desperation does to him? It brings out his mean side.

  
How could he  _ not _ be desperate? His teacher was his man crush, his man crush _is_ a teacher which makes him off-limits. Hope, there’s hope. Look at Liam and Zayn. They look incredibly happy together. _Wishful thinking yet again._ Louis is just too much. Wild disheveled brown hair, eyes so blue they resemble the Maldives, absolutely and undeniably beautiful. Right now, his whole face lights up whenever he laughs, crinkles appear but that’s what makes him more stunning.   


He hears the rest of them talk but it’s as if his head cannot comprehend what they’re saying, too caught up on the beauty that lies before him. He ignores his head and listens to them, trying so hard to make sense of what they’re saying.

“We should get going, lads,” Zayn says and looks around for approval from everyone.

Harry forces himself to relax a bit, breathing is a bit hard but nothing that he can’t handle. He nods at Zayn as everyone else does, too. Niall, Josh, Zayn and Liam throw him knowing looks to which Harry gives each of them a glare in return. Louis doesn’t notice of course, totally oblivious.

And they were off, continuing their conversation out the door, Harry listens this time.

*

The group left the restaurant and into separate cars, the DA's and Liam in one, the rest in the other.

"I really think he does like you, H." Josh comments from the front seat, hands locked with Niall who happens to be driving.

"Yeah, that's right guys, get my hopes up." Harry replies with a deeply sarcastic tone.

"He winked at you! He was practically flirting! Jesus, H, you're blind." Niall said.

Harry just buried himself further in the seat cushion, ignoring the two love birds.

Niall rolled his eyes and can't help but plan in his funny little head about how he could get these two together. No, too soon? Maybe he should ask the others.

Josh looked over and saw Niall's head planning. "Don't even think about it, Ni." Josh whispers sternly.

Niall turned his head to Josh's direction with a disbelieving look. "Why not?" He whispers not letting Harry hear it.

"It's not our relationship and none of our business. I'm telling you now, do not get involved with this do you understand?"

"I don't see what the hell's the problem with setting up our friend with his... Crush. Maybe even more." Niall said, ignoring Josh's question.

"I didn't ask what you thought the problem was. You're not meddling with their relationship do you understand me?"

Niall chose to ignore his boyfriend. He just wants Harry happy. He's always believed in happy endings and fairytale stories. Maybe Louis' and Harry's story may resemble the ones you read to 7 year olds at night.

"Niall Horan, don't you dare ignore me." Josh raised his voice slightly.

Niall kept his eyes on the road. Not looking at Josh, not paying attention, not even flinching at the tone as he normally would.

"Fine, you want to be a brat, be a brat. 25 with the paddle when we get home." Josh informs him then turns to look out the window.

Niall felt panic claw in his chest. He doesn't like punishments but he'll gladly take it for a friend. He's always been selfless, Harry doesn't need to know, and for sure he'll be on Josh's side if he knew.

"Fine." he said in a tone that's defiant not showing his panic. He needed to let Josh know he wasn't going to back down.

Josh was silent as the three headed back to the dorm, Harry slightly dozing off in the back and Josh trying hard not to pull over and paddle Niall now.

When Niall parked the car he was feeling a bit... Anxious. Nervous? He can't explain it.

"Harry, we're here." He shook the lad awake, he looked so innocent in his sleep. Soon enough he saw a pair of sleepy green eyes. Harry yawned while stretching his arms above his head.

 "Carry me?" Harry said to the two making grabby motions.

"C'mere, I'll grab you. Niall's got no bones, just noodle arms and Guinness running through his veins." Josh offers and goes to pick Harry up koala style.

"Heeey." Niall said pouting. "That's mean." He can't help but feel jealous. He wanted to be carried to. Yes, he knew he was such a child but, hey, everyone likes him.

"You, get your arse in the bunk." Josh tells him pointedly and walks off with a confused and koala-like Harry.

Over Josh's shoulder, Harry gave Niall a confused look and mouthed "what?" To him.

Niall just smiled and waved at him. He walked to where Josh wanted him... He was scared. No, he was terrified. Josh is in a mood. It's not a good one. Maybe Niall should apologize, swallow his pride and-- no, he's doing this for his friend. Why can’t they just talk it through, he internally grumbles.

Niall's whining in his head was cut short with Josh entering the room.

"Harry, you should go shower and get ready for bed, Niall and I need to have a chat."

"What's going on? You're acting off." Harry said looking between the two of them.

"Niall can't seem to listen to orders so I need to teach him how." Josh says simply and walks over to Niall's drawers and pulls out a black paddle. "So if you'd be kind enough to hop in the shower now, please?"

Harry looked alarmed, he knew that thing hurt. He's had a firsthand experience not too long ago.

_ Well, duh. _

 "Josh...” Harry tried to reason with him. Maybe he could save Niall's ass... Literally

"I'm not one to argue with, especially when disciplining my sub Harry." Josh says authoritatively.

"Harry, it’s okay... Do as he says." Niall said to Harry, Josh really is in a mood. _What_ did he get himself into?

Harry threw Niall a helpless look before going in the shower. Reminding himself to take an extra-long one.

"Strip, fold your clothes and place them on your bed, kneel at the foot of the bed when you're done." Josh orders and rolls up his sleeves.

Niall reluctantly did what was instructed. Josh was watching him carefully, he could tell he was getting impatient because of how slow he was moving.

While Niall was at kneeling in his position, Josh picks up the paddle and sits down on the bed. "Up, over my lap please."

He goes to his position on Josh's lap. He was tense, he was scared as fuck but he knows not to speak at this point. He could only hope that Josh would go easy on him.

"Tell me why we're here, Ni."

"I purposely ignored you and your orders. I didn't listen to you." Niall said in a meek voice.

"And do you understand why I'm upset about that? And why you're getting punished for that?"

Honesty is the best policy right? Here goes nothing... "No." he said in a small voice.

"Which answer is that for darling?"

"Both." Niall replied.

"Go ahead and explain. I'm listening,"

"I don't see why you refuse to let me try to get them together. I want my friend happy." Niall said, defiance coloring his tone.

"Because it's not your place to meddle. We don't know what's all going through with Louis, we don't even know if he's gay, or single. This is not your place to be, even if it is for a friend. When I tell you to stay out of this I mean it. You need to respect other people’s boundaries and relationships. Some things are just meant to happen on their own, not with little Niall fingerprints all over them understand?"

"But there's still that possibility Louis is single and gay. Harry's definitely into him...” He argues."And if all goes well, they'll be together, happy."

"And with that possibility those two will work it out on their own. I know you want our friends to be happy, but this is a very delicate relationship. You can't just say one thing and expect it to happen, love."

"Okay...” He says. "I'm sorry."

"I accept your apology. But we still need to fix your attitude, correct?"

Niall whines. "Whatever you say..." He idly wonders if Harry will be able to hear them... Hmm...

Josh gives Niall a warning slap. "You and I both know that's not the right answer."

Niall yelps. "Yes, Sir,” he says.

"Alright, 25. You know the rules, count them out loud, you miss number we start over, I can't hear you we add five, understand?"

"Yes Sir," replies Niall.  He's worried about his bum, now.

“What’s your safe word, sweetheart?”

"Guitar." Niall says loud and clear.

"Alright, we're starting." Says Josh, and lands the first couple on Niall's right cheek.

Niall counts aloud after a shocked squeal.

Continuing to 15, Josh pauses to kiss Niall's shoulder blade.

Niall was sniffling, pain was nothing new to him but he can't help but feel overwhelmed.

As Josh delivered the remaining spanks, a pink-cheeked Harry entered, hair still dripping wet and into the carpet.

Harry froze and whined, “I thought I showered long enough. I'm already prune-y!"

"It's alright, just keep quiet while I finish please." Asks Josh nicely and delivers the twentieth and twenty-first slap.

A very lost Harry stood awkwardly by the door. He winces as Josh slaps Niall with the intimidating paddle in his hand. Niall squirms a little and Harry can see his flushed face as he counts out loud for Josh.

After Niall struggles to get the last number out, Josh picks him up and cradles the sobbing boy on his lap.

"I'm sorry," he manages to choke out. Josh just soothes him by pulling him close and tells him it's okay and not to do it again.

  
Harry stares at them, wondering how they got to be so... Couple-y.He longs for that kind of attention and love. He craves it. As he looks at the two, he hears Niall murmur a soft  _ please  _ to Josh.   


_ What? _

Josh didn't know what the younger had wanted, until he felt Niall's hip rutting against him.

"Right now? In front of Harry? That's a bit much, no?" Josh teased and wrapped his arms around the skinny boy’s waist.

He's thankful that Josh got the idea and that he was getting in a lighter mood. "Please, want Harry to watch." he whispers to Josh not letting Harry hear him. He barely got to say it but he was getting uncomfortable.

Josh just looked at him with dark, lustful eyes. He kisses his jaw and whimpers while his head rests on Josh's neck.

"Let's go on and ask Harry if he approves, yeah?" Josh tells Niall, voice barely above a whisper.

He couldn't help but feel aroused by the desperation of Niall and practically the whole idea that Harry might watch them, might watch how Niall, his beautiful boy, lose so deliciously out of control. He knows, though, that he simply could not force something the curly haired lad isn't comfortable in doing. "Harry would you mind coming over here, please?" Josh finally manages to take his eyes off of Niall's blue ones.

Harry looks at him a bit confusedly, "No, I guess not," he says as he goes over to where Josh has Niall on his lap.

"Niall here wants you to watch us. He loves it when people watch him, he loves to show off and give people a show. My perfect little slut," Josh utters the last part in Niall's ear but loud enough for Harry to hear him.

 "Are you okay with it? Would you want to watch us, H?" Josh continues while looking up at Harry, his head on top of Niall's.

Harry gapes, he takes a few moments to process the things Josh tells him.

He looks a bit hesitant so Josh reassures him quickly by saying, "You can say no, of course. Just know that we won't push you beyond your limits. Or make you do anything, just simply watch us, Niall's just into those kinds of things. He absolutely wants the attention."

"I- uhm-" Harry tried to give a coherent reply but he found out he couldn’t. He allowed himself to look at the two, he does trust them, more than he should since he just met them.

Niall's getting restless, Harry thinks. He spares a glance at Josh before nodding. Josh beams at him.

The boy on his lap was too busy sucking, nipping, biting and licking at his neck. _He probably left marks_. Not like Josh had any problems with it. Both he and Niall loved marks, loved evidences of what had happened between them, it's also a sign of possessiveness over each other.

"Niall" Josh tries to get his lover's attention, when he stops trying to resemble Josh's neck into something that looks like a bear assaulted it, he knows he's listening.

 "Harry agreed to watch us, just like you wanted, baby." Josh said while maintaining eye contact with Harry to see any kind of discomfort or any protests, any reluctance but he found none. He could tell, though, he was nervous, a little. He can handle it.

Niall's eyes made their way to Harry's, he was kneeling beside him and Josh. "Will you, really?"

  
Harry saw the desire in Niall's eyes, he does have a thing for this,  _ wow. _ Niall's azure eyes are shining at him, nose still red from the crying, cheeks cherry red in color and lips just that same color. Harry nods his head while gazing up into Niall's eyes. He reaches up to ruffle the Irish lad's blond hair, he scrapes his fingernails a bit on his scalp. Niall sees Harry smile up at him as he leans in to the touch. He pulled a bit at his hair, just testing the waters. Niall moans loudly. Harry watches as he closes his eyes, brows furrowing a bit, lips parting. Harry peers a bit at Josh and sees him staring at Niall and himself with lewd eyes.   


Josh tilts Niall chin up with his knuckle, he kisses his jaw and whimpers while his head is on Josh's neck.

"You want it don't you babe?" Josh whispered. He pet Niall's hair carefully.

  
Niall only buck his hips up in response, whining low. All he could think was  _ please please please. _   


Harry watched as the two kissed. Niall was deepening the kiss, wanting more by the second.

The older boy broke it off, chuckling and dragging it off. "Eager aren't you darling?"

"Josh, stop teasing me." Niall whined while leaning in again. Harry chuckled a bit as well, he reached up and buried his hand in the blond boy's hair, tugging a bit.

Harry thought it might be his favorite thing now, ruffling Niall's hair. It was always soft.

"Alright, alright." Josh smiled and leaned in and started kissing the blond again, biting his bottom lip and pulling it out.

Niall groaned into Josh's mouth. Once Josh let his lip free, he licked Josh's lips. He wanted this to be as messy as possible. He was just in that kind of mood.

"W-where do you want me?" Harry asks Josh. He couldn't tell what he was expected to do. Or is he expected to do anything?

"Play nice little one." Josh teases. He wraps his hands around his torso to hold it off and breaks it off for a moment to answer Harry. "Just sit on your bed, don't touch yourself till I say though,"

  
So,  _ he's _ in control here.  He's not used to someone else taking charge. Oh, well whatever. He's hot all over so he can quite focus. He bounds over to the bed. Sitting cross legged, but not after pulling a little harshly at Niall's hair just to see his reaction again.   


"Look at Harry, Niall. He's being so good for us. Why don't we give him a show?"

“Josh, I want you now, please?" Niall says so softly Josh has to strain his ears to hear. He says it like a secret.

Harry so desperately wants to touch himself. So he does a little just a little cup to give himself relief.

Josh sees from the corner of his eyes. "Harry." He bites sharply.

Harry's eyes widened. "Y-yes?"

"Tell me what you did." Josh asks yet already knowing the truth.

"I touched m'self..." Harry says softly, looking anywhere but at Josh.

"Is that a question or a statement?"

  
"A statement?" Harry's reply still sounded like a question. Josh really  _ can  _ be intimidating when he wants to be.   


"And what did I say?"

"You said..." He remembered. "Not to." He replies to Josh.

"So why did you?"

"I was... Just...” He didn't know what to say.

Josh ran his hands through Niall's hair while he turned to talk to Harry. "I'm waiting for an explanation."

"I was just trying to give myself relief." Harry says looking down.

"But didn't I specifically tell you not to?"

"Yes," Harry said. "Sorry, it's just... A bit overwhelming."

"Hmm I bet. Hands on your head, please." Josh orders and starts biting Niall's neck.

He does as told and by now, Niall has placed his hands on Josh's head just simply resting it there to ground him a little. He keeps on moving and squirming under Josh.

"And if I see you touch yourself again, I will be getting the handcuffs out."

Niall decides to speak up now, "Can I suck you?" He asks Josh. "Please?" He adds, polite as ever.

"I don't know, do you deserve it?"

A strangled sound escapes Harry’s mouth. He's driving Harry crazy. Harry craves the idea of being restrained.

"I was good... Josh, please" Niall begs.

Josh kisses the top of Niall's head. "Go ahead darling, you've been so good."

Niall drops to his knees, making sure Harry could see everything, of course. He fumbles with the zipper, soon, his lips were around Josh's cock.

Josh ran his fingers through Niall's hair, moaning obscenely. "Feel so good baby."

Niall's bobbing his head up and down pausing a bit at the top to run his tongue over the slit on the underside of Josh's cock. He's moaning too, he loves pleasing Josh.

"Can I touch myself now?" Harry groans, he's aching to touch, his head's pounding and his cock's throbbing just by the mere sight of the two. Especially how Niall clearly enjoys this and how Josh is taking charge.

Josh let's his eyes fall shut, letting the sensation of his cock being surrounding him. The feeling was engorging him but his mind wasn't foggy enough to not answer Harry.

"I'm not sure if you deserve that Harry, you disobeyed me."

_ Fuck fuck fuck. _

He knows he can't control the urge for long. He doesn't want to beg, he’s too stubborn to actually beg. So he’s going to try to hold on for as long as he can.

Niall's moaning has increased in volume, his speed has picked up, but he pulls off suddenly.

"Will you fuck my mouth?" He peers up at Josh, after asking the question he continues licking the head of Josh's cock just the way he likes it.

When Harry hears Niall say this, he fists the sheets, holding onto it like a lifeline.

_ He's fucked. _

He looks over to Josh trying to get him to look at him, but his attention his on Niall.

Josh just smirks as he starts picking up speed into Niall's mouth.

Niall has gotten better in controlling his gag reflex, perfect for Josh. He praises Niall once more for being a good boy.

  
Continuing to ram into Niall's mouth Josh started to grab on the blond hair in from of him and  _ pull. _   


"Josh," Harry whimpers from where he is. He hopes Josh would take the hint.

"No Harry, maybe next time you won't disobey me."

_ Screw it. _

It's not like Josh would actually punish him. He rubs a hand on himself. Cursing lowly, he tries not to make it obvious, he's still a bit intimidated by Josh.

  
Josh, with all his might, puts a hand on Niall's shoulder, whispering a quiet  _ stop  _ and turns towards the disobedient boy _.  _ "Harry. What. Did. I. Say."   


Harry gulped at Josh's tone. He quickly opened his mouth ready to snap back something but Josh beats him to the punch.

 "Well, Louis' gonna love training your disobedient side. Me? I just punish you for it." Josh presses his thumb to Niall's forehead, motioning to give him a moment.

Josh gets up, cock still out and hard and his to pick up the discarded paddle from the edge of the bed. Letting the paddle smack his hands he turns to Harry.

"Get up and put your hands on the edge of your bed."

He was about to argue again but the look on Josh's face shows he shouldn't argue or it'll get worse for him than it already is. He does as he's told, his mind was racing, and heart’s pounding.

  
_ Damn it. _   


Josh leaned towards Niall and whispered in his ear. "You can touch yourself, but do not come. Understand?"

"Yes, I understand," Niall said, loud enough for only Josh to hear.

  
As Josh is walking over to where Harry is, Niall couldn't help but touch himself. Josh acting so... demanding and so controlling definitely is a  _ thing _ for him. It's the reason he misbehaves sometimes. He loves that side of Josh.   


"Count them out loud, if you skip one we start over, miss the number and we add five. Understand?"

"Yes," Harry responds, not saying anything more because he might get in a worse situation.

"Tell me why we're here."

"I touched myself without your permission."

"You touched yourself specifically after I told you not too. That's deliberately disobeying me H."

"I just had to, it was starting to hurt" he argues back trying to get himself out of the situation but not fully expecting that plan to work.

"No you did not have to, you chose to. And do not argue with me, you'll regret it even more."

Harry shuts his mouth then. Nodding a little bit so Josh knows he got the message.

"Do you understand why I'm punishing you?"

He stays silent but nods, gripping the edge of the bed a bit tighter.

"We're beginning." Josh lets him know and begins, bringing the paddle down three times.

Harry wonders how many blows he'll receive. He was lost in his thoughts so he forgot to count the three strikes.

"Harry. We've just started and you've already broken my rules."

  
"W-what? I-" then it hits him.  _ Count you idiot _   


"5 for each slap, meaning 15 plus understand?"

Harry held his tongue before he was able to argue. "Yes, I understand" he replies.

Josh sets his wrist and starts to give the next three

Niall was enjoying this way too much for his own good. "Josh, I'm getting close, can I, please?" Niall groans loudly.

Harry counts this time, loud and clear, he didn't want to lose the ability to sit on his bum.  The pain was still bearable by this point.

"When Harry finishes his punishment you may." Josh lets him know and gives Harry the next couple.

Niall stops stoking himself, he can't last long when he was constantly being overwhelmed by the sounds Harry makes and Josh's very domineering attitude. Add the fact that he was touching his red aching cock.

Harry counts the blows and moves a little. His backside was hurting a bit.

Josh continues, noting how Harry's thighs start quivering.

 Niall bites his lip in an attempt to stop the whining. He fails, miserably so.

Harry shut his eyes. It's hurting a lot more now.

At midway, Josh stops to check in on Harry. "How're you feeling H?"

"Mm?" That's the only thing he manages.

"S'anything uncomfortable? Are you okay?"

"Mhm," harry replies. "Just want to get it done and over as soon as possible,"

"This is your own fault, remember that Harry." Josh says honestly and starts up again.

Niall goes to where Josh was at, he places a kiss on the nape of Josh's neck and on each of his shoulders.

Josh loses his concentration on Harry as Niall shows his affection, he turns to press a kiss on his boyfriends’ cheek and continues to punish Harry.

The boy in question jolts forward each blow but doesn't forget to count clearly.

"Love you" Niall whispers in his ear. His affection shows at odd circumstances. Josh shakes his head, as he whispers a reply to Niall. A dopey smile plastered on his face.

Josh turns and holds the paddle high ready to land, when a knock at the door gets his attention. "DA room check, open up!" The three hear from the other side.

A panicky, shocked and horrified look colors Harry's face.

"Don't move." Josh orders him, a strong voice he should listen to, and he does.

Niall goes to the bed and goes under the covers, giggling a bit at Harry's reaction.

Josh opens the door. Harry can't believe him. He feels so exposed in this position, he curses loudly, making Niall giggle again.

"Hello, Josh, just doing a dorm check, at least I know you're here." Louis pauses and notices the implement in Josh's hand, "Why’re you holding a paddle? Little Niall misbehave?"

  
"I'll be heading back to my room once I finish teaching  _ someone _ a lesson," he smirks a bit while opening the door wide enough for the DA to see Harry.   


Louis peers in and sees not the young blond being taught a lesson, but a certain curly headed boy.

"Well isn't that a surprise?" He teases loud enough for the boys in position to hear.

  
Harry moves to cover himself. "Harry," Josh reprimands him. "Tsk, tsk, someone's  _ really  _ naughty today"   


"You mind if I stayed a tad bit longer?" Louis asks, eyes darkening a bit.

"Come on in, Sir." Josh smirks and holds the door open for the DA to come and join.

Niall hugs a stray pillow, enjoying the show but his erection is getting harder by the second, how is that possible?

Louis takes a seat at the edge of Niall's bed, patting Niall's leg in adoration for the younger.

Meanwhile, Josh turns back to Harry and puts a hand on his back. "Harry, why don't you tell Mr. T why you're getting this punishment?" The dominant says loud enough for everyone to hear.

Harry only whimpers in response, his face turns beet red.

"I believe he asked you a question, Harry." Louis speaks up from Niall's bed.

Now he has no choice but to answer. "I deliberately disobeyed Josh's order not to touch myself." Harry responds in a monotone voice feigning indifference.

  
Louis makes a disapproving noise at him while he makes a  _ come here _ motion to Niall who immediately obeys.   


"Tell him how many you're receiving." Josh keeps asking.

Niall sits beside Louis looking up at him for any further instruction. Louis pats his lap, motioning for Niall to lay his head down. Niall immediately obeys, who was he to question Louis? Louis threads his fingers into the blond hair, scratching the scalp softly.

Harry utters the words loud enough for Louis to hear, "40,"

Niall leans in to the touch, silently telling Louis to keep going.

At this, Louis smirks, "How many do you have left?"

"10 left, Sir." He hears Harry's raspy voice answer and nods at Josh to continue.

Josh strokes Harry’s red and sore bum before he continues again.

Harry counts loudly, moaning a bit at the end at the thought of his teacher watching him right now.

Louis smiles softy at the boy in his lap and continues petting him.

"Well, I think we have another exhibitionist in the dorm." Josh teases and lands a smack down.

Harry glares down at the bed. Afterwards, he counts for Josh. He shots a look at Louis, only to find him with Niall, who's clearly enjoying Louis touching him. He glares at Niall instead.

Josh sees this and whispers in his ear, "Getting jealous, H? Want Louis to touch you as well, hmm?" He teases him.

Harry doesn't answer, in fear of angering Josh further.

"C'mon finish this up H, we've got three left."

"Mmm," Harry fails to hide the jealous look on his face when Niall moans a little as Louis tugs a bit harshly on his hair.

After three in quick succession, Josh helps Harry up, and into the corner, where Josh tells him to remain for another 10 minutes.

Niall looks at Josh then, "Can I?"

Josh knows what Niall means, but he just smiles. He looks at Louis, he wants him to decide. He knows Louis is a tease. He'll surely want to prolong this.

Louis gets the message and turns down to Niall. "Have you been good?"

"Yes, Sir I’ve been good." Niall responds immediately.

"Josh does he deserve it?"

"I don't know...." He trails off, clearly liking the look on Niall's face.

Niall just looks at both of them with wild hair and wild eyes, silently pleading.

"How about a coming on command lesson?" The teacher speaks up. He looks directly into Niall's dilated blue eyes. "The second I leave, and the door is shut, you are to come for Josh understand?"

Niall nods, not caring anymore, he just needs to come.

Louis stands up ready to leave before he walks over to speak to Harry.

And as soon as Louis' back is turned, Niall grabs his cock and starts stroking again.

"Behave, Mr. Styles, I'd hate to see your arse sprinkled with slaps." Says Louis, no truth in his voice whatsoever

Harry looks up to the blue captivating eyes that still dazzle him. He gives him a skeptical look before saying "I'm not so sure I believe you,"

  
Louis just chuckles and walks away, ignoring his peripheral view of Niall wanking. He lays his hand on the knob and turn his head slightly to look at Josh. "On your call." He smirks, opens the door wide, steps out and pauses, letting the anticipation hang in the air. Smiling to himself he closes the door slowly, slowly, before shutting it with a click, faintly hearing Josh's command of,  _ come Niall, _ and a loud and obnoxious moan following.   


Josh kisses Niall who has a satisfied look on his face, ignoring the mess on the bed spread.

Harry doesn't know what to do, he's still miserable he still isn't allowed to come or even touch. He groans a bit get a bit of Josh's attention.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but you still have 8 minutes left, H." Josh pauses the make out session between him and Niall to explain.

Harry pouts but accepts it. He can't help but want just a touch or a simple act of mercy. He's _dying_ here.

Niall's giggling into the kiss, pulling on Josh's shirt hoping he'll take it off. Josh chuckles and pulls back, biting on to Niall's bottom lip and releasing it as he begins to speak.

"I have to meet curfew darling, make sure Harry there finishes his corner time understand?"

"Yeah, I will. Wish you could stay longer, though." Niall makes a show of pouting, “But I know you can't."

“Well tell that to the DA.” Josh smiles and fixes his messy appearance.

"One was just here, should've asked him," Niall says playfully.

Harry nods at Josh. "Mhm,"

“Maybe you should let him, babe, he looks miserable over there," Niall says while looking at Harry's emerald eyes.

Josh walks over and places a light kiss to Harry's shoulder blade. "You may come after I leave, Niall is not to help understand?" He whispers into the quivering boys' ear.

Harry can only nod as he gives Josh a grateful look.

Josh murmurs a 'good boy' before pecking Niall's lips and walking towards the door. "I love you Niall, and behave Harry."

"Just go already. I love you more!" Niall says.

"No I love you more!" Josh says from behind the closed door, Niall rolls his eyes at the door. He's got the most adorable boyfriend ever.

Harry throws his head back and moans as he furiously strokes his cock.

Niall just laughs at the boy in the corner. "You’re such a wanker."

  
Harry gives him a "fuck off" look and continues stroking. He thinks about everything that had happened this night. About Josh and Niall and especially _Louis_. He thinks about the paddling, the milking, the sounding, his sensitive nipples and  _ he's right over the edge of bliss... _   


And soon enough, his squished eyes shut give him the image is Louis, his perfect body, his arse, the little flick of his quiff, his eyes you could literally fall into, and at the thought of Louis, Harry moans his name loudly and spills into his hand.

"Well that was quick." Was Niall's side comment from underneath the blankets.

Still breathing heavily, Harry gets some tissue to wipe his hand. After cleaning up a bit, he lies down, exhausted.

  
There’s a few moments of silence and deep breathing  _ (courtesy of Harry) _ before Niall breaks it.   


"There's a party tomorrow over at Sean's place, wanna come?"

Harry gives it a thought, "will there be drinking?" 

  
Niall makes a barely audible  _ of course you dumbass  _ sound into his pillow.   


  
After a moment of contemplation  _ spent turning off the lights _ , Harry agrees.   


_ So what if he gets caught by Louis? At least it'll give him an excuse to see him again... _

  
And those were Harry's last thoughts before letting sleep take over him. Not the party, not the drinking, not the punishments, but the pretty blue eyed and brown haired boy who on Monday morning, will be calling him,  _ teacher. _   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also thank you very much to Graciele she's an amazing and wonderful co-writer and beta, and a lovely friend as well(:


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry we're a week late! Schedules have been quite hectic since G and I are completely the opposite at time zones. Anyways, I'd always like to thank G for being an amazing co-writer despite her busy schedule. And this chapter is dedicated to both her and Sam (:  
> Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Harry picked up a plaid shirt and held it against him, looking at Niall for help. "Does this look okay?"

"Err, yeah. Looks great, H" Niall responded, eyes focused on his phone.

Harry sighed and dropped the shirt, "you didn't even turn wanker."

Still texting Niall said, "I did, seriously. It looks great."

Harry just rolled his eyes and picked up another shirt checking to see if he'd look good in it.

He couldn't decide so he jumped on his bed and threw an arm over his eyes.

"You'll be fine, it's not like Louis will be there anyways." Niall teases but continuing to stay attached to his phone. "What's the big deal about it?"

"People will be there? Isn't that enough of a reason?" Harry replies making the "duh" face. "Besides, I want to look my best always, Ni. Even if Louis' not there." He replied still covering his eyes.

"Uh huh. Sure." Niall just ignores him. "Hey can you go grab food from the vender in the hall? I'm starved."

"No, I have a fashion problem here. Get it yourself." Harry said sitting up to look at his choices on what to wear.

"Dude, just go get some damn crisps." Niall tugs a bill from his pocket and chucks it at Harry. "Here, go please." Niall says in a monotone voice.

Harry takes the bill but continues to look at Niall with a face that says "hell no" then he starts looking for a decent outfit again.

"Harry please?" Niall says dragging out the 'e', finally dropping his phone down and giving the curly boy some attention.

Harry tries to resist him. He really does. He goes through his stuff while attempting to block out the blond pleading at him.

"Please H? I'll blow you?" He offers a little too easily.

"Niall." He groans, it's a bit weird that his friend would offer that just for chips. Chips! Chips! For food! Man, this kid's crazy.

"I'll get J's permission but please?" He tried again, eyes widen and puppy like.

"Dude...” He starts, but he can't continue. He's too lazy but Niall's the adorable Irish mother fucker who won't stop pouting. He shakes his head, too lazy. Not happening. No.

"Pretty please Harry? It's just down the hall." The Irish tried to persuade. "And only a couple bags." His hand molded together and lip pouting out.

"I'm not giving in Niall." Harry laughs hoping Niall would stop.

"Fine, I'll go, maybe bump into Lou, get on my knees and blow him then and there." Niall huffs and starts heading out the door.

Harry laughs loudly clapping his hands. "It's not like he'll be there!" He pays attention to getting the right clothes.

"Wanna bet!" Niall screams out from where he's left the room and into the hall.

Shaking his head, Harry picks up another shirt, still not it. He sounds like a girl. What the heck?

Meanwhile, Niall reaches the end of the hall and to his _own suprise_ he actually does see Louis leaving the DA's office.

"Irish powers, you never cease to amaze me!" He cheers and bounds over to Louis.

"Hey little fella, you sore?" Louis swings right off the bat.

Momentarily stunned, "Uh... No. I was just about to ask you a favor." Niall smirks at his teacher.

"Sure Ni what's up?"

"Can I fake-blow you? Want to make someone jealous." Niall winked.

Louis stood there stunned. "I-um. I'm you're teacher Niall... And while I'm flattered it's not very appropriate."

"I know you're off limits but still. No one will know. Besides, it's fake. Just please?" He throws his best puppy dog expression, it always works.

"Define fake?" Louis asked still dazed at the question and offer.

"Just fake. Not real. Not doing it just pretending. Saying we did it but didn't. C'mon, Sir. Trust me. I won't try anything." Niall raises up his right hand,

"Scout's honor." Niall said making a cross just above his heart.

"So just like, say you blew me?"

"No, I was thinking more of going over to our room and faking the stuff to make it more believable." Niall had a hard time saying that. It was quite awkward but he needed revenge.

Louis crossed his arms and looked at him for a moment.

"What?" He tried to look as innocent as possible.

"You're a strange one Horan." Louis smirks and ruffles his hair, letting his nails scratch above his ear for a second.

As expected, he leans in to the touch closing his eyes. Niall recovers and drags Louis to his and Harry's room.

Louis smiles at the boy. "Alright go ahead."

"No, you go ahead. You're supposed to be the one to make noise, sir." He smirks.

Louis looks him dead in the eye, before throwing his head back and moaning, making the prettiest face to Niall may have ever seen, (besides Josh of course).

"Fuck, Niall, take more." Louis fakes his panting. He tried banging the wall a bit for the illusion of him thrusting up into Niall's mouth.

Niall stood there in shook. This was his _teacher_ and _holy shit_ he looked and sounded like this during sex? And most likely _better_.

Before realizing it, Niall felt Louis push down slightly on his shoulder, making Niall fall to his knees instantaneously.

"What-" Niall looked at Louis confusedly. What was he doing?

Louis just winked at the boy before pulling on his hair, hoping to pull a moan out of the younger as well.

He tried to make it as pornographic as possible. Harry's probably mad with jealousy, he'll tell him eventually. For now, he just looks at the beautiful teacher in front of him.

Inside, Harry hears the moans, it was kind of fucking hard not too. He drops the shirt in his hand as he hears the faint voice of _his_ Louis, moaning out _Niall's_ name.

Holy fuck the blonde wasn't lying.

Harry almost opened the door but what would he say?

"Niall," Louis makes a fake choked off moan "close" he looked at his student and winked.

Niall looks up through his eyelashes and feigned another choking sound. "Please Louis, please!"

Harry went to the bathroom to comb his hair and distract himself from his Louis' moans that's making him grow hard and Niall's gagging.

Louis finishes the performance with one loud moan.

"S'that good enough?" Louis whispers to the boy.

"He'll believe it. Trust me." Niall whispers back. "Thank you, Sir!" He winks at the DA.

"Of course love." Louis winks back and makes his way to his previous destination.

Niall tries to mess up his hair a bit more he bit his lip for its red color to appear more.

Harry heard the moaning stop, and he quickly went to peak at the front door, waiting for Niall.

"Niall? Guess you were right," harry said to his friend eyes swimming with envy but has a smile plastered on his face.

"I'm never wrong. Well until I am then Josh paddles me, but still." Niall shrugs it off then goes back to the couch, picking up his phone and getting into his previous position.

Harry nods and stays silent. Looking down the floor and playing with the ends of the pillows. _So soft._

"Something wrong H?" Niall smirks and looks up.

Harry flops down his bed on his tummy. His face lands on a pillow. His soft "no" is muffled.

"If I did that to Josh he scold me for lying to him, so what's up?"

"Nothing." His voice much more determined. He just wants to suffer alone. Josh isn't here to scold him so what the heck?

"You're such a brat H, and I know that cause I'm the brat of the house!" Niall stresses before getting up to get ready for the party.

"Not anymore!" Harry's still not moving. "Josh can't paddle me since he's not here. I win."

He turns around and give Harry a glare. "Test your luck mate, he is my boyfriend ya know. And maybe Louis should do it instead."

Harry's silent when Niall said _his_ Louis' name.

Niall just walked away.

Harry pouts some more, he decided to ignore Niall for now.

"What's the password?" He asked smiling a bit.

"Open the fecking door before I paddle you!" He hears Josh's voice from the opposite, barely a hint of sarcasm.

"Alright, Jesus. Why so hot headed?" Harry asked Josh while opening the door for him and...

_Louis? What's he doing here...?_

_Again?_

"Styles." Was Louis only word to greet him, meanwhile Josh just gave him a look.

"Okay..? What's going on?" Harry's clueless as ever. Great. Why does that keep on happening?

"Louis here tells me a certain stunt that Ni had created, where is he?!"

"What stunt?" Harry once again looks like a fool.

"He fake blew Louis? Didn't you hear it apparently?"

"He what? So all of it was fake?" Harry's face lights up a bit before he sees the real problem here.

_He's in trouble._

"Yes yes so where's Ni?" Josh pushes his way in before heading straight to the all too familiar room of Niall and dragging him out to the others.

Niall's dead. Josh looks rabid with jealousy. He's not kidding either. He looks at Louis for any help.

"His idea mate." Louis just mumbles to the curly boy.

"Not gonna help him, really?" He says in reply.

"I'll step in where I can of course." Louis assures him and watches Josh and Niall go at it.

"So you wanna explain something Ni?" Josh asks as he puts Niall on the couch and crosses his arms

"What were you trying to do anyway? And how did Josh know?" Harry inquires voice going a bit softer as Josh addresses Niall.

"What?" Niall looks up.

"Ran into him on my way out of the building." Louis pipes up from his stance.

"Sir here says you fake blew him, why?" Josh tries to ask calmly.

"Oh." Niall says looking around.

"Oh isn't going to cut it, what the hell Ni?!" Josh asks furiously.

"I was just trying to get back at Harry." Niall pouts, silently pleading Josh to not make it a big deal.

"And...?" Harry presses. He needs the answer straight from him.

"By fake blowing our teacher? What the hell made you think of that?!"

"I told him? He had a right to know. They are boyfriends after all." Louis reasons carefully.

"Well, I don't know. It just came to me." Niall shrugs a bit, "please calm down, babe." He leans up for a kiss, his face showing everything he feels right at that moment.

"That makes sense. But what made you agree? And what's his reason for doing that? Also, why were you around, don't teachers do their stuff at these times? Like, I don’t know. Grade papers or something?" Harry directs question after question at Louis. Maybe he should stop asking. He might irritate Louis.

Louis just raised an eyebrow at the boys questioning,

Harry's face shows so much anticipation and curiosity. Louis found it adorable so he messed up his hair and pinched his cheeks.

"Why should I kiss you after you just fake blew our teacher?" They both hear Josh roar at the boy who was getting yelled at.

Niall rested his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders massaging them, attempting to calm him down.

"Ni, sit down and explain." Josh reasons and sits the blond down.

"Harry wouldn't get me food..." Niall starts his story about what happened.

Louis again raises an eyebrow at Harry, giving him a "what the hell" look.

Harry shot him that same look. "What's going on?" Harry mouths at Louis trying to understand.

Louis just shrugs and listens to Niall speak,

"Then I offered him a blowjob but he still refused." Niall continues, "So I went for food myself. Before I left I told Harry I'd get down on my knees for Louis if he was there. And he actually was."

Josh just blinks. "You offered to blow H, without permission?"

"... I was going to get your permission." Niall mumbles.

Josh just shakes his head and look towards Louis. "Is this true Sir?"

"He didn't tell me much," Louis says shrugging.

Josh shakes his head and leans down to kiss Niall's forehead.

"Josh?" Niall looks up, "are you mad?"

"No baby, just next time please think things through."

He just nods a tad bit and says, "It worked though, it got Harry jealous." Silently so the other two won't hear.

Josh gave him a deadly glare. "Are you meddling in their relationship again?"

"My intention was to get back at Harry for not getting me food. He's the one who reacted that way." Niall defends himself.

Josh gives him a disbelieving look, but when he sees the puppy dog eyes out he sighs and kisses Niall's cheek.

Niall made a happy noise and hugged Josh tightly, kissing the skin under his neck.

"But you still need to apologize to them, I'm sure you practically gave Harry a heart attack."

"Okay," He walked over to Harry and Louis, he felt Josh's stare from behind him.

"Sorry I got you involved, Sir." Niall looks at Louis with a guilty smile. "H, sorry I made you jealous didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He looked at his friend and he spreads his arms out, offering a hug.

"You're forgiven little Nialler." Louis smiles and ruffles his hair.

And Harry gladly accepts his hug and whispers his acceptance of the apology.

He smiles at both of them and walks to where Josh is smiling at him. He kisses his cheek and wraps his arm around Josh's middle.

"Glad to see you handled that well J." Louis compliments, keeping his scarily dominant stance.

Josh grins at him. "Learned from the best."

"Kiss-up." Niall fondly mutters.

"Charmer." Harry said at the same time as Niall.

Louis smirks, "glad to know you still got it in ya mate." He praises.

Josh just throws him a wink while Harry and Niall roll their eyes.

Louis gives a quick look at Harry, only now noticing he had four buttons on his button up undone. "You just come back from a shag or something mate?"

"Take a guess." Harry responds.

"Ha, I'm going to guess no." Louis smirks and ruffles his hair.

"Well, I'm offended. Do I look that bad?" Harry attempts to look upset.

"Actually quite the opposite." Louis throws him a wink. "You boys doing something tonight is that why?"

Josh and Niall's eyes widened a bit so Josh peppered kisses all over Niall's neck, trying to look "busy in their own world"

"Yeah. There's a party tonight. I've decided to go since I've got nothing else to do." Harry shrugs

"Party?" Louis raises an eyebrow at the three.

All of them looked a bit nervous. Now, Louis' suspicious. He needed an answer from them. He taps his foot and crosses his arms over his chest. "I'm waiting."

"It's just an um get together." Josh mumbled.

The two nod their heads in agreement.

Louis looks skeptical. "If I find out you're lying..." He trails of letting it hang in there.

Harry averts his eyes away from Louis gaze hoping Niall and Josh will cover their asses.

Niall hides his face from Louis by placing his head on Josh's neck.

"I trust you boys will behave, because you know I will not hesitate to give a Series this Friday." Louis says in a scary tone that makes everybody gulp.

It seemed like a good idea before but now Harry's just scared for his life. He's frozen in place, those Series will hurt a lot for sure.

No one's answering Louis. They're _so_ screwed.

He gives them a stern look, "Who else will be going to this "get together"?"

"Mikey, Luke, Cal and Ash." Niall speaks up from Josh's neck.

He left out Liam's name since he wasn't sure if he'll be going.

Louis gives them all a look before uncrossing his arms. "Don't do something stupid." He says and starts heading towards the door.

Harry's running a hand through his hair pulling at it a bit because of the pressure and the intensity of Louis' face.

Louis lets his exit be known as he the door slams shut.

"Holy fuck. That was close. We've got to be more careful he's suspicious now." Harry lets his thoughts out.

"Why the hell'd you tell him?!" Niall yells throwing his hands up in the air.

"Well, it slipped!" Harry yells back.

"You will both stop yelling this instant." Josh enters in raising a hand,

Niall's still exasperated but shuts his mouth. He's worked up Josh too much for a day. He needs to be good.

Harry narrows his eyes but stops as well, breathing heavily, he's still scared.

"You better pray for your ass." Josh says holding Niall.

"I have half a mind not to go anymore...” Harry mutters.

"Just go, they won't find out where it is." Niall tried to persuade him, already starting gnaw on Josh again.

Harry just makes an unintelligible noise.

"Go finish picking out your clothes or summat, it does look like you just had a shag." Josh winks dragging Niall back to the bedroom.

"I'm not even sure if I’m going." Harry protests raising his voice a bit since they were getting farther and farther.

The door just shuts in his face.

"Great talking to you too!" Harry smiles at the door in his face "assholes," he mutters, he can't help but smile at his friends.

He goes back to his room to try and finally decide an outfit. After some time, he’s able to choose his liking using the same old "eenie meenie" of course.

Giggling at himself he plugs in his head phones and ties to ignore the moaning sounds from Niall’s room.

As soon as the door was shut, Josh threw Niall on the bed, following after him and quickly finding his lips.

Niall reciprocated immediately, his hands finding their way to Josh's hair. He cups the face of the boy in front of him and stares straight at him. "Love you, babe." He smiles "now please get on with it?"

"Love you too Ni, don't scare me like that again." He whispered before attacking his neck biting at every piece of open skin.

Niall raised his head up a bit more for Josh to suck bruises into, "I wasn't aware that I scared you." Niall said, "I'm sorry if I did. You trust me, right?" Niall searched Josh's eyes for answers.

"Always baby." Josh reassures him and starts pulling up the hem of his shirt, yanking it off jut to throw it across the room.

Niall flashes a smile at Josh. He removes all of the remaining articles of clothing and gazes up at Josh's eyes coyly.

Josh lets his eyes take in the beauty that is his boyfriend. His pale skin is absolutely entrancing. He's caught in Niall's spell the moment they met. The moment Niall gave him that brilliant smile. Simply irresistible. The moment his eyes twinkled at Josh.

Josh bent down to peck Niall's nose smiling brightly before going to take his shirt off as well.

When it was off, he kissed Josh's chest, right above his heart and landed another kiss on the base of his neck.

Josh smiled at the boy and quickly went to kiss and nibble on his neck.

Niall put one hand on Josh's hair because he loved to tug at it and another to scratch down his boyfriend's back.

With one hand fumbling with his pants button, josh leans down to lick Niall's sensitive nipples, taking it in his mouth and giving the bud a harsh bite.

Niall arches his back a bit, seeking more, he wants more of the expert mouth of Josh. His hips thrust up, clearly wanting his boyfriend, who's now looking at him like he's something to eat, to pay attention down _there_ where he needs his touch the most.

Josh just pins Niall's hips down with his hands, taking away his ability to move anymore. "Be good Ni." Josh's hoarse whispers sounds like a bullhorn in the all too quiet room.

Niall just gives him a look, one of desperation. But he does still hips, feeling the need to be good.

Josh praises him and whispers what he wants to do with Niall right here, right now.

"You're going to take me Ni, be stuffed full of me. So full you'll feel me tomorrow. You'll be leaking, have my cum drip out of you and whine as I lick it all back up. Wanna take me baby don't you?" Josh whispers into the writhing boys’ ear, biting the love and grinding his hips down, letting their clothed cocks rub and tease each other.

Niall's eyes widen as Josh whispers incredibly erotic things in his ear. He whines and silently pleads for Josh to get on with it. He can't take teasing. Especially when dirty talking is involved. It makes his entire body shiver just by imagining what Josh plans.

Josh licks down to Niall's happy trail, biting marks on both of his hips.

That's when Niall's self-control shattered. He tries to buck up, he moves around to get more contact, more warmth, more caresses.

Josh gives him a particularly hard bite on his hip for disobeying his orders. "Niall baby, you know you weren't supposed to move..." Josh chastises him.

Niall groans and thrusts up, "Josh, you didn't fuck me last night, I want you." Niall reasons with him still moving to get Josh to touch him more.

"Maybe you need to listen more." Josh corrects and moves his mouth down to Niall's underwear clothed cock, breathing hot and moist air through the fabric, dampening the area.

"No, I need your cock to fill me up, please Josh." He whines. "Ngggh, fuck" is the only thing he could say as he feels Josh's mouth on his still-covered erection that's twitching at the littlest attention.

"Don't quite really care what you want right now, seeing as your misbehaving." Josh reasons licking through the cloth to get the tagging erection underneath.

By then, Niall stilled _._

 _Be a good boy for Josh now_ he says to himself.

He lets Josh do his work with his tongue.

Josh smirks at the obedience Niall finally gives. He grabs Niall's Calvin Klein’s before dragging the down, letting the cloth scrape against his cock.

Niall sighs as Josh does this. Gripping the bed sheets hard to stop himself from moving. It serves as a reminder for him.

Giving the tip a little kiss, josh licks his lips as he taste the pre-cum dripping out.

Niall throws his head back and breathes through his mouth. His heart's racing. He wants a proper touch. He wants it so much he could cry.

"Do you deserve to come Niall? Even after that little stunt you pulled?"

Niall's stays silent and unmoving. The guilt he felt all coming back.

"Offering to blow Harry without permission Niall?" Josh continues to explain all of Niall's wrongdoings in the past hour.

"I was going to get permission before, I swear." He finally speaks up.

"But the thing is you didn't Niall. And that's what I have a problem with." Josh says lightly dragging a finger over Niall's hard on.

"I was. I didn't because I didn't have to. I didn't blow Harry." Niall still argued resisting the urge to move his hips.

"Doesn't matter Ni. If you would've done it without my permission, that's cheating, doesn't matter that you would've asked after." Josh explains, still playing with the head and dragging presume over the cock.

"Josh-" Niall plants his feet on the mattress and thrusts. But Josh pulls his hand away.

"I don't think you should come at all tonight. You're not listening at all Ni, and bad boys don't get rewarded." Josh says getting up to the drawer.

"What? No, please." He begs. When he sees Josh move, His eyes follow what Josh is doing.

Josh digs into the drawer and finds Niall's black cock ring. "Niall tell me what this is."

"The worst thing man ever made...” Niall mutters.

Josh slapped his hand on Niall's thigh unexpectedly. "Wrong answer." He says and goes to tug on Niall's cock.

Niall makes a helpless noise. "Josh."

Josh just keeps pulling and tugging faster, "you're not answering my question Niall."

"Ah, god. It's a- please Josh keep going-cock ring."

"Your cock ring right Niall? When do I make you put this on?"

Niall's too busy moaning and feeling. Feeling how good it really is. He almost doesn't hear the question.

"When I've been bad?" His voice rising at the end which makes it sound like a question.

"Is that a question or a statement?" Josh continues to pull on Niall's cock, other hand bending down to fondle his heavy balls.

"Holy fuck. More, please." Is the only thing he says to Josh. His hands are gripping the bed sheets tighter than ever almost as if he might rip it.

Josh gives pulls off to give his cock a slap. "You're not answering my questions Niall."

Niall jolts, "shit!" He curses, he feels like he's on fire. He's pretty sure he looks like a tomato by now as if he cares about that right now. "Statement, Josh. It was a statement." He forces out a reply. He might come too early, he thinks to himself.

Josh continues to pull on him, faster before taking his thee had and shoving it in Niall's mouth. "Get it wet, no lube tonight."

He licks and sucks and gets them wet as possible. They've done it without lube before but it doesn't make it less scary. But he is kind of a pain slut. Maybe he'll be fine.

He licks and sucks and gets them wet as possible. They've done it without lube before but it doesn't make it less scary. But he is kind of a pain slut. Maybe he'll be fine.

Josh watches him suck with dark and dilated eyes. "Yeah baby, just like that." He whispered in sultry voice.

Niall makes a noise which is muffled by Josh's fingers. He couldn't help but feel worked up by the way Josh is looking at him.

Josh slowly tucks the third finger in Niall's mouth and watches his lips stretch around them.

When Niall deemed the fingers in his mouth wet enough he pulled off of them and waited for Josh to do something. He wanted something inside of him, now.

Josh grabbed Niall into another menacing kiss and started brushing his fingers around his rim, slowly, teasingly, letting them be known.

The blond tries to sink down to get the fingers in him. He fails because they were taken away before he's had his fun. He made a sound of disapproval at Josh.

"Excuse me?" Josh asks wildly.

Niall looks at him with impatient yet confused eyes, wordlessly asking him what he's talking about.

Josh leans up to whisper in his ear, "I'm in charge here you little slut, if I don't want to give you my fingers I won't, and you're not going to whine and complain about it do you understand me kitten?" Josh says hastily, biting Niall's earlobe to make sure he knows.

Niall nods furiously, not taking his eyes off of Josh. "I understand."

Opposite to what Niall's saying, he squirms and ruts up against the nearest part of Josh's body.

"Good baby, love you so much..." Josh murmurs and starts tucking each finger in one by one, in and out, dragging them across Niall's rim letting the boy feel the pull of each movement.

Niall's eyes roll back to his head as he closes them. Groaning as Josh teases him and makes him feel like he's on fire just by his fingers.

Josh can't help but lean forward and grab the sensitive nipples again with his teeth, pulling as he stuffs the three fingers up Niall.

The pleasure and the pain that came over Niall's body as Josh tugged at his nipple with his teeth was enough to send shockwaves all over him. Moaning loudly Niall gripped Josh's hair letting him know he wants Josh to pay more attention to that area. Keep playing with him like that. Keep brushing his thumb on his other nipple that can't be attacked by Josh's sinful mouth and tongue. Keep pulling, twisting and scraping it.

"You ready baby? Want to take me? Can you take me?" Josh moans around the bud tugging on it, teasing it with his warm breath.

"Please. Now, please. Need you in me." Niall's hands keep closing and opening, trying to ground himself. Holding on to his self-control.

Josh smirked and curled his fingers again pulling them out gently, letting Niall feel the burning sensation.

Niall arched off the bed at the feeling. He threw a look of plain desperation at Josh.

Josh watched him on see before moving his cock to the boys' hole, grabbing Niall's hip, and pulled him _down_.

It was all fire. The burn felt more intense since they didn't use any lube.

"Such a good boy Niall, taking me so well, you're so good baby doll." Josh groaned at the tight heat surrounding him.

Niall's eyes gathered up tears. Josh was absolutely _not_ small. Everything was overwhelming. At this point, he knew he was being loud. Really loud. He tries not to think about the pain. He thought about Harry, can he hear them? Maybe he should be louder to work up the lad or annoy him. Either one's fine. He let his mind wander to set aside the burn.

"Slow baby it's alright, I don't mind, your own pace alright baby? Don't mind, at all." Josh says a bit brokenly but truthful completely. He never wanted his baby to get hurt.

Niall mutters a thank you to him. He's lucky to have such a wonderful boyfriend. Who cares for him all the time. Who worries for him and most of all someone he could trust. He sags into the bed a bit and tries to relax some more.

Josh runs his somewhat-clean fingers through the blondes hair, "such a good boy for me Ni, I'm so proud of you, doing such a good job and it's all for me little darling."

The boy beneath him smiles. He leans up for a kiss, hoping Josh would grant his request.

Josh of course does, it's always hard to resist his little Nialler.

When the break the passionate kiss, "I'm okay now, please move." Niall says as politely as he can.

"You sure baby? What's your color?" He checks in and plants his palms firmly on his hips, a little reminder that he doesn't have to push himself too hard to make Josh happy.

"Green, Josh. I'm fine, babe." Niall smiles up at him. "Please move."

Josh nods and grinds his hips upward to meet Niall, fully sinking in to the hilt, letting Niall feel all of him, and letting him feel all of Niall.

Niall moves along with him, he wants Josh to feel good, he wants to please him. Niall tried to forget his needs and focused solely on Josh's pleasure.

                The room is filled with sweaty pants and strangled moaning, the smell of sex wafting in and out the air vents from above, the little drops of sweat perspiring from each of the boys’ bodies and just falling so silently on to the bed sheets.

“Fuck Niall, you’re so, damn tight.” Groans the top, slamming inside Niall, abusing his prostate and making the aid boy absolutely whither on the bed sheets.

“Josh please, I’m so close, let me come…please… J, need to…” Is all Niall is able to strangle out, the force of the cock pounding him, just stuffing him full of Josh.

“May I come? Please sir may I come?” Niall’s whining, small tears of desperation flowing from his eyes and dropping onto the pillow cradling his head.

“On my count baby alright? One….” Josh pulls out.

“Two.” He takes Niall’s red and ready cock in his hands stroking it so quickly but not allowing release yet, forcing Niall to strain and hold on.

“Come.” Josh leans down to bite Niall’s right puffy nipple yanking on it harshly as his left hand tugs the now squirting cock, as he himself as his own orgasm rip through him and pour into Niall.

                The two are left breathless, laying in their own pile of bliss (and sweat and come but they’re choosing to ignore that right now). Josh lay heavily on Niall’s chest, letting his fingers tug loosely on the blond locks.

“You’re such a good boy for me Niall.” Josh whispered through the heavy breathing and solace of the room.

“Your good boy.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this one is a few days late, I just started drivers ed so my schedule got kinda hectic. But as usual I'd like to thank my lovely co-writer G, and of course we dedicate this one to Sam, enjoy!  
> -E and G

Harry ended up getting dragged by Niall and Josh to the party, each boy taking an arm so that he was trapped and was left no choice but to let them take him wherever. His hair was styled in a way that would get him both girls and boys outside, his knee-buckling look matched with the shirt Niall claims to make him look the hottest in the room that once someone looks at him they’ll never look away. Of course, he just said that mostly to flatter Harry but it’s true. 

When they heard the music blasting through the room, they knew they’d be in for trouble, no going back. Harry looks around for any DA’s or anyone that may catch them in the act, but he found none. 

“Damn, this night’s gonna be good. Don’t you agree, H?” Niall said, ruffling his hair a bit. He knew he was tensed so he tried to smile convincingly.

“Yeah, if we survive the night not getting caught. Louis is suspicious, this party is going to-“Harry was cut off by Josh. 

“H, if you don’t want to be caught then don’t panic or be paranoid, alright?” Josh pats his shoulder, “Besides, it’s not the first time we did this and it went along just fine. Calm down, it’ll be great.”

“Yeah,” Niall affirms, “It’ll be awesome, alcohol, music and god knows what else. Maybe you’ll get a good shag, also.” He shrugs a bit smiling widely and pumping his fists up to the beat of the music they were hearing for the past minute or two. 

Harry sighs out a breath, relax they said. “Yeah, you guys are probably right.”

“Party time!” Niall cheers, practically jumping by this time to the door.

By the time Harry, Niall, and Josh are at the party, it’s already in full swing. The moment Harry sets foot in the door, he can literally smell the adrenaline pumping through the air. He looks into the kitchen and there’s just this giant bowl and these guys are pouring drink after drink into it, mixing the concoction and scooping a portion out using the solo cups. He makes a disgruntled face at that and he rakes his view of the room over to the balcony. But before he locks his view outside to people in a, a kiddie pool full of beer? He fails to miss the giant pole in the middle of the fecking room and holy shit there’s a guy dancing and swinging on it.

“Holy shit.”

Niall just barked out a laugh and took the bottle of beer that was just randomly handed out from him.

“Fucking awesome right? These boys are talented and creative as hell aren’t they?” Josh praised as he stole some sips from Niall beer bottle, who very surprisingly allowed him to do it without getting feisty.  
“Speaking of talented, who’s the pole dancer?” He asked innocently as the trio walked in and each grabbed a drink, save Niall who miraculously already downed half of his.

“That my boy, is Jake Bass, and believe it or not he actually a student here, and he’s doing exactly what got him locked in here.” Niall gladly gives him the details.

“This school is filled with twinks I swear.” Harry gives a breathless laugh and continues to watch the boy dance and grind on the pole.

With his gaze lingering, he manages to spy another little twink staring at the pretty dancer. He taps Josh shoulder and asks about the (literally) golden twink he’s ogling that’s ogling the dancer. 

“Oh him? That’s Tom. He’s a swimmer.” He describes and winks and motions said swimmer over.

“Tom hey man, the newbie here is Harry, Harry, Tom.” Josh introduces the politely.  
Harry offers a kind smile and reaches his hand out to shake Tom’s.

“Tom babe! So glad you’re here, Harry here is in love with Mr. Tommo and totally wants in his pants.” Niall swings onto Harry’s shoulders and smiles droopily at him, buzzing already and Jesus they’ve been here for like 10 minutes.

Tom, the swimmer, grinned at Harry who is staring at Niall like he has gone mental. "That true, Harry?" 

The boy in question looked around, his ears turning pink and it spread to his cheeks and neck. "Err... How many drinks have d'ya get in your system, Niall?" He said a little too loudly and a little too much strain is his voice giving him away. He's trying to change the topic and steer it away from him and ((his gorgeous)) teacher. 

"I know what you're trying to do, Harry." Niall said wagging a finger at Harry "and to answer your question, I really have got no idea. I stopped counting at... 4? Whoops" Niall finished his sentence by flailing around his arms.

Ducking his head and shielding his face, Harry looked at Mr. Golden hot swimmer tom. "I'm not in love with him. He's my teacher" his voice rising and turning exasperated letting them know he's lying. 

"You don't love his you're attracted to him and want to be fucked by him" Niall corrected with a filthy smile. 

"Seriously! I'm not-" Harry started to defend himself only to be cut off by Josh. 

"We know we know" he tried to calm the defensive and obviously in denial boy beside him. He and tom shared a look, an amused look.

"He's got it bad" Tom commented. 

Harry face palmed and threw his hands up. "This isn't working is it?" 

The shook they're heads. Nope. They know he likes his teacher. 

Damn it. 

"Don't worry we've all checked out the teachers here before. Mr. Black? Jesus Christ, he looks yummy." Tom assured him, making an obnoxious moaning sound to add to his effect of desire.

Harry's eyes widened at the obscene gesture.

"Saving it for him." Tom winks and goes back to watching the stripper grind and dance.

Niall's hands were wandering now. Josh isn't doing anything to stop him. While Harry turns to look at the boy with the tattoos. Jason? James? Jake? He decided his name was Jake.

"He's pretty." Harry comments quietly to the touchy couple.

They hardly noticed Harry. But Josh tried to fake indifference to Niall's actions except for a few responses here and there. "He is isn't he? Why don't you chat him up?" He said with a mischievous smirk.

"Nah, I think Tom's cornered the market over there." Harry glances over and sees Tom seducing Jake off his pole.

To his surprise, he feels someone tapping his shoulder. Turning around he came face to face with man that was really easy on the eyes.

“Hey there mate, I’m Nick Grimshaw, but people here call me Grimmy.” He gives Harry a little lopsided smile and sticks his hand out. “Heard you’re the new boy ‘round so I thought I’d stop by and say hello.” 

Harry very politely gave him a small smile back, “Hi m’Harry.” He tried to seem nice, this Grimshaw boy was cute.

“Hello there Harry, you enjoying the party?” Nick asked taking sip of his own red solo cup.

“I think I would better if I were buzzed.” He gives a little mischievous smirk and hopes Nick gets the picture. 

Thankfully Nick does and soon he’s being whisked away to the brew pot, holding onto the cute boy's hand. He was about to turn around and tell Niall and Josh where he was going, but the certain blond and brunette were too busy snogging on the couch in the corner to even notice or care. 

Once they enter the kitchen area he immediately gets a cup shoved in his hands and some light blue concoction mixed in with it. 

“Try it, it’ll blow your mind.” Nick smirks and downs the rest of his cup.

Despite the loud music, the pounding of the bass ringing in his ears, the smell of alcohol and sweat running through the vents, the seemingly endless amount of bodies grinding and dancing everywhere, the constant shouting of the other boys playing idiotic drinking games, for the first time Harry stepped through the doors of St. Austin’s, he finally felt at peace.

And totally just downed whatever the hell was in that cup.

*

“Alright, alright Harry don’t pout, but Ni totally just beat you at pong.” Josh admits and pats him on the shoulder, laughing loudly along with the rest of their little group.

Michael, Ashton, Luke and Calum finally show up, and thank god with another bottle of vodka because the first one Harry’s pretty sure he drank half of it. 

Right now they had just finished another round of beer pong, and were thinking about doing spin the bottle, featuring shots.

“C’mon losers get in a circle and bring out the tequila!” Aiden-no-I’m-not-related-to-Grimmy, shouts over the sound of Ke$ha and Pitbull. 

To Harry’s surprise, they’re able to manage eleven or twelve people into the tiny loft space, and actually in a circle.

“So rules are simple, we spin the bottle, the two people at the end have to kiss, but one of them has to hold a shot in their mouths and the other has got to manage to drink as much as he can through the kiss, we’ll change seats every five times and no cheating and no dripping!” Aiden giggles out and sits down, snuggling up to Ashton.

Nick gets up to spin the bottle and everyone watches in awe as the bottle lands to Michael and some kid named Ed.

“C’mon sheerio! Take the shot!” Both the Grimshaws shout.  
Ed just shrugs and chugs the shot down holding it all before leaning across and begins to snog Michael. Harry watches closely as a few little drips fall between their lips and Michael swallowing every last drop.

Once they’re done the group gives them a round of applause, and soon enough they’re continuing.

After a few more spins (and Luke getting a punch from Josh because “You didn’t have to shove your tongue down his throat!”), the bottle lands on Harry, and pretty unsurprisingly, Grimmy. 

Grimmy gives him a smirk and maintains eye contact while he swallows the shot and holds it tight between his pink lips. 

“Ready for me Styles?” Nick winks and starts to advance. 

Harry’s eyes are twinkling as he leans forward to meet him half way.

He opens his lips and lets the older boy push the drink through his lips, and about halfway through the drink, he hears the door slam open, and the familiar voice of Louis shouting, “what the fuck?”

*

He is dead. Oh he is so dead. 

He breaks the kiss with Grimmy and shoots Louis the “deer in the headlights” looks and goes to sit back down his gaze staring at the floor.

At this point he notices someone has killed the music and Louis got a handful of friends behind him. Wait are those teachers? Shit scratch that, handful of teachers, angry teachers. He sees Zayn standing next to Louis, arms crossed and hard feature etched on his face.

“Everyone get in the hall now.” Louis demanded with the voice that even Zayn knows not to disobey.

Two teachers block the two ends of the hall so no one gets in or out, and another three go to scour the place making sure everyone is out.

Suddenly, boys are rushing left and right of Harry, in a rush to follow Louis’ orders. And despite all the commotion, Harry’s eyes are looking directly into Louis’, yet Louis’ is only filled with disappointment. 

And yeah, he is so dead.

In about 15 minutes boys are lined up and down with their backs to walls, heads down, and arms crossed behind their back.  
Louis looks like he’s about to speak when a teacher pulls Jake and Tom out of the room by their collars, half dressed and lips swollen.

“And who’s this Mr. Black?” Louis speaks roughly.

So that’s Mr. Black. Hm.

“Tom Daley and Jake Bass, found these two in the bedroom.” Tom gets this lovely blush on his cheeks while Jake just tries to kiss him again. Obviously Mr. Black notices and drags Jake to one side of the wall and Tom to the other.

Louis just walks up and down the hall looking at every boy there. Harry can’t even look up at him, the shame and disappointment eating him away.

“Zayn get everyone’s name please, so we can hand the list over the other DA’s to administer punishment.”

Louis gives Zayn his orders then turns his attention to the hundred some boys there.

“Listen up, each and every one of you will be receiving a Series tomorrow, I don’t care if it’s your scheduled maintenance day, but all of you will be receiving one, try to get away from it, or try to argue with it, you’ll answer to me. All the DA’s are waiting outside, each of them are holding up a dorm sign, when you are instructed to, you will exit and find the appropriate one you are assigned too.”

Louis takes a breath then looks around. “I’m disappointed in all of you. Truly. And I will feel no sympathy tomorrow when you lot are receiving one hundred and fifty smacks. Remember, you earned them.” He finished by directly staring at Harry and walking away to dismiss the first group of boys.

Harry's zoned for the first couple groups. But then Niall is tugging on his shirt motioning for them to leave and Harry tries to give Louis his best apology look. 

Louis doesn't see. 

Outside he follows Josh and Niall to behind Zayn who is holding up their halls designated letter. Zayn doesn't bother to give any of them a look either, his disappointment level just barely bubbling next to Louis'.

Niall, Josh and most especially Harry tried not to fidget when they see the look on Zayn's face.

Once everybody was out of the hall, and most of the place was clean, Zayn took the boys back into the hall. 

"You better pray for your arses tomorrow boys." Zayn said roughly and walked into his and Louis' bunk.

When Zayn's presence left and they could feel the tension lighten a bit, one less angry person, the three talked at the same time, much like teenage girls do after an exam. Discussing what happened over and over again even though they've only went through the same experience and talking about what they should do now that they were caught and possibly, no, most probably going to have a hard time doing anything that is related to moving the next few weeks. 

Pretty soon there's a knock on the door, and before anyone can answer Louis barges in. 

"Dorm check, Devine get your ass over to your bed you're not in a position to get into any more trouble." 

Josh just nods quickly and stars to get up bringing Niall with him. Giving him a quick peck and whispers about tomorrow and love, and he makes his way out.

Josh left Niall and Harry with Louis, he wanted so bad to go back and make sure Niall and Harry would be alright but Louis isn't supposed to be argued with at a time like this. 

Niall and Harry looked at each other with agonized expressions and guilty ones too. 

Louis walks in and slams the door, making both of them jump. 

"Really? Boys? A party? What the hell did I say when I left here earlier today?"

None of them speak but they look up at Louis. 

"We didn't plan this, it's just..." Niall trailed off not knowing what he should say to the DA. 

Louis gave him a cold stare, no emotions or anything but that disappointment. 

They fucked up. They lied. Drank alcohol. The party. 

Harry looked like he was about to protest but decided not to. He can’t get into any more trouble. 

"Doesn't matter. You all deliberately disobeyed me. You went behind my back and for what? Some booze? A hook up? Disobeying me will go into your books, just you guys, because you literally disobeyed me, the other lot is just stupid." Louis says harshly.

Harry didn't think Louis could be this angry. But he can't help but feel guilty, he knew he did something wrong, which was exactly what he was trying to avoid earlier this evening. If it weren't for Niall and Josh being so persistent and him being the idiot he is. 

"Sorry," he whispered, directed at Louis.

"It means nothing to me Harry. The damage is done. Take your punishment tomorrow and all will be forgiven. But I can't and will not accept your apology or forgive you. I don't believe you deserve it." Louis said hurtfully towards the shaking boy.

Harry looked as if he was slapped. He looked away by now and Niall went and sat beside him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and lessening the space beside them, letting him know he was there. 

"H, it’s okay...” He kept whispering to the green eyed boy.

"Get to bed, you'll pass curfew." Louis said emotionless and turned to walk out of the room, once again slamming the door.

Harry jumped at the loud noise it made and looked at Niall searching his eyes for what to do now. 

"Harry-" Niall started.

"I think we should go to sleep. No more getting to trouble tonight." Harry said looking away but Niall heard the hurt emotion in his voice, the throat-tightening, heart-clenching one. 

Niall nodded and gave Harry a small peck on his temple. "Goodnight H. It'll be okay." He whispers before rolling into his own bed and letting the alcohol help him pass out.

Harry, on his bed kept thinking of what he'd do tomorrow. 

He tossed and turned and fluffed his pillow a dozen of times before he rolled out of bed and splashed his face with water.

He was hoping the disappointment Louis had marked him with would wash down the sink, but to no avail.

Taking a deep breath he trudged himself back to bed, and waited for tomorrow to come.

*  
Harry was awoken to the sound of a loud whistle.

Jolting awake he saw Louis standing at his door with a red whistle between his plump lips.

“Styles, Horan, hall lounge now.” He orders gruffly, and leaves with a slam to the door. 

Harry has to wait a few seconds for Louis’ words to process. Realizing they’re all already in deep shit, he looks over to Niall who is halfway off the bed.

“C’mon Ni we’ve got to go now or we’ll be late, and with everything going on I don’t think my ass can take that much today.” Harry tries to persuade the groaning blond from the floor.

He gets up and quickly pulls on something appropriate before helping Niall get up and both of them out of the door.

When they walk into the lounge he already sees the rest of the hall there.

In the front, Josh is kneeling in the front Louis and Zayn’s feet and the rest of the hall are all organized a couple feet behind him.

“Styles, Horan, come join Mr. Devine up here please.” Zayn’s silky voice gives them their orders. 

They quickly follow and assume Josh’s position, slightly distanced from each other.

“Before we get started, we need to make sure that these boys here are the only ones that went to that party last night. Are we correct?” Louis asks the silenced hall.

Zayn and Louis look around the lounge and waits.

To Zayn’s surprise he sees Liam raise his hand.

“Payne? You have to something to say?” Zayn says harshly.

Liam nods and squeezes his eyes shut.

“Stand and talk.” Zayn orders and watches as Liam stands up with his chin tucked into his neck.

“I-I went to the party Sir, but I left to get something w-when you guys came in.” Liam says stuttering out, obviously very torn up about the entire thing.

Zayn nods and discusses something with Louis. Louis nods and Zayn turns to address Liam.

“You will not get the paddle. Please joins the boys in the front.” Zayn commands and Liam is quickly to obey. 

Liam joins Harry to his right and Harry turns his head to try and give him a comforting look. But of course, Louis catches him.

“Styles, keep your eyes down.” He bites and Harry is literally about to wet his pants, he’s freaking out.

“Horan, tell everyone why you all are here.” Louis starts and oh, they’ve began.

“We went to a party that is prohibited from school, and we disobeyed you, Sir.”

Louis nods in appreciation.

“Devine, what is a Series?”

“A punishment where you go through a hand, a paddle, a belt, a flogger, and then a whip. Starting with 50 and lowering 10 with each new implement Sir.”

Louis petted his head and bent down to whisper something his ear.

Josh nodded gratefully and remained in his position.

“Do you all understand what is to happen?” Zayn clarifies while getting the other implements. 

The four boys nod while they each take a seat.

“This is punishment, we will not ask you for your color, however the Rule of Red still remains.” Louis puts the implements near his foot. 

“Horan, over my lap please.” Louis pats it and rolls his sleeves up.

“Payne, over mine.” Zayn says gruffly and repeats Louis’ actions.

The two boys hurry to go to the teachers lap and lay across it. The two DA’s pull the boys’ trousers and pants down and get themselves ready.

Harry can’t see it, but he can hear that it hurts like a bitch. 

After fifteen minutes, and the last crack of the whip is heard, he hears Louis order the boys to keep their hands on their head and to stand at the front of the room.

Harry begins breathing deeply in anticipation and waits for Louis to call his name.

“Styles, over my lap.” Louis order and Harry jumps at the loud sound but quickly rushes over to sit gingerly across Louis’ slightly warm thighs.

He feels Louis rake his fingers through his hair and tug gently, surprisingly giving him the slightest bit of comfort. And soon the hand disappears and his pants are being pulled down and running across his milky white arse. Harry bites his lips and waits in anticipation. And soon enough, Louis is leaning down to press his lips against his ear.

“Remember styles, you earned his.” Louis whispers before he starts landing the beginning of the fifty slaps.

Harry recalled what happened last night because of the words whispered to him, his guilt only heightened because it was Louis saying this to him. The beginning didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. He felt a bit numb due to the thoughts running through his head. 

Louis kept his pace throughout the first set, he was used to this. He continued going fast nearing the halfway mark.

Harry squirmed on Louis' lap he knew his creamy white skin was turning into a reddish color. 

Louis laid his hand down at the top of Harry's back to try and keep him from moving too much. 

37, 38, 39, 40....

"Ouch" Harry whispered to the air. He couldn't keep still at this point. Harry didn't know whether to angle to the left or right because Louis was landing slaps on unexpected places. 

Louis made sure to finish at exactly fifty, despite what it looks like Louis doesn't enjoy giving these things.

That went on for ages, Harry thought. He started to move out of Louis' grasp, forgetting that he'll be receiving more. 

"Where do you think you're going Styles?" Louis snapped quickly.

Then Harry remembered, "Sorry, Sir. It slipped my mind. I thought... I'm already finished."

"You've just started darling, get ready for the paddle." Louis whispers and picks up the paddle from his feet.

Harry's face contorted into one that was saying he'd rather be anywhere than here.

Louis gave him no notice of the paddle before landing the wood with a carved In 'L' on it on the already pinkish bottom.

After 5 blows, Harry found it impossible not to make any noise. He bit his lip but the noises he tried to stop keeps on coming as the number of paddles increase.

Louis keeps landing the paddle, not keeping the same routine. 

Harry looked around he saw the looks on the other students' faces, all heads craned to look at him on Louis' lap and Josh on Zayn's lap. 

"Eyes down sweetheart." He hears Louis whisper again, punctuating himself with an extra hard slap.

He tensed as Louis continued, trying to be still and quiet, he let his mind wander to distract him from his burning backside.

Louis felt the tense and tried to give him the slightest bit of comfort by running his free hand across his shoulder blade.

He relaxed a bit at Louis' gesture. "Thank you, Sir" he whispered. Louis just nodded, he kept his eyes down, behaving for the DA. 

Soon enough the forty with the paddle had ended, and Louis picked up the belt. "Up babe up." Louis motioned for Harry to stand and to put both his hands on the edge of the chair.

He hesitated, he never experienced being hit by a belt. He stood on wobbly legs, contemplating whether to move now or be moved or dragged by Louis. 

"Styles, move it." Louis hard voice made an appearance yet again.

"Sorry, sorry." Harry quickly went to his position but not without giving the DA an apologetic look. 

Louis took the black leather belt and doubled it in two. He held the end of the belt with one hand and held it high ready to swing. He let the first crack interrupt Josh as he was going through the same on Zayn’s lap.

Once the belt landed on Harry, he arched his back and cried out. The moment the leather was on his skin, it felt as if it burned him. He felt tears being made behind his closed lids. 

Louis continued to strike down again and again watching the red belt welts appear on the pinkish skin.

Harry relaxed and just let it happen, counting in his head to numb himself a bit.

Louis said it'll be over soon  
He thought over and over again, seeking comfort in those words. 

Trust Louis. It'll be okay.

The flogger hit his skin and immediately he tightened his grip on whatever it is he was holding on to, he can't think straight. He focused on his breathing instead, keeping in mind the "trust Louis and it'll be over soon" mantra and repeating it. 

Louis realized it was getting a bit much for him, considering it was a lot and he had just gotten there recently. He let down and sneakily placed a kiss In the middle of his shoulder blades, then bent down again.  
"You're doing good darling, I'm really proud of you." 

"Thank you, Sir" he whispered croakily. Once Louis' lips left his back, he missed them. He wanted more of his affectionate Louis. 

Louis let the flogger crack down, across his back, on his sit spot, and across his thighs.

Louis finished up the flogging and gave Harry's forehead a peck. "10 more darling, you're bring so good for me."

Harry just nodded. His breathing was erratic. He didn't look away from the floor at this point. 

"Count these for me yeah? It's our last set." Louis asks and picks up the whip.

Harry tensed as he waited for the whipping. "Y-yes Sir." 

Louis keeps his wrist straight and at the last moments brings it down to crack over Harry's arse.

5...6...7 Harry wants to say the word to stop this all but he holds on. 

Louis gives him another comforting kiss, and continues whipping.

8...9... That's it. "Red red red, please red." He cried out. 

Louis drops the whip immediately and it clatters against the floor, making Zayn stop as well. 

He places his hands on Harry's tight grip and wills him to release the chair.

"Darling let go alright? It's okay, you're okay, let go baby." Louis whispers sweetly in his ear.

Harry lets go of the chair and clings to Louis instead. Not knowing what to do, he keeps his eyes locked firmly on the ground. 

Louis tilts Harry's chin up to look into his eyes, "look at me darling please."

Harry looked up at Louis in shame that he called red at the last one. He doesn't understand why Louis' being gentle with him. 

Louis searched his eyes for something, before turning to Zayn who had immediately stopped at the color call. He walked over and whispered something in his ear, to which Zayn nodded. 

"Sorry, Sir. But what's going on with... Harry?" Josh spoke suddenly from out of nowhere. Oh, we're being watched. Right. Harry thought.

"Color code, Devine don't worry." Louis assures him and takes Harry's hand gently, "follow me, love we're gonna get you a drink."

Nodding, Harry follows Louis. His legs are wobbly and he winces as he walks with him. 

"Almost there lovely, just a bit more okay?"

Nodding, Harry follows Louis, with his legs wobbly and his whole backside sore. He winces as he walks and tries to walk normally. 

They finally make it to Louis' office. Louis sits down on the couch and pulls Harry with him to sit on his lap. "How're you feeling sweetheart?" He cuddled him tightly.

Harry didn't answer but snuggled closer to Louis, loving the warmth radiating from him. 

Louis continued to rake his fingers through Harry's hair, trying to bring him down from subspace.

"You're soft, like a pillow..." Harry commented sleepily.

"You're precious darling." Louis coos and grabs a bottle of water. "Drink up okay? We need to bring you down darling."

"Down where?" Harry looks like a lost puppy. But he drinks the water and finishes it in 7 gulps. 

Louis just hums and continues to run Harry's back in a circular motion.

Harry doesn't move to prevent the pain from coming back, at least for now. He just clings to Louis and tries to keep himself small, warm and as close as possible to him. 

Louis continues to sit in silence, and offers Harry's some goldfish crackers.

He takes one and offers half of it to Louis, smiling widely.

"No no baby, it's all yours, eat up and come back to me alright?" Louis says sweetly and kisses Harry's forehead.

Harry nods and pushes his face to Louis' neck and soon, he's back up, aware of everything now. 

Louis hears and feels Harry take a deep breath, the breath feeling hot on his skin yet relaxing to both boys. "Hi darling, you're back."

"Mmm" Harry acknowledges him. "Can I go back to Niall and Josh?" He asks Louis not looking up at him and a bit tensed now.

"Not quite yet darling, we need to talk about some things is that okay?"

".....Sure." Harry says, hesitating a little and still not looking at Louis.

"What's wrong love?" Louis felt it immediately.

"I red out." Thinking that there's no point in lying now. 

"Yes I am aware of that. Is that a problem?" Louis asked confusingly.

Harry sighed, "guess not."

He looks at his environment and his position on Louis lap. "What are we supposed to talk about? Where are the others?"

"You'll never get in trouble for red-ing out darling okay? I'm really glad you did because I could've seriously hurt you." Louis explains softly not answering any other question.

Harry bobbed his head up and down twice and stayed quiet and put. 

"How's your bum feeling? I didn't hurt you too badly did I?" Louis concern for the other boy was showing.

"No, no. I'm alright. I deserved it, I get that." Harry says quickly. 

"That's good then at least." Louis pauses. "Was this your first time going into subspace babe?"

"Sub-what?" Harry responds dumbly. 

"Subspace? That float place where things tend to be slower and you're not really all there."

"Oh... That's what it is." Harry's face brightened a little. 

"Yes, how did it feel?"

"Warm" draws Harry out slowly can't quite grasping the feeling.  
"But different at the end... I don't- I don't know." Harry says.

"Yeah I had to drop you quickly I'm sorry, I can't- erm. I'm your teacher I can't keep you in subspace for long it's not my um. Place." Louis finished awkwardly telling the truth.

"Why not?" Harry inquired. "Is it bad? Why? Is there a rule against it? Am I going to get you in trouble imsosorry!" Harry rushed out the last part. 

"No no not at all darling, just, I'm not your Dom, so I can't really take care of you properly while you're in subspace, all I can do is just cuddle." Louis says disappointedly.

Harry mumbles "I hope you could be" and looks to the side, he knows Louis doesn't want him the way he does. 

Louis pretends he doesn't hear. "Are you alright? Do you need anything? Anything more to talk about?"

"Just you" Harry mumbles again then says a bit louder, "No. Just need to go to my room. Niall might be worried." He says, not looking at Louis again and trying to go now before he does things he'll regret.

Louis gives him a skeptical look. "Alright darling you may go. The boys should have something for your bottom so ask politely. And I hope you learned your lesson Harry, I accept your apology and you're forgiven." Louis ends his mini rant and walks Harry over to the door to help him out into the hall.

"Thank you." Harry responds. He walks fast but not fast enough stupid burning backside away from Louis' gaze that he knows is still there. He wants to get as far away from that room as fast as he can. 

Niall and Josh are lying their tummies when he walks in, Josh pressing small kisses to Niall's shirtless back.

"Jesus." He covers his eyes. "Stop it with the lovey dovey stuff." He says bitterly but still with fondness.

"Aww upset you didn't get this from Mr. T?" Josh's teases quietly.

Harry flops down on his tummy, puts a pillow over his head and covers his whole body with the comforter. 

"You look like a cocoon. A really long one." Someone comments and cackles afterward. 

It’s obviously Josh, as Niall himself is still floating in a subspace and can't quite grasp the current situation.

"Go away." He said to the voice, "but before you do that can I have something for my bum? It's very uncomfortable."

"Yeah I know how you feel. Turn over and move your blanket you wouldn't want any spilling on your bed." Josh stops kissing Niall to walk over to Harry holding the jar of cream.

Niall whines at the loss of Josh who was supposed to be by him. He pouts and puts his face on the mattress, waiting for him. 

Harry does as he's told and removes his blanket away from his body waiting for Josh as well. "Will it hurt?" He asks.

"The cold will sting a bit, but after the initial shock you should be fine." Josh assures and scoops out a bit with two fingers. He gently dabs Harry bottom and rubs his fingers in circular motions.

Harry hisses. "Careful." He pouts. After getting used to it and finally relaxes a bit, "how're you and Niall? How was the Series? Why isn't he being the annoying little leprechaun I know?" 

"I'm fine, the dominant side of me is pissed but I understand. And Niall well he's floating down from subspace. It might take a couple more hours but don't worry, he'll be fine." Josh comforts and continues lathering the lotion to the needed areas.

"Ouch ouch ouch. Heeyy" Harry complained as it hurt in places a bit. "Tell me why teachers aren't allowed to keep us in subspace for long? What's the big deal?" Curious as ever, he asks. 

"None of the teachers are supposed to be our Doms. Subspace takes up to a couple days to get out of, it consists of cuddling kissing and just lots of affection. Teachers aren't allowed to do that to students, we may be a sex based curriculum but regular rules still do apply." 

"But Zayn and Liam..." Harry trailed off. Letting Josh figure out what he's supposed to say. 

Niall's wriggling a bit now. 

"It's not allowed, they both know that but they choose to work through it. If the headmaster ever found out though..." Josh left it at that and started kissing down Niall's spine.

"Would you take the risk? Like with Niall for example? If you were a teacher and he was your student, would you?" Harry continued. 

"Yes." Josh doesn't even hesitate to answer. "I love him, and I wouldn't ever have anything stand between him and I, law be damned."

"He sure is lucky." Harry stared at Niall's back. His head buzzing of what can be, of what he so badly wanted. But stopped. Then it got quiet. He didn't know what to say so he crossed his arms in front of him, still on his tummy, and watched the two. 

Josh just ran his fingers through Niall's hair and have his forehead a kiss, his gaze lovingly as he continued to pet his little pet.

Harry continued to watch and he was beginning to feel tired. He yawned and stretched his back a little. 

"I'm so tired. Sing me to sweep?" He spoke in a tiny baby voice. 

"Niall's the singer babe, I think he's up enough aren't you babe?" Josh asks the limp blonde boy. 

"No" Niall groaned "keep kissing me." He whines out scrunching his nose.

"You heard it H, sorry." Josh gave an apologetic smile. "Maybe we can grab some lunch soon yeah?"

"No, wanna stay here. Keep doing that, babe" Niall grumpily says. 

"Lunch sounds awful. Wanna sleep. Keep me locked in here away from the world. And Louis." Harry adds. 

"Alright alright, you guys get some rest I'm going to pick up some lunch at the cafeteria okay?" Josh leans down to give Niall a smothering kiss before pulling the blankets over him softly.

Niall grabs his arm and asks for another kiss. 

"Course baby anything for you." Josh leans down and captures Niall’s lips with his own.

Harry throws a pillow at them, bitter as ever. "None of that, guys. Go get our food, Josh please? Thank you." Harry blows Josh a kiss and a smile, an evil one. 

Josh just puts a shirt on and leaves, making sure to shut the door quietly so as not to scare Ni.

It got quiet, once again. 

"You alright H? I heard you color out." Aaaaand Niall breaks it.

"No." He said softly, hoping Niall didn't catch it. "Y-yeah. I am. Just... Uhm, overwhelmed." 

"Do you need to talk about anything? Ya know? Sub to sub?"

"I want to... But I don't know.." Harry says.

"You don't know how to what?" Niall tried to help Harry get his feelings out in the open.

"I just... Don't know how to begin to explain what I’m feeling or thinking right now." He relents.

"Are you feeling subspacey?" Niall tried helping his though process.

"No. I think I came back up ago in Louis' office" he said the name of the DA miserably, he can't think about him without the flashes of what happened earlier and he doesn't want to face reality yet. 

"Is this about Mr. Tomlinson? Did he do something?" Niall suddenly peaked his head up to look at Harry.

"Yeah, he said some stuff that... Got me thinking." Harry tried to act indifferent but stuttered a bit at the look Niall gave him. 

"What did he say?" Niall asked intrigued and propped up on his elbows.

"He said... He wasn't allowed to keep me in that headspace for long since he's not my Dom." Harry told Niall, "I don't understand why. I want him to be able to do that, only him. Oh, look, I sound like a lunatic." 

"No you don't you're fine. But he's a teacher H, it's hard you know that." Niall says in a soft voice trying to sympathize for the boy.

"I know it's hard," Harry complained, "you did hear what Josh said if you were in our position. Zayn and Liam, they're the perfect example. I don't know, I'd rather not talk about it, it makes me more upset," Harry looked away as he said the last part. Not wanting Niall to read him, he knows he's an open book. 

Niall just sighed and sat up. "Maybe you should talk to Louis about it mate. Maybe he can do something."

"I tried to... Well, not really. And besides, what'll he do? I don't know if he wants me." Harry said sitting up too but winced and flopped back down on his tummy. 

"Lou's a good guy, I bet he could offer you something. Just talk to him okay?" Niall tried to assure while Josh opened the door and brought them their food.

Harry shook his head and waved at Josh, smiling as if nothing happened. 

"Alright... What happened?" Josh asks because well, Josh Is Josh and he had trained from Mr. Tomlinson.

"What do you mean?" Niall gave him a confused smile a fake one and Harry backed him up.

"We don't know what you're talking about" The dimples were the killer so Harry let them show. 

"C'mon boys, you two know not to lie. Especially after this morning." Josh explains setting the food down.

"Yeah, my butt can remember, still painfully aware of it." Harry says rubbing his backside.

"That's right. So what's going on? Explanation please." Josh asks politely and dommy.

"It's just about Louis" Harry said shortly. 

Josh sits on his bed, "what about Louis?"

"About what happened after I colored out" Harry keeps giving short answers.

Niall just let him talk, he doesn't want to say things that Harry doesn't want anyone else to know about. 

"Was he mad? He shouldn't have been...." Josh trails off a bit worried.

"He wasn't." Harry replied, "That's the worse part."

"I'm sorry what?" Josh's asks clearly confused.

"I'd rather have him treat me harshly," Harry said looking around. "It'll be much easier to stay away from him if that were the case but it isn't like that..."

"I don't think you'd get my situation, sorry for dumping this on you." He followed up after a moment.

Josh shook his head. "No problem darling." He frowned and started pulling out food, "c'mon let’s eat."

"What did you get us?" Niall said excitedly.

"Just some noodles, I hope you like it." Josh answered, pulling out containers of noodles.

"Thank you!" Niall said and engulfing large amounts of noodles. 

"You eat like a...." Harry trailed off not knowing what to compare the blond to and just shook his head before eating the noodles Josh gave them.

"Like a what?" Josh asked for him, sitting on Niall’s bed and putting the boy into his lap for them to both eat.

"Child who didn't eat for days" Harry continued. 

Niall dropped his utensils and asked Josh to feed him. 

Josh was more than happy to oblige. Josh fed Niall forkfull of noodles and couldn't help but coo at his little baby.

Niall wriggled on Josh's lap as Harry watched. 

"You sure you're alright H?" Josh asks pressing kisses to Niall's neck.

"Yeah I am." Harry said, he tried to finish his food as fast as possible. 

Josh gave him wary look. "If you're sure..." He trailed off and wiped a bit of sauce from Niall's lips.

Harry nodded. Once he finished his food, he stood up making Niall and Josh look up at him.

"Where are you going?" Josh asked, looking up and pausing feeding Niall.

Niall scratched Josh's arm, he wanted more food, and whined. 

"Just gonna go for a walk." Harry responded, tickling Niall's ribs.

"Alright be careful!" Josh called after him and resumed feeding Niall.

"I'll try and kill myself Josh!" Harry shouted back smiling. 

Josh shakes his head with a fond look on his face.

"Can I follow Harry? Keep him company?" Niall asked Josh.

"No sweetheart, I think he needs to be alone right now."

Niall shrugged and requested, "Aaaaah" he opened his mouth wide, "food, pleeease?" 

Josh just pecked his nose and fed him another bite.

"Now why would you want to kill yourself?" Harry hears a voice behind him.

"Because I'm a rebel." Harry said to the voice, still not knowing who he was.

"Hi rebel I'm dad." The voice says chuckling slightly.

"Hi dad, you owe me my allowance." Harry responded to... Nick. The boy he was playing with at the party. "How was your series?" 

"Fucking ruthless." Grimmy rolled his eyes and caught up walking with Harry.

Harry smiled up at him with sympathy. "Gotta keep in mind not to get caught next time." He chuckled. 

"Right? Anyways how was yours? I heard you called your color is that true?"

"It was... Alright." He didn't answer the other question. 

"Yeah Tomlinson's got strong biceps yeah?" 

Harry fell silent at the mention of the DA's name. 

"Hey you alright?" Nick noticed his demeanor change.

"Yeah, 'm alright." Harry tried to recover. He looked around, "I honestly don't know where I’m going." 

"Well what do you want to do?" Nick asked brightly wanting to spend some time with Harry.

Harry shook his head, "Dunno." He smiled, "any ideas?" 

"There's show soon? At the Lounge? Couple people are gonna sing and what not. I think you met some of them last night actually."

"Bet they're all limping." Harry chuckled. "I don't know... I was thinking more on a private place, somewhere quiet?" He shrugged. 

"You know a place?" Nick raised an eyebrow.

"Nope." Harry popped the "p."

"Gee you're helpful." Nick teased and punched his shoulder.

He shoved Nick to the wall in response. "I know I am. Now take me to the place." He orders.

"What place?!"

Nick rolls his eyes but takes Harry to the music hall.

"Noooo" Harry whined, "Why here?" He pouted at Nick.

"I wanted some place I could talk to you about Mr. Tomlinson." Grimmy says quietly, offering a theatre seat to Harry who quickly obliges.

"What about him?" He inquired. 

"You always get quiet when someone asks you about him... Has he hurt you or done something to you?" Nick asks seriously taking a seat on the stage.

Harry rolls on the stage, "No, he didn't do anything" he says shortly.

"Then why the quietness?" Grimmy asks intrigued.

"Why are you so tall?" He retorted. 

"H I'm serious." Nick doesn't kid.

"And I'm Harry" he says

"You're a little shit you know that?"

"I'm not little at all" he winked. 

"I give up." Nick sighs and pulls out his phone to make a call.

"Who're you calling?" Harry tried to get his phone from him. 

"Ed, I want to know something." Nick pulls away and starts walking aimlessly.

"Heeeeeyy don't walk away from me!" Harry launched himself at Nick's back. 

"I mean it Styles, sit down before I paddle your ass." Nick uses a similar voice to Louis dominant voice. Similar, not the same.

"You carry a paddle everywhere?" Harry teases him more. "You're no fun."

"Harry..." Nick sighs and says goodbye to Ed.

He takes a seat next to Harry and just pauses for a second. 

"This may be out of the blue but, would you like to get dinner sometime?" Nick asks with no nervousness to his voice.

"Like at the cafeteria...?" Harry asked confused. 

"No, god no. There's a restaurant about 20 minutes from campus, would you like to go with me tomorrow night?" He tried hopefully. 

"You're allowed to go off campus?" The younger asked surprised.

He's not a teacher?

"I got some connections, and trust me we won't get in trouble. Is that a yes?" He asks hopefully.

Harry rattles it in his brain a bit and gives Nick a bright smile. 

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please comment and give kudos if you like! (:


	8. Chapter 8

So Harry and Nick went on their date. And when he got home, (Nick totally gave him a goodnight kiss) he was met with the sight of Josh paddling Niall. Being used to the scene already, he took a seat on his bed and kept quiet till the two were done. After Josh gave Niall his last punishing slap before sending him to a corner and joining Harry.

 "So how was it?" He asks as if nothing just happened.

"Good. It was really good." Harry smiled brightly.       

Josh gave him a look, "did you expect it not to be?"

Harry chuckles lightly, "well I expected it be nice, but that went really well..." Harry says in a state of dream land.

"Great! Where'd you guys go?" Josh question and Harry spills all the details.

Harry talks about how Nick was such a gentleman, and after they went to a bar and met up with some friends (they had a blast) and how they had the same music taste and, "Josh I really didn't expect to like him so much..." He pauses to giggle but quickly starts gushing again about the date until Niall's times went off. Josh quickly went over to him to give him a hug, and a peck his cheek. Harry heard Josh use his dominant voice before sitting on Harry's bed and pulling Niall slowly into his lap. Niall curled up on Josh's lap quickly, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing and nibbling his collar bone juncture.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it H, maybe you could have a real chance with him." Josh says sincere and kindly, a tad distracted with Niall biting and cuddling him.

"Yeah maybe." Harry gives a small smile and bits his lip, honestly hoping to see the boy again. His thoughts are quickly interrupted when the boys hear a knock at the door,

"DA open up boys!" They all hear Louis voice and Harry scrambles up to get the door as Niall and Josh were a bit...pre occupied. Opening the door, he was met with Louis, who didn't pay any attention to him. Louis slides right by him and walks into the dorm room. Hmm. Rude.

"Devine, c'mon five minutes till you're past curfew, and I’m pretty sure your ass can’t take much more.” Louis smiles teasingly.

“Yes Sir, just giving Ni some aftercare.” Josh says honestly, still holding Niall in his lap.

"Alright, hurry up, 10 minutes before I write you up." Louis says ruffling Niall's hair, who turns to look at him,

"Thank you Sir." Niall says gratefully and goes back to giving hickeys.

"Of course Ni, but get some sleep, class starts tomorrow." Louis checks his clipboard before stepping past Harry and turning around.

"Styles, a word outside please." And the date with Nick was out the window when Harry thought they'd been caught. Nervously he follows Louis outside and shut the door quietly. Louis clears his throat before speaking.

"How are you?" And wow, Harry did not expect that.

"I'm f-fine." Harry keeps his gaze down, knowing better than to make eye contact with a dominant.

"You can look at me darling I won't hurt you." Louis says softly eyes going kind.

With that, Harry slowly drives his emerald eyes up to me Louis', whose eyes were soft compared to this morning’s Series.

"Yes Sir?" He barely squeaked out.

"How's your head feeling?"

"M-my head?" He asked so confused but subconsciously moved a hand there.

"Yeah, your headspace? You still feeling fuzzy? I know it was really your first time so I want to make sure you're okay." Louis explains as he tilts his head up to see the taller boy.

"O-oh. Yeah. That. I'm, fine. Josh got us some food and I've been laying down." Harry answers quietly, still avoiding eye contact and twiddling his thumbs.

"Josh is a good Dom isn't he?” Louis smiles at him. Harry just nods, still feeling a bit awkward around the DA.

"I taught him myself." Louis says oddly, "I trained Niall as well." he adds more as a second thought then a statement.

"Oh." Harry still making small noises, causing Louis to give him a lopsided smile.

"I know you're new to the whole subspace thing, but hopefully someone can teach them to you. And when you do learn, it'll be good for you." Louis smiles joyfully, truly meaning his words.

"Yeah I erm, hope so." Harry trails out and behind to shuffle his feet.

"Yeah okay, I just want you to know, I'm always here for you." Louis says sincerely. Harry nods and bites his lip.

"U-Um, thank Lou, I-I mean Sir." Harry corrects himself, a light blush gracing his cheeks.

"Good boy you learned." Louis praises him.

Harry lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding, as he walked back into his room. Josh had already notice his eyes wide and the small pout.

"Everything alright H?" He asks from where Niall had been plopped onto his lap Peter Pan and playing on the TV.

"Look at J! He is flying!" Niall shouts like a toddler.

"Yeah Ni, he is." Josh chuckles at his boyfriends’ voice and act.

"So H you are right there?" Josh checks on him again.

"Yeah, yeah I am alright." Harry says slightly distracted proving to Josh you really is it.

"Okay... Well you know if you need to talk, I'm here." Josh checks the wall clock, "actually I'm not supposed to be here too much." He sighs and runs his fingers through Niall's blonde locks, kissing it as well.

"H? I have to go, but Niall is still sorta down. Can you watch out for him please? After he gets ready for school just tuck him in and sing him to sleep yeah?" Josh instructs carefully placing Niall out of his lap and onto the bed, receiving a whine in reply.

"No Ni, I'll see you tomorrow right? Be good, I love you." Josh kisses him softly, Niall quickly giving in.

"Goodbye my love." Josh mumbles into the kiss and makes his exit.

Harry looks back at the blond boy, "Alright babe go get ready for bed." Harry smiles and helps Niall get out of the bed and into the bathroom.

The two get ready for bed and soon the lights are out and Harry is singing Coldplay too sleepy Niall, and if he outs his thumb in his mouth he's not going to say anything, (but sure as hell will take a picture).

Harry wakes up, bright and early ready for his first day at St. Austin's. Niall is still curled up, so Harry goes to wake him up.

"C'mon Ni, we have class." Harry groans in his sleepy voice.

"M'up H, give me a 'mo." Niall tosses his head and goes underneath his pillow.

Harry shrugs but leaves him alone anyway.

As he is in the bathroom, he's running his fingers in his hair giving it the 'messy' look. Going into his closet, he grabbed himself a red button down and skinny jeans. He is just pulling on as pants when Niall walks in, clad in boxers and bushy hair.

"Hey H, sleep well?" Niall's sleepy voice asks.

Harry smiles and pets Niall's head. Niall closes his eyes and let’s himself enjoy the feeling.

"Josh will be here in 10 minutes, he always walks me to class, and we can help you find yours." Niall offers smiling lazily and moves away from Harry and goes to gel up his hair.

Soon the boys are ready and have been somewhat decent breakfast. Josh knocks at the door at a decent time.

"You boys ready?" Josh asks, and Niall nods and goes to tuck himself under Josh's arm, preening at the contact.

Harry just nods and grabs phone on the way out. He follows Josh and Niall to the science hall, where he’s dropped off so Josh can walk with Niall to their classes. He walks into the room and notices most of the seats are filled, so he chooses one all the way in the back, away from all the nameless faces.

He taps his pencil lightly as he waits for the first bell to ring, he wasn’t necessarily excited about Life Science per say, but he just wanted to get the day over with to see Louis, (not that he’d ever mention that out loud.). As soon as the bell rings he looks and sees a teacher with some scruff and he keeps wondering if all the teachers here are just naturally fit. He learns to know the teachers name as Mr. Winston, and then class is starting. During class he realizes the life science isn’t too bad with your teacher easy on the eyes. He’s still staring at Mr. Winston when the bell rings, and he makes sure to take some time packing up and weaving his hips out of class. Mr. Winston just rolls his eyes and makes his way into the teachers’ lounge. Harry just makes his way to his next class, when gets into mathematics he’s glad Josh and Niall are there because it’s a packed class and they were lovely enough to save him a seat.

*

“Tommo, that kid that you’ve dubbed, Jesus Christ, he’s a flirt and doesn’t know when to stop, I’m pretty sure he wants in my pants.” Ben chuckles as he sits down across the table from Louis who’s sitting there with a cup of coffee and a stack of papers with male anatomy.

“Yeah, but he’s my flirt. I think that’s his thing you know? He likes to feel attractive, likes boys ogling over him, likes the attention.” Louis drawls out. He shrugs and sips his coffee, “I like him, but I haven’t had the talk with him yet.”

“You haven’t talked to him about you know?” Ben hints with a knowing look, he was straight, and he was already engaged, but he knew about all the teacher-students relationships, he just kept his mouth shut.

“I’ll talk to him soon.” Louis promises and sips at his cup.

*

That class is quickly finished and he walks with Niall to the choir room, where he sees Zayn and Liam as well. From what Niall had told him, Liam was still in the dog house with Zayn, apparently sneaking behind your hot boyfriend teachers’ back and going to a party will not only hurt your bum, but the trust bond they have. Harry goes over to comfort Liam quietly, rubbing his back and kissing his temple.

“Just give him a bit of time Li, he’s more hurt than he is mad.” He whispers and takes his place on the stands.

Choir goes over soon and Harry offers to walk with Liam to football as he’s right on the track as well. His coach, Coach Teasdale, starts him off hard, not making any exceptions for the new boy. By the time he’s done with his running, he hops into the showers and quickly changes, and then once again he’s meeting up with Liam to walk him to lunch, where they meet Niall and Josh as well.

“So Harry, how’s your day so far?” Niall asked with mouth chewing around a sandwich.

“It’s pretty good, I’m glad I know you guys, or else I would’ve been a total loaner.” Harry shrugs and continues to eat his orange.

Niall nods in understanding and then takes one of Harry’s (very nicely peeled) orange slices and throws it at Liam, getting it stuck on his head.

Liam scowls and chucks a piece back but his aim was completely off as he hits Josh on the nose. Josh just chuckles lightly and tosses it away, and yeah, that’s how lunch is.

            When he gets to his final class of the day, he’s exhausted, but he has and hour with Louis talking about sex so he guesses it’s not _that_ bad. He walks in a bit early and takes a seat next to the window, it’s his only class that does have a window and Harry is surprised with how much he likes it. As he waits for the bell to ring, Nick runs in quickly. He spots Harry and takes a seat next to him and taps his shoulder.

“Hey Harry, didn’t know you had class with Mr. T?” He asks smiling.

Harry looked startled from his land of daydreams. “Oh, h-hey Nick!” He says nervously in hopes not to make a fool out of himself.

Nick chuckles and presses a kiss to Harry’s blushing cheek. “I had a really good time-“

But before Nick can finish, Louis is at the front of the class scolding them, “No PDA Grimshaw, you know the rules, don’t make me reteach them too you I don’t think quite like it.” Louis crosses his arms and sits on the edge of his desk.

Nick blushes at the fact he’s just been called out in class. “Yes Sir.” He mumbles out and sits back properly in his chair.

Harry himself has a soft blush over it and if Louis wanted to take a picture of that he should’ve had the damn right.

Louis does a quick roll check and then starts discussing the days’ topic of AIDS.

All through the period Nick glances at Harry, he tried keeping the eye contact and soon it turned to a staring contest. Harry lost, looking away first and blushing. Nick let out a small chuckle and Louis, who has been noticing right from the start called their attention, once again.

Damn, Louis was in a mood today, Harry thinks silently on his seat.

Harry didn't know what really was going on in the DA's head.

Nick and Harry kept kicking each other under the table, Harry's cheeky smile was plastered on his face and Nick tried his best not to be obvious, clearly loving that Harry was paying attention to him rather than Louis who was teaching in front, walking around a bit to wake some sleeping students or just merely not paying attention like them.

            Before Harry knew it, class was over and he had started to pack up his things and head to the door.

“Styles, Grimshaw, a word please.” Louis call looking up from his desk.

Harry, still feeling giddy, just shrugged and started walking towards Louis. Nick put his arm on Harry's shoulder and smiled, looking at the sparkling green eyes.

Louis gave them a look, "boys, I don't care what you two are, you keep the PDA down to a minimum or there will be consequences." He crosses his arms at the two boys and tries to ignore the little flame of jealousy in him.

Nick noticed the vibe of Louis, he was no empathy nor was he close enough to the teacher to be an expert and know what's going on in his head but he knows what jealousy is. He's not stupid.

Harry, on the other hand, remained oblivious. His eyes darted over to Nick and pleaded with his eyes to say something to the teacher in front of them.

"I'm letting you two off with a warning but if this happens again I will paddle the both of you." Louis grits out standing up and heading towards the door. "Is this understood?"

"Understood, Sir." Nick says in a tone that clearly says "I know your secret" not bothering to say sorry since he knows Louis' too caught up in his rage due to envy. "We'll try and keep the PDA down." He smirks at Harry and Louis.

"Understood, Lo- Sir." Harry gulped, clinging to Nick's waist.

Louis opened the door wide and pointed to the hall, "Out, and don't let me catch this again."

The green eyed lad hesitated for a moment but left with Nick anyway, wanting to ask Louis what the hell's going on but not exactly like that; that's disrespectful.

Harry and Nick blew out relieved sighs. "That was too close," Nick chuckled.

"Remind me to stay away from you next time. You're nothing but trouble." Harry smacks his arm and chest playfully, grinning from ear to ear, dimples showing

"Oh, but you like trouble." Nick teases him, rubbing his arms because that boy hit him hard, "that's the only explanation why you've been in so much trouble in so little time."

Harry shook his head and looked down, "that's not true..." He mumbled. He was trying to be good, really. Back home he had been known as a bad boy, but here, he had to be good, for Louis.

"Hey," Nick put a finger on Harry's chin and guided his head upwards for eye contact. "I was kidding, don't take everything so seriously, alright?" Nick assured him smiling, eyes assessing Harry.

Harry nods quickly, stuttering out a 'thank-you.'

"No problem, doll." Nick hugged him tighter and then released him. "Where to next?"

So Nick walked with Harry around campus before the two settled on getting a small bite to eat at the little café.

The cafe wasn't very full, so it suited them for now. Harry looked around for Niall and Josh on their way to the cafe and still looked for them now.

"Hello? Earth to Harry Styles. You with me?" Nick waved his hands in front if Harry's face. "Your neck's as long as a giraffe," he snickered.

"Heeeeey." Harry pouted but took a seat across the table from Nick.

Nick just smiled and poked the protruding lip.

Harry shucked at him but picked up a menu. "Meanie." He huffed under his breath.

Nick laughed, "Am not."

"Are too." Harry shoots back just as quickly.

This went on for ages, none of them giving up.

Harry decides to give in, especially after their waitress gave them a weird look.

Nick gives her a once over, the waitress looks okay, but not compared to the lad in front of him. They placed their orders and went on talking.

“So how was your first day at the amazing St. Austin's?” Nick asked with that announcer voice.

Harry was in the middle of eating, therefore taking a while to answer.

"It was great, well... no, not really." He added after Nice raised an eyebrow. "School’s school. It wasn't horrible but it wasn't the best either."

"Bet the class with Mr. T. Was the best innit?" Nick teased him, poking his cheek.

"No, definitely not. There was this weird lad who got me in trouble. I swear, he's annoying. Stay away from him." Harry smirked and took a sip from his drink.

"Bet you're just saying that. You like him." Nick winked, truly wanting the answer.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." Harry stuck his tongue out, "Nice try, Grimshaw."

"But seriously, young Harry, how was your first day, well... particularly the last class of the day?" Nick pressed on.

"It was... alright." Harry took another sip from his drink, staring at Nick's eyes while doing so.

"You know you really shouldn't maintain eye contact while eating," Nick averted his eyes from Harry's and took a breath, "It really could turn out bad, or good, depending on how you look at it"

At that, Harry sputtered out what he was drinking to which Nick laughed aloud ((fucking bastard)) and Harry took a while to recover.

Time went by quickly, Harry was really enjoying Nick's company and vice versa Nick with Harry. No thoughts of Louis came into Harry's mind, nope. Seriously, he was just having fun.

Nick walked him to his dorm and like a true gentleman, opened the door for him. Harry used that opportunity to tease him. To which Nick responded "you might as well wear a skirt next time." 

He invited Nick in since Niall and Josh were gone, he idly wondered where they are. They usually hung out here? Or did they?

He shoved those thoughts away, now, what to do... why did he even invite Nick in in the first place? What was he crazy? Nothing has been planned. The room wasn't exactly messy but still, he was freaking a little inside. Whoops.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Harry offered Nick, unsurely.

 

"That'll be great I guess, as long as it allows me to spend more time with you." Nick said straightforwardly, bluntly.

 

Harry's surprise was apparent by how forward Nick was, he figured he liked it and smiled at him gesturing for him to sit or lie down and get comfy.

 

He put on a random Disney movie, Niall had tons of them and he just took whatever his hands reached first. He sat down on his bed with Nick so they were side by side. Their backs were resting on fluffy pillows and the lights were off for an illusion of a real movie theater.

 

"Get us some popcorn now." Nick kicked his foot, grinning devilishly.

 

"Piss off," Harry shoved him, trying to make him fall off the bed but failing.

 

In the middle of the movie, Harry reached out his hands onto the bed and started to search blindly for his phone, he didn't notice that Nick's hand was very close, once he touched him he tried to pull it back and apologize but Nick held on. He. Held. Harry's. Hand.

 

Internally swooning, and rolling his eyes at himself at how cliché everything is right about now. He angled his body so that he was leaning towards Nick more. Soon enough, he was cuddled to Nick. His arms were around him, he could feel every breath of Nick, he could smell his cologne and he thought he really really likes this.

 

One moment, he was just sitting beside Nick. Then next he was holding his hand. After that he was cuddled close to him. Now, he was inches away from his face. (Nick started it)

 

Harry didn't know who made the first move, who leaned in first. All he knew as of this moment is that he was being kissed by Nick.

 

*

And that was that, for a couple weeks Nick and Harry had hung out, and one romantic date off campus, Nick had asked Harry to be his boyfriend. After a long squeal and a quick kiss, Harry had said yes, and gushed about it to Josh and Niall for a week before they got too irritated. (They were irritated the fourth time he told the story, but they were too nice to say anything.)

In those weeks when Harry and Nick were being all lovey-dovey, Louis was growing more and more jealous, of course he wouldn't admit it. He wasn't, really, nope.

He kept denying it to himself. It shows in his actions, during class he tries to keep the two lovebirds apart as much as possible. He sees to it that they have little interaction with each other but of course, he cannot do that outside the four corners of the classroom. What am I? Harry's boyfriend? No, Nick is, idiot. So stop getting jealous. He can't stop shooting daggers at Nick, he just can't especially right now.

*

"So Harry, it's Friday night, and we're sitting in our dorms doing nothing. What shall we do?" Nick asks from his position on the floor, from where Harry had kicked him off in a tickle fight.

"I don't know, I don't want to move from my position right now. It's quite comfy." Harry replies to Nick.

"I may have a thought, care to join?" Nick smirks raising an eyebrow at him.

Harry gives Nick a long look, assessing him. "I think you should tell me what you have in mind, first." Harry says, "Like I said before, you're nothing but trouble."

"True, but at least I know how to have fun, come on!" And with that Nick is dragging Harry out of his dorm and down the hall to the DA's office.

While Nick was dragging him, Harry kept whining and groaning. He may have slapped Nick a few times as well. Okay, a lot of times but anyway... What's in Nick's funny little head?

Nick drags them to the DA's office and fishes a key from his pocket. "I say we have a bit of fun." Nick winks and opens the door.

"Wait, wait. Are we even allowed there?" Harry grips Nick's forearm tighter.

"Don't worry, the DA's are in Zayn's room, Louis needs to relieve some tension." Nick explains and unlocks it.

"Wait wait wait," Harry protests again, speaking a little faster, "What do you mean by that and how do you know all this?"

 

 

"Louis is caning the fuck out of Zayn's ass, and I've been around, you pick up on this stuff." Nick shrugs and opens the door.

 

 

"He's what?" Harry's eye bulge out a bit, "Why? Can we please stop for a moment and talk properly?" He pouts at Nick.

 

 

"Louis needs release. Zayn is too wound up tight. Liam knows of the situation. He's not to be in the room. Simple enough?" Nick gives him a bored look.

 

 

"Alright, alright," Harry huffs. He needs to know more about this, he thinks to himself.

 

 

"Now come _on,_ there's a room full of toys and not one of them is in your arse." Nick teases and drags Harry into his room.

 

 

Now that sounded quite interesting. He let Nick lead him to where he wants.

 

 

As soon as Nick drags him through the door, the familiar matience room is cast upon his eyes. He sees Nick go in and starts looking at some of the toys. Harry himself lingers by the door, still not ready to break Louis' rules, even if he isn't here. He watches as Nick jumps from wall to wall, picking up implements and a few dildos here and there. Holding a nude plug and a whip in one hand, and a cock ring and nipple clamps in the other. He turns to Harry and gives him a smirk. "Wanna play?"

 

 

Harry's eyes are wide and his mouth is parted slightly. "Nick, it’s bad enough we're in here, we shouldn't play."

 

 

Nick just shrugs and turns to the table, "lay down babe."

Harry bites his lip hesitantly, "Nick... I don't know." Louis would be so pissed if they're caught. But Nick seems to know that Louis won't be here for a while so it wouldn't hurt... And before he knows it, his feet are moving towards the table and he's stripping off pieces of clothing.

Nick gives him this Cheshire cat grin and he's not sure if he's supposed to be scared or turned on. Nick watches Harry undress and bites his lip in anticipation.

“God you’re pretty.” Nick drools out. He’s watching Harry with hungry eyes, and nods his head to the table, motioning for Harry to hop up on the table. He takes off his shirt and with his toys he goes to play.

 

*

 

Zayn feels another one of Louis’ punishing _thwacks_ across his backside, _“24!”_ He calls out the number between his gritted teeth. He doesn’t mind the pain per say, but when he’s in one of his moods, when he couldn’t deal with all the pressure, he _needs_ it. Especially now when his fucking boyfriend lied to him, he gives Liam so much, fucking risks his damn job for him, risk his teacher's degree, risks so much, and he has the fucking audacity to _lie to him?_

“25!” He breathes out. He’s done. Louis never goes past twenty five, it’s his caning limit. He’s breathing heavily, and before he knows it, he’s sitting in Louis’ lap crying and panting and trying to regain his breath.

“He fucking _lied_ to me Louis…” Zayn sniffles out into Louis’ shoulder grasping his t-shirt and wetting the white t-shirt he’s holding on tight to.

“I know baby, I know, you need to talk to him alright? Talk to him love, he’ll explain, and you two can talk it out.” Louis murmurs into Zayn’s hair. He’s rubbing his back softly in circles, hushing the boy. “I’m proud of you baby, you did so well.” He adds softly.

 

Zayn nods into the crook of Louis’ neck, his crying had stopped but he continued to whimper as he regained his breath. “Zayn, boy, I’m so proud of you baby, let’s get you some rest okay?” Louis whispers and cards his fingers through Zayn soft hair, put down for the scene.

 

Zayn just nods, still sniffling and finally feeling the effects of the cane. Louis lays him down on his tummy and fetches the cream from the bathroom. When he gets back, Zayn has tucked himself into his arm, no doubt still whimpering. Louis kisses his naked shoulder blade as he starts massaging the cream into Zayn’s still burning ass. Once he is done, he looks over and realizes Zayn has already fallen asleep, his breathing had leveled out and he heard the faint whistle of his breathing. Louis pets his hair and with a whisper of, “love you,” he’s out the door. He’s on his way to his office when he hears it, the crack of a whip, now it wouldn’t be too bad if he’d caught a couple of student past curfew, what made it so bad was that it came from his _office._

_*_

“Fuck Nick!” Harry screams when the whip comes down against his backside once more, making it his tenth strike. He’s bent against the table, his arms supporting him Nick takes to tugging his hardened cock that has been encased in the cock ring. Harry is so close, so fucking close, but he fucking can’t cause fucking Nick, but it feels so fucking good. He thrusts into the hand that’s barely giving him any friction but it’s all he’s got so he’s going for it.

 

“Looking so pretty Harry, doing well aren’t you?” Nick complements him, giving the pretty barely anything to hold on to. Harry just nods vigorously, hoping to get the release he needed. Harry is whimpering and thrusting and he feels Nick reaching forward to rip the cock ring off when the door barges open.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is so late! We will try better with the updates I promise, I hope you all enjoy and thank you for reading!  
> As always a big thank you my co-writer, G!
> 
> -Thanks for reading! E and G

Chapter 9

If Harry thought he was fucked at the party, he was literally fucked three times over right now. The look of such disappointment in Louis’ eyes were enough for him to settle back down into a semi, and after struggling with Nick to face Louis property, his feels of lust turned to those of dread and terror.

“What the fuck is going on here?” Louis roars walking in and turning on more of the back-up lights.

As soon as the lights are on, Harry looked like a deer caught in the headlights. His breaths are shallow and his cheeks are tinted red, his mouth slightly open, gasping, and embarrassed that he was caught in such a compromising situation, and by _Louis_ no doubt. Nick is just standing there, whip in one hand and shaking, and Harry swears he hears him gulp.

“Kneel, now!” Louis demands in his dominant voice that so many people know not to mess with and points to the ground.

Nick and Harry rushed to drop to the ground, the whip falling and their heads bowing and arms crossing behind his back.

“What the hell are you two doing, it is against strict school code for you to be in this room without an administrator, and so what the hell were you boys think you were doing?” Louis asked still in his dominant tone.

“W-we came to play Sir…” Nick mutters out, basically talking to the ground.

Louis sets his jaw, “whose idea was this?”

“All mine Sir.” Nick says immediately not letting Harry fall for him.

“Styles is this true?” Louis asked directing his attention back to Harry.

“Y-yes Sir, I, we didn’t mean to it-“ Harry starts to explain, palms and fingers locked, now beginning to sweat, he’s scared, he’s pissed off Louis way too many times, and he doesn’t know how many times he can strike out.

“Shut up, I didn’t ask for an explanation.” Louis snaps and doesn’t lose his finesse.

Harry squeaks and whimpers but does keep his mouth shut, scared to say anything.

“I’m very disappointed in you two, especially you Harry, you’ve been here, what a week now? Can’t even fucking contain yourself, don’t give a damn about the rules do you? And you Grimshaw! You’re a freaking senior here, you had one more year here, you had to go and fuck it up,” Louis is furious, how dare they break _his_ rules, break into _his office._

“In-dorm suspension, twelve weeks. Nightly routine, and you lose your position as Varsity Football Captain, and of course, you still have to deal with me.” Louis doles out Nick’s punishment quick and easy, not wanting to deal with the bullshit. “And you Harry, Series for the next month, in-dorm suspension for two weeks, and you will deal with me. Both of you, in your Black Books, am I clear?” Louis voice booms and he’s still very irritated.

They spring to action. Both probably wanting to get out of there as fast as possible.

Harry, on the other hand, looked like he wanted to explain to Louis, but kept his mouth shut. He avoided Louis' eyes, keeping his down. He's so done with that disappointed, disapproving look.

Louis watched as the boys cleaned up quickly. After the toys were all put away and the two boys cleaned, Louis holds the door open, "get your asses out of here." Louis says between clenched teeth.

Nick and Harry, who hesitated a little, walked out of the office as quick as they can.

Louis slammed the door and leaned against it, a very stress-filled day indeed. He takes a few deep breaths before leaving the room and going back to check on Zayn. He walks in quietly and sees Zayn still sleeping away, so he kisses his forehead and slips out quietly, going to do mandatory dorm check.

Harry was silent on the way back to his dorm, still upset that Louis is mad at him.

Louis grabs his papers and starts on the hall opposite to Harry, making sure not to deal with the boy until his anger had died down.

Nick is walking with Harry to make sure he's okay, he's truly worried about the younger boy. He reached to touch him.

Harry flinched, the touch bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, it's just me." Nick said, trying to comfort him. He was hurt, to be honest. But he needed to make sure Harry was alright and put his feeling over his own.

Harry shrugged and kept his head and gaze down. "Nick... I can't keep getting into trouble with you..." He starts off slowly.

Nick opened his mouth to say something but shut it again. He took a deep breath and tried again, "What do you mean, Harry?" His voice faltering towards the end.

"I think." Harry pauses a second to gather his thoughts, "I think we need to break up." Harry says shakily. He looks up and his eyes are wide and watery.

Nick's face crumpled, his eyes looking anywhere but at the person in front of him.

"You... Don't mean that do you? You're probably just upset about what happened," Nick started to speak again, "Please don't do this, I know it's been a crap experience, but please don't...” Nick was trying to convinced himself and Harry that they could make this work.

"Nick, I can't do this anymore, I'm on Louis' bad list and that's hard when I think me...I..." Harry pauses yet again, swallowing his words.

"You what, Harry?" Nick replied. He started denying that this is really fucking happening right here right now.

"I think I'm in love with Louis." Harry spits it out and finally raises his eyes to meet Nick's sadden ones. His fists are clenched tight and he's biting his lip, but he's finally admitted it to Nick, and himself. He's in love with Louis.

"I..." Nick's tears fell and ran down his now slightly pink face, "I don't know what to say, Harry. For a second I thought we really could make this work," he shook his head.

"Nick I don't know... You're great and everything but Nick, I don't. I'm not. Louis has this thing about him and I just. For some reason, love him. And I'm so sorry I can't explain it but yeah. I love Louis." Harry breaths hard and hands still clenching. He looks sadden at Nick, but he's telling the truth.

Nick laughs a bitter laugh, "And I can't ever replace him, of course." Nick sighs, "I understand, though, Harry." He says looking into Harry's eyes completely honest but incredibly hurt.

"Really?" Harry squeaks out. He blinks multiple times before letting out a deep breath.

He nods and looks away from Harry. "Yeah really,"

 

Harry sighs. "Thank you. So much. But can we. Still. Ya know. Be friends?" Harry asks shakily.

 

"Definitely," Nick smiles. "This isn't going to be awkward right?" Nick asks scratching his head and gulping a bit hard.

 

Harry lets out a sigh of relief and smiles. "No we're good, we're good Nick." He punches his arm playfully.

 

"Be nice, now." Nick laughs, his chest feeling a bit lighter. "Comfort hug?" He asks with puppy eyes.

 

Harry rolls his eyes and wraps his arms around Nick's torso. "Always."

*

As the weekend passed, Harry couldn't focus well. Niall and Josh had tried to help him and get over everything, proving many good points as they "supported" him.

“I mean Harry, you dated ‘dated’ him for like a week. How hooked did you get on him? ” Niall had once said which earned him a slap on the shoulder by Josh.

“Niall, go away, I'm gonna talk to him” The slapper says, shoving Niall away to his bed.

Harry looks uncomfortable as Josh joins him on to his own bed. “Harry, I know you're not upset because you broke up with Nick, and you still haven't told us what happened with Louis.” he says gently, he's rubbing Harry's calf to attempt to soothe him. It's not working too well.

So with a little more coaxing, Harry sits up and faces Josh, with a deep breath and a sigh, and explains.

“… And his eyes Josh, they were so mad. They literally had little fiery things in them. I pissed him off so much now he's never going to want me.” Harry wails out, tears spilling out from his eyes.

He finally told Josh ((and a not so subtle eavesdropper aka Niall)) what had happened. His face was red and tears were falling down his blotchy cheeks.

“I know this is hard H, but Louis will forgive you. Yes, coming from a Dom point of view maybe you disappointed him, but you need you show him how to gain it back.” Josh reasons and smooth’s Harry's hair back.

Harry just sniffles and nods. He understands he's disappointed Louis, he saw it in his eyes, what he's scared of is that he’ll never be able to gain that trust back. He broke into the DA's office and played in it. He's never going to gain his trust back, forget about dating him, he probably means nothing to Louis now.

*

Harry sat through his classes, he couldn't get his mind out of the gutter about Louis. After he had a talk with Josh, he had put in some moves and tucked Niall and Harry in bed together, then left the promise of popcorn.

That day had been nice. Harry likes soft Josh.

Then the next day, Josh and Niall brought Ashton, Michael, Luke and Calum over, in an attempt to cheer him up. It helped, it didn't work thoroughly though, but it did help.

So now he's in choir and he loves singing, really he does but with all that happened with Louis, his voice had dropped down to a mumble.

The last few classes went by and soon he was in Sex Ed. Louis had been sitting at his desk when he walked in, he peeked his head up from where he had been writing a report on something, but he quickly looked back down, making Harry deflate a bit. It was the only glance Louis gave him all class.

When the bell rang for class to be dismissed, Louis stands up and called to him. “Mr. Styles, a word please”

Harry gulps and turns around to face him. “Y-yes Mr. Tomlinson?” he's able to speak out.

Louis motions him with a finger and points to the desk in front of him. "Take a seat. We need to talk." He says and Harry is quick to follow instructions.

Louis walks around to the front of his desk and sits down at the edge. “Mr. Horan had a chat with me today. Said you haven't been taking too well with your punishment.”

And once Louis says that, Harry got tears in the corner if his eyes and he's shaking his head. “N-no Sir, I have no problem with this punishment. I just, I'm-” and he can’t figure out the words and Louis is crossing his arms waiting for a reply, he tells him so.

“Sir, I-I'm just... I'm just upset that I upset you.” Harry says squeaking out the reply.

Louis raises his eyebrows in surprise, “And why does me being upset, upset you?” Louis asks, voice curios and monotone.

“I just wanna be good for you, and my entire time here I've done nothing but disappoint you” Harry is whimpering now, he never wanted to admit it, he used to be this bad boy, fucked guys left and right, disrespected teachers, he didn't give a fuck. But then comes Louis fucking Tomlinson, and all he wants is to drop down on his knees and be his good boy.

Louis sighs and looks at the boy who is breaking before his eyes. “Mr. Styles, Harry. I'm not angry, love. Yes doll I'll admit, I'm still a tad disappointed but you're alright. You can earn my trust back quickly.” Louis says and walks forward to Harry, dropping down to see him at eye level.

“You're good sweetheart, take your punishment like a good boy and all will be forgotten. But love, you don't need to be upset about that” Louis says and reaches forward to ruffle his hair.

Harry leans to the touch quickly, the first touch Louis really gave him since he arrived. “But you're mad at me.” He whimpers out again.

Louis places his hand on Harry's cheek to console him. “No I am not, beautiful. Do you want to come back to my dorm?” Louis asks biting his cheek because this is so wrong and he really shouldn't be doing this but fuck it, a boy is broken and he's going to do everything he can to fix it.

Harry whips his head up at the suggestion, “Please, Louis? I mean Sir, please Sir? ” Harry asks, pleading at the teacher. He wants it so bad, to be safe, be with Louis, and he's still nodding quickly, wanting it so much.

And Louis sees his desperation. “Okay, alright sweetie, come along now.” Louis says standing up and holding a hand out for Harry to take.

Harry grabs on happily, stumbling as he gets up, giving a small smile because yes, this is what he needed.

Louis grips his hand and leads him out. Louis gets his briefcase and walks out the door, locking it behind him. “Come along, darling.”

And Harry is skipping happily along with Louis, “Thank you, Mr. Tomlinson. I really needed this.”

Harry is smiling so big, Louis can't ignore it and pats his head, “Of course, darling whatever you want.” Louis smiles, Harry is very cute when he's like this.

He leads them to his own dorm room. “Zayn and Liam are supposed to be talking right now, so it's just you and me, love.” Louis explains, opening the door. “Come on in, sweets.”

And with that, the two boys are walking in, and Harry gets this weird feeling, he's not going to describe it afraid it might have something to do with what's in his pants. So he follows Louis in and sits on the bed when Louis tells him to. He watches the teacher go and get a glass of water from the kitchen and come back to give it to him “thank you, Sir” he says and takes the cup, gingerly.

He takes little sips and watches Louis watch him. “Nick and I broke up,” he says out of the blue, hoping to gauge Louis' reaction.

Louis doesn't flinch. “Well, that's upsetting.” ((Not really)) Louis' voice says in his head.

Harry just shrugs and stares at his feet.

Sighing, Louis goes ahead and sits down next to him. “Harry, why did you go out with Nick?” Louis inquires, staring at his feet as well.

Harry just shrugs and bites his lip, “H-he wanted me. He actually liked me.” He says softly, voice breaking at the end.

Louis frowns at the explanation appalled that Harry could even think that, much less believe it, “Has somebody told you otherwise?”

Harry shrugs again, attempting to keep quiet. He should've known that wasn't going to work with Louis.

“I asked you a question, H,” Louis softly demanding an answer.

Harry whimpers at the tone, “No one’s told me and no one's really showed me.” he admits, quietly.

He's playing with Louis' bedspread, threading it through his fingers. He stares down at his lap as he hears Louis sigh. He's still staring when he feels the bed dip beside him.

“Harry... You've been here for two weeks and a half now, Nick isn't the only boy on campus and this place is filled with them, you don't need to choose so quickly. Give it some time alright? You don't need to decide so quickly.” Louis' voice was soft when he speaks but firm and Harry finds that interesting. How can Louis be so firm yet soft, it really does amaze him.

Once Louis' words have sunk in, he nods slowly. “Yeah, alright” he breathes out and then he's quiet.

The room stays quiet along with him and just hears the soft breathing of him and Louis' breathing.

It stays like that until Louis breaks it. “You can stay here tonight only because you're really hurting and I wouldn't be a proper DA if I didn't try to fix that.”

Harry looks up at him with wide eyes. “Really? You'll- You'll let me stay?” And he sounds like a child who has Santa Claus right in front of him.

Louis chuckles and pets his hair gently. He pretends not to notice Harry preening and leaning in to the touch “Of course, why don't I pick you up later tonight while I do the dorm check and you can just come back with me. Make sure you do all you homework alright?” The eldest instructs softly.

Harry's excited and he's nodding his head before Louis even gets to finish. “Yes Sir, of course Sir. Thank you. Thank you so much Mr. T” Harry spurts out and turns, wrapping his arms around Louis and latching on.

“Thank you thank you.” He's still gushing but now, he's basically sitting on Louis' lap, face tucked into Louis' neck.

He sits and enjoys the moment, loving the warmth Louis' radiating. He whispers a final “thank you” and he's perfectly content with staying wrapped up in Louis' arm tucked into his neck and hopped on his lap for just about the rest in his life.

He feels Louis' chest vibrate as he is chuckling. “You're welcome, darling. But remember this is a onetime thing, and you still need to take your punishment, babe alright?" Louis is using ((Harry has named it)) Daddy voice, soft and demanding.

Harry's nodding eagerly too, “Yes of course Sir. Of course.” He's still jumpy, he's wrapping his arms around Louis' neck because yeah, he never really wants to let go.

Louis ruins that soon but Harry can’t be mad because _Louis._ So he gently releases his arms from around his neck. He bites his lip as he looks up at the DA from his lap, “Thank you. I know this must be risking a lot but thank you so much.” Harry pleads and scoots off of Louis' lap.

The DA nods and smiles gently, watching Harry move around gingerly. “Of course, darling. I know you need this.”

Harry nods, smiling slightly. He does know that Louis knows what he needs. He knows he's safe with him.

**

He's smiling big now, despite his boy breaking into his office and playing with Grimshaw out of all people. He was adorable and Louis found that too endearing.

 

He watches as Harry grabs his bag and adjusts his blazer, shooting a small yet sincere smile to Louis. “I'll see you later, Sir.”

 

Louis gets up to open the door for him and smiles, “Of course you will, sweetheart.” And his eyes follow him lovingly as Harry walks away, and if you ask Louis he will deny staring at his ass as he walks on by.

 

As soon as the door was shut, he blows out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He slumps behind the door and all he can think about is how fucked up this is but _Harry_ and damn right he is willing to risk a lot for his boy. He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair and plants his face on the bed. He groans out loud and stays like that.

 

That's how Zayn finds him an hour later. “Lou, what happened now?” he chuckles and goes over to ruffle his hair. “What's got you down, princess?” Laughing to himself at the nickname.

 

Obviously, Louis doesn't find it funny as he bats Zayn's hand away, murmuring a “leave me alone” into the bed sheets.

 

“You don't mean that, Boo. Whatever's got you down, talk to me about it, yeah?” Zayn's using his soft voice he only speaks to down Louis and subspace Liam.

 

Louis tilts his head up and looks at him with drowsy eyes. “Stupid curly-haired boys with stupid green eyes are going to make me lose my job and I don't even care.” He mumbles out at Zayn who is facing him.

 

Zayn chuckles and picks Louis up, ignoring the whining boy. “Zee… ” The eldest continues to whine, earning a chuckle, once again, from the younger.

 

Zayn sits on the bed and pulls a still-whining and groaning Lou into his lap. He watches Louis fight for a moment, then waits until he finally settled down and cuddled into Zayn. He hides his face into the dark-haired lad's neck, and stops whining altogether.

 

“So, c'mon babe. What's got you moaning that isn't some twink's mouth huh?” and apparently, Zayn still thinks he can joke about the subject and he really _really_ shouldn't, because Louis doesn't freak, like at all. But that was before Mr. Curly-headed-twink walked into his life and now he just can't think straight.

 

He guesses all his silence slightly worried Zayn because he's rubbing his back softly, murmuring about everything is going to be okay and after a little more time, Louis finally speaks, groaning a mumbled “No it's not.” into the other DA's neck, his breath tickling the younger and making him man-giggle.

 

“C'mon, Boo. What's gotten you so down?” He's still asking softly, in his comfort voice and Louis appreciates it really, and of all people, Zayn would understand him.

So, he's quiet again for a second and then he looks up at him with wide eyes, “I-I think I like Harry.”

And it's out there now. He said it, holy shit it must be true because he said it out loud with Zayn in the room and he is shaking?

Zayn sees Louis freaking out and goes to console him quickly. “Lou, it's alright. You're alright, I promise okay?” Zayn keeps saying.

After the fourth time, Louis finally registers in his mind and he's shaking his head back and forth.

“Yes, Louis. It's fine he is not James.” And once he's said it, Louis started to tear up again because, yeah, Harry isn't James but that doesn't mean he can't act like him. And he must've said that out loud in his delusional state because Zayn is saying something again. “He won't baby, this is sweet Harry, the only thing he would hurt is a fly and that's an accident. He'd probably apologize and have a funeral for it.” Zayn gives him a small laugh and runs his fingers through Louis' messy fringe/quiff.

This always makes Louis to settle down, settle his nerves. Now is no different. “Louis, I know after James, it's been hard to get back in the game, but it's been five years. This could be good for you. Harry's a good kid, generally. You know despite the whole breaking into your office thing” Zayn trails off towards the end because it’s probably not the best thing to say right now.

Louis nods his head despite the old news. “B-But, Z, I really really like him.” Zayn hears Louis barely whimper out.

He nods in understanding. “Yeah, babe. I get it and you need to trust that he won't hurt you. Not like James did, okay?” He's soft again, so Louis knows he's right. When it comes to this stuff, Zayn is always right.

“Louis, why don't you just go for it? Harry's a little adorable pout, he'd hurt himself before ever thinking of hurting you. You need to trust that.” That's basically the last thing Zayn has on the subject because he's pulling Louis up from his lap and walking with him into the classroom.

Zayn is taking a flannel and making it pat over his eyes, with the occasional sniffle here and there. “Thanks, Z.”

“Yeah, Lou, don't worry about it.” he replies.

Louis decides, yeah, maybe he'll listen to Zayn and give it a try. Harry will be worth it, he hopes he will.

***

When Harry heard the door shut behind him, his shoulders slumps and he can't prevent himself from smiling so hugely.

He's sure his dimples were showing, his eyes were shining and he's sure he looks like an idiot, stopping in the hall just to smile at nothing.

He shakes his head at himself and his silly actions and continues to walk down the hall to his dorm. He may have seen Nick? He wasn't sure. Setting aside the thoughts of Nick, he strides past the other rooms and goes excitedly to his own.

Honestly, he'd gladly walk ((run)) back towards Louis’ room instead. But he needed to breathe. He can't quite breathe with Louis in the room.

***

“Jesus, Ni. I never wanted that to fucking end. It was just so...” He trailed off, "Just so. I'll leave it at that."

Niall giggled at Harry's inability to decipher what he felt. “You're too high on love, but it has to end.” Niall grabbed his bag and fixed its contents. “A slap of reality, H, we need to go to class soon.” he throws a pillow in the direction of the boy, who's pouting, he's talking to.

He catches it in time but it doesn't suppress the pout and the big doe eyes he keeps giving Niall.

Harry is in their dorm, doing his homework and ignoring Josh and Niall snogging.

He hasn't told Niall nor Josh about the sleeping arrangement tonight. Whoops. He'll tell them later. He just needs to finish one last equation.

After a few more minutes of the wheels turning in his head, he's done. Finally. Harry checks the clock but it stopped ticking. Hmm.

“Hey, Niall?” he raises his voice a bit because things are getting a bit steamy with him and Josh.

When Niall doesn't even acknowledge him. He's being ignored? No way. He throws a pillow at them and was about to reach for a book but then they looked at him questioningly.

Niall's flushed and Josh's lips are red. Jesus Christ. “What, Harry? We were in the middle of something...” Niall huffs.

“I was just going to ask for the time... I might be leaving soon.” Harry replies, trying to subtly shift the conversation to the part when he's supposed to stay with a teacher tonight.

“H, it's almost time for the dorm check and Louis will surely know you're gone. Where are you going anyway?” Josh raises an eyebrow, his inner Dom's showing, out of protectiveness.

“Well, I haven't told you the news yet...” Harry says and clearly, he's excited. His smile is growing larger by the second and his dimples were showing.

“What news? There's news? Tell me the news.” Niall jumped out of his bed and tackled Harry so that he was sitting on Harry's stomach.

Harry chuckled and tried to push the blond off of him. He can't freaking breathe!

“Babe, get off of Harry, he looks like he doesn't have enough oxygen.” Josh laughed along.

Niall shot him an offended look.

“You know what I mean, baby.” Josh gave him a pat on the shoulders.

“Fine. Tell me now please” Niall sat beside Harry legs crossed.

“So… I'm going to sleep at Louis' tonight.” Harry started to say another statement but Niall and Josh looked at him, mouths agape.

After a few more seconds of silence, he continued.

“Yeah, so... Would you quit looking at me like that? I swear you're killing the mood. Anyway,” he sighed and ran a hand through his hair and once again the huge love drunk look was plastered on his face, “Louis said I could stay there but unfortunately he said it's only a onetime thing but I couldn't even begin to feel bad since I'm sleeping there tonight. In the same room. As Louis. A fucking DA. Who is off limits. Lads, this is huge. ” He gushes.

“Alright alright we got the point.” Josh said.

“Not really, this sounds a bit weird and something I didn't think would happen when I talked to Louis about Harry.” Niall butted in.

Josh glanced at him. “You talked to Louis? What did you say?” He really didn't like the thought of Niall getting involved in Louis and Harry's relationship or whatever they have. He warned him not to meddle with their-

“I know what you're thinking but I wouldn't do what you said I couldn't.” Niall tried to get Josh to believe him.

“Now, I'm confused.” Harry interrupted with furrowed eyebrows.

Josh shot Niall a “we'll talk about this later” look. “Now what's supposed to be the plan, H?”

“He said he'd pick me up after doing dorm check. And. I was to do homework while waiting for him.” he replied.

“No wonder why you're eager. Well, dorm check's-” Josh was cut off by the familiar voice that belonged to Louis. He knocked thrice and turned the knob for the dorm check.

            Louis breathes hard when he knocks on Harry’s door. He hears someone cuss, something heavy drop and he hears, “Harry you clumsy fuck!” In the thick familiar Irish accent, and Louis can’t help but chuckle and flick his hair, messing it up a bit. He only has to wait a few seconds before a red faced Harry is poking his head out the door, panting. “H-hey Mr. T...” He says out of breath.

“Hello Mr. Styles, I’m coming in.” He says chuckling and pushing the door open with his foot, walking past a babbling Harry. He walks in and sees a shattered and broken lamp and one of the table legs is missing.

Josh is kneeling down in front of a swearing Niall with some blood spots on his foot, which Josh is trying to wipe up with a flannel.

"Hi sir, sorry about the mess, Harry is like a baby dear on new legs." Josh says not looking up at Louis but still taking care of Niall.

Louis just looks at Harry shaking his head but giving a fond and smile anyway. He put his clipboard down and makes his way into the bathroom and grabs the first aid kit, ignoring the three bottles of lube sitting there.

So he brings it back out and kneels alongside with Josh, and an apologizing Harry standing near, making Louis chuckle.

"It's alright H, it's just a couple of cuts. He'll live."

This earns a pout from Niall and a younger boy crosses his arms over his chest. "Couple of cuts that hurts like hell." Niall grumbles out, which of course prompts Josh to get up and peck his cheek.

"You’re fine Ni, a few bandages and you will be all patched up." This makes the younger boy preen and uncross his arms making grabby hands for Josh.

Louis sees Niall making commotion and looks up, "Ni I can't bandage your foot if you're being squirmy, stay still please." Louis says and Harry swoons because the daddy voice came back out again.

Niall nods his head rapidly, "yes sir," he says rushed just wanting to cuddle with Josh. Said boy above just chuckles, bends down and ruffles the blonde’s locks before pressing a kiss to his head. "Be good Ni." Josh whispers quietly and as he says that at, Louis finished wrapping Niall's foot.

"There all good Ni." The teacher says standing up and stepping back to wrap an arm around Harry’s shoulder.

"Shit, I got to head out." Josh sighs looking at the clock on the wall and again Niall pouts.

"B-but Harry isn't sleeping here, and I don't want to be all alone." Niall's lip starts wobbling and to anyone else it might seem real, but Josh has dated Niall for too long to know what a real cry looks like.

Obviously Louis does too, and he gives a smirk and a roll and his eyes. "Alright, alright one-time exception, Devine, you may stay here tonight."

And before he can even finish he gets an armful of Niall. "Thank you thank you thank you." Niall murmurs tucked into Louis' chest.

With his arms around Niall, Louis chuckles and looks at the blonde’s boyfriend. "One time yeah?" And even though he is directing it towards John, he feels Niall nod rapidly.

Niall can't help but be excited, because it's the first time Josh gets to spend the night with him, because the stupid rules, and Harry should really spend more time with Louis...

He pulls away and looks up at Louis with the big blue eyes, and then releases his arms and cuddles back into Josh, who welcomes him in and tilts his head towards the eldest.

"Thank you Sir." And Louis gives him a soft smile, "no problem, just continue to behave yes?"

And now both Josh and Niall are nodding fast because if all they have to do is behave in order to spend nights together then damn right they will.

"Good, you ready H?" He turns to the boy who is biting his lip hard, and trying to make himself small. The lanky boy nods himself with a small smile then grabs his backpack filled with spare clothes. So Louis places his hand on the small of Harry's back, and lead the two out of the dorm room, throwing a 'good night' to the other remaining two boys.

Louis shuts the door behind him, and tries to ignore the, "get some!" Being yelled at them from the inside the said door but he can't because Harry makes the most adorable blush ever at it. He drapes his arm around Harry's shoulder and starts walking to his dorm. "So you finish all your homework and such?"

"I think I did or... Wait, I didn't get to finish since Niall and Josh were keeping me distracted," he rolls his eyes, "as always." He adds, and looks up at Louis.

Louis chuckles and stumbles a bit at walking. "Those two fuck like rabbits no?"

The younger blushes, yet again, and is a bit shocked at Louis' bluntness. "Y-yeah, you have no idea," he man-giggles.

"Oh I do, I've walked in on them at least four times. They need to learn to put a sock on the door, jeez." The other chuckles and ruffles Harry's hair from where his arm is draped across his shoulder.

Harry's smile broadens a bit more, if that was even possible, at Louis' actions. _Please don't let this be a dream, and if it is, don't let it end_ he begs the gods above in his head. Harry and Louis ended up talking about Niall and Josh to another topic and another and another. Their conversation never ceased, he really liked talking to him.

Harmless flirting here and there, playful banter, and tons of cheeky remarks were thrown everywhere. It seemed too soon for them to be standing in front of Louis' room. He was glad, though, he really wanted his own bubble with Louis just beside him.

Louis fishes for his key and once he finds it he sticks it in and opens the door quickly. Inside he sees Zayn and Liam cuddling and watching a movie on the couch.

Harry gives Liam a look that states _you guys okay now?_ To which Liam returns a small nod and a big smile.

Louis chuckles and goes over to kiss Zayn's head. "Hey Z, you alright?" The eldest asks looking at both him and Liam.

Harry stands awkwardly but goes to Liam. "Hey, Li." He smiles and says a bit more softly, "glad to see you guys are okay now."

Louis smiles at the small words the boys are speaking and leans down into Zayn's ear. "We're not having sex." And Zayn can't help but chuckle.

"I'm just happy he's not giving me the cold shoulder anymore." Liam says to Harry and adds, "What's going on with you and Louis?" He wags his eyebrows suggestively.

 

Harry just let out a shaky breath. "I'm just spending the night Li, nothing is going on, sadly." He giggles to himself at the thought.

At his smiley face, Liam can’t help but smile along with his happy friend. "Wow, you are a lot better then you were earlier today, Tommo really did a number on you huh?"

And Harry doesn't want to admit it, but that pink blush spreading across his cheek spoke volumes. Obviously Liam heard the screaming blush, because he smirking and giving Harry a look and wow he didn't expectantly and to have such a look because it's _Liam_.

And soon his blush and bewildered look was gone, because Louis was calling his name and when he looks over Zayn is giving the same to Louis. Louis sees it and flick Zayn in the head, who pouts until Louis kisses his temple.

"Now good night you two." Louis said nodding for Harry to follow which the younger does quickly.

"Yeah have a _good_ night Lou." And Harry saw him wink as he walked into the room looking around and Harry can practically hear his eyes rolling, but he thinks it's a dream when Louis counters back, " _Oh we will."_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and Kudos if you like???


	10. Part A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read!  
> So because this chapter took longer than I would like to post, we typed up what we had and gave it to you guys! Part B should be coming up shortly and be around this length, we hope you still enjoy it very much!
> 
> As always a thank you to G, and of course Sammy, a amazing co-writer and someone important in my life.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE: We have further updated this work and fixed some grammar and added the definition of a contract!   
> -E and G

  


Chapter Text

 

Louis has dealt with a lot of awkward situations before. His mum caught him losing his virginity. Another time his ex (then) had walked in trying to apologize but Louis was too busy sucking dick. The worst was probably when his teacher caught him wanking in the bathroom, she didn't even stop him, just sat there while he didn't even know till he came. But right now it’s not his embarrassment he is worried about, but for the younger twink who’s humping his leg.

 

He's opening one eye at the time, and while he’s staring at the ceiling, he hears Harry whimper and that's when he realizes what's happening. He chuckles deeply because he be lying if he said he wasn't expecting this. And he knows this shouldn't be happening, resulting in him tapping Harry's head gently, attempting to wake the boy.

 

"Hey, curly, wake up sunshine." He coaxes the boy softly hoping to get some type of ruse out of the boy.

 

He uses a few more words of encouragement, before the younger's hips stop rutting against him. The little whimpers turn into a gasp, when the green eyed boy opened his eyes, finding one leg thrown across Louis' hips, and pelvic region against said older boys' hips. Harry's eyes widened, and he scrambles away, getting up and out of the bed, sputtering and nervous.

 

"Oh my God, I'm sorry sir, I am- I didn't- I'm so sorry." Harry rushes out, cheeks red and thoroughly embarrassed.

 

Louis chuckles and stepped out of the bed, forgetting he had stripped off his shirt in the middle the night due to the temperature. Apparently, being half naked in front of one of your students, will do some collateral damage. He sees Harry's eyes widen more, (if that was even possible) when he stands. Harry loses his voice because his mouth was dry, nervous to say anything and breath taken away. But he's glad Louis takes charge (as always) and begins to say something, but of course not before he chuckles.

 

"Harry, it's alright yeah? It's just an accident, no harm done, promise." He assures walking over to the boy and ruffles his hair.

 

"Why don't you hop into the shower, and get dressed for school, yes darling?" And he realizes how nice that sounds and he's really glad he's here.

 

His voice is still broken so he just nods furiously, causing Louis to chuckle again, and lead Harry to the bathroom and helps him start the bath as he grabs the necessary things that he would need. Louis shows him what he needs to know, and Harry gives him a bashful smile as a thank you, but Louis thinks is the best present anyone has ever given him. He smiles his crinkly smile and promises to make breakfast so Harry should come out when he's done.

 

So Louis makes his way outside, still shirtless and into the kitchen. Upon arriving in the kitchen, he's sees Liam already starting breakfast. So he goes over to the stove and grabs the kettle, and start pouring himself a cuppa.

 

"Good morning Li, Z still sleeping?" He asks, voice raspy from just waking up. Liam, looks up at him with those brown puppy eyes.

 

"Oh, good morning sir. I’m making breakfast, would you like anything specific?" And bless Liam because he's sweet and polite and Louis finds it endearing.

 

"No thanks Little Li, what you're making is fine, but thank you." He smiles and presses a small kiss to his cheek, he walks away and pretend not to notice Liam’s cheeks blushing up.

 

"Zayn said you two had a scene." He mentioned quietly and Louis is already hopped up on the counter sipping his tea carefully.

 

"Yeah, it was still because of the whole party thing you know? You'd think after two months he be okay with it but I guess not. Anyways it was all the pent-up frustration and anger, it took 25 with the cane to calm him down." He lets out an uneasy chuckle because he doesn't really discuss his and Zayn’s scenes to Liam.

 

Liam obviously sees him being uncomfortable so he changes the subject. "So, you and Harry, is that – will that be happening?" The younger questions, not meeting the other boys his eyes.

 

Behind him on the counter, Louis shrugs, even if he can't see him. “I'm thinking of offering him a contract.” And it's silent for one second before he sees a pancake on the floor.

 

Louis looks up and sees Liam gaping at him, "Seriously?! You're going to offer him a contract?" And Louis doesn’t know why Liam's excited.

 

"Yeah, I figured because Harry probably doesn't like me that way but he just need to dump them in order. So I figured just offer him a contract, next best thing." He shrugs and takes another sip of his tea.

 

"Well when are you going to ask him?" Liam still has a lovely look in his eyes and he can tell why Zayn has a hard time saying no to him.

 

"Later today, maybe after class. Don't want him distracted during the day."

 

And while he finishes, a sleeping and clean Harry comes out of the room, scratching his tummy, "who's distracted?"

 

And now it's time for Louis top of the counter, and Liam goes back to cooking. "Nothing, nothing. Go get ready for class, breakfast will be ready soon." And Harry doesn't argue, just yawns like a kitten and goes back to the room, doing is Louis says.

 

Liam watches them out of the corner of his eyes, and smirks but doesn't say anything, but yelps when he feels a swat to his bum.

 

"I saw that smirk, and you got class too, so go get ready, I'll finish up here." And Liam doesn't argue because he remembers last time he argued against Louis.

 

So he nods quickly and patter off, to do as told. Louis chuckles watching the boy scatter off. He does as he promises finishing up breakfast quickly and setting plate at the places at the table. It was orange juice for everyone, and said that sets them down next to the plate. Then he himself goes to get changed. He sees Harry at the sink attempting to wrap a bandanna around his hair. So Louis chuckles, and grab his clothes in his closet. After dressing, in a black button-down and white skinnies, he then joined Harry in the bathroom to do his own hair. The younger boy had finally gotten the bandanna around his head, so he goes next him, and gels up his own here quietly.

 

"So about this morning…" Harry starts quietly. Louis cracked a smile at the boy beside him.

 

“Harry, don't worry alright? You're a growing teenage boy, it happens." He tries to explain gently to the boy.

 

Harry just blushes more, because yeah he's young but he's old enough to be with Louis, and if all Louis thinks about is how young he is, he’ll never get a chance to be with him.

 

"Not a kid." He mumbles out of his breath which of course Louis finds endearing and can't help but chuckle at the younger.

 

"I didn't say you were darling, but you have to admit, you got the face for one." And no he does not, Louis' just being an adorable ass, but an ass nonetheless.

 

Harry shouldn't find Louis cute after he knows he's been thoroughly insulted, and he quickly tells Louis so.

 

"Oh I'm kidding sugarplum, but enough of that, finish up and come out to the kitchen, breakfast is served." And with nicely swooped hair, Louis makes his way outside.

 

Harry just responds with a huff, but grabbed his backpack and heads out with Louis. When he sat down at the table, he could get used to this whole, wake up early, shower and actually eat thing. Zayn is sat next to him while Louis and Liam bustle all around the kitchen, before they sit and eat. When they sit, Harry goes right ahead starts eating the food. He looks up and sees Louis and Zayn eating as well, but oddly to him, Liam wasn't.

 

"Li? You are going to eat?" He asked after swallowing his mouthful of food.

 

Liam just gave him a small smile, "I'm waiting."

 

And that has Harry furrowing his eyebrows, and that had Louis speaking up, "Harry, it's rude to ask that, just eat your food honey." He chastises softly but then that has Zayn speaking up. "It's fine Lou, Liam, why don't you tell Harry why you haven't eaten yet."

 

And of course that has Liam blushing. "Oh, well I can't eat till Zayn gives me permission."

 

And Liam still got this wonderful blush on him, and from his point of view, he can see both Zayn and Louis appreciate it. But Harry doesn't say anything, just nods, gaping a little.

 

"Close your mouth. You'll catch flies." And that's how breakfast goes.

 

Harry and Liam get up to go clean the table and gets a soft touch from Louis as a reward. Louis and Zayn wish Liam and Harry good luck for the school day, and that will see them later. As he's leaving, Harry thanks Louis with the big hug because this type of the day (save this morning) he could get used to. Louis returns the hug, chuckling warmly, "anything for you sweetheart."

 

And Harry beams at the nickname, burrying himself and Louis' neck but he sure he could live in there forever. But sadly, Louis just had to be a teacher, and told him he had to get to class. So he obeys, quickly rushing well, because Louis told him too. He goes to math, and is welcome with up-and-down eyebrows waggling to him by Niall. Who immediately start babbling to him.

 

"So did you guys do anything? Did he make you dinner? Did you see Liam? Are he and Zayn okay? Did you sleep with him? Did you shower with him? Did he touch you, did you guys have sex –"

 

"Niall James, you will stop talking this instant and shut your mouth. You will kneel and you will behave." A furious Josh demands in his Dom voice that has Harry, and a few of their classmates turning over. Niall, who looks at all of them, cheeks blush to hard red. Nobody moves for a second till the door slams, Mr. Winston walking in.

 

"Mr. Horan, I believe you have a direct order." And that makes Harry widen his eyes because wow. And then the room is staring at Niall who realizes he's disrespecting his Dom, so he quickly slides to the floor with a whimper, kneeling by Josh's feet, hands behind his back and head bowed.

 

Harry flicks a look over to him as he felt the entire thing was his fault. He tries to convince Josh that he should return to his seat but the look Josh gave Harry showed he was having none of it. He felt bad since he was involved, really involved because he was the reason Niall behaved like that, he was just curious. Josh does not like it if anyone intervenes when he disciplines his sub. Harry, of course, knows how to keep his mouth shut. Josh looks  like he's not gonna let Niall's attitude pass. Although he doesn't get why Josh was that strict. Sure, Niall was pestering him a little but that was what Niall was. Curious as ever and always full of energy.

 

Harry tore his eyes away from the blond boy with an apologetic look, eyes full of sympathy though he's pretty sure his friend didn't see. He had his head bowed, and Harry tried to focus on the teacher in front.

 

Math went by quickly, for Harry at least, for Niall, eh, not so much. Halfway through the class Niall had started whimpering and Josh quickly responded with a swat to his bum. Harry flinched when he heard the impact but it served its purpose, Niall quickly hushed down.

 

When the class is over, he attempts to explain to Josh it wasn't a big deal and he should be easier with Niall. Josh however, stops him before he gets any words out.

 

“He's been misbehaving all day, and it's barely 8:30. He didn't like his breakfast so he threw it away whilst I wasn’t looking. And when looking through our shared closet, I found an old paddle he said had been broken so I couldn’t paddle him. Of course we got a new one but still. It was unacceptable.” Josh says with a hard tone directed at the boy who was still kneeling on the floor, however now he was slightly shaking.

 

“You’re getting the cane when we get home. You’ll want to keep yourself out of trouble because I know for a fact that your ass can’t take that much” Niall whimpered again which has Josh swatting him. “Get up, apologize to Harry, you’re dismissed.”

 

That has Niall wobbling up from his creaky knees sniffling and whimpering, staring at his feet and not being able to look at Harry in the eye. “I-I'm sorry H. I didn't mean t-to be intrusive.” The boy is able to mumble out in a raspy voice.

 

Harry feels so bad because this is all his fault and he really should feel bad and he does. He can’t do anything but hug the damn boy, he does so. He wraps Niall up in his arms and tries his best to console the boy.

 

After a couple of seconds, Josh is pulling Niall away because the bell has rung and the two need to leave. Despite what he witnessed, he still sees Josh tuck Niall under his arm, kissing the top of his head. “It's alright, baby. You've just done a bit of bad.” he hears Josh say, winding his arms around his boy then, the two walked away.

 

Harry realizes Shit, I want that. He wants to know he’ll be taken care of, he wants someone to protect him. Someone who will want him. What's worse is that he want that person to be Louis

 

**

 

“I saw his eyes, mate. Talk about desperate.” Ben Winston chuckles in the teachers' lounge. Louis is there, of course, or else Ben wouldn't be saying anything.

 

“Yeah, I'm gonna offer 'im one.” he says, sipping his tea.

 

“Yeah? Tommo getting back in the game? Good for you, mate.” He laughs and claps the teacher on the back.

 

Louis just smiles because it does feel good that he'll get a chance to Dom again. It's been a while since he's had a sub, a toy to kneel for him and God, I miss that, he thinks to himself. He and Ben chat a bit more before the next bell rings.

 

**

 

Apparently, Lou Teasdale had a bad day because she ordered that they run three miles. After running a while, Harry managed to catch up with Liam. “So Li, a little birdie told me about Zayn and Louis' scenes. Are you really okay with that?” Harry asks, panting and attempting to keep his head.

 

“Um, yeah. Zayn was a previous sub before switching. Sometimes, though, when times get rough, Zayn needs a way to keep his head. Lou helps his with that. I don't mind, I mean I understand and all, but I can't do anything for him. I wish I could but I'm not wired like that.” he says shrugging and heading into a light jog that Harry follows after.

 

“I love Zayn and sometimes, he needs to get out of his head but even then, it doesn't mean I love him any less. I want him happy, you know? “Liam runs his hand through is hair, all sweaty from the exercise.

 

Harry nods in understanding, and a little in envy, he wishes so badly that he has someone like that, someone who would really take care of him and love him unconditionally.

 

“Let me tell you, though. Louis plays rough. He's got a bit of TPE in him.” Liam chuckles, picking up his speed again.

 

“TPE?” Harry asked, confused.

 

“Total Power Exchange. He's very controlling, in a really good way. He's safe and all really exciting.” Liam smiles as if he speaks from experience which has Harry raising his eyebrows and gaping at Liam.

 

“You and him?” he asks officially getting jealous. Has everyone but him been with Louis?

 

“Um, yeah. A couple of months. Before Zayn and I got together, he requested that I be trained to fit his needs, so he asked Lou to take me for a bit under contract. For a while, Louis called me a brat, literally. He uses it as my name. If it wasn't Pet or Pup. But when he whipped me into shape, I took it quick and basically earned my name back. But it really did teach me you know? To work if you want something, that everyone won't just give things. I have to earn them.” Liam finishes up his little speech.

 

Harry just wants Louis even more now, but he does want to know what the hell a _contract_ is “What is that thing you were talking about? Zayn had Louis take you under a contract?” He asks eyebrows furrowed and curious eyes awaiting the boys’ answer.

 

“Hm? What? Oh a contract? It’s basically a signed agreement between two consenting partners to become Dominant and Submissive. They can be extinguished at any time and they don’t really have a time limit. And obviously because Lou and I had one it doesn’t necessarily lead to a relationship.” And wow this whole BDSM thing is a lot more complicated than Harry thought. He thought it was just rough sex with some spanking here and there. But his thoughts get interrupted when Liam breaks his train.

 

“He's great, H. You'll love him.” Harry wants to know what that means but the coach is blowing the whistle, signaling them to get their asses in the locker room.

 

***

 

“So yeah, that's basically why males can't get pregnant. Homework is in your textbooks, page 140. Questions 20 to 45.” Louis gives his final instructions to his last class as the bell rings. He watches all the boys pack up, chattering with each other and what not. His eyes still on his prey, he makes his move.

 

“Mr. Styles, a word please.” he says and cocks his head towards his office door. Harry nods with an innocent smile. Louis really does love it. Harry follows Louis' instructions carefully as the DA watches him toddle into his office. Louis cleans up a bit before following him in. When he walks in, Harry is sitting nice and prim on the guest side of Louis' desk.

 

“So, Harry. You and I need to have a little chat. You've been here for three months now, and from observing your behavior and reactions too many things here, you take well praise and that you enjoy the aspects that are based here, the whole BDSM and what not. Is that true?” he questions the boy across from him who has his lip between his teeth.

 

It must be then Harry realizes that he was supposed to answer so he gives a shaky and nervous nod.

 

“And you remember that your first series, you needed to safe word out and then I took you back you wanted more time for aftercare, well from your facial expressions I could tell you really don't want me to leave. As you know teachers and students aren’t allowed to be in relationships here. But there’s nothing against the rules about what I’m proposing. If you say no, nothing will change and we go on with our lives like nothing happened, and if you say yes well, things are definitely going to start changing. Now I've had a talk with Josh and along with Zayn, and they helped me make this decision, and as your teacher I believe this is the best option for you.”

  
And Harry literally stops breathing, he feels his heart racing and his throat is dry and all he can think is, ‘omgomgomg its happening omgomg’. When he hears Louis take a breath and pause to take one of Harry's shaky hands, and grasps them using two of his. Looking into his emerald eyes he goes for it, “Harry, I'm offering you a contract. Do you accept?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comment? Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> Come say hi!  
> my-five-idiot-heros.tumblr.com


	11. Chapter 10 B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey kiddos (: YES we're finally posting huh? This is part B to Chapter 10 and chapter 11 Is being types up already! Thank you for your patience and thanks for reading!
> 
> As always a thank you to my lovely co-writer G.
> 
> **Formatting should be fixed!

The moment Niall stepped out of the shower, Josh was sitting on the bed but what Niall noticed was the things he put on top of the bedside table.

There was the cane, of course he always kept his word, the black cock ring he was very familiar with and a plug.

Josh motioned for him to kneel right in front of him. Niall did so easily, not wanting to push Josh and his patience. He was in a lot of trouble already.

Josh clears his throat and starts circling Niall like he's a piece of meat.

"I've had enough of your attitude Niall, and if you are choosing not to talk about it fine, but that won't excuse you from punishment." Josh grabs a handful of his hair, tugging a bit harsh. "Fifteen with the cane, and you'll wear the ring and plug till tomorrow after school."

The Dom lets go of the fistful of blond before grabbing the cane and swishing it through the air, hands on the edge of the bed, "And tell me why we're here."

Josh's voice is deep, full of tenor, showing he's in his Dom-space.

Niall can absolutely do nothing but whimper and shiver at the tone of his Dom's voice. After a few moments, he answered softly. "I have been misbehaving, I keep acting like a brat," he kept his eyes downcast.

Josh nods and smoothed down the pale cheeks.

"Tell me how many you're receiving?" He says hard giving the bum slight taps as a warm up.

"Fifteen, Sir" he says, moving away a little from the taps that Josh gives him.

Josh sees him moving, and forcefully grabs his cheek.

"You're in hot water Niall, do. Not. Move." He growls and swings the cane down. "Again, tell me why we're here."

"I misbehaved, I was bad," he replied, his face projecting how he feels, completely transparent to Josh. "I'm sorry...” He whispers.

"You know the rules you were to count." Josh orders whipping the cane down twice, making his number up to three. "And since you missed one we're starting over."

Niall groaned as he felt the cane and focused so he could count.

Josh paused for a little, maybe so he would know the exact rhythm, and when the cane landed again he flinched and stammered out the number. He kept his eyes shut and his head low.

Josh changes pace again, and whacks the boy three consecutive times. "What were your infractions today?" He asks again to make sure Niall knows what he's getting punished for.

“I was intrusive to Harry, I was misbehaving all day and I disappointed you. I'm sorry, Sir.” his voice barely above a whisper he gained enough courage to look at his Dom's eyes. He didn't know how he looked like but it made Josh's eyes soften for a bit and he placed his hand on Niall's head. Niall, as expected, leaned into the touch.

Josh nods and took his hand away. He decided what he wanted to do. He went and got the black cock ring and the plug.

“We're using this tonight and tomorrow, like I said earlier.” he says.

Niall looked up, eyes open ready for what's about to happen now that Josh changed his mind. Josh made him wait. Josh made them both wait. When Josh gave the command, he was surprised.

“Suck me, Niall. Make me come.” He brought his hand to touch Josh but he shook his head.

“No hands, baby.”

He groaned, dropped his mouth down on Josh' cock and started sucking. His lips wrapped around the base, dragged all the way to the tip before he swallowed. Though he was surprised since usually having Josh in his mouth was a reward.

His thoughts stopped when there were hands on his head and cheek.

“Focus on me, Niall.” He slowed, teasing, dragging it out.

"Mm... yeah, like that."

Niall hummed, loving how he made Josh happy, he was improving.

"Yeah, take it like a good boy."

He hears how much Josh liked it by how raspy his voice is.

Josh' hips moved the smallest bit, just barely sliding the hot prick along his tongue. He tightened his lips, sucking steadily.

"When I've come in your pretty mouth, I'm going to put the plug in with a cock ring around you."

Niall responded by moaning and sucking harder.

"Then I'm going to spank you." He shook his head, swallowing around Josh' cock, hips shifting.

Josh growls when he opposes, "Yes, I think I am."

He shook his head again. His eyes dropped closed, and he focused on that heavy, thick, pretty cock, hoping Josh won't spank him.

Josh' hips began to move harder, push deeper. He took every inch, head bobbing. The rocking got stronger, Josh _taking_ his pleasure now, taking complete control. Niall opened his mouth wider, more access. He sucked Josh off enough times not to gag when he hit the back of his throat. He swallowed hard, trying to give Josh everything he could. Josh bucked his hips up and moaned. He felt Josh' cock get even harder in his mouth and then come poured from it. He swallowed hard, drinking down every drop given to him.

He kept sucking, kept bucking his head. Josh stayed hard. Oh. His. So good. His lover. His Sir. The hand on his head stroked over his scalp.

"Stand up."

Niall nodded, stood on shaky legs. Josh hand wrapped around Niall's cock and began to pump lazily. Niall pushed his hips upward to get more.

Josh growled at him, hand squeezing his cock tight.

"All you have tonight is what I _let_ you have." Josh growls pulling on the hair he had fisted in his hand.

Niall gasped, his entire body arching toward his touch. "Yes Sir."

"That's right." Josh grabbed the black cock ring they kept in the drawer, working it down Niall's cock and around his balls. His eyelids got heavy, his balls aching.

"Beautiful." Josh' fingers slid over his trapped cock and balls. He whimpered softly, arching into the touch again.

"Hands on the bed." Josh instructed hard and firm.

He met Josh' eyes but Josh was a little impatient tonight.

Josh' hands were strong and he took his wrists and placed his palms on the bed. He held on the edge of the bed, spread and ready for whatever his Sir needed. Josh' fingers slid down his back, moving slowly.

He would offer Josh anything. Anything at all. Josh licked at the base of his spine. He jolted, the movement irresistible. Josh' tongue slid along his crack.

"Spread your legs. Open them wide for me, come on." The Dom coaxed.

"Yes, sir." Niall's toes curled, his eyes rolling back in his head. When he spread his legs, Josh' tongue continued down. That made him shiver, shake. God, he wanted. Josh' tongue pushed into him, piercing him with wet heat.

"Sir." He shook, shuddered.

That tongue pushed into him. Josh stood, three slick fingers pushing into him now. His eyes rolled back in his head. Josh' fingers disappeared, the thick, blunt head of the plug pushing against Niall's hole. Moaning, Niall's hips moved instinctively. Hell, he'd spent hours at school, filled with a plug. Josh was good at this, at slipping out and pushing the head of the plug in. A soft moan pushed out of him, as the plug slipped in. Josh twisted it a couple of times, and then slid it in entirely. It wasn't long, or too thick, but the curve of the plug gave him a ton of sensation.

 

He moaned, his eyes falling closed.

“Yes." He shuddered and shivered and waited. Josh kissed his neck and then slid away.

Josh pressed a hand between his shoulders and pushed him down to the bed. Niall's chest was now on the bed, flat down face turned to his right side. He was still, however, spread open by the plug and his cock was still confined. He held his position as Josh's contact with him disappeared.

"Josh," He whined, curling his hands to fists.

"I've got you." He assured, caring Dom as always.

“You're doing well, baby. Now, we're starting soon.” he stated.

There were a few silent moments after that, a swat landed on his ass.

"This is mine."

"Yes." Every inch.

"Yeah."

Josh leaned over to get the cane over by the drawer again. Niall couldn't tell if Josh purposely slid his prick against his leg but it still pushed a soft whimper out of him. He arched, rubbing his cock on the mattress, he was desperate. He heard the little hiccup in his own breathing.

“Sir, Josh, please. I need you so badly. I... I want to come, Josh. Please." He had to tell Josh that, make sure Josh knew it.

"Not yet, Niall. You still need to take the cane." Josh straightened and smacked his bum again.

"I..." He pulled his legs closer, begging. Josh just shook his head at him.

“Don't be bad again.”

That had Niall stilling his movements and it silenced him. Josh moved the plug upward and...

“Ah! Fuck!” Niall cried out.

He knew just where the proper angle is to that spot inside him and nailed it. Fuck. Fuck, so good.

"Again, please."

"What, this?" The plug hit it again. Hard.

"Yes!" Josh continuously sent sparks through him

Josh brought his lips right by his sub's ear and whispered,

"You know I'm going to fuck you, right? I'm going to spank you. I'm going to come inside you. And I'm still not going to let you come." And Niall needed it. So much.

He moved the plug in and out and made sure Niall's prostate was nudged, hard. He was relentless. Niall loved it. He loved him so much.

“I love you, too." Josh said, he must have been babbling without knowledge of it again. He smiled. How could he not smile?

Josh' hand closed over the tip of his cock, surprising and hot bringing a new wave of pleasure.

"Fuck!" That had him jerking, going taut. Pulling off, Josh chuckled darkly.

"Had to make sure I had your attention."

"Please." Josh just stared down at him, fingers working his prick now, tracing the veins, sliding over the tip. His toes curled, and he continued begging.

"Look at you. So eager for your spanking. For the heat, my attention. Hmm? Is that what you wanted? Is that all you needed? Is that why you're acting up?" He spanked him with his hand and still maintained eye contact.

"I..." He. Oh. Fuck. He couldn't answer. He whimpered instead, hoping Josh would understand what he meant. Whatever it is he wanted.

"Move up for me. Hands and knees, legs spread as far as you can while kneeling." He ordered after he pulled away from Niall to allow him to move.

"Sir." He stared, swallowed.

"Don't make me tell you twice." That had him suddenly, fiercely he rush of need and hunger and pure arousal too big to process.

A little growl escaped from Josh. He slapped his thigh. He shivered, and took a deep breath.

"S...sorry. Sorry. I..."he stammered. Josh was suddenly all over him, kissing him hard. Everything went sharp, crystal clear, and Niall was right there. Ready. Focused. Yes. It was all he needed.

Josh broke the kiss and backed away enough to let him move again.

"Now do what you're told."

Niall nodded, moved over easily.

"Thank you, sir."

Josh' kiss landed on his ass.

"You're welcome, baby."

"Sometimes I just get stuck, like I need you so bad I freeze." He knew Josh knows this already but he knew that Josh loved when he offered information and confessed. He tries to do his best to communicate.

"I can see it in your eyes when it happens." Josh says.

“I can feel it everywhere when it does...” he babbles on.

"You're going to feel this everywhere too, I promise you."

"Mm." Josh bit his right ass cheek.

He squeaked, but didn't move.

"Good boy." Josh licked where he'd bitten and then the spanking started. Niall moaned, head down, breathing in synchrony with the blows. Every now and then Josh' hand would rub and soothe his red skin.

He counted aloud, soon enough he had tears in his eyes. His face felt hot. His ass was burning. The numbers were increasing but the intensity of the spanks were just enough. It was never enough to truly hurt. He and Josh had discovered that it wouldn't work for either of them. The burn, yes, and the ache, but he needed the control, the attention, not so much of the pain.

Each of Josh's spanks landed exactly where Josh wanted them to.

"Love you. Need you. Bad." The words slipped out of him again, no filter he was too gone.

"I'm right here. I love you too." His whimper was completely unavoidable. Josh started spanking him again the spanks were hard enough to hold his whole focus.

He began to move, to press back into each soft blow.

"There we go." Josh raked his fingers along Niall's ass. Niall's toes curled. Heat. Burn. Ache. Josh. One spank laded on the plug, it pushed the plug in deeper and really hard to his prostate dead on.

"Sir!" His cry pierced the silence of the room.

"Yes. Right here." Josh did it to him again.

"I. I." He jerked, his eyes rolling back into his head.

"No coming until I say." Josh always said that right before he drove Niall out of his mind.

"I won't." He wouldn't, no matter what.

"I know." Josh's cane pushed at the base of the plug again as he was spanked, pain and pleasure coming together.

"Fuck!" He jerked forward again. Josh grabbed his hips and tugged him back. Josh fondled his balls and stroked the tip of his cock. His hips rolled, his body responding to touch.

"Look at this beautiful, red ass." Josh licked, tongue feeling rough against his sensitive skin.

"I can't." That had Josh swatting his ass again.

"Stunning." Another hit warmed him.

"Yours. Love." Niall was out of it, really.

"That's exactly right. Mine." There was nothing sexier than Josh growling those words out. Josh twisted the plug. Hard. Again.

“We're done with the cane, Niall."

"Fuck!" He needed to come, so badly. Now.

"You ready, love? Ready to give me everything?"

"Please..." he sobbed, twisting, desperate for release, his arms shaking as they held him up. Josh climbed onto the bed and he looked into Niall's eyes.

"Please, sir. Please, help me. I...” He sobbed.

Josh's hands slid over his skin, solid and sure, steady.

"Hold on a little longer, love."

He leaned into the touches, shaking. His breathing was heavy.

"Okay, wait until I get the ring off and then you can jerk us off together. How about that?"

Niall was already shaking his head.

"Want you in me when I... P-please, Josh." He groaned.

                                                                                                                                                                                             Josh's fingers slid down his belly, touched the tip of his cock. Josh was doing it on purpose. His eyes crossed, his hips jerking desperately.

"So beautiful."

A moment later Josh's fingers twisted the ring, opening it and carefully releasing his balls and cock.

"All right, then." He changed their positions so that Niall was on top of his thighs, facing him and Josh had his back on the headboard.

His hips moved instinctively, rocking and rubbing and driving both of them mad.

It felt so good, Josh's skin, Josh's heat. Josh's hands landed on his ass, pressing against the plug, pushing it harder into Niall's body. His eyes rolled, his hips working harder. Fuck.

“No, no, no, no. Please. Sir, Josh, please. I... Need you.” he didn't dare move without permission.

“Wanna get fucked?” Josh asked, taunting.

Niall nodded his head. Hands closing to fists then open and then back to fists. His blond hair sticking to his forehead.

“Go on, baby. Ride my cock. Make yourself feel good. You took your punishment so well.”

“Thank y-you, Sir.” He positioned himself on top of Josh but...

“T-the plug is still in me.”

Josh stared at Niall's eyes as he slid his hand from Niall's thigh to where the plug was. He pulled it so that it was almost out then pushed it back in.

Niall collapsed on top of him, his head on his Dom's shoulder, near his ear breathing ragged. He whined in Josh's ear tone a little higher than usual.

“Don't wanna come yet.”

“Then don't.” Josh said simply. He pulled the plug out for real this time.

“Sit up, baby.”

Niall straightened up but not before he kissed Josh's neck. Niall's breathing picked up again as the tip of Josh's cock brushed his entrance.

“What do you say, Niall?” Josh asks, voice strained.

“Thank you, thank you, Sir. Please...” he said, thighs shaking.

“So polite. My good boy.” he praised as he pushed in, not stopping until he was surrounded by heat completely.

Niall started riding Josh. He was moaning every now and then when he finds that angle that makes his vision white out. Soon, Niall was silent, his mouth was hanging open. Josh was surprised Niall even lasted this long. His boy was trembling so Josh took control. Josh started to thrust and he set up a fast pace. Niall cried out when Josh angled his hips just so. Josh knew, then, that he found his spot.

He started to aim for that and the sounds Niall made were beautiful. He wanted that moment to last, both of them do.

“Sir... I'm really- I can't… _Oh god_.. Can I?” Niall's voice had a twinge of urgency.

"Come, babe. Come on me." The words weren't loud, but there was a thread of steel in them. That was the voice of his Dom.

"Sir." He met Josh's eyes, his balls tight as he shot. Josh's fingers slid more slowly over him now, and there was nothing but a burning love in Josh's eyes. Josh wrapped a hand in his hair and tugged him down into a lazy kiss.

As soon as Niall was out of subspace, Josh was stroking his hair and watching him carefully. They were now clean and had boxers on. The only light in the room came from Harry's bedside lamp, it was quite dark in there now.

“Hey.” he started.

“Hi.” Josh responded. He stroked his cheek tenderly.

“What time is it?” Niall asked, wanting to know how long he had left with his boyfriend.

“Late, I'm actually surprised Harry isn't here yet.” Josh reached around for his phone, no texts or calls.

“He'll be here on time, I'm sure. He wouldn't want Louis mad at him again.” Niall assured him, he knew how worried Josh gets.

Niall sat up and winced. “Ow, shit”

“Lie back down. You'll be in pain for a while.” he kissed his temple and wrapped his arms around his boy.

“No kidding.” he rolled his eyes playfully, he could feel tension in the air still. Not as heavy as it felt earlier but something was off. He decided that he needed to sort it out or it'll turn out really bad.

“Josh? Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, it is. I'm just thinking, babe.”

“Are you still mad? Are you... Are _we_ okay? I know I've been-”

“Shh, stop it.” he chuckled, as he put a finger on Niall's lips to stop talking for a second.

“We're okay, baby. We are. All's forgiven. Don't ever think that there isn't a solution to problems like this because we'll always try to patch things up no matter what. Okay?”

“Yeah, I know that. What are you thinking about?” he relaxed considerably.

“About what had you out of sort’s earlier.” he replied, looking at Niall's face to gauge his reaction.

“Oh...” was all Niall said. After a few moments of silence, he blew out a breath. Here comes the talk he both hates and loves.

*****

"Harry, I'm offering you a contract. Do you accept?"

Harry forgot how to breathe for a moment, or what seemed like a century for Louis. He _knew_ Harry wouldn't accept. He waited, though, still hopeful.

“If you want some more time to think about it, you can tell me. I know it's all out of the blue and...” he clears his throat, not wanting to appear nervous.

Harry finally looked less surprised and started to give Louis a look full of doubt.

“Me? You want to offer a contract to _me_?”

Louis nods, not saying anything more.

Harry shakes his head and mutters something under his breath, too low that Louis doesn't understand. “Are you offering me one because you want me or just because you're my teacher and you somehow feel obligated?” at the last part, he sounded like it hurt him.

It took a moment for Louis to answer. He didn't know how to phrase it properly.

“Could we talk about the contract first? I want to know what I'm getting myself into.” At this, Louis blew out the breath he'd been holding.

“Sir, my hands...” Harry reminded Louis a little hesitantly.

He let go of his hands and straightened up.

Harry was excited, of course, on the inside but it was shocking. Yes, he wanted a contract with Louis. Very much actually, but he wasn't even sure that Louis wanted _him_. He was always disappointing him anyway.

Harry and Louis were struggling, the DA didn't know what to say next, he completely blanked out. Harry on the other hand, was doubtful of himself but isn't this what he wanted?

“Yes, I'd like a contract with you, Sir. But this was so surprising. I barely know anything in this lifestyle...” Harry said to the DA.

“It's not a no, though, am I right?” a smile was forming on his face.

Harry nods, smiling just as goofily as Louis.

Before they could even start discussing, someone was at the door knocking, probably one of Louis' students.

“Maybe we can talk about this later,” Harry chuckles.

Louis nods, “Come to my room later, you can...” there was a knock on the door again, “Damn it. You could stay there for the night, if you want to. We can talk about this then, yes?”

Harry nods and gets his stuff, “I'll see you later then,” he opens the door where there was a student waiting, he looks like he was about to knock again. His fist was raised when Harry opened the door and looked a little surprised that there was someone was still in.

“Sorry, mate. I needed to talk to Mr. Tomlinson, he's all yours now.” Then he walked away with a smile after patting his shoulder.

Harry couldn't wipe off the goofy smile while walking around the campus. It was difficult since he was just offered what he was waiting for his whole time here.

After a few minutes of walking, he saw Liam sitting with a notebook on his lap, his bag beside him.

“Hey, Liam” he sat beside him, and placed his stuff in front of him.

“Hey, H” he said with an I-don’t-know-you-seem-weirder-today-than-ever look.

“What's gotten you all smiley?”

“I don't know if I should tell...” he hesitated, “But since I've been trusted with _your_ secret, I'll tell you mine.” he said excitedly.

“Go on,” Liam said with his eyebrow raised.

“Louis... He offered a contract, can you believe it? Him... The most handsome, charming, witty and... Just _perfect_ he offered _me_ a contract.” he said dreamily.

Liam shook his head and tried to calm Harry down.

“Tone down a little before anyone hears, secret remember?”

“You don't look surprised,” Harry said suspiciously.

“I could see it in Louis' eyes, ya know.” Liam responded with a tone that isn't really believable.

“Right, right. Now what's the real reason? Spit it out,” he tickles the other boy.

“Stop that.” he slaps his hands away.

“He may or may not have told me, but you didn't hear that from anyone.”

“ _You knew and you didn't tell me!_ Mean, mean, mean.” he slapped Liam's thighs.

“Stop it. Would you have told me if our situations were reversed?” he questioned.

“ _Yes_ because I’m a good friend” And Liam raised his eyebrows again,

“Okay, maybe not.”

“See?” Liam said triumphantly, “Now, did you two talk about it?”

“We were interrupted by one of his students,” Harry said, “But it's alright. He said I can stay for the night to discuss it.”

“That's good...” he replied.

They started to talk about different topics from then. They didn't even notice the time passing, before they knew it, it was almost curfew.

“Damn, we have to run.” Liam said, “It's late. I'll walk you to Louis'. I won't take no for an answer.” he added when Harry started to protest.

When they were in front of Louis' Liam hugged him, said good luck, gave him a wink and a pat in the bum then ran towards his own room.

Harry fixed his hair and took a deep breath then knocked on the door. Harry waited and strained to hear what was going on inside. He heard nothing at first but then he heard some giggling and slapping, probably Zayn? Then the door opened.

Louis opens the door, red faced and laughing, "Hey kiddo, come on in, Zayn and I just finished making dinner, come on in love." He says widening the door more. He welcomes the boy into the warm dorm, that with the food cooking and fire blazing it felt more like a house then a dorm room.

Harry stepped in and walked towards the smell of the food. "That smells amazing." He smiled at Louis then turned to Zayn and waved at him.

Louis smiles wraps an arm around Harry, "Why don't you got put your stuff away babe, we told Liam he could come back to have dinner with us."

The moment feels surreal to Harry, "Liam's going here?" He asks while picking up his things and putting them away, he didn't want to make a mess. "Sir? You said Zayn knew about _it_?" he whispered to Louis.

Louis follows Harry into Louis room. "Go ahead and put your stuff away, and yeah, Li should be here soon, we're having dinner together." Louis as he clears his throat and leans against the doorway. "So before dinner, you and I should have a talk yeah?" He starts off slowly.

"Right, we should. Uhm...” He rubs his neck. "How do we..?" He does some motions with his hands.

Louis shuts the door and takes a seat at the oak desk in his room, swiveling to face Harry, "Kneel please. If we're going to do this we're going to do this proper." He says starting off.

Harry gives him a nervous half smile then does as told, he kneels and tries not to fall because of his nerves and wobbly knees. He manages to kneel properly, directly in front of Louis and looks up at him in question.

"Eyes down." Louis says simply when he sees the flash of green. He cross one leg over the other so that his ankle rests near his knee. "So, as we discussed prior to tonight, I have offered you a chance to write up a contract between the two of us. Now Harry, do you know what a contract entails?" He asks being proper and watching the curly boys hair flop down.

"I've gotten a gist of it. I've talked to Liam before about what a contract is," he sneaks a look at Louis. His voice was kind of shaky but at least he wasn't stammering and embarrassing himself like he usually does.

Louis nods and clasps his hands together and rests them on his lap, "You do understand this contract is strictly monogamous to us two, and that you aren't allowed any other dominate, however I am allowed other submissives, correct?" Louis question turning his head for his own motion purpose.

Harry nods then shakes his head, "You're allowed to have other subs?" He said with a wee bit of jealousy in his tone. _Suck it up Harry, too possessive_. He fidgets and waits for Louis to answer, he ruffles his hair, a normal sign of his nervousness.

Louis crosses his arms and makes a hum to the boy, "I am Harry, add the account I am a sex Ed teacher and I do deliver maintenance days. Being honest right now, you will not be the only boy I touch." The older main explains himself and uses a hard voice.

Harry just nods his head muttering a soft "alright" and looks down. He suddenly found the floor so interesting. The hard tone in the DA's voice that was directed at him is not very good to hear. He looks at Louis but says nothing, he gives him a look that says it's okay to proceed.

Louis clears his throat again. "And in order not to break ya know, the law, this contract only allows us to be involved in a Dom/sub relationship, no further relationship should result from it." The man says with a disappointed tone. This was the only way he could have Harry and follow the rules so damn right he was going to go through with it.

"Oh, of course." Harry says under his breath, not wanting Louis to hear. He can't have Louis, which was the fact. He didn't have a chance. He was _actually_ hoping Louis would risk his job for him. Impossible, really. "I understand," he says louder this time, no point in believing him since he didn't even believe his own words.

Louis nods, "Alright, well, you and I can go over kink and limits in a minute, but right now I need to know if you're willing to accept this contract, you'd be fully signed over to me and no one else but I can touch you. This contract further extends to school agendas, being it so you be punished by another teacher, he has no authority to touch you, as said, Harry, and you would be completely mine. Do you wish to draw up the contract?" His heart is beating, and this hasn't happened in so long, and God does he want a sub, he wants someone to take care of and hold and call _his._ His own breath catches in his throat as Harry breathes and looks up at to speak the final decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate us too much? We gave you all the Niall/Josh you had been asking for, and proably went a teeny bit over it, so get excited for chapter 11! We'll post as soon as we can! 
> 
> Comment and Kudos if you like? Motivation helps!
> 
> Thanks for reading little darlings X
> 
> Come say hi?  
> my-five-idiot-heros.tumblr.com


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow another update and it's barely been a week? We felt we needed to make up for all the cliffhangers, and for how much time we take to update (:  
> So here it is! Enjoy and thanks for reading!
> 
> -E and (a big thank you to my lovely co-writer) G

He opens his mouth and looks at Louis' eyes, "Yes, I want to draw up the contract." He smiles at the DA and sighs in relief, he was afraid he'd stammer but he said it with much more confidence than he felt. He couldn't help but laugh a little as he said those words.

Louis smiles big and bright and pats his lap for him to hop up in, "Come here baby, come give me a cuddle." Louis smirks and holds his arms open for his new boy to come into his arms.

 

 _Finally_ a proper cuddle from Louis. No doubts. No need for excuses. No need for explanations. Though he was stunned for a moment because of how gorgeous the smile Louis gave him. He got up from his knees, wobbled a bit because it was painful and went to Louis' open arms. "My knees hurt," he complained but he's still smiling. "And I can't stop smiling" he chuckles.

The elder gave a little chuckle, "yeah? You got sensitive knees baby? I'll remember not to keep you on them too long without a little pillow sound good?" Louis offers wrapping his arms around the lanky boy as said boy curls up into Louis' lap. "Which by the way we should start talking about kinks and limits."

"Yeah, sounds good." He says softly. Harry tightens his arms on Louis a little and gets comfortable. "Can we stay like this though?" He requests, batting his eyelashes at Louis.

Louis shakes his head and runs his hand on Harry's back comfortingly, "we have dinner, and guests doll, they shouldn't be kept waiting." He says and let's Harry stand up before standing up as well, "oh and, you will need permission to eat, you remember how Liam does it? Don't ask, wait to be told? Good, come along now kitten.”

He follows Louis out, he's only a few steps behind and he bumps into Louis. "Wh-" he was just about to ask but Louis shushes him.

He looks to where Louis is looking, he sees Liam and Zayn being all sweet and cuddly and they face each other... They're so cute, Harry thinks while smiling.

Louis smiles and looks at them lovingly, wishing bad he could have a relationship like that again. He chuckles to himself and then clears his throat, "boys, save it for behind doors please." He says interrupting the two.

Liam blushes and moves away from Zayn but not before he gives him a peck on the cheek. He stands and goes to Harry to hug the boy. "How'd it go?" He whispers in his ear, smirking.

"I'll tell you later, Li." He says excited. "I can't wait to tell Josh and Niall. How 'bout you?" He started to pull away, "You and Zayn good?" He winked at Liam.

"We are, H." He says while blushing again, "If it wasn't obvious from a while ago," Liam chuckles as he looks over to where Zayn is. The fondness was clear in his expression.

"Aw, you're too cute." Harry pinches his cheek, not being able to stop smiling still. He feels giddy and everything's just perfect.

Liam bats his hands away yet again, "Come off it." Then charges Harry, tickling his sides. "This is payback for earlier."

Harry stays still and pretends like it doesn't bother him whilst sticking his tongue out at Liam. But after a while, he can't help but laugh and twist away and go a few steps away from Liam. "Alright, truce truce. I surrender, Li, stop it.”

Liam quits it because Harry looks like he's seconds away from falling to the floor. He lets Harry straighten up and stop laughing before putting his arm around his waist to go to where Lou and Zayn were.

Louis clasps Harry's hand in his and leads him to sit beside him rather than beside Liam. "Come here, kitten. Zayn would want to sit with Liam the same way I want to sit next to you," Zayn sits beside Liam instead.

Harry grins and allows Louis to take him to their place.

The food was already, the utensils were complete and now they were seated. All set for dinner. Harry almost forgets that he needs permission like Liam. He needs permission from _Louis_ he was _Louis'_ now. He catches himself, however.

Apparently, Louis saw and gave him a smile. "Good boy," he praised Harry. He stopped eating long enough to pat the curly headed boy's thigh whilst smiling.

Harry returned the award-winning smile, of course. The food smells amazing. He wonders who cooked it. He wasn't distracted by the food much because the next second, he was watching Louis eat. Yup, still perfect.

When he finally had enough strength in him to look away, he saw Liam smiling at him. Harry gave him a questioning look but the other lad just looked away and pretended to scratch his arm.

The boy rolled his brilliant, emerald eyes. _Fine, Liam. Let it be that way._

Louis' eyes screamed of mischievousness when he looked at Harry and stopped once more. "You want to eat, Harold?" He asked, addressing him with the stupid ((but cute)) name he made up for him.

Harry nods his head slowly. Was that permission?

"But you're not eating. And why's that?" Now he gets it as Louis says that.

"Because you haven't told me I could." He says softly, eyes shining, cheeks flaming, smiling shyly.

"That's right, H." Mr. Tease, no, Mr. Tomlinson says in his Daddy voice, smirking.

Zayn and Liam may have heard but not so much even in the short distance because the words exchanged were so low. But Zayn looks like he knows, he's smiling evilly at both of them.

Soon enough, Louis let him eat. "You may eat now, kitten."

"Thank you, Sir." He replied and began to eat. The food tasted as delicious as it smelled. "Mm" he moaned in appreciation.

"You like that? Zayn knows how to cook but you didn't hear it from me." He fake whispers at Harry, which had Liam chuckling.

"It's great, tastes amazing." He directs at Zayn, who grins and finally lets Liam eat.

"H, are you finished with your homework? Do you have other things to do?" Louis asks after finishing his meal.

 

"I have the homework for your class only and after that, I could use some studying for the quiz tomorrow. Besides those, nothing else." He replies to Louis.

 

 

"Alright, you can study in my room. I could grade some papers while you're at it. I'll try my best not to be distracting." Louis says, smirking.

 

 

Oh, he's playful today. "I'll have a very hard time resisting you." He chuckles as he finishes his dinner.

 

 

Once everyone's done, Harry and Liam clean up. Liam washed the dishes while Harry cleaned the table and dried the plates.

 

 

Louis and Zayn were cuddling on the couch talking about something, too soft for them to understand but it would be rude to eavesdrop. They made their presence known and Liam sat on the space beside Zayn.

 

 

Harry stood behind the couch were Louis' side was, he looked at Louis who is sitting properly now, with his feet touching the ground rather than crisscrossed on the couch.

 

 

"Come here, H. I don't bite..." He hesitated, "Unless you ask me to" he winked at the boy.

 

 

He gave him a questioning look, "Where do I sit?" He asks when he saw Liam and Zayn very comfortable but taking too much space.

 

 

"Hop on my lap, love. Where else?" He replied as he patted his thighs twice. "Let's watch some telly first," he reached for the remote but it wasn't anywhere near him. It was on the table beside Zayn.

 

 

"Zayn, hand me the remote, would you please?" He asked kindly but he was too busy making out with Liam _with Harry and Louis beside him_. Liam tried to pull away but Zayn only grabbed his neck and pulled his hair. He blindly reached behind him for the remote, he knocked a plastic bottle over in the process.

 

 

Harry gets the remote from Zayn's outstretched arm before sitting on Louis' lap just as he was told. He hands Louis the remote and he practically _hears_ Louis roll his eyes.

 

 

"Anything in mind that we can watch?" He asks Harry who just shakes his head, "Up to you, Sir."

 

 

Louis rests his hand on Harry's stomach. Harry was still a bit tense and rigid on his lap. He places both of his hands on Harry's shoulder and pulls him back so that his chest touches Harry's back.

 

 

"I don't bite, Harry. Seriously. Relax, darling," he whispers in the boy's ear.

 

 

It made Harry shiver, Louis' tone, Louis' breath near his neck and ear, his body against Harry's, his hands now resting on his stomach. He nods, afraid that his voice will be shaky.

 

 

They sit and watch a Disney movie on HBO, they managed to watch half of it then Louis decided to head to his room to study. Harry pouted at him so they could finish but Louis insisted that they get to work.

 

 

Once seated on the bed and Louis is sitting on a chair in front of his desk, they both focused to get things done as early as possible. After studying for the quiz, it was his priority, he fishes for his notes in Sex Ed inside his bag. But before that, Louis was speaking to him for the first time since they entered. "Are you done studying for your quiz?"

 

 

"Yeah, I think so, Sir." He replies.

 

 

Louis reaches out his arm, palm out. "Hand me your notes and your book, I'll test you."

 

 

Harry hands him his notes and his book to Louis and rethinks about all he studied.

 

 

After Louis quizzed him, he managed to get only 3 questions wrong, Louis had difficult questions. Once he had the go signal to get to his Sex Ex homework, he realized that Louis was done grading papers, was he studying that long?

 

 

He managed to answer numbers 20 to 43 but he got stuck in the last two questions. Louis seemed to notice because he was asking, "What's the matter? Do you need help?" He offered.

 

 

"Numbers 44 and 45," he motioned to the book, "I'm stuck with the last two, Sir."

 

 

Louis hummed and sat beside Harry as he guided him on how to answer. Harry's face scrunches when he didn't understand something so Louis knew when to repeat and further explain. He didn't exactly give the answers but just walked him through it. Once he finished his homework, he put his stuff away.

 

 

"Thank you, Sir." He stretched. And got up to put his bag on the floor, near the door.

 

 

"You're welcome, kitten." He responded, Louis was now laying on the bed. "Lay down with me, H. We still need to talk after a bit of rest, remember?"

 

 

Harry sighs and lays down beside Louis. Apparently, it wasn't how Louis wanted him because a moment later, he was being pulled nearer. His head was on Louis' chest and his arm was across his stomach whilst Louis' arm was on his head playing with his hair.

 

 

"I could get used to this," Harry speaks.

 

 

They were just lying down, staring at the ceiling until Harry was half asleep. Louis didn't realize until it was too late that Harry was almost asleep, he tried to get up and ended up waking Harry up.

 

 

"Wha'? Sorry," he said in a deep, husky voice.

 

 

"Sorry, love. I didn't realize you're sleeping." He said, petting Harry's hair. "Do you wanna keep sleeping?"

 

 

"No, Sir. I'd rather talk about the contract? If you aren't too tired, of course?" Harry rubbed his eyes and yawned. He sat up and looked at Louis, who was still lying down.

 

 

Louis' eyebrows raise just lightly, and he quickly sits up properly, "Of course darling, you think you're ready?" He questions as he scoots back to lie against the headboard. "Same position baby, kneeling please, hands behind your back." He instructs gently, watching the boy scramble to do as he says.

 

 

"Yeah I think so, Sir." Harry says as he goes to his position. Harry thinks that this is really making him feel vulnerable and open to Louis, his position. Soon he was still, his breathing even but deeper now and his head was bowed.

 

 

Louis bends down and gives him a small pillow so he can kneel and not have achy knees when he stands back up, "Here darling, it'd be better yeah?" He offers gently before standing up and circling Harry like vulture would a dead animal.

 

 

"Thank you, Sir" he looks up at Louis for a second before forcing his eyes back down again. The pillow really did help him, there was less pain on his knees and he would surely be able to kneel longer and have less difficulty in standing. As Louis circles him, he struggles not to fidget. Instead, he focused on his breathing. He kept it even and he kept his eyes down, aiming for a praise from Louis.

 

 

Said boy was continuing to circle, not used to having boys _clothed_ while they kneeled but he _guesses_ its fine for now. "So Harold, let's get started, you said you knew about some aspects of the BDSM lifestyle. Are you aware of what a kink is? Limits? Safeword? Color system?" The basic need-to-know questions to ask any starter sub.

 

 

 

 

"Yes, Sir. I know about what those mean except for the safeword. Isn't that what the color system is for?" Harry's face scrunched up because he didn't really know what it mean, as frustrating as it is. He was in good hands, though. He knew that, Louis will take care of him.

 

 

Louis nods and rests a hand in his curls, "Good question baby, you can use either okay? I like the colour system because it helps me gauge where you’re at, however if I only gave you a safeword to use, and you do, it means I had broken your limit, which is not my goal. In most scenes I will attempt to push your limit, never break it. Does that make a little bit more sense sweetie?" The boy explained thoroughly and had ask for the measure. He continues to use his skilled fingers to scratch Harry's scalp while he waits for a reply.

 

 

Harry nods as much as he can with fingers in his hair, he doesn't want Louis to stop what he's doing. "Yes I understand, Sir. It makes more sense now, thank you." He replies while looking at Louis' blue eyes.

 

 

_Damn I'm really discussing this with him._

 

 

Louis nods appreciatively, "Good boy. Now as per normal conditions, I go by as Sir or Mr.Tomlinson, however when it's just us and the people were comfortable I only go by Sir. You will be given three warning only to adjust this speech. Call me anything else and its five with the paddle then and there. And you continue to add on five every time you do it _if_ it is in the course a day. Does that make sense?" The man continues speaking and walking in the circle he's made around the kneeling boy.

 

 

Harry's eyes are strained to the floor. He doesn't want to disappoint Louis, especially now, by looking up at him when he was told to keep his eyes down. When he circles around him, though, his eyes want to follow Louis. Like a sunflower with the sun, Louis is the sun and he's the sunflower.

 

 

"It does, Sir. I understand. I will call you only with the accepted names, if I fail to do so I will get punished." He stated.

 

 

Louis grins brightly when he sees his boy was learning. "Good boy, you're doing well." After a couple moments he takes a seat in his scary arm chair and crosses his legs, ankle to knee, and watches him a bit. "You say you're new, but maybe you've experimented with your limits?"

 

 

"Thank you, Sir." He smiles a little himself. He just needs to continue this, he's doing great, and he tells himself so. "I... Not really, Sir. I barely know anything in the lifestyle and that's only what I picked up from my friends here and from you, of course." He blushes at the latter part.

 

 

Louis nods understandingly, knowing and accepting the fact that training a newbie sub would be hard. He's done it before but never with a student. "Alright well how about if I give you my limits, and you can let those sink in and churn in that wonderful mind of yours yeah?" He says smiling crinkly, and for Louis that's how you know it's real.

 

 

"That would be great, Sir." Harry says and blows out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He knows he's going to have to work harder to earn Louis' approval. He wants to make it as easy as he can for him. And the fact that he doesn't want to mess this up. He just hopes his efforts would be apparent to Louis and that it will be appreciated. When he thinks about it, there's really no doubt there.

 

 

Louis clears his throat and let's his arms rest on the armrests. "Well, no blood play, knife play, restroom play except you do have to ask me when and if you can go. I'll allow a forty minute grace period though because I could be in an emergency or something else. Also no fire, however in sensation play, I do pour wax, no actual pyrotechnics though. Good start?" The man describes each one and he can see Harry flinch at all. He's not quite sure if that's bad or good.

 

 

"I don't think I'd be into those anyway, Sir." He stated simply and tried not to think about it, kills the mood. "For the forty minute grace period, even when I'm away or something, I still have to ask, Sir?" Harry inquires, looking up at Louis directly now with confusion in his eyes.

 

 

Louis appreciates his questions, really, he does. Because it shows to him Harry is also serious about this, and it wouldn't be completely one sided like it was with Austin, his first student sub. But he puts the thought away and decides to answer, "Yes always. I will notify your teachers that you've taken a contract under me, and they will let me know your misconduct, grades, and restroom breaks." To Louis it doesn't seem very controlling, because it's how he's always treated his subs, to make sure they stay in line and are obedient and respectful to him, those are his favorites.

 

 

"O-okay, Sir." His voice falters, he's a little apprehensive. Okay, a _lot_ apprehensive. It's normal, right? He understands Louis though, he's just afraid he'll disappoint him especially now, he'll be keeping tabs on Harry. Something in his tone was different but he set that thought away.

 

 

Louis hears his voice change, even the slightest decibel, because he _Louis._ He gets out of his cheer and squats down to Harry's level, picking up his chin and making his blue eyes pierce his green. "Doll, this entire relationship works on trust. In order to trust one another we have to able to communicate. And right now I can tell you're not telling me something. Speak your mind please, your voice is lovely, let me hear it." He says softly and firm, 'daddy voice' peeking out.

 

 

"I'm just afraid that something I do will disappoint you and then one day you'll get tired of it and you know," Harry explains while looking anywhere but at Louis. It was hard, considering the fact that he was holding his chin. "In addition to that, I may forget the rules like before every now and then. I'm afraid you'll find someone better."

 

 

Louis kisses his forehead ever so gently. "Baby, you're new, I completely understand that. I know the transition from going to complete freedoms to having to ask for those freedoms will be hard. I understand that. Yes I know there are many rules, and yes I know they will all be hard to follow. But you take each a rule at time and if you screw up you take your punishment, and in the future you'd know what to do and handle it better. If you don't then good! You're doing it right baby. This will take time, I'm not going to lie to you. So it will take both us to help each other every step of the way. I admit I have my moody days, and if I ever take it out on you, you could either approach me yourself or talk about it with Zayn. Because if you have to do that then I'll know I have made a mistake, and I need to own up to my mistakes. Just because we're Doms doesn't mean we are perfect, it means we're humans, and believe it or not, Doms and subs, humans in general, all make mistakes okay?" Louis is breathing hard after his little speech, knowing it had to be done though to assure his baby.

 

 

Harry was speechless by the time Louis was done speaking. "I understand, Sir. Thank you. Thank you for the reassurance and hopefully I won't push you that far that you give up on me. It sounds odd that I'm saying this now, but I don't think I can handle that. Even if we haven't really begun, just the thought of you replacing me..." He trails off and stares at Louis instead. His knees where starting to ache so he shifts a little.

 

 

Frowning, Louis scratches behind his ear, "Sweetie, I won't replace you, I know you're a good boy who just needs a little training and someone to kneel too. It's why you act out. You hope someone will notice and come along and help you. That's me baby yeah? So all the things I do, I do it to make sure you're safe, and you feel loved. Alright?" He says this referring to the fact he'll be keeping close tabs on him from now on. It's not that he's a control freak or whatever, he just wants to make sure his boy is okay.

 

 

"Alright, yeah... Okay, Sir." Harry smiles, now genuine. His worries were getting to him and he has to stop it. "We can move on?" He chuckles, dimples showing. It was getting quite emotional in the room.

 

 

Louis can't resist not poking a dimple, so he does so quickly before settling back into his chair. "Now, kinks. I distinctly remember during a maintenance day, someone liked having their nipple played with?" Louis gives a teasing hum, he loves to tease, how do you think he got the name Tommo the Tease back in his Domming days.

 

 

Harry smiles bigger after his dimple was poked. He shifts once more, the ache more pronounced now. He blushes at the last statement, "N-no, I mean, yeah. I don't...” He stops his mouth, Jesus. Stammering was not good. Louis seemed to enjoy it somehow, mean. He laughed nervously and covered his face with his hands while shaking his head. "Yeah, I liked it..."

 

 

Louis chuckled at the boy's reaction, his cheeks were red now and his dimples were still showing. Cute. "Yeah, I bet. Why's that, hmm?" Louis asks, mostly because he wants to tease Harry about it. He can't help it so what the hell.

 

 

Harry's got his face in his hands again, Louis will be the death of him. He swears his goal in life is to make him a stammering, blushing, giggling, squirmy mess. Yup, all of the above. Check! He shakes his head at Louis. "I just l-like it..."

 

 

"No, no. I know you're lying." He removes Harry's hands from his face and looks him in the eye, "Tell me" he coaxes with a teasing grin.

 

 

Harry smiles shyly at the thought of the maintenance day, he did like it. The way Louis gazed at him, the way his voice is teasing but with the hint of the daddy voice. The way he's being watched so carefully by Louis, he couldn't help but turn red as a tomato as he man-giggles. He decides it's time to give Louis a taste of his own medicine. "It felt good, Sir." He grins at him lasciviously, he gained enough confidence and relax a tad bit more in order to do it. He's done it a million times before anyway. "I loved the way you touched me then, it got me worked up so easily." He smirked, a little too innocent.

 

 

It was Louis' turn to gulp and get hot. Damn, he didn't know Harry had it in him. It shouldn't be a surprise, though, before him he was a top. No wonder. "Dirty boy," he clucked his tongue and tried not to give Harry any indication on how he affects Louis. He ruffles Harry's curls and runs his thumb on his cheek.

 

 

Louis tugs his hair a little harder this time to get a reaction, and boy, did he get _such_ a pretty view. Harry's head tilted upward and made a sound that Louis can't even begin to explain. He heard the hitch in his breath and afterwards, he heard and saw the change of Harry's breathing pace. He saw his chest rise and fall faster. His breathing was more shallow. His cheeks were flushed, but it could be because of the teasing. His mouth was ajar, his eyes were closed. "Seems like my boy likes this, too." He muses.

 

 

 

 

Harry practically glows from being called _my boy_ he was Louis'. Once his hair was released, he looked at Louis and tried to stop his heart from beating so fast. He forgot how uncomfortable he was because of his knees and focused solely on Louis.

 

 

Louis sees everything he needs to see in Harry's eyes. They weren't the usual emerald green. They were almost black. His pupils had dilated, got you now, Styles. Louis smirks at Harry.

 

 

The kneeling boy was now speechless, he can't even begin to think of why he isn't kissing Louis' face off. _Control yourself,_ the voice in Harry's head warned.

 

 

Louis gives a small smile and a chuckle. He stands up and better composes himself, but it's hard when he has such a gorgeous boy in front of him. "I'm going to have fun with you... But first let's continue, what else are you turn ons? I'm trained in sensation play, impact play, I can do food play but it does get messy." He says listing the common ones.

 

 

"Food play could be fun," Harry smiles thinking about it, "Impact play is alright, I guess. Sensation play, uhm.. May I ask what that is?" He tried to push away the embarrassment that comes from having to ask this. He felt a little dumb but he knows Louis won't judge him.

 

 

The Dom hums, still very appreciative of the questions. "Sensation play, based on the senses. Sensory deprivation is an addition to it, but it's really letting your body further experiences the sensations I choose to put on you. Some include, wax, ice, as I said before pyrotechnics but we won't be participating, etc." He explains gently, knowing that this stuff could scare anyone else, even a newbie sub as well.

 

 

"That sounds...” He trailed off, searching for the right word. "Intense." He continues, he may be new but he knows that he may have a thing for that. "I think I'd like to try that, Sir. I have a feeling that I may like it." Harry informed Louis while contemplating a bit more. "Sensory deprivation should come in later, I think... I'm not sure if I would be ready for that, might me overwhelmed and all."

 

 

The elder grins big, "It is overwhelming, I won't lie about that, but like I said, we take step by step and no matter what I won't let you go yeah? By signing this contract, this helps me help you so the boy can stay safe right?" Louis says smiling and standing up again to go run his fingers through the curls he's already grown so fond off. He continues to twist the litre strands in his fingers as he listens to the boy breathe softly.

 

 

“Now let’s talk about discipline and punishment." The Dom’s smirk really shouldn’t be there but he couldn’t help it as he continues. “Like a Series, caning is the worst punishment I could ever give a sub. Bottom line, if I have to cane you, you probably fucked up.” Maybe that’s too blunt but it’s the truth. Louis doesn’t take bullshit, he doesn’t like brats, and he demands obedience and respect. If you couldn’t give to him, well.

 

He glances at the boy, who’s nodding furiously and Louis thinks it’s adorable, the boy is trying so hard to please him and he does quite love it. “Yes, Sir I’ll do my best not to earn the cane.”

 

“I would hope so,” he paused but continued speaking, “My middle level implement is normally a paddle, lower level is most likely my hand. However, I do prefer that the punishment fits the crime,” The thought of Louis _spanking_ Harry, of course had Harry turned on, his semi growing and pre-cum leaking at the tip.

 

 

Harry pushed his needs away, he ignored his semi and nodded. ((trying so hard to shift from that to this)) Then he thought about Niall and Josh, the Dom sometimes chose what Niall wears, the things that he saw... He pushed the thought away. "Sir? What about what I wear and how I dress?" He inquired, hoping Louis wouldn't ask how he came up with a question.

 

 

Louis takes the paddle hanging on the wall, being so entranced by it and with everything that's happening, why not? He taps the paddle into his palm with the other hand, and doesn't look at Harry. "Good question, which leads us to our next topic, procedure and dress." He smiles and gives Harry's bum a few light taps with the paddle as he circles him.

 

 

"Procedure, first and foremost, every time you step in this dorm, you're to strip at the door. You will only be allowed here if you're wearing black briefs. Absolutely nothing else, save, maybe your collar. I don't care who's here, whether it be Liam, Zayn, Josh, Niall, a teacher or student that chooses to stop by, you will not be welcomed into the dorm unless dressed properly. Are we clear?" The tapping of the paddle increased throughout his instruction, punctuating and emphasizing exactly what's to be done.

 

 

Harry went from a semi to full hardness. Every time Louis taps him with the paddle, he doesn't know what to do, move away or stay still and take it. He doesn't make a noise, but just lets his body do the talking. He knows Louis will catch on in his _situation_. "Y-yes, Sir. I understand," he says shakily, he's a bit nervous because who knows who'll be here next time?

 

 

Louis smirks when he sees Harry hard and poking through his trousers. "Continuing Harry, and watch yourself. Procedures are just like my basic rules, no disrespect, which can come in forms of lying, cheating, stealing or cussing at me. Word choice note." He pauses to hold up a finger and put the paddle back against the wall for all to see. "Also, not touching yourself without permission, no roaming without permission, no eating without permission, bathroom breaks only with permission or grace period served. You will obey every word I say, if you don't show me obedience, I will dissolve our contract before you can even drop to your knees." Louis says threateningly giving a quick glance to the trembling boy. He heads over to him and takes his chin firmly, "Do not ever, disrespect or disobey me. My last sub who did still has a caning scar." He says hard standing up to walk over to his desk.

 

 

After Harry repeated the things Louis had said to let him know that he understood. He wasn't scared, nope. He loved Louis like this but he's not afraid, he knows he can please Louis. He repeats that in his head like a mantra so that when he spoke, his voice isn't as shaky as it would've been. "I understand, Sir." He hesitated but he is a curious boy, "Sir? May I ask what did your last s-sub do?" He spoke softly.

 

 

He decides his boy is too cute to loose, so he kisses his hair quick for his own pleasure. "He went behind my back and had an affair with another student. When I confronted him about it he lied to my face. When I showed him the video he threw a fit, yelling and cussing like no tomorrow. His ass was sore for weeks, and he was kept in a cock cage for the period of time, and then I dishonorably released him." The memory of James was still fresh in his mind, even if it was a year or two ago.

 

 

By the time Louis finished his ""story"" Harry's eyes wide as saucers. How could anyone do that to Louis? He's not about to ask Louis who the hell that jerk was but it doesn't mean he wasn't angry. Just thinking about Louis being betrayed by someone made Harry angry, and his stomach flip ((in a bad way)). He wouldn't do that, he vowed to himself.

 

 

"Sir, I would never do that to you. I promise you that. I may misbehave at times but I will never do what he did." Harry's eyes were sincere and hopefully Louis will not doubt him. He hopes he trusts him enough.

 

 

That has the older grinning big, "Good baby, now you fully understand procedures, rules, dress, kinks and limits correct?" The rustle of paper was loud as he digs through his files trying to find his blank contracts.

 

 

Harry nods, "Yes, Sir." What was Louis doing? He could hear the sheets of paper loud in the quiet room. He kept his eyes down again and waited, he was still hard. Looks like he won't be going down anytime soon.

 

 

Louis nods appreciatively but doesn't say anything until he pulls a large file out with a cluster of papers in them. "This dear Harold, is our contract." He sets the stack of papers on his desk and fills out a few quick things while Harry wills himself to go down and soft. Once Louis is done filling out the basic information he turns to Harry. "Any specifics I need to know? Medically wise? Preference wise? Questions? Comments? Anything to alter our pre-existing arrangement. Because everything we just talked about is basically right here, typed up. And now is the time to make amendments." Louis sounds serious now, being this is about to change his entire life and career.

 

 

He wanted to say that he's not entirely please with Louis having other subs but he says nothing. He can't expect that from Louis. So he shakes his head, "Nothing more to add, Sir," he replied to Louis, his tone just as serious as the other lad's.

 

 

Louis raises an eyebrow, "Alright, if that's everything and I mean absolutely everything." Louis pauses and turns around to do a fast motion on the paper, signing his signature and his part of the deal and holding his pen out to Harry. "Stand and sign please Harry." And the use of his real name has him clambering up albeit carefully as his knees were sore. But he takes the pen from Louis and signs his name on the dotted line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! We hope you enjoyed ha! 
> 
> Comments? Kudos? 
> 
> Come say hi?
> 
> my-five-idiot-heros.tumblr.com


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So sorry this took a bit longer than a month to post, I'm not happy with that fact of course but at least we're posting today right? Anyways, as usual thank you so much to wonderful Co-Writer G and my sub (her co-dom) Sam, thank you so much for reading! Comment and like please?  
> (:  
> -E and G

When Harry finished signing, he looked at Louis. He had a sorta-nervous smile but it quickly turned to a crinkly, genuine grin. Harry's hands were shaking a little and a bit sweaty but he was alright. He knew he just signed a piece of paper that would change his life. It was a new chapter in his life, he's not alone now, he had Louis with him.

He grinned at Louis as he stood and felt his aching legs, it was starting to get to him. When he tried to straighten them again, he winced.

"My knees hurt, Sir" he chuckled at the end, he was ecstatic. Nothing was going to kill his mood. He was still hard, that seemed enough proof. No amount of thinking of his grandma in the shower would wane down his erection. Yay?

**

Louis thinks the best night he could ever have is one spent wrapped up with his boy. After finalizing the contract last night, Louis had sent Harry to get dressed and ready to sleep. Of course, when the boy came out he was in just his briefs which Louis smiles proudly at.

Harry moves closer to Louis and runs a hand through his hair. He smiles cutely at him, he honestly doesn't know what to say now. Instead, he sits near Louis and waits for him to talk.

Harry couldn't have wished for more in his life. He's got to be the luckiest man on earth. He's high on love and adoration, he loves this feeling. He loves the on top of the world feeling. He reminisced the time he spent with Louis last night. Truly incredible. After he signed the contract, after Louis' proud smile spread across his face. He won't forget that day ever.

And when his alarm clock beeped into his beautiful fantasy. Louis groans rolling out of bed. He yawns, stretching his arms wide.

"Hey, doll. Wake up now, school is in an hour." Louis whispers and shakes Harry lightly, attempting to wake the boy up. Louis gets a grumble and an attempt to swat his hand away as a reply. This has the older let out a raspy chuckle, shaking his head and dragging the blanket off his sub. "C'mon little one, let's get the day started." Louis says standing up and padding to the bathroom to wake Harry up.

Harry groans when he hears the door shut, and it's his first day being Louis' so he doesn't want to fuck it up. So, he tumbles out of bed and follows his Dom ((he’ll never get tired of saying that)) into the bathroom. Louis already brushed his teeth and now is getting ready for school.

Liam and Harry are given permission to eat at the breakfast table. He makes small talk with Zayn about some music thing and Louis is tapping his shoulder and telling him to grab his things, "Come on kiddo let's get you to class," and Harry hurries to grab his book bag and slipping on his shoes, "Ready Lou," he says before realizing he addressed Louis the wrong name, he blushes to the tip of his ears.

"I-I'm sorry Sir, it-it just slipped" he stutters out looking wild- eyed at the elder grabbing his jacket.

"H, baby boy it's alright, it was a quick slip-up. Its fine okay? You have just begun." Louis amends quickly, laying a gentle hand on his lower back, soothing the tense boy. "I'll give you some free shots, but not so many okay?" he explains gently, his blue eyes flickering to the younger boy and speaking gently.

Zayn interrupts him to give him a peck on the cheek, wishing him and Harry a good day. Harry just keeps his mouth shut 'till they are all alone when the door is shut. Louis is walking him to class he sighs and automatically gets the message he wants to talk.

"You may speak, darling. It's alright." The soft voice coming out.

"Sir, I just really don't want to fuck up." He says the curse hoping he won't get into trouble for it. He doesn't because Louis continues being soft.

"And I appreciate that but you don't need to beat yourself up over a small thing. Maybe in a week, we could start small punishment for that specific thing but I'm not terrible. I will accept these infractions in the beginning. However, that being said, you have been given a clear warning so you won't have much leniency next time, yes?" The explanations Louis gives never fails to make Harry feel small, even if he's just a bit taller than him.  

"Yes, Sir. Thank you for understanding." He keeps his voice low, staring at the floor as they walk to his class.

"Always, babe."

And that was that.

When they get to Math class, he drops a kiss to his cheek and heads to Mr. Winston to whisper and Harry takes that as his cue to sit on his seat.

"Did you just arrive with Mr. T?" Niall whisper-yells, astounded.

Harry gives a nervous chuckle and begins explaining the short version. Josh doesn't mind so much this time with all the badgering questions. Harry can tell why, this time, they're calm and patient, not like Niall at all. Jeez, what did Josh do to him? But he explains and gets congratulated by both Josh and Niall for finally being claimed in a contract.

"He'll be good for you, H. We're really happy for you." His tummy stays warm for that class period.

The days goes by normally and when he has to use the restroom during track so he shoots a quick text to him. Louis responds immediately, giving him permission of course, his classes go fine and dandy.

In his last class, he's prim and proper for Louis, doesn't even spare a glance to Nick. After class he stays in Louis' office while his Dom grades, some paperwork. Around four or five, they go home for dinner. Louis joins Harry for a shower, he gets a bit more homework done while Louis does his own things.

Then, his Dom opens his arms and Harry tucks into him, nosing against his side and smiling into his collarbone. They whisper their good nights. Louis presses a kiss to his forehead. That's their day. The week follows the similar pattern and on the weekends, Harry spends time with Josh and Niall. They chill with Liam as well. Louis and Zayn give them permission to go off campus but Louis explains his new rules of no drinking, no smoking without permission. He takes them with a nod with his bushy hair. It's great, really.

Until it's not.

*

 

He's been having a great day until History class. Honestly, he doesn't really care about Greco-Roman culture and he tells the teacher so, albeit a bit feisty and a sarcastic tone dripping with every word/ Mr. Flack, the teacher, doesn't appreciate it.

He tells Harry to step outside and call Mr. Tomlinson. Harry blushes red, but doesn’t want to get in any more trouble than he is already in, and with that he went and searched for Louis, seething. He blamed all the trouble he was going to get into with Louis to his teacher. An amazing day ruined. Whoopee. He peeked into each room he passed by while walking slowly. Each step filled with so much dread at what was about to come. Would he be mad? Sad? Disappointed? He had no idea but he has to face it. Damn it. He finally saw the classroom where his Dom was. He was making hand gestures and was asking some type of response from the class, Harry inferred.

He fisted his hair out of nervousness and gulped. He raise his hand in attempt to knock on the door but he put it down. He could just walk away and tell his teacher Louis is not here, nowhere to be found but that'll get him in more trouble. Yup, he was in deep shit already. He took a deep, calming ((not really)) breath and knocked on the door before he could think of running for the hills. Louis and his class turned their attention him.

Louis is confused, obviously. He wasn't expecting Harry but then it quickly turned to a poker face. Louis was in the middle of giving a lecture about the importance of consent, when Harry interrupts him. He motions for him to go into his office while he wrapped a few things up with his students.

Harry put on his best sad I’m-so-sorry look at Louis before heading to his office. He kept his head down and walked slowly to prolong his preparation of his apology speech to Louis. He didn't even know how to explain what happened to him, maybe he'd let it pass? Probably not, he disrespected his teacher and that's one of the biggest rules. As he walked, he felt more and more guilty. What'll he say? How will he react? How should he say this? He's stressing out about it too much, he tried to look calm. Keywords: Tried and Look. He's not at all succeeding and he isn't calm either. _Great, Harry. Great job._ He continued to panic silently as he waited for Louis.

Louis wraps up the lecture and leaves them to do a worksheet. He heads to his office and quickly goes to see what the problem is. When he walks in he can already see Harry tensed as he sits down on the other side of him.

The next thing Harry knows, Louis is seated and he's observing him. He tried not to look to guilty and he composes himself. Not knowing what to say, he waits for Louis to start speaking or to start asking him what was wrong, what was going on.

Louis gives him another moment before raising his eyebrow and clearing his throat. "H. Do you want to tell me why you're in my office in the middle of the day?" The teacher questions gaze unwavering on his younger sub.

Harry jumps a little and sits up straighter before slouching again. He fidgets and starts to say it, "M-my teacher was just... My teacher wants to speak with you?" His tone slightly rising at the end.

Louis furrows his eyebrows and taps his fingers on his desk, "And why would your teacher need to speak to me Harold?" He questions, looking at him with patient eyes and waiting for an answer.

 

"I-it was History, I... Kind of disrespected my teacher?" Still going slightly higher at the end of his statement, Louis' eyebrows raised high, and he leaned back in his chair to cross his arms.

"I'm going to need more of an explanation Harry. You better say what you need to say now before I have a chat with your teacher." He explains sternly, fingers continuing to tap on his desk. Harry's stomach churned, he feels like he was going to throw up.

"It was History, I didn't really know what the Greco-Roman culture's importance in my l-life is and... I may have said it a little louder than I should have..." Harry explains, hands sweaty that stayed on his lap his eyes anywhere but at Louis. Louis nods slowly as he thinks.

"Well, I don't want to continue to pull you away from your class. Go back, apologize to your teacher and we'll talk when we get home understand?" The Dom standing up and up and looking at him expectantly.

That was the last thing Harry wanted. He still had the rest of the day to think about it with guilt creeping up on him. He had a few more hours until he was sure he's forgiven. Harry stood up, though, and nodded.

"I understand, Sir." He said, waiting to be dismissed first. He was to apologize to his teacher, okay... But knowing that he was bad was unsettling especially if Louis is _this_ calm about it. Louis gives a quick and short nod of appreciation.

"Good. I'll see you in class." He murmurs, walking around his desk and pressing his hand to Harry's lower back. "You're dismissed. And be sure to watch your conduct for the rest of the day, understand?" He asks stern, one hand on the door.

"Yes, Sir." He nods, "I-I'm sorry," he finally has the courage to look him in the eyes. He didn't want to carry that load in his chest all day but he had no choice.

The Dom just gives him a curt nod and sends him on his way. He opens the door and watches Harry stumble out of his classroom as he goes back to teaching. Harry feels _so_ bad, what he didn't even assure him that it's okay. Sighing, he went back in class. He looked for his teacher, who was where he didn't expect.

He walked to his teacher and apologized, "I'm sorry for misbehaving and for saying what I did." He said softly, "I-it was wrong for me to do that..." His hands were clasped behind him.

Mr. Flack gives him a pat on the shoulder, "You're forgiven. Don't let it happen again." And that was that.

Harry sat on his chair with his chest feeling heavy. He pushed it aside and focused on the lesson, trying in vain to keep his Dom out of his head.

 

Soon enough the day was over, and was say in his seat in his Dom's class. He tried to pay attention really, but he was anxious for what was to come. When the final bell rings Harry is surprised that they continue their routine of grading and homework and heading home at 5. But the second they get home, Louis orders for Harry to be kneeling by the foot of the bed.

 

Harry immediately goes to his Dom's desired position. He didn't get to see Niall, Josh nor Liam a while ago, he thought. He fixes his gaze on the bed as Harry waits for Louis to say something. Louis continues to circle him like a piece of meat. Harry hears a deep breath being taken before Louis sits on the grandfather chair.

"I had a chat with your teacher, Harry. He and I agree that your behavior was completely disrespectful and uncalled for. For this, you will be punished. Are we clear?" The older boy tells him. Harry feels bad. Like, really bad. This is his first time upsetting Louis truly and he hopes he can make up for it. He keeps his gaze down, hands folded neatly behind his back.

“Yes, Sir. I understand my faults and comply with my punishments.” He mumbles out. Louis walks over to give him a little head scratch as a reward.

“Good boy. Fifteen with a paddle, five with the belt. Do you understand your punishment? What is your color?” Louis sounds so proper, especially compared to his normal shenanigans. This is Dom Louis. And God, does Harry love it.

“Yes, Sir. I understand my punishment. My color is green.” Harry's speaks a little shakily.

“Now, Harold. This is your first punishment and even though we've gone over your limits, I need to make sure you're okay with this.”

“Yes, Sir. I am green. I'm okay with this punishment.” And that's that. Louis' paddle is hung up against the wall, only taken down for times like this. When instructed, Harry gets it and lays across Louis' lap. Harry watched a few scenes and punishments between Zayn and Liam. Louis asks the same warm up questions as Zayn does.

“Why are we here?” “Do you believe you deserve this punishment?” “Do you believe there was a better way of handling the situation?” “Are you mentally, physically and emotionally prepared for this punishment?” After Harry has agreed to all, Louis gives him three in succession, made to count aloud.

He's got tears in his eyes by eight and they're spilling down his cheeks by ten. Louis does have a hard swing. When the paddling session is over, there is a clear letter 'L' imprinted on both of his arse cheeks.

Harry still has 5 with the belt. But his bottom is all red just from the paddling. It does burn and he's sure it will be worse later. He waits for further instruction from Louis as his tried to get his breathing ((and tears)) under control.

Louis let's Harry take a little break, being lenient because this was his first one, and he tells him exactly so. "Color, Harry." His voice going to every inch of the room.

Louis smoothed down the hot red cheeks and takes off his belt. "Tell me again why we're here." He double checks to make sure the boy understand.

"We're here because I disrespected my teacher" he states, eyes fixed on Louis' hands. He's got his belt grasped between them. He looks away from the belt and focuses on Louis' eyes instead.

Once his eyes licked with hid Dom's, he could no longer look away. His knees felt weaker, his heartbeat going faster. He couldn't tear his eyes away from his, not that he wanted to see anything else at this time except the piercing blue eyes. He had to extend his response in order to have an excuse to stare into those beautiful eyes longer. "It was uncalled for and I shouldn't have disrespected him, Sir." Suddenly overcome with guilt, "I'm sorry, Sir." He adds finally able to lift his gaze away.

Louis nods in acceptance, knowing the apology was sincere.

"You will write a formal apology to Mr. Flack, and I will make sure he receives it. Five with the belt, count now please." He tells him sternly, bringing the belt down and welting his ass.

He nodded at that, it was reasonable. He'd write the formal apology letter once he's done with his punishment, definitely. Harry counted aloud, as his Dom had said. It was hard for him since the pain was overwhelming his senses, overwhelming him. He wanted this over as soon as possible so that Louis would forgive him and be all soft again. He'd cuddle with him and kiss his hair and whisper reassurances in his ear.

Soon enough he was already up to four, telling Louis so as he was instructed. "F-four, Sir." He said, tears in his eyes once more. Last one, last one. It'll be over soon.

Louis lands the last one a bit harder than the rest, seeing the effect it had on Harry made him lay a hand on his lower back to make sure he was okay.

Harry's knees were slowly giving out but he was going to be alright. The warm hand on his lower back was slowly having an effect on him. It was soothing but the pain was also counteracting its effects.

"Such a good boy. You did so well. M'proud of you sweetie." The older whispers in the sub's ear, bringing him down from his punishment.

"I'm sorry, Sir." He didn't know what he was saying at all. No filter, thoughts out in the open. He wants to move to Louis' lap and cuddle but he's snotty and sweaty and shaky. On top of that, his bottom was on fire.

"You're forgiven. Ten minute cool down yeah? Take it in the corner please." He gives Harry a little helpful push, getting him to move to the corner specifically made for punishments.

Harry's reflex reaction was to say no but he needed to be good. He drags his feet to where Louis said he's to go. He stares at the corner, breathing still fast and shallow. At half time, he was calm and composed, now only waiting for Louis to give him permission to move out of the corner.

When the timer rings, Louis get up from where he's sitting in his grandfather chair. He walks over to Harry and lays a gentle hand in his hair. "Beautiful boy? Your time is up. Color, please."

Harry tries to remember his colors. It's still hazy in his head and the room's a bit warmer and lighter than it usually is. "I'm green, Sir." He whispers softly, breezily.

"Good. Good boy. Take a breath, here's some water." And a glass of water seemingly appears out of nowhere in front of Harry. Louis rubs his back gently as the boy gulps it down. "

"You tired, baby?"

"Thank you. Thanks, Sir." He responds as he finishes drinking water from the glass. "I'm not very tired, sore and warm but I'm not sleepy." He says while holding the glass.

 

"You've had enough to tonight, why don't we settle down with Zayn and Liam tonight and watch a movie, yeah?" The elder offers grabbing some clothes for Harry and slipping them on him. The gangly boy is definitely on the brink of dropping, his breath labored and speech a bit imperative. "Come along, little one. Bath then movie, yeah?"

Harry pouts when his brain finally absorbs the information. They won't be alone? He internally groans in protest. He lets himself be led by Louis to the bathroom. By the time they reach the shower, he's still pouting a little.

The pout leaves his face when Louis pecks his cheek, letting Harry undress while he started their shower, making sure the temperature and smelly soaps were out.

Harry lets Louis do the work. He stands there and just looks around. The curly haired boy waits patiently and watches Louis' movements. He wants to run his hands over his skin but he prevents himself from doing so.

When the bath is ready, Louis strips himself, then offers a hand to Harry to go in to shower with him.

Harry gives him a shy smile and reaches for Louis' hand. He grasps his hand tightly, afraid of ruining the moment by tripping and dying. They all know how clumsy he is.

When they're in the bathtub, Louis starts washing Harry's hair, hair needing to bend his lanky body down so Louis could wash him.

Louis' fingers through his hair feels good, Harry thinks. It could be the warm water too but his hands on his hair was simply relaxing. He could get used to this, he really could.

They shower and wash each other quickly, Harry giggling when his Dom blows soapy bubbles at him. Once they're finished, Louis wraps him up in a giant fluffy towels, making sure he was warm while he dried himself.

He sneaks a look at Louis drying himself. Yeah, it's a good sight. He puts on his flirty smirk and waits for Louis to notice him.

Louis is shaking off his shaggy hair, before wrapping a towel around his waist, making sure he was clean.

Harry keeps up with smirking, his dimples showing. He has his lip caught between his teeth but he didn't bother making noise, or moving. He just stood there and waited. Harry's confidence when Louis' around is getting.... Yeah, he's definitely improving on that matter. Still, Louis does his own business but as much as he wants to admire the view some more, he can't. Louis is staring at him now, too.

Louis notices the staring and chuckles at him, "come on darling, it's Friday, you can last one more day before the weekend. Go get dressed please, we don't want you to be late."

The other boy groans, he keeps forgetting that school awaits. When he's with Louis he just forgets everything, he admits to himself. "Yes, Sir." He says to Louis and drags his feet to where his clothes were at.

 

Together they get dressed, and then they do their normal routine. When Louis comes out early, he sees Liam sulking, and something tells him, he and Zayn got in a fight.

Harry comes out of the room soon after Louis, he's looking at something or someone. He follows where Louis' eyes were directed at and asks him what's going on. "Sir? What's...?” He trails off, he didn't want Liam to notice them. Harry whispered his incomplete question but he's sure Louis heard him clearly. Should he ask Liam or should he wait for him to come and tell? He really didn't know. Hopefully, Louis will ask Zayn and perhaps, if curiosity doesn't get the best of him, he could ask his Dom. Louis and Zayn are best friends after all, he'll tell Louis soon enough if there really is a conflict going on with them.

Louis motions for Harry to forget about it, telling him to get some breakfast and sneakers on. He lays a gentle hand on Liam's lower back, kissing his neck and calming him down from the small sniffles.

The younger boy moves to the kitchen, preparing his breakfast as Louis said. He takes his precious time of course, or else he may just blurt out the question when he sees Liam.

The sniffling boy didn't notice Louis enter. Was Harry with him? He really has no idea. Louis' tactic on making him a little better was not succeeding. He was still bothered, and upset and sad and glum. He keeps himself from looking at Louis since he knows he looks like shit, his face all red and puffy.

Louis kisses the base of his neck, telling him to come to his office during his lunch period, and he takes over the stove so Liam can get something to eat as well.

"Sir? What happened with Li?" Harry immediately questions the DA. Seriously, he's not going to let this go. He's just going to keep on asking until he gets the genuine answer.

"It's none of your business H, leave it please. If he wants to tell you he'll tell you." Louis states simply, not turning around and focusing on finishing up breakfast.

"Okay..." Harry says in reply. He, too, focuses on preparing breakfast. He didn't attempt to speak to his Dom again since he was a little upset that he didn't tell Harry but he can't help it. After his response, there was a tense silence in the room.

Liam heads for the lavatory, he goes to the sink to wash his face. The cool water soothes him a bit more, he needs to compose himself. He's probably worrying Harry too much, Liam didn't like that. He avoids having to cause someone to worry, he hates burdening people with his problems. He stays there just staring at his reflection in the mirror, he cools his expression until it's less... Less like it was a while ago. Yeah, that's it. Liam stays long enough that his face's color turned to normal rather than red. His eyes were also less red-dish but still puffy. There's still a lump in his throat and a heavy weight on his chest and his stomach is still churning, in a bad, bad way. However, he doesn't want to be late so he tries his best to appear neutral. Obviously, he can't be all smiley but he can still hide the sadness. He heads to where Louis is at.

Soon the meals were made and Zayn joins them for the quick breakfast, and Louis takes notice how Liam flinches every time Zayn speaks.

Harry forces his mouth shut. _Remember what Louis said_ , he thought to himself. He needed a distraction from how Liam is behaving. The tension in the air is so palpable now, with Zayn here. Still trying to forget about it, he eats his breakfast and finishes first.

 

Louis tells Harry to grab his things, then Zayn kisses Louis' and Liam's cheek, not saying a word, and the two students head out for the day.

As the two were walking, neither Liam nor Harry started a conversation. Harry found the floor so interesting and Liam found his surroundings interesting. Looks like no one will tell Harry after all.

The day goes about normally, and Harry had attempted to ask Liam what was wrong during track but he sprinted away. It was quite frustrating not knowing something everyone else seemed to understand.

When the day ended, he figured he should stay with Niall and Josh for a while. They, too, probably didn't know. Avoiding Liam may cause him to forget it just for a short amount of time.

Louis nods when Harry asks to join his friends, but only Niall is there to greet him, red rimmed eyes and dressed like he literally just rolled out of bed.

"What happened to you?" He asked the blond boy. "You look crappy but don't worry you're still cute." He adds the last part when he whined.

"Don't wanna talk about it." He mumbled, dragging his feet and constantly checking his phone to see if Josh will text him.

"No seriously," he asks again. What is it with people? If this goes on he's going to throw a tantrum.

Niall gives a little sniffle, before peering up at Harry with the saddest pout, "I... I cheated on Josh... With Liam. And Z saw, and told J, and we had a fight, a-and that was the last I heard from him." The little blonde boy starts tearing up again towards the end, crying inside of his shirt.

"What....Why... What did he say?" Harry asked Niall after moments of silence, except of course the sounds Niall was making. He's crying his eyes out. Fuck, he knew there was something going on but not this bad. Harry moves to where his friend was sobbing and knees his way him slowly. He places a hand on his lower back. Niall needed someone to talk to and also Liam but he felt helpless. All he can do was be there and reassure them that it will all be over soon.

Niall cries his heart out, "that h-he didn't want to s-see me until he was ready-y." He stutters out, crumpling right there in the hall way.

"Shh, it's going to be alright... You and Josh will pull through, your love's stronger than your failures I've seen it with my own eyes." Harrys whispers to him while running his hand through Niall's hair.

"Zayn and Li will surely be alright too, Ni. Give it some time." He adds, he may be upset about that too.

Harry hears footsteps, and of course, it's Josh, stern voice and of course he comes at the moment Niall is most vulnerable. "Get up, we're going to meet Mr. Malik and Mr. Tomlinson in their offices. Let's go." Josh's cold voice empties throughout the hallowed corridors. Niall squeaks, when he hears his boyfriend, and he jumps out of Harry's arms (not forgetting to drop a kiss of course) and rushing after his retreating Dom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi? 
> 
> my-five-idiot-heros.tumblr.com
> 
> thanks for reading!!(:


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years! This update is to break in the 2015! G and I wish you all the best for the year, and thank you so much for being patient. This chapter is dedicated to Leelah Alcorn, an amazing and beautiful women, and to anyone else who couldn't make it to 2015. Thank you for reading this far, we hope you enjoy!
> 
> E and G

Harry wasn't able to think straight for the rest of the day. When he got to Sex Ed, Louis was completely distracted, he handed out a pop quiz and continued to type on his phone. Harry doesn't know what happened between them in the office but he can tell it wasn't good.

After the pop quiz Louis puts in a movie about puberty then he sits down and quickly goes back to his phone. He only looks up when he hears a few boys snickering in the back and he just glares and speaks aloud, "You boys, detention." And the boys immediately shut up and their eyes widen. Tomlinson never gives detention, his reliant method of punishment was some swats with the paddle but no one's ever been to his detention before. Even Harry looks afraid, his Dom not normally acting like this. When the movie and class is done, everyone scatters out, no one wanting to poke the bear. But Harry stays, shuffles up to Louis' desk and tries to be noticed.

"Sir?" His voice is small.

"Yes, H?" Louis responds after a second but doesn't look up from texting.

"Is... Everything alright?" He attempts to speak to his Dom.

"Fine, Harold. In my office please," and Harry rushes to obey the order.

He's silent until the door opens, expecting it to be Louis but instead it's Liam and Niall. They were both sniffling and had puffy eyes.

"Hey, guys. Everything alright?" And it was a stupid question, it really is. The answer was very obvious, but it was the first thing that came to mind.

Liam, always the one to reassure Harry and calm the situation, speaks.

"H, we're not... In tip top condition but we _will_ be alright. Don't stress about this too much, there's... No need to," he says but his tone indicates that he, himself, doesn't believe his words.

For once, he needed to be strong for his friends. _They_ need him now. He goes to them and gives them a kiss on both their cheeks. He hugged Niall since he hasn't spoken and it's not normal for him. But then again, looks like nothing is normal lately.

"Ni, it's going to be alright. C'mon. Have a little faith, hang in there, love." He says and Harry tries to sound convincing. He wants to curl up in a ball and cry too because of his friend's state. This hurts him too but he can't imagine how bad it is for them. This is the least he can do.

The trio can hear the two Dom's voice outside the door, they're both calm and collected which, all things considering, is a really good sign. Louis comes in a short time later, clearing his throat and sitting behind his desk. "Take a seat, boys."

Harry takes a seat beside Niall. Liam was on Niall's left, he wasn't touching Niall unlike Harry. He's got his hands on top of Niall's and Harry's slowly drawing soothing circles on the blond boy's hand.

"Harry, this is strictly between Liam, Niall, and I, interrupt and you're in the corner." Louis starts off saying, giving them a hard look.

"Yes, Sir. I understand, but I can stay here, right?" He asked his Dom hopefully, eyes raising to meet the blue ones.

"As long as you don't interrupt." He says sternly and averts his eyes to the other boys in the room. "And you two, because I'm fair, and I know you didn't get to share your sides earlier, Liam you may speak."

Liam's head shot up when he heard his name. His eyes were wide, heart pounding and his hands were intertwined on his lap. "Sir... It was... I was down the hall after classes and Niall came to me. It wasn't anything planned, we were just talking and the next thing we knew..." He trailed off and looked at Niall, who had tears in his eyes again.

Louis intently, "So are you saying it's Niall's fault?" He questions half sarcastic.

"N-no. Not that, Sir. I'm just saying that...." He sighed, "We both know we're responsible for this. We admit that what we did was wrong. But this is all that I can tell you, Sir... It wasn't planned and we didn't mean to do it." Liam says, his voice cracking at the last part. He wasn't doing a very good job at explaining.

Louis nods in acceptance, "Horan, do you agree with his statements?" The Dom in the room turns his attention to the blonde sub.

Niall knew he's the one at fault here. He was the one who started it and made stupid decisions. Now, he got Liam in trouble with Zayn and got himself in trouble with Josh. Not only that, he also ruined the trust Josh gave him. He just threw their relationship away, intentional or not. It was now up to Josh if he'd forgive Niall. "Yes, S-sir. What Liam's telling you is true."

Louis clears this throat and stands up, knocking on the desk, and the door opens to the other two Doms, "I'm just here to supervise, and everything said from here forth is not influenced by me nor is anything my decision."

Liam's head immediately bowed down. He looked down to the floor instantly. Niall, however, kept his eyes on his Dom. Harry, too, had his eyes locked on the Dom.

"Josh and I have agreed that neither should be excused from this, and that both of you will be receiving equal punishments." Zayn starts off, voice tough and causing Liam to shiver.

Niall just nodded his head, he didn't want to say a word. Neither did he move.

Harry looked towards Louis asking for a little bit of help calming both Liam and Niall down. He had his hand on Niall's back now, slowly rubbing to soothe him and prevent him from _really_ breaking down.

"Harry, step away please." Louis growls under his breath, mad that his sub is intruding this way.

Harry didn't want to anger his Dom some more. He went somewhere out of the way of the two other Doms. He didn't want to be in trouble too. He squeezed Niall's hand one more time, showing him he was there. And stepped aside. Harry looked at Louis, mentally asking what he's to do now.

Louis nods for him to kneel by him, and wait for further instructions.

"We've decided, we're going to have a break." Zayn says, and Niall freezes, his heart stopping and not breathing.

Neither Liam nor Niall knew what to do next. They stayed seated with their heads bowed and eyes downcast. Niall's shoulders were slumped now. Niall's hands were shaking and Liam's getting fidgety. Both wanting to say so much but then again, it is punishment. They have no say in it.

Harry knelt by Louis. But his eyes were on Niall. He's crying hard, his eyes nose and cheeks red. He knew that he wanted to say no, to protest, but he was aware he can't say anything yet. He doesn't have a say, not in this matter.

"Our contract is put on hold until further notice, what happens in the following the week is up to you boys, but it will dictate whether or not we will continue after the break." Josh explains, eyes glaring to the two subs.

Niall kept his head down, wincing at the Dom's tone. He can't stand Josh being mad at him, what more if he puts their contract on hold. He can't do anything now but shake his head and let his tears flow.

"You're to go by student-teacher rules until further notice. You're dismissed." Louis speaks up from behind them, not feeling any sympathy.

Liam looks up to Zayn but the Dom met his eyes with an icy expression. Josh, on the other hand, refused to look at Niall. Which hurt the sub more than ever, not even a glance. It hurt him that Josh was doing this but _he_ too did this to Josh, he hurt his Dom. He did this to himself.

The curly haired boy looked at Louis with a pleading expression. He really wants to say something, he truly does. Why is Louis so cold towards Niall and Liam? It's as if this isn't Louis, not _his_ Dom.

The subs sag out of the room with regret feeling their bodies, they felt abandoned but it wasn't anyone's fault but theirs and they both know it.

Louis lays a hand in his hair, silently telling him to stay while he, Josh and Zayn spoke a bit more.

Harry's impatient and getting restless now. He feels bad for his friends. But he chose to obey his Dom, he knew Louis is stressed and he didn't want to add to that. _Mixed emotions suck_ , he thought. He's in the middle of everything and all he wants to do is put things back to where they were. He wants everyone happy.

About ten minutes later, after the Doms had finish speaking to each other, Louis nods for Harry to follow him out.

Harry rose up from his knees and rushed to fall in step with Louis who didn't even turn his head to check if Harry was behind him. He therefore concludes that this day is both odd and emotionally draining.

They get back into Louis' room, and Louis tells Harry to go into the room and wait in the corner.

Harry follows swiftly, keeping his head down. He thinks about the things that happened this day until Louis arrived.

Louis meets Zayn outside who's having a smoke, he lays a gentle hand on his lower back and hooks his chin over his shoulder. "You're going to be alright, Z." He whispers, hand fisting in his t-shirt.

"We'll see, Louis," Zayn says back. His tone is as neutral as his expression.

Louis lays a soft kiss to his neck, whispering something sweet, before giving his bum a light pat and heading back in to deal with Harry.

When Harry heard the door open, he stood a little straighter. He genuinely didn't know what to expect.

Louis goes into the bathroom, getting ready for bed, purposely not acknowledging the boy in the corner.

When the door shuts, Harry looks away from the corner and glances at the bathroom door. "Can this day get any worse?" He mutters to himself and looks down again.

Louis finishes everything, before taking a seat at his desk and crossing his arms. "Come here and kneel, Harold."

The lad gulps and cranes his head back, not turning his body yet. When he sees where Louis is, he turns around fully and walks towards him. He kneels and his face scrunches up in discomfort.

"When I'm dealing with a situation you're not to interrupt. If I specifically tell you _not_ to intrude, don't you ever dare disobey me understand?" The Dom practically growls at the boy.

Harry cringes at the tone of the DA. His mind was reeling and he just wanted this day over. "Y-yes, Sir. I understand," his voice is more firm at the last part. His head is still tilted down and he hasn't looked up.

"Because of your behavior you'll be serving the detention period with the other students, clear?" He stands up and keeps his jaw locked.

Harry just nods and suppresses himself from making eye contact. He has made Louis mad quite enough for one day

"Alright. Get changed and come to bed, little one." The Doms voice goes soft again, and he kisses the top of his head.

His mood changes so quickly that Harry's not sure if he can keep up. He almost wants to glance up now, to thank Louis silently through his eyes but he stops himself again. He goes and does as he's told wordlessly.

When Harry is done, Louis is waiting in bed for him, glasses on and skimming through some school papers.

He hesitates a little before going to bed beside him. Harry's careful not to jostle him, he keeps his distance, still feeling a little bit unsettled.

When Louis noticed Harry's apprehensiveness, he sighs, putting his book down and opening his arms wide for the younger kitten.

The boy hesitates once more. He looks at Louis now with a huge I-am-uncertain expression.

"Come here, kitten." He urged carefully, voice soft and gentle.

He moves closer, still tensed. He is still closed-mouth and refuses to speak until he's hugging Louis properly.

Louis wraps his arms around his boy, "Hey baby boy, look at me please." He whispers gently in his ear, picking his chin up to look him in the eyes. "I love you, my kitten." And before Harry knows it, they're kissing.

The younger boy doesn't respond immediately but when he does, he sighs into it. He places his hand on Louis' cheek, out of habit.

They kiss deeply, Louis holding his free hand over Harry's, and after a bit they pull apart, both breathless, a beautiful pink blush on his cheek.

Harry's face showed confusion and hesitation and shock at first. Then a curve started to form into a smile. It widened as the redness on his cheeks bloomed. It lit up his whole face, especially his eyes. The apprehensiveness wasn't gone but it did lessen, all he wanted was to talk to Louis. Not the cold Louis but the soft Louis.

Louis pulls away, breath stolen, causing him to pant softly. Blue eyes lock with green and Louis smiles softly, pulling him into his arms, "My baby boy. Are you mad at me?"

Harry purrs and tucks himself under Louis' neck, "Can never be mad at you, Daddy." He whispers drowsily and it takes him a second to realize what he's said.

Harry burrows his head in Louis' neck even further, if that was even possible. It just slipped out, he swears. His face turns even redder and he groans. The Dom will want him to talk and would want answers, he'll just say it was a slip up and maybe he'll let it go. Hopefully. He could tell his body is tensed and he feels Louis rub his back soothingly.

"Sleep, baby boy." He whispers gently, tugging the blankets over the two of them. "Goodnight, sweetie. Sleep well." And Louis turns to the shut the lights off, and sinks back in, tucking Harry in with him.

Yet again, Harry anticipated a different reaction from Louis. He's frustrated about it, nope, not happy at all. Louis doesn't see him not so he can't ""get a read"" on him, one of the things he loves and hates about Louis is that he can read Harry like an open book. He can't hide anything from him. Right now, he hopes he doesn't catch on. His frustration will pass over the night and he can only pray that tomorrow will be easier for him and his friends. "Good night," he says shortly, turning to his side. His back is facing towards Louis. He misses Louis' warmth and curls his body instead.

Louis sighs into the night, looking at the boy curled in on himself and throws an arm over him, pulling him close. "Daddy loves you."

As expected, Harry turns into putty as soon as Louis' arm secures around him. "Love you, too," Harry says slowly. He keeps responding shortly because 1, he's sleepy and 2, he doesn't want to do anything that would ruin this night.

The night falls down on them, and Louis kisses the base of his neck, before soft snores fill the room.

Harry woke up to a room that was still dark. It was still too early. An arm was draped over his and a leg between his. Harry's arm was numb because he'd slept on his side, he blinked rapidly. He tried to sleep again but he failed to, once he's woken up he couldn't sleep again. Sighing, he tried to remove the arm around him.

Louis wakes from all the movement, "Wha-?" He starts off, eyes blearily looking around the room.

Harry, as silly as it sounds, fake sleeps as soon as he heard Louis' groggy voice.

Louis pokes Harry in the stomach, knowing he'll laugh, and of course he does. "Harold, why were you pretending?"

"Didn't want to wake you, sorry, Sir." He says, voice deeper and huskier than normal.

Louis noses the base of his neck, "No problem, baby... Are you okay?" He asks softly, scratching his hair and leaning up on one elbow.

"Yes Da- Sir," he replies, leaning into Louis' touch. His face red again, he really needs to stop calling Louis that. It appears that the Dom didn't hear, his stomach is churning but his body is relaxed.

Louis kisses his shoulder, "Baby, you can call me Daddy you know that, right?" He whispers, stroking over Harry's torso.

Harry groans in embarrassment. Still shivering slightly because it was a bit cold in the room, he turns to face Louis and places his head on his chest so he couldn't see his face. He shakes his head and just clings onto his Dom

Louis curls the tall and lanky boy into his chest, pressing soft kisses to the top of his hair. "Beautiful, don't be embarrassed, if it's what you like I have no problem with that."

Not speaking, he responds to Louis by kissing his neck in return. He nips at the skin and keeps his head there.

"Come on, sweetheart, you can talk to me." He whispers urging the boy to trust him a bit more. He runs his arms along his back in soothing motions, making Harry feel loved.

"'S nothing," he keeps doing what he's doing. His arms are now secured behind Louis' head, he's pulling a little at his hair.

Louis sighs, sitting up and turning the light on. He drags Harry in his lap and turns him around. "Baby, do you know what my job as a Dom is?"

When he's on Louis lap, he put his head on his Dom's shoulder, hiding his face there again. Harry's face is as red as ever. He just shakes his head so he doesn't have to speak yet.

"My job as a Dom, baby, is to protect you. To make sure your needs are met. We do this by maintaining honest and open communications. Me, being the person to trust to reveal your thoughts, feelings, and desires without hesitation or embarrassment. You being able to inform me of your wants and needs, and recognizing that I'm the sole judge of whether or how those wants shall be satisfied. I'm here for you baby, you don't need to hide." Louis gives a little speech, holding tightly to Harry and keeping him calm in his arms.

He listens intently and with every word Louis says, he relaxes. He trails kisses from Louis' neck to his cheek. Louis and Harry finally make eye contact. "Thank you, Sir." He whispers, afraid that he'll ruin the moment if he speaks too loudly. He leans in to give Louis a peck on the lips and smiles at him. "Thank you for always reassuring me when I need it the most, when I don't even know I _need_ it." He whispers. When he gained enough courage, he places his head near his Dom's ear and says, "Thank you, Daddy."

Louis noses his temple, "There we go, baby. I'm proud of you darling, did so well for Daddy." He kisses his forehead, tucking him back into his arms. "Now sleep little one, school tomorrow."

He nods his head, going on silent mode again. But then, since he's earned the right to ask.... "Kiss?" He asked Louis when they are already tucked in bed.

Louis chuckles huskily, "Come here, baby boy." And he presses a sweet and gentle kiss to his lips.

Harry makes a happy noise and kisses Louis back. He giggles into his neck after, yup, he's found his happy place. He's never felt this content in a long time.

Louis wraps him up again, his arms curled around his back, and when he pulls away he bops Harry's nose. "Sleep."

Harry bops Louis' nose as well, just to see his reaction. "Sleep," he says in the same tone,

Laughing after he says it. He changes their positions so that his head is on Louis' chest. He's on his side while Louis is flat on his back.

Louis doesn't wake up again until the loud shrill of an alarm clock. Louis groans and shuts it off, before poking the cheek of his boy.

Harry's face scrunches up before he turned to his stomach. He covers his body with the blankets

"Come on dear, up and at them." He chuckles patting his bum and taking his hand and pulling him out of bed.

"No, wanna stay" he groans, pulling his hand free. He curls up and puts a pillow over his face

"Come on baby boy, be good and maybe you won't get such a terrible punishment today in detention." Louis winks and heads back into the bathroom.

"Not fair, Daddy" he grumbles but he does get up from the bed smiling. He's used to calling Louis the 'D' word.

Louis chuckles, patting his bum and helping each other get dressed and ready for the day.

Once Harry is dressed, he gets his backpack. He fixed his stuff as Louis waited for him.

Louis nods for the boy to follow him, and when they get out Zayn is there cooking breakfast.

Harry searches the room for Liam but then it hits him, of course, Liam isn't here.

Louis tells Harry to sit down and eat what Zayn's made, while he does to comfort Zayn a smudge.

Harry eats silently and when Zayn glances up at him, he gives him a dimpled smile. It's the only way he knows how to comfort him.

Louis presses a soft kiss to Zayn's neck, whispering something in his ear and patting his bum.

As soon as Harry's done, he places the dishes in the sink and washes them. Whistling and dancing to the tune as he does so.

Louis and Zayn talk a bit more, in hushed tones so Harry makes sure not to listen in. When they're done, Louis helps Harry get ready to go. "Come little cub."

"Yes, Sir." He's back to "sir" now. He follows behind Louis. But before they leave he says a quick goodbye to the other Dom.

Louis gives him a kiss goodbye, watching him off before heading back inside to talk more with Zayn.

*

Zayn's all tied up now.

He remembers how good the offer of a sessions sounded Louis had offered at the breakfast table. But now he just feels more anxious than before. Laying in the middle of the bed, his wrists tied together, yet each leg tied to a bed post, his arse and hole on display for the other Dom.

"Lou," he whines, looking around the room. He tugs on the restraints as he looks around for Louis.

Louis was just leaning against the doorway, before he goes over and ties a blindfold around Zayn's eyes. "Tell me your colors, gorgeous." He whispers before getting back up to the supply cabinet.

"Green, yellow, red." He responds immediately. He lays still this time, listening to Louis' every move

Louis gives an affirmative reply, grabbing the vibrating dildo and lube, heading over to where Zayn is spread. "Z, I'm doing this for you." He notes, and soon the vibrator is slicked up, in Zayn, and on high.

Zayn instinctively jolts up and groans while biting his lip, not wanting to make too much noise. He tugs on the restraints just to feel it but relaxes soon while his body is still thrumming with desire as the vibrator is right against his prostate. "Thank you, thank you," he repeats absent mindedly, it was all he could say

"You're to ask for each orgasm, if I decline you will not whine or make any other noises or you'll be punished. If I allow you, you may come of course, but if you don't in say, seven seconds, you lost your shot. Are we clear Malik?" He's using his Dom voice now, the one everyone's sacred of, which does include Zayn.

"Yes, yes, clear." He says out of breath. Louis is a Dom who has high expectations and Zayn, right now, wants nothing but to exceed those expectations. He's twitching a little, overwhelmed with sensations. They haven't even begun.

Louis sits down in the grandfather chair, crossing his arms and watching the boy write with a towel underneath him. "That's it Z, doing such a good job for me, I'm very proud of you." Louis praises, deciding against the cock ring.

"L-Louis," he whines, " _oh god_ please touch me please," he begs. He craves for anything and everything Louis can give him. At this moment, he just wants Louis to touch him in any way.

"This ones on your own baby. I wanna show you something. Keep going." He orders, staying seated and watching him pant and shake.

Still wanting to know what the hell Louis means, Zayn just gets lost with the vibrations of the vibe. He feels that coiling in his belly, it's fast approaching. "May I- _fuck_! May I please come? Please?" He practically shouts.

"Go for it babe." The permission was quick and short, before Zayn came all over the towels. Louis took notice of this but didn't take out Zayn's vibrator, and Zayn took notice of that.

Louis shakes his head, "Take it Z, and don’t disobey your orders." He demands, going over and slapping his arse.

Zayn keeps making an endless stream of whines, moans and groans. When Louis slapped him, he clenched around the vibe, causing it to press more firmly into him. Zayn threw his head back and made a sound that was a mixture of a moan and a groan.

"Come on Zayn, come for me again." Louis orders, grabbing a paddle from the box.

Zayn was just lying there, allowing the pleasure and pain wash over him. He was no longer tugging at the restraints nor struggling. He was just taking it while moaning with his head on the bed. For a few moments he was silent, his mouth forming an 'o'. "I'm gonna come, please may I?" He pleaded, voice cracking.

"No." Louis says simply before taking the paddle and whacking it against his arse, multiple times and rather rapidly.

He holds his impending orgasm, not wanting to fail Louis. What made it hard for him was the paddle, he tried to twist away from it blindly. "Please, may I come?" He asked again, panting

"No." Louis makes the answer known as he smacks the paddle continuously.

Zayn's back to pulling at his restraints, distracting himself from the paddle and the vibrator. It's really hard to control, he feels like he'll come without permission soon but he still does as told and holds it for the other Dom.

Louis gives him a few more moments, before giving permission to orgasm.

When Zayn does come, he's dizzy with pleasure. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he shot his load into the towels. It wasn't much but it was still as intense as his first, maybe even more. "T-thank you," he barely gets a chance to say, too out of breath but he managed to control his own breathing.

The paddle is back on the bed, Louis sitting in his chair and watching the boy continue. "I'm quite peckish. Come as much as you want I'll be outside." And with that he leaves, making Zayn feel alone.

He tried to ask Louis where he plans on going and why the hell will he leave him there but he knew it was too late, he already heard the door shut. He just makes a sound of frustration and whimpers as the vibrations continue. He's exhausted, drained and his body's a little stiff now. All he wants to do is call out to the other Dom who just _left him here to die_. He calms his breathing for a little while until he's worked up but it's not enough. Louis' just probably testing him, he thinks, he'll come back soon. Hopefully. He, of all people, should know how unpredictable and spontaneous his best friend is.

It's about an hour before Louis comes back in. Zayn has lost track of how many times he came, the last number he remembers was seven.

His body's just lying there, he's tugging his arms free desperately. "Please, enough, please." He begs Louis when he hears the door open. He continues his desperate attempt to stop the pain and pleasure, too overwhelmed. Too much at once. He has tears streaming down his face and his blindfold is not just damp, but soaked. He was completely helpless, but now Louis is back.

Louis lays a gentle hand on his back. "Hush baby. Tell me what you learned. He whispers stroking gently.

"Need. Lou, please," he couldn't answer him properly, not yet coherent enough.

Louis smacks his arse again. "Wrong answer." He starts walking away, knowing Zayn could hear him.

"No! No, please don't leave again." He practically sobs, he hates being left alone.

"Then tell me, Malik. What did you learn?" Louis practically growls and slams the door but staying with him.

Zayn makes a helpless noise, "I can't always be in control," he whispers, afraid he'll get it wrong again. "There are things I need to stop trying to take control of and just.... See what happens?" He'd go on but he needed to breathe, his throat was dry and sore from all the noise he's made.

Louis make no noise, just turns off the vibrator and starts kissing Zayn's back. He pulls out the vibe slowly, hoping not to hurt Zayn anymore.

The boy winces, but is silent. He thanks Louis once the vibrator is fully out and as the Dom removes his restraints.

When Zayn is freed, he goes straight to clinging to Louis. Literally. He somehow managed to fit his lanky body onto Louis' dainty one, arms around his neck and head lain on his collar bone. A new set of tears gets to him, and Louis just holds him through it.

Once he's calmed down enough, "Hate you," he murmurs, arms still tight around Louis and tears still clouding his vision.

"I love you too, Zaynie." Louis chuckles and starts to dress him. Soon they're in bed, Zayn curled up in Louis side, just breathing softly.

"I hate it that you're always right," Zayn starts to say. He's still clingier than usual. He's biting and sucking bruises on Louis' chest and neck.

"At least you acknowledge that I'm always right." Louis gives a breathless laugh as he rubs Zayn's back, and kisses his hair.

Zayn slaps his chest and laughs too, "Stop it. You know what I mean, Lou." He says still chuckling. He gives him a peck on the cheek, "Love you," sincerity coloring his tone.

"Love you more Zaynie." He smiles gently, hands tugging in his hair. "How you feeling?"

"Calm, content, exhausted. You wore me out," he pouts as he pokes Louis in the face. "Where did you go, anyway? I didn't like that at all," he says still pouting

"Just to the living room. Finished some work. I knew you didn't like it, but it was to show you sometimes you do need someone there Z, even if you’re my big bad Dom, you're always going to need someone." Louis explains gently, bringing Zayn in closer and biting a love bite on his neck.

"And I know that now, thanks again. Don't know what I'll do without you." He gives a sound of approval as Louis gives him a love bite. "Don't we have classes to teach?" He asks unsure.

"You don't. I do, thank god we don't have morning classes, right?" He chuckles and pats Zayn's bum.

"Thank god for that, I don't think I can even walk properly." He laughs, "Will you leave soon?"

Louis looks at the nearby alarm clock, "Maybe in about half an hour. Why did you need something else?" He smirks and gives Zayn's hole a tease.

"Damn it, Louis William. I can't even feel my legs yet." He scolds him, slapping his hands away. However, he still laughs at the end. His best friend is out to kill him, seriously.

Louis chuckles and kisses him on the forehead. "Okay, okay. Truce." Louis noses Zayn's cheek and lets the lay a bit more.

Zayn pulls Louis closer and they snuggle until it's time for Louis to leave. "Get out of here, you horrible person. You're going to be late, and I need to sleep when I'm still sleeping when you arrive later don't wake me." He says, shooing Louis away. "Or I'll tie you up and do much, much worse to you" he threatens. Then smiles sweetly, "Love you, babe" Zayn kisses Louis' cheek.

When Zayn closed the door on Louis without giving him time to retort, he knew Louis will get him for that, he snickered feeling elated.

Harry was jittery when the last bell rang. He didn't move to pack up his things like everybody else did, instead opting to stay there till detention started in five minutes. Tomlinson, on the other hand, was putting away papers, and checking on Zayn.

He stood up, though, to stretch and to feel less awkward with all those people moving out. He kept his eyes on his Dom, he misses his touch already. The classroom emptied and he was left with the "snickering boys". He gave them a group name so it'll be easier for him.

Louis heads back into his office for just a moment, and Harry already felt empty. He could tell from other boys in the room that they had fucked up royally, especially if Tomlinson was doling out punishment.

Harry just wants to make up with his Dom. They all wait for Louis to come back, all of them getting nervous by the second. Harry wasn't exactly expecting special treatment from Louis but it'll be nice, he thinks.

When the detention bell rings, Louis comes back with a paddle, whip, and cane. He sets the items down before he crosses his arms. "This is detention. You will take your punishment with cooperation. If you defy me I will request a Series in your dormitories. Trousers down, each of you, hands on the edge of the front desks here, if anyone makes so much as a sound, you will regret it."

Harry vaguely hears an "uh-oh" coming from another student. He ignores it and does as he's told. He moves to the desk nearest to Louis, wanting to be as close to him as possible. He looks at him straight in the eyes. He wonders why Louis didn't punish him privately. Without all these other boys here, he's sure he would've had Louis touching him now. Does he have a plan? Probably. He's Louis after all.

Louis looks at him no differently than the other three boys.

He takes off his blazer as the boys all get into position. Harry's third in line, and hopes Louis might go easy on him.

"Punishment is simple, forty with the paddle, thirty with the whip and thirty with the cane. You're to count each one, and to thank me afterwards. Only words you're allowed to say is the safe word. I will not be asking for colors as this is punishment. Does anyone have anything to say before we get started?"

The boys shake their heads. Let's just get this over with, Harry thinks. He can do this, he's sure. He'll do it to make his Dom proud.

The punishments go by fast, and Harry can't help but feel his heart clench when he sees his Dom punishing other people. He never likes when Louis punishes anyone else. Louis is _his_ Dom. And he's Louis' sub. It keeps reminding him of how Louis can have multiple subs, and that thought he know he'll never be able to swallow

Louis turns his head to see where he put his whip. He reaches for it and quickly does the thirty whips on the second boy in line. Harry's next. Holy. Fuck. When Louis gets close enough, he sees some marks near his collarbone. Wait, he sees a lot of bites and hickeys. He didn't give those did he? He completely tunes out the sound of the boy beside him, he tunes out the numbers he's saying aloud.

When the other boys are marked, Louis moves onto Harry, punishing him fast and hard. It's like Harry meant nothing to him.

He relaxes his body after every swat and doesn't look at the Dom. He keeps his head down but his voice steady and clear when he counts. It's like he's numb, is this what it's supposed to be like? He's practically detached from Louis. At least, he feels like it.

When Louis picks up the cane, he can see Harry flinch. And he feels the little peak of sympathy, but he knows his boy has to pay the price. The already punished boys are along to wall, feet spread and arms on their heads, so Louis figures it's safe enough to press a kiss to the small of Harry's back.

Harry tries not to react to it at all. Once the pair of lips leave his back, he didn't chase after it as he normally would. He thinks he's being a little immature but he can't help himself. He's almost done with his caning now, his voice is a little strained as he speaks now.

There's several marks left on Harry and Louis sends him to go stand with the other boys. And when he does there's just so many things racing through his head. He was hoping Louis would go easy on him but the marks on his ass show no mercy. Why? _And what was with those bites on his neck?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep us motivated! 
> 
> Come say hi?   
> my-five-idiot-heros.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading! Happy New Years!


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So sorry this took a month to update, there were some minor complications! Anyways here's chapter 14, we hope you enjoy!
> 
> As always thank you to my lovely co-writer G(:
> 
> This is one is for all my subs, G, Sam, Anna, Molly, and (hopefully she says yes!) Eline <3
> 
> These girls keep me going (:
> 
> Thanks for reading!!  
> X  
> -em

Harry's bum was still smarting, two days later. But it didn't matter as now it was Friday and Harry had been pulled from class to do his maintenance day check-up. Louis was already waiting in the scary room when he arrives, "hello Sir, he greets brightly as he steps in.

 

"Hello Mr. Styles, please strip and kneel on the line please." Louis directs to the taped red line floor while writing some things on the clipboard. To Harry, it felt odd, as if this isn't the teacher he has been subbing for the past weeks. He then slowly removed every piece of clothing before kneeling on the red line. He got into the position quickly, bowing his head and thinking about the DA's odd behavior.

 

Louis marks a few more things on his clipboard before asking Harry to hop onto the exam table.

 

He does so immediately, he looks away from Louis then. He didn't want to maintain eye contact, he'd be too easy to read.

 

Louis pushes the cart over from where it's sleeping, putting on the medical gloves and grabbing some lube. "How are you feeling today Mr. Styles?"

 

Harry looks startled to have the attention on him. However, he doesn't look up. "Fine, Sir." He mumbles, head bowed.

 

"Good. Ready for the sensitivity?" Louis doesn't wait for an answer as he lubes up his fingers, grabbing a plug, and beginning to prod Harry's hole. "We're going to switch things up today baby."

 

"Y-yeah, okay, Sir." Harry says softly, meeting Louis' eyes for the first time. He squirms, feeling the plug against his hole.

 

Louis pushes the plug in up to the hilt, the flared base keeping it snug in his arse. He smirks when he hears Harry whining, knowing the plug is pushing and touching him against the specials spots. "How's that feel kitten?"

 

Harry tries to sound natural and a little bit nonchalant, "Alright, Sir." He drops the act after groaning as Louis moves the plug. "Great, feels great," he sighs.

 

 

Louis gives him a loud slap on the ass. "You'll speak when spoken too. Hush." And then he's looking for the nipple clamps. He manages to clamp one each perky nipple, and chains them together. "Open." He demands at Harry and holds the chain next to his mouth.

 

Harry's eyes flick to the chain to Louis' and back to the chain again. He opens his mouth, like he's told. His breathing is now getting heavier and heavier. He's flushed and he keeps on squirming.

 

Louis fits the chain in his mouth, "hold it, and keep your chin up." Louis growls lowly. "You drop it, you'll do this for three hours."

 

The younger boy tenses at the threat but nods his head, showing that he understands. He cautiously waits for what Louis will do next, not wanting to be thrown off guard again.

 

"Don't come." Louis says simply, grabbing a vibrator, turning it on, and pressing it right up against Harry's dick and balls.

 

Harry's eyes widen and he almost drops the chain in his mouth, he clamps his lips together to prevent it from doing so. He couldn't keep himself from bucking his hips but then he moves away from the sensation after a split second, deciding that he'll make things worse if he comes now. When he looks down, Louis tilts his head up with a stern look so he held his Dom's gaze.

 

Louis smirks as he watches the boy squirm and writhe on the table. Louis uses one hand to hold the vibrator on his dick, and using the other to fuck the vibrator in and out of his hole.

 

Harry does his best to move away and to shake his head but ended up worsening the situation. When he shook his head, he didn't think that the chain may get pulled, causing the clamps to stretch his already sore nipples. He jumped in surprise and bit the chain so it won't fall out. Louis kept pushing the plug in and out to the same spot that makes Harry's eyes roll back his head. At the same time, the Dom put the vibe on the sensitive head of his cock.

 

He's trying to get away and he's really overwhelmed by everything his Dom is doing. He moves away but a hand on his leg stops him, "Where are you going, love?" Louis says with a warning yet teasing tone.

 

Harry begins whimpering and whining with a stupid chain on his mouth. The vibrator is still doing its job, a really good job in making Harry squirm away but not exactly since he really liked having it there. It's right against that sensitive part of his cock. And when Louis pushes the plug right against his prostate, with a little bit more force, he cries out. This causes the chain in his mouth to drop, his eyes widened and his eyes flicked to Louis' blue ones.

 

When Harry drops the chain Louis' eyes give a little glare. "Why're you disobeying me Styles, do you wish to disappoint me?" The elder growls, smacking Harry's ass.

 

Harry just shook his head, keeping his mouth shut. He's shaking his head so vigorously that he's almost dizzy with it.

 

 

"Two hours during Series tonight, you better hope you don't fuck it up more." He heads to the front of the boy to yank the chain, and then stuffs it in Harry's mouth.

 

After Louis said that, Harry did better. He followed every instruction well. He wouldn't want to disappoint Louis again

 

"Sensitivity is over baby. Good job." Louis whispers after a few more minutes of torture. He takes away the vibe and pulls the clamps off, and unplugs the boy.

 

Harry could practically cry from relief and frustration. He's not so sure of what he's feeling. But then again, it's not yet over, they've only just begun. His entire body slumps a little at Louis' praise, definitely still eager to please.

 

Louis marks a few things on the clipboard before getting the cock ring. "Remember this Styles?" Louis smirks as he roughly takes Harry's cock to fit it on, cutting off any chance of coming.

 

The younger boy's hips buck up in order to dodge Louis and the cock ring but to no avail. Louis successfully put the thing on him. He groans as he felt it tightening around him. "Yeah, of course I remember, Sir" he says voice strained which Louis really enjoys in some twisted way. But what can he say? He likes this too. The whole thing's insane, really.

 

"Let's clean you out quickly yeah? Be a good boy and stay still."

 

Louis heads back over to the counter, fixing up some enema bags he knows will make Harry blush with humiliation.

 

To Harry's credit, he does stay still... For a few moments. Let's just say he's desperate for release now and Louis hasn't given him permission. I'm so fucked he thinks.

 

Louis prepares the two bags, bring them over and carefully placing them so the water wouldn't spill out. "Tell me what I'm doing."

 

"Enema, Sir. You're going t-to clean me out," he nervously responds. Harry eyes the bags then looks away.

 

Louis nods acceptingly, before he inserts the nozzle into Harry’s hole, and making sure its snug. He props the two bags to a sitting position before he leans them forward and the soapy water starts to fill his insides.

 

Harry immediately feels the pressure on his stomach, the water could be heard sloshing around and that just further darkened Harry’s blush. Despite the obvious humiliation, his cock was starting to harden, getting off on the fact he was all spread open for Louis and getting cleaned out like he was some dirty toy.

 

The soapy bags took an hour for both to finally empty, and by that time Harry had the worst cramps wrecking his stomach. When Louis gives him the go, he rushes to the toilet and lets everything out.

 

When Harry returns, Louis is lubing up the speculum. Out of everything this was probably the one Harry hated most. He knew the drill and got back on hands and knees on the table, wriggling his ass for the teacher who responded by giving him a sharp smack to the ass.

“Be good darling, I could make this a lot worse for you.” The tone of teasing was clearly present in Louis’ voice, albeit Harry straightens up immediately.

 

Harry’s waiting all prim and proper but when he feels the cold and threatening metal touch his hole he can’t help but gasp. The metal continues to push past the resisting hole only slightly stretched and slide all the way in.

 

“Look at that slut, your hole is eating this thing right up!” Louis gives a small chuckle, obviously loving to humiliate the boy in his most vulnerable position.

 

Harry takes notice and makes a disapproving sound, not liking it that his Dom is teasing him while he’s stuck in this predicament. In return the Dom kisses his lower back, smoothing over his arsecheeks in attempt to calm him while the speculum was penetrating him.

 

“Color sweetheart?” Louis questions always as to make sure his sub was okay.

 

“Green daddy.” And of course it was unprofessional as right now they were Dorm Adviser and student, but Louis understood, there was a very thin line here and Harry would of course jump back and forth between the two distinctions.

 

“Good, good, I’m going to tighten now yeah? You let me know if it’s too much.”

And Louis tightens the tool, keeping Harry’s gape about an inch radius.

 

Louis smirks at the beautiful sight, and takes the examination gloves to snap on, using his finger to start probing the entrance.

 

When Louis starts poking, Harry felt the effects quickly and he flinched at the first touch, as he felt the finger grazing his most private and personal insides.

 

Harry tries to do better, remembering his first Maintenance day. Yeah, his arse was on fire after that.

 

"What do we have here?" Louis teases him again. He pokes his prostate with a bit of force now. To which Harry reacted by moving away.

 

"Sir..." He whines, not liking the fact that he doesn't know what is going to happen.

 

Louis just responds by chuckling and soothing his boy by running his (( very much clean )) hand through his hair, his neck and down to his back until his hand reaches the swell of Harry's bottom.

 

Harry, very briefly, thinks if Louis does this with other subs. Call him a jealous sub, fine. He can't help in anyway. The boy feels a hand on his shoulder, a comforting gesture? He leans into it, as expected.

 

"We are almost finished, stay with me, sweets." Louis informs him with a hint of fondness and gentleness.

 

The sub just nods. He focuses on things other than his hard-on, pretty difficult but not impossible.

 

When Louis finishes scribbling notes on to his notepad, he murmurs an "All done." To Harry's ear.

 

Harry waits for his Dom to close the speculum slowly. He doesn't move until Louis speaks up from behind him.

 

"Sit, H. Do you remember what's next?" He asks idly, fishing out something from behind Harry, who is too busy flushing in embarrassment to look.

 

"Yes, Sir." Harry replies, twiddling his thumbs that were on his naked lap. "Sounding is next,"

 

"Good, you remembered." The DA cheers, clapping his hands. The younger boy is surprised by the sudden change of character but he smiles from ear to ear still. It doesn't change the fact that he absolutely adores the Dom. Louis, then, takes the sound out and walks in front of Harry with it clenched around his hand.

 

The light mood instantly changed into a more charged atmosphere. Harry's suddenly more alert and hot now. "Yes, I did, Sir." He tries to say it normally, like his throat was not suddenly tight, like his tongue was not tied up in knots, as if his stomach didn't feel like it didn't have a million butterflies in it, just because of having Louis there with him.

 

Harry thinks it's just the effect of the Maintenance day yet deep inside he knows it's different. He pushes the thoughts away, focusing on Louis standing in front of him, asking for his color. He must have noticed the way Harry got distracted. Again, it overwhelms him just how much Louis knows him.

 

"Color, Harry?" The DA asked, genuinely concerned.

 

"Green, Sir." The answer was not immediate but it sounds true in Louis' ears.

 

"Alright," the older boy responds. He toys with Harry's cock, just teasing, he just loves the way Harry writhes for more. "Stay very still," he warns.

 

"Yes, Sir" he holds his breath, his eyes fixed on the sound.

 

Louis places the tip of the rod on the tip of Harry's dick. Of course it was just to tease, again. Louis put some lubrication so it will go in more smoothly, just a precaution.

 

When he places the rod on the head of his boy's cock again, Harry's thighs tense up, as hard as bricks. The sub does remember how it feels and it's exquisite but it doesn't come without difficulty.

 

"Relax, breathe for me, H." Louis soothes him and breathes with him. When he thinks Harry's calm enough, that's the time he proceeds.

 

A fraction of an inch in and Harry's moaning and wheezing. His memories do no justice for this. It feels great but there's also the pain but pleasure surfaces. He breathes in and out, keeping his eyes on what Louis is doing with him.

 

"Color?" Louis asked.

 

"G-green, Sir." The boy responds, sweat and goose bumps at the same time. He doesn't move an inch, except now he had his hands tightly squeezing the examination table.

 

"You're going to take more for me, won't you, Haz?" His Dom asks him although they both knew the answer already.

 

"Yes, S-Sir."

 

"Good boy, I'm going to push more of the rod in now." Louis says right before he does so.

 

After two inches of the rod was pushed in, he was making the broken sounds that Louis came to love sounds from deep down, like it was being ripped from him.

 

Louis pushes it in all the way through, finally.

 

Still gasping for air, Harry tears his eyes away from Louis' hand on the rod and in his prick long enough to flash him a look that tells the Dom that he needed a few more seconds. He needed to breathe, this was overwhelming him more than it should. More than it did his last time. He doesn't know the reason why but he does know that it's getting him fuzzy.

 

He tries to stay up, not giving in to the fuzziness, the warm place. The warm, fuzzy, and happy place. He doesn't want to go all boneless and limp. He wants to know what's happening around him. Just now, just this time.

 

Louis watched Harry, first from his messed up curls, some stuck on his forehead. His red tinted cheeks. His nostrils are flared. He moved his eyes lower, to Harry's lips, they were parted because he was trying to catch his breath, overwhelmed. His neck, which lacks something. Of course, he thought.

 

He leaned in, goal set in his mind. However, Harry moved, just a fraction but he noticed it. "Hold still," he said to the boy. He pulled back first then after he's sure he absolutely will not move, since it would cause trouble due to the sound still not all the way in, he closes the space between them.

 

At first he just places a kiss on the base of Harry's throat. Just a fleeting touch of his lips on his skin, then he opens his mouth and sucks. This is what's lacking. His mark on his sub's skin. His claim. He hears him moan and then Harry's head falls back slowly, wanting more.

 

Louis shakes his head, "We should finish, H." He pulls away but not before giving Harry's ear a tug. He kicks himself internally, he literally wants to kick himself but that would look odd, he let himself get carried away by his boy, by his beauty.

 

"Pushing in some more, Haz." He said to the boy, waiting for him to nod.

 

When he does, the Dom pushes the sound halfway through. He went a little bit faster now, because he wants this over for both of them. His mind is all over the place but he refuses to lose control.

 

Harry makes all these noises that he can't even stop from spilling from his lips. Some noises strangled but then it turns to pleasured ones. He could tell Louis likes it, by the way he's looking at him right now.

 

"Color, baby?" His Dom asks.

 

"Blu- I- I mean green, Sir. Sorry," he stutters out. He groans in embarrassment, not from the stimulation. "Sorry, Sir. Just got distracted."

 

_Me too, Harry. You have no idea._ The Dom keeps it to himself.

 

"It's alright, love. Nothing to worry about." He smiles, crinkles on his face appearing.

 

He continues pushing the sound in. He pushes it nearly all the way, but then he stops and pulls it out again.

 

Harry's surprised, but not really. He just whines and clenches his fingers on the table. His knuckles are probably white now. Congrats, Louis.

 

The Dom just smirks and pushes the sound in all the way now. He likes Harry like this. Then he rethinks that, he likes Harry, period.

 

"Feel that, Harry?" He murmurs near his ear, his hot breath bringing shivers up the boy's spine.

 

Harry just nods, panting.

 

"Feel that fucking you?" Louis grins wide, "Do you like being fucked, Harry?"

 

Whining, Harry nods his head, unable to form coherent sentences.

 

"My little slut. Good boy." He praises the boy, moving the sound out of his prick.

 

He does this a few more times, loving the way he's the only one who can do that. This boy is his.

 

Harry's getting overwhelmed by all the sensations. His eyes, seeing Louis, him only and what he is doing to his prick. He could smell his cologne, strong and masculine. And the close proximity is getting to him, close but not close enough. Never enough. He always needs more.

 

He tries to silence and suppress his noises but he found out he could not possibly do that. He stopped trying to and just let it all out, after all, this was his Dom.

 

 

That is how it goes with everyone, he does the normal procedures and they're done, but with Harry it's a bit different though he can't tell. Not as simple though, Harry was still a mess after he knew the sounding ((really overwhelming, swear.)) was over. He takes a few moments to recover and Louis gives him all the time he needs, he really knows how to take care of his sub. As he waits, he jots down notes. The only sound in the room was Harry's ragged breathing, his own, and his pen.

 

Louis grabs the things needed for the milking and rubs Harry's back as a small comfort thing. "Ready beautiful?" Louis whispers softly, kissing down his spine and rubbing his stomach gently.

 

"Ready, Sir." He whispers just as soft. He seeks more of Louis' warmth yet he just stays still awaiting any further instructions from his Dom.

 

Louis puts a silver bowl under Harry's cock, and strokes gently as he pulls the ring off. "Come on baby boy, let's milk you sweetie." He grabs the vibrator and some lube, lubing the vibrator up and pushing it in his already sore and raw hole.

 

The boy groans, the ring is off but he's not even relieved about it. The vibrator is pressing up against the right spot, it's in the perfect position, and he whines. It's not even on yet but he's reacting this way, wait 'til it's turned on.

 

Louis moves the vibrator so it snug against his prostate. "Let's milk you kitten." Louis smirks and turns the vibrator on, keeping it steady while it moves in the boy.

 

Harry jolts forward but he doesn't make a sound. He does, however, react. After a while, his arms that were holding him up start to shake.

 

Louis notices of course, and he turns up the speed and allows Harry to drop to his elbows or forearms if he felt the need be.

 

The boy softly and shakily says thank you, he just knows what Harry needs and that makes him a great Dom. When the vibrations turn up a notch, the dam breaks. He's making endless noises, shaking nonstop.

 

Louis watched as the come starts to drip out of Harry and into the bowl. He uses his free hand to massage his lower abdomen, and soon enough a small stream is set loose involuntarily.

 

Harry's stomach muscles twitch every now and again. And he feels the come seep out of him, as if he was peeing. It feels that way to him but it wasn't unpleasant. It's just not satisfying.

 

When the last few drips fall out, Louis places the bowl in front of Harry's mouth, "clean it." He says simply and crosses his arms to watch the boy.

 

He glances up at Louis and gives him a look half doubting, half determined. He's given a few more moments. Harry ends up looking down at the bowl and licking his own come. For Louis. He's cleaning the bowl for Louis.

 

Louis smiles, and kisses the boys hair, "very good job baby, when we get home I'll reward you." Louis whispers and lets him finish himself.

 

"Thank you, Sir." Harry's answer is short but it holds so much meaning, so much trust. When he finishes, he looks at Louis and waits for him to speak again.

 

"Let me see your black book." The command is easy and simple, but Harry froze, knowing Louis would see what happened.

 

"Uh..." Harry tries to think of a reason not to show him his black book but he lacks one. Fuck.

 

Louis watches him expectantly, holding out his hand till Harry gets up to give it to him.

 

When Harry finally gave the book, he breathes out in relief that he was able to do it and his chest tightens because he's nervous on how Louis will react. He stands a few steps away from Louis, not too close but not very far from him. It'll be easy to close the distance between them.

 

Louis looks at all the minor offences till he comes across the big one. "Harry, do you want to explain why you went out and drank without permission?" Louis' tone remains calm and understanding.

 

He doesn't look up, "I was... Upset that time, didn't think before I acted." He says shamefully, "Next thing I know, I was writing it down in the black book."

 

Louis nods, "okay H, and why were you upset?" Louis questions crossing his arms.

 

Harry's hand rubs the back of his neck. He doesn't want to say it, it'll seem like he doesn't trust Louis, or that he can't communicate. He lets his hand fall and just shakes his head, still not looking at his Dom

 

Louis sighs, taking a seat in the grandfather chair and patting his lap. "Come here kitten."

 

Harry moves hesitantly. After a few slow and deliberate steps towards Louis, he reaches him. He doesn't move to his lap, afraid he's mad.

 

Louis holds out his hand for Harry to take, and when he does the tall lanky boy is able to curl his body on the smaller Doms' lap.

 

"I-i'm sorry, Sir." He sighs out. He knew what he did was wrong but he couldn't really help it at that time, everything just got on top on him.

 

Louis takes his fingers gently through Harry's curls, kissing the base of his neck over and over again. "I'd like to know why first baby."

 

It'll be so easy to tell Louis that it was a spur-of-the moment thing or to tell him he just needed to go out and have a drink. It'll be so easy to do that but he doesn't. He knew it shouldn't be easy, so instead he tells him the truth. "I was upset because of you, not just you... There... There was just so much going on. It just... Led to that."

 

Louis grabs a blanket from the side, wrapping the two of them, "can you tell me what your stressor was?" Louis whispers, nosing the boys' temple.

 

Why is he being too nice to me? Harry asks himself. "Well... I... Kind of, maybe, somewhat saw love bites on your neck?"

 

Louis sighs softly, cuddling the boy as much as he could from their position. "They're from Zayn. No one else."

 

Harry tenses then relaxes but then he tenses again. "From-" he lowers his head to Louis' chest. "Oh... I really shouldn't ask about it, now, should I?"

 

"I can't give you details or anything, but don't worry darling, it's just from Zayn. And Zayn is not my sub, not like you kitten." Louis kisses his temple again.

 

Harry allows himself to find comfort in those words, the thorns threatening to constrict his breathing have loosened their grip and he can breathe better. "Yeah? O-okay," he says in a hushed voice

 

"But, you did break the rules, so you still have to face punishment." Louis informs him, rubbing his back and kissing his cheek.

 

"I'm aware, Sir...” Harry says sadly, "Should I get up now?" He asks Louis, just to confirm.

 

"Hands on the table, bum out, we'll start with twenty with the cane before thirty with the paddle." Louis instructs rubbing his back in small motions.

 

"Yes, Sir." He responds like always. His hands are placed shoulder width on the table. His back arches a little so his bum would stick out. Before they start, he braces himself.

 

Louis kisses his tailbone, and then grabs the implements needed. "Why are we here?"

 

"We're here because you'll deliver punishment." He speaks up, eyes closed

 

"I'll rephrase, why are you being punished?" Louis asks patting the paddle on his bum.

 

"I went out and drank without asking for permission, Sir." He says, biting his lip after.

 

"And how many are you receiving today?" Louis breathes out readying himself.

 

"Twenty with the cane, thirty with the paddle, Sir. Fifty in total." He doesn't hesitate to answer.

 

Louis nods acceptingly before raising the cane, his worst implement, and raining it down.

 

Harry lets out a strangled noise, not too loud but not exactly soft. He's not used to that goddamned cane. He begins to mentally prepare himself for the next blows

 

Around ten he's as has streak marks coloring both cheeks. And Louis mentally winces, he might be a Dom but he hates to use the cane on his subs.

 

Harry didn't know when his tears started to flow. He just feels tears run down his cheeks at 15, but he couldn't be entirely sure.

 

Louis sighs when he sees Harry crying, this being the hardest part for him. When he finished, he grabs the paddle, raising it high before further punishing the red ass.

 

After a few more strikes, "S-sir, yellow, please." He says this after they got to twenty, he needs to breathe a little. Needs to slow a little bit. And immediately, Louis stops and lays a comforting hand on Harry's back to which Harry is very grateful.

 

Louis leaves for a bit to get Harry a cup of water, rushing back when he hears whining noises because he left.

 

Harry didn't move from his place, he figured he couldn't. His lower body feels like it's on fire.

 

Louis let's him sip gently, petting his hair and murmuring sweet things in his ear.

 

After a couple of minutes, Harry recovered enough to say, "I'm green now, Sir." Which gives Louis the go signal.

 

Louis kisses his hair, "are you sure sweetie? I don't want to break you." He whispers drawing patterns on his back.

 

Harry finds it in him to chuckle, just a short one but it’s genuine. "I'm sure, Sir." He smiles cheekily, to lighten up the mood. "You won't break me, and besides, I'd really like to get my reward you promised sooner rather than later, Sir."

 

Louis grins, giving a small breathless chuckles before standing up. "Would really like to give you your reward." He grabs the paddle and nods for Harry to get back in position.

 

Harry moves to the position he was in earlier, wanting to do this fast. He didn't want to use his colors except green but he understands the importance, green is good and yellow is good too. They get through the thirty strikes smoothly. Harry sighs in relief, he doesn't have tears running down his face this time.

 

Louis picks him, surprisingly strong enough to hold the younger, and cuddles him back in the chair. "I need to know who you went out with."

 

"Sir..." He responds, not looking at Louis, he's conflicted and the DA clearly sees that in his faces. He's sure about that.

 

"Harold, you will get in a lot more trouble for keeping this a secret." Louis raises his eyebrows and strokes his back, wrapping them up in the blanket.

 

Harry hides his face in the crook if his Dom's neck. He doesn't want his friends to get into trouble but he doesn't want to disappoint Louis by getting into more trouble that he already is.

 

Louis continues to pet him, giving him a few minutes to gather himself.

 

"George and Tom, Sir..." Harry relents, he knew he couldn't keep it to himself. Not when Louis is asking him a simple question with a simple answer.

 

Louis kisses his head, "thank you beautiful. Very good job today. I'll allow you the rest of the school day off."

 

Harry nods and smiles. "Thank you, Sir. My bum appreciates it very much," he says laughing.

 

Louis chuckles, picking him up and helping him dress. "You could stay with me today, my classes are all being subbed."

 

"Oh, could I, really? I mean... I'd love that, Sir. Thank you." The boy smiles a huge and brilliant smile, dimples showing and eyes shining.

 

Louis kisses his nose, hitching him up on his hip and walking out the door. "Of course my beautiful baby. Let's get you some rest."

 

Harry clings to Louis like a koala. He doesn't let go until he really had to. "Sir? Don't you have some more students who, you know, have to go through maintenance day? Or am I the last one?" He inquires.

 

"Yeah baby you were the last one, glad I only have to do that five times, that's exhausting." Louis chuckles, going into his room.

 

"Then, I have you to myself now?" Harry perks up. He's got a feeling that he wouldn't want to sleep after all.

 

"All yours baby boy." Louis gives the crinkly eyed chuckles as he unlocks the door and lets them out. p>

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Comment/kudos if you liked?
> 
> Come say hi!
> 
> my-five-idiot-heros.tumblr.com


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 is up and in perfect time for Valentine's Day! Hope you all enjoy! As always, special thanks to G for being my amazing co-writer, and a special thanks to my subs, G, Sam, Anna, and El for... /inspiring/ this chapter (;
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> X  
> -em

Last night was fun with Louis, they just cuddled and told stories about each other's day. Eventually, they fell asleep and all too soon, Louis and Harry had to part. 

Harry's next subject is Science. Science. Tom. George. Oh no. He doesn't even look back, doesn't think of the consequences. He just sneaks out, he skipped Science. Harry just comes back when it's time for Lunch, he meets Niall in the cafeteria.

Niall is still so upset, he's just slumping at the lunch table, pushing mash potatoes around on his tray. "Hey H, what's up?" Niall barely looks up and pats the seat next to him for Harry to sit down.

"Nothing much, Ni." Harry sits down, still upset with himself. "Why're you playing with your food?" He places a comforting hand on the boy's back as he can tell the blonde is still upset.

"Just not in the mood to eat." The blonde shrugs, and then continues to stab at the bits of food. "Where've you been? Couldn't find you after last class?"

Harry ducks his head even though Niall can't see his face and doesn't respond. He begins to dig in, as he has mashed potatoes in his tray and gobbled a whole spoonful.

The subject is let go quickly, like many these days. They sit in silence for a bit longer before Liam joins them, and Niall hops into his lap for a cuddle.

"Hey, Ni." He smiles at the blond haired boy. "Hi, Harry." Liam greets the both of them. 

Niall eats an apple while propped up on Liam. They were still clingy despite the whole ordeal.

"Harry, did you get the science homework?" Liam raises an eyebrow as he helps Niall take the stem off his apple, chuckling as Niall repeats the alphabet.

"Science homework?" He's tensed immediately. What science homework? 

Niall just continues being all goofy. He clearly ""forgot"" he wasn't in the mood to eat.

"Yeah didn't you just come from science...?" Liam trails off raising an eyebrow and looking at him oddly.

Think fast. Harry's alarm bells in his head ring loud. He's so dead. "Oh... Yeah... I-" he stops talking. 

Niall turns his head and gives Harry a look, a suspicious look. "H?" He asks, he knows Harry. He's hiding something.

Liam raises his eyebrow as well, rubbing Niall's back as they both wait from a reply from the curly boy.

Harry blows out a breath, "Promise to keep it a secret?" He trusts them, yes. But he'd rather not get in trouble. Not yet anyway, he'll tell Louis eventually.

"If it's not too terrible sure." Liam and shrugs, and Niall, who's drinking his milk with soft eyes.

"No way, you have to promise no matter how terrible." Harry says seriously. He's jittery but he doesn't let them see that.

"Fine, fine, we promise." Liam affirms, and waits for Harry to speak.

"You see... Well, yesterday was maintenance day right?" He starts off.

Liam nods and waits for him to continue. "Go on."

"Louis saw my black book and he found out I snuck out with George and Tom." He says, the whole story rushing out of his lips. "And then I felt bad because I ratted them out. So I kind of, sort of, maybe didn't go to Science because I didn't want to see them?"

Liam shakes his head, "H, you know Louis is going to find out you skipped right? You're going to get into some serious trouble." Liam explains, and Niall nods in agreement.

"I know... But...” He groans, frustrated with himself. "I realized that too late. I didn't think."

"You should tell him before he finds out." Niall assures him while stealing some off Liam's mash.

"Should I walk in his office saying I snuck out? It can't be that easy." Harry responds and steals some of Liam's food too.

Liam snatches his food away in a grumble but pretends not to notice Niall continuing to snack. "Just tell him okay?"

"I don't know...” Harry's tone is skeptical but after a while he relents, "Okay, I'll tell him. I'll tell him when I get the chance. Just please don't tell him yet, alright?" He pleads and while they look at him, speculating. He gets some more of Liam's food.

"You better tell him before he finds out." Liam shakes his head before turning to Niall. "Come on little one, let's get you to class."

When they left, Harry stayed on the table and contemplated. He shouldn't keep this from Louis, Liam's right. But he's got a feeling that Louis already knows, it's probably just his imagination. He's just paranoid. Harry decides to tell his Dom after school, by then he's sure he won't chicken out.

When the day is done, Harry finally picks up his balls and tells Louis. Unsurprisingly, Louis already does know, the teacher informing him during lunch break and Louis was just waiting for Harry to tell him himself. He's given the punishment of twenty with the belt and no touching for the week. The belt was manageable but it was definitely sore for a while. And pretty soon he was wrapped up in Louis' arms and being held 'till he fell asleep. 

Through the first couple days of his 'no touching week', he was perfectly fine and didn't even think about it once. The third day however, he was sat on the bed doing his homework, and his pillow, slot between his legs, was giving him just enough pressure on his cock, and he let out an airy moan. Because he stayed with Louis on the weeknight and weekends, he was used to coming quite a few times during the day. A shag here, some orgasm control here, and he was a happy camper. This? This seemed almost impossible by the time the week was almost over.

Nothing just seemed to help him. Especially Niall and Liam, they continuously tease Harry. Constantly making Harry's life miserable. They'd text him the dirtiest messages, mostly Niall though, because he's a little shit. What Liam does that makes his situation a whole lot worse is being Liam. When he works out or exercises, Niall always wants to go and watch or maybe join him. Harry would want to avoid those kinds of situations because let's face it, Liam's built. He's got abs that are to die for and those arms. Add the fact that he'd be sweating and panting after he works out. Niall may or may not be dragging Harry along with him to make Harry suffer more. 

Right now, Harry wants to kick himself. Oh look at that, he stopped doing his homework to daydream. Hopefully Louis won't enter the room with Harry in this state because he'd surely won't leave him in peace ((maybe, he's not quite sure)). But his Dom's such a tease and he won't hold back. 

Pretty soon, Harry starts grinding down on the bed, the friction being too hard to bear. He starts whining, and whimpering, wanting his Daddy and wanting to come. He's hard within minutes, and he can't help himself as he jumps out of bed, getting his special dildo out of the closet, and his favorite lube.

The lube smells like strawberries, he really likes the smell. He snaps out of it and gets to work. The dildo isn't that big, but it was long and curved. It reaches the perfect angle every time. Louis bought it for him, of course, the Dom spoils him. He preps himself for a few, seemingly endless, minutes. He stays quiet, not wanting to get caught.

When he knows he's ready, he lubes up the dildo and pushes it in. Harry throws his head back, biting his lip. He needed to keep his noises, he stops them from spilling from his lips. When the toy is fully in, he groans and he clenches around it. Harry starts grinding on it when he felt frustrated that it wasn't fucking him already, he wasn't fucking himself properly.

He whines, the curved end poking at the right spot and hitting him just right. His eyes fall shut and his mouth falls open. Little gasps and whimpers falling from his lips as he had finally got it in the right position.

To be honest, it didn't feel right when his Daddy isn't here with him. He's not even supposed to touch at all yet he disobeyed him.

And yet that thought fluttered away, and he finally sinks down, bottoming the fake cock. He rides it like he would ride his Daddy, even moaning at Louis' name. He falls forward, and reaches back with one hand to fake the dildo into him, and simultaneously humping their shared bed. He moans low in his throat, and his hips work erratically against the bed, humping it like he was some animal.

When he's close, he stops his movements all together, visualizing Louis is there with him. He knows Louis loves to tease, he knows he'll bring him to the edge but not over the edge. Not yet anyway. He stills and starts the rhythm again. He bounces on the dildo, not touching his cock. He wants to come untouched to make it more intense.

He just tipping over the edge of bliss, before he hears a key in the lock and Louis announcing he's home. 

Immediately, Harry pulls out the dildo, and in the moment of panic, chucks it back in the closet, yanking his pants up and making a beeline to the bathroom.

He made sure he left no evidence of what just happened. He turns on the shower to mask his loud breathing. He sits on the toilet, frustrated and upset with himself. 

Louis hears the shower running, so he shrugs, heading to the kitchen to grab a snack and wait for his boy.

Harry decides that he'd just hide that little secret from Louis. He takes a short shower then comes out. He finds Louis sitting on the couch with food on his lap.

Louis smiles brightly up to him, patting the seat next to him. "Hey darling, how are you?"

"I'm good, Sir...” Harry plasters a smile on his face, a nervous smile but Louis doesn't notice. "How about you?" 

"Good, decided to have my lunch with my baby." Louis kisses his cheek and drags Harry closer, kissing his temple. "What have you been up to?"

"Uh... Um... Just showered," he said. It was true, but it wasn't the only thing he did. And Louis' sweetness is making him more and more guilty.

Louis kisses his hair and cuddles him closely. "Like the day off?" He chuckles smirking up at him before getting a call. He took it, and of course it was a request to look over lunch detention.

Despite the fact that he was regretful, he doesn't want Louis to leave him. "Do you have to go?" Harry whines, clutching Louis' arm and placing his head on his shoulder. It was cute, he tries to be cute but it was also a subtle way of getting a whiff of his Dom's scent.

"I do baby I'm sorry, work calls." Louis kisses him sweetly, before ruffling up his hair and getting up. "Oh, Z and Josh wants to talk to you Niall and Liam. They're finally out of the dog cages." Louis winks and grabs some things.

He's bummed that Louis is leaving but his mood instantly changes when he hears the news. "They are? That's great! It's been a long week," he says dragging out the 'o'. "Do... Do I talk to them now?"

"After last bell, in Zayn's office." Louis smiles and blows him another kiss, before grabbing his things and heading out the door.

Once again, he's left there alone. He weighs his options, should he watch some telly or do something else?

He spent a few silent moments as he makes his decision, he shrugs and just sits down with a banana. 

** 

Before Harry knows it, it was time for him to talk to the others. Great! He changes his clothes to more decent ones then heads to the direction of Zayn's office. He waits outside the door for a few moments then he knocks on the door.

Niall opens the door for him and motions him inside with a shy smile, and Harry barely noticing he was shirtless.

When he noticed, though, he quietly whispers, "Why are you shirtless?" He didn't look who else was there with them, he just focused on Niall.

"Getting whipped before we discuss anything." He shrugs like it's not a big deal and Liam, who's also shirtless, nods behind him.

"Oh...” Harry replies and he tries to be as nonchalant. "Where do I..." He asks them making a gesture with his hand.

Liam nods over to the empty chairs near the back of the room. "Keep quiet though yeah? You don't want to disrupt anything." Liam says is his calm voice and kisses Harry's hair.

"Thanks, yeah... You, uh, good luck?" He honestly doesn't know what to say. What else can he say to a person who's going to get whipped in front of him?

They sit in silence for some time, before Josh comes in, and stands behind Zayn's desks. "Hey boys."

"Hi," both Liam and Harry say simultaneously. While Niall just waved.

Josh smiles softly, because even the Dom's were ready for the week to be over to have their subs back. "Z should be coming in a bit, why don't you boys undress and kneel."

Liam nods and stays silent. He eyes Niall one more time before going down on his knees and bows his head. He places his hands on his thighs. 

"Yes, Sir." Niall responds to Josh, perhaps it was out of habit or maybe he was showing Josh just how good he can be for him. He soon follows after Liam, he undresses and kneels then they both wait.

Josh nods but remains quiet and he paces back in forth to get in a better head space before Zayn joins them. "Let's begin. Tell us why you're here Horan."

"We went behind your backs," Niall responded shortly. He fiddles with his thumbs and looks down at the floor. 

Harry resists the urge to get down on his knees for Zayn and Josh, well kind of. He likes it when Zayn's all Dominant and Josh too.

"And what was the result of that, Liam?" Zayn questions, heading over and picking up the whip hanging from the wall.

"Our contracts were put on hold, Sir." He doesn't see the whip at first but when he did, he couldn't help but shiver. He couldn't tell if it's good or bad.

"And do you understand why your contracts were put on hold?" Josh furthers the interrogation as he picks up the twin whip of Zayn's.

"Yes, Sirs." They reply in unison. Niall's muscles are tensing, he mentally prepares himself for what's about to happen.

"Count them, Niall." Josh's voice breaks the silence as he raises the whip high.

**

Louis had come home early, hoping to make dinner for everyone. He puts down all his things and heads into the bedroom, undressing and getting into some more comfortable pants. However when he opens his closet, he steps on something. "What the...?" He mumbles as he bends down to pick it up, and then finally realized what it was. If it hadn't been covered in lube, Louis would've never known.

**

 

When the whip touches his skin, Niall flinches. So does Harry, he covers his mouth to keep himself from hissing. He knows how bad that thing hurt. 

"One, Sir." He hears Niall's shaky voice. He could tell he was disoriented, it must've been a while since his last whipping. Well, maybe. He does misbehave quite a lot but it was usually deliberate. It's not deliberate this time, of course. 

With lots of tears and two cherry red asses, the punishment was over, and the two boys were to kneel again in front of the desk while the Dominants spoke.

"What you boys did was unacceptable, but Josh and I have chosen to forgive you." Zayn speaks calmly, and then suddenly a very angry Louis storms through the door. "Harold!"

"Shit." Harry mutters to himself. He's not the only one, apparently. Everyone in the room jumped, surprised that Louis barged in that way. But Harry may have an idea yet he's denying that Louis found out. He couldn't have, he checked the room. 

Harry finally speaks up after recovering from his very grand entrance. "Sir?" He's still winded and it was apparent because of his voice. Everyone in the room was staring, fuck.

Louis goes forward and grabs Harry's arm before dragging him between the kneeling Niall and Liam and bending him over Zayn's desk. He yanks down his pants and his briefs and slaps his ass before sticking a dry finger up Harry's hole, who is unsurprisingly, loose.  
"Harry. You want to tell me what I'm feeling here?" Louis growls as he finger fucked him in front of everybody.

To say Harry was terrified is an understatement. He's bent over a DA's desk. He's got his pants down, exposed to his friends in the room. And Louis is clearly trying to point out that he found out what he did earlier. "I- I don't..."

"I haven't fucked you in a week, you want to tell me why you're loose as a slut?" The Dom growls in obvious anger. "Either you cheated on me or you broke your rules."

"Sir, I was- I," he stutters, "I was just so... I broke your rules Sir, I didn't cheat on you, and I could never do that." Harry finally admits his mistake. 

Louis begins to finger fuck him faster, making him groan and writhe in front of company. "Just couldn't wait could you? Little slut had to go ahead and break the fucking rules."

Niall squirms, he didn't know if it was because he knows Harry's going to get a serious spanking or if it was because Harry's moaning and writhing so perfectly. Louis' Dominance does something to him, but of course no one could ever be as hot as Josh, maybe he was biased. Josh was right behind him, watching Louis and Harry, just like him. 

"I'm sorry, Sir... Please," Harry whimpers, "Let me make it up to you, Sir" Harry's consumed with guilt and at the same time he's turned on. He's forgotten anyone else was in the room.

"You will. But for now you'll stay just like this. Over the desk for your slut hole to be on show." Louis pulls his finger out and slaps the subs ass hard, leaving a small handprint before it faded away.

"Sir..." He whimpers, still greedy for Louis' touch, assurance, anything.

Louis shakes his head, making eye contact with Zayn who silently agreed to keep Harry there while they continued. Louis kisses Niall's hair and headed out without anything to say to his boy.

Harry groans and slumps down even further. He has nothing to do but wait for this to be over and listen to what happens.

Zayn clears his throat to bring everyone's attention back to him. "As I was saying, boys, was that as not only as your Dom's, but as your boyfriends, you cheated on us. And we were very hurt. But we understand, and so we forgive you. And from now on, we have agreed on to letting you boys fuck like bunnies, but only, and only with permission."

Harry, who was shaking the hair off of his face, froze. Did he hear that right? 

Niall and Liam gaped at the two Doms. Josh and Zayn gave them a few moments to process the information, thankfully. Since Niall was Niall, he was the first to break the silence. "Does- are you, Josh is this...?" He addressed his boyfriend with his name now, "I can't get this through my head... What led you to this decision? I mean... Could you please explain a little further?" 

While Niall was talking, Liam eyed his Dom and saw that he's really made up his mind. Now it's up to them if they want to ""fuck like bunnies"" or not. The Doms still technically had the last say but that was another matter.

"We know as growing boys with strong libidos, it will be hard to refrain. So we're letting you do this." Josh explains gently, smiling at his boyfriend.

"You're not serious, you're kidding... I wanna hug you right now," Niall says, eyes bright, smile wide.

Josh chuckles, nodding his head over. Niall jumps up quickly, rushing into Josh's arms and nuzzling the crook of his neck. "Love you, Daddy." 

Josh chuckles and kisses his blond locks. "Love you too baby boy."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Niall says over and over. While Josh just hugs him tighter, he missed his boy. It was the longest week of his life. 

Liam was still kneeling on the floor, watching Josh and the blond boy. He's got this huge smile on his face now that Niall's happy too.

Zayn nods Liam over as well, and the giant puppy rushes into his lap. Zayn laughs as he wraps his arms around Liam. "Missed you, Li. Missed you."

Liam just burrows his face in the crook of Zayn's neck. He lets him know silently that he missed him too. "I'm sorry, Zayn" he says looking into his eyes.

"Apology accepted pup. Can't wait to get you back in bed and cuddle the fuck out of you... And other things." Zayn chuckles at his corny joke, kissing Liam gently.

Liam hummed in agreement. He kissed Zayn back sweetly. "Can we cuddle and watch a movie first? We missed that one that came out this Wednesday," Liam asks, ecstatic. 

"Oooh! Josh! I want to watch too! Can we?" Niall was unsurprisingly hyper.

Josh chuckles and nods, "As long as you don't try to fuck your ex-boyfriend." He flashes a look to Zayn before winking and taking his hand.

"Aw, Josh." Niall whines, "How did you know that was my plan all along?"

Josh laughs and tweaks Niall's nose before patting his sore bum. "On you go little one, I'll meet you there, and I got to take care of the misbehaving kitten." Josh tilts his head over to the boy still slain across a desk.

"I'll go there alone?" Niall pouts, he's glad they went back to the way they were. It makes him breathe easier.

"Go with Li and Z. I got to do this for Lou and Haz." Josh kisses him on the forehead and sends him on his way.

Niall pouts some more but does as Josh said. "Li, carry me!" That was the warning Liam had before the blond boy hops on his back. They were halfway through the doorway and Liam used the wall to balance himself. "Bye, Josh, love you." He blows him a kiss.

Josh chuckles and blows a kiss back, watching his boy be swept away. When they leave he turns his attention to Harry, and lays a hand over the small of his back. "What did you do, H?"

Harry sighs and slumps his body. "Nothing, J...” He responds sheepishly looking around the room. 

"Really? You up to lying to a Dom right now?" The said Dom lands a sharp smack to the exposed ass.

"Ow, okay... I'm sorry, I’m sorry can I please just stand up straight?" Harry says through his teeth.

"Tell me what you did first, H." Josh reasons again, pulling short strands of Harry's hair.

"Used the dildo to fuck myself, but I was being punished, no touching one week," Harry said, seemingly pissed that he had to admit it to anyone other than Louis.

Josh shakes his head making disapproving sounds. "Come on, H you know better than that."

"I was just so frustrated, didn't mean to do it...” Harry sighs, "Can I stand up straight now, please?"

"I bet." Josh mumbles under his breath before letting him up.

Harry stands and faces Josh who's clearly disappointed in him. Harry sighs, "''M sorry..."

Josh going in for hug, petting the boy like a kitten. "I'm not the one you need to apologize to, and you know that."

"I know, Josh... I've seriously have to stop misbehaving, shouldn't I?" Harry grumbles, "Can I go to Lou now?"

"You should, and you may. Off you go little one." Josh pats his head and watches him leave.

"Thank you, S- Josh." He says as he leaves. He brisk walks but then he turned back to where Josh was. "J, where's Lou? Office or room?"

"Check the room first, he should be off so he's most likely there."

"Okay, thank you." He brisk walks to the DA's room and he, in fact, does find Louis there.

**

Louis is busy grading papers, and barely looks up when Harry comes in.

Harry keeps his eyes on Louis, gauging his mood. "Sir..?" He says once he enters the room.

"Sit down." He demands but continues to scribble things down furiously.

"Yes, Sir." He watches Louis write, there are some creases between his brows that caught his attention as he waits for him.

After a few more little things, the Dom puts his pen down and crosses his arms to glare at the younger. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Harry shakes his head and looks down, "Sorry, Sir..." He says softly before raising his head up again and he begins to babble out of nervousness. "I didn't mean to do it, I was... Please don't think I cheated on you because I wouldn’t... I can't even think about- what I'm trying to say is... I'm sorry, I really am. It was downright stupid of me to do that especially because of your rules and..." He trails off, he knows that Louis understands. He's also aware of the consequences of his actions.

Louis listens intently and maintains a stern face. "What you did was unacceptable, you deliberately disrespected me, and that is strictly against our rules." He takes a deep breath and stand up, putting both hands on the table. "We'll be having the boys over later, you're to be on all fours in the living room, naked, plugged and ringed, are we clear?"

The boy shivered at his Dom's words but he does deserve this punishment. "C-clear, Sir." He responds when he thinks his heart won't beat out of his chest anymore.

"Go shower. Clean yourself out you're dismissed."

Harry stands and he stands straighter. He has something to prove again and he's not going to disappoint. He heads to the shower and cleans himself head to toe. When he's cleaned himself thoroughly, he steps out. 

Louis is busy making dinner for everyone when Harry comes out. "Go get your vibrator and your ring." The elder demanded.

Harry halts, he was just on his way to Louis' side but then he gave the order. He spins around and does as told. "I have it, Sir...” He says when he comes back, ring and vibe in one hand.

"Hands and knees baby boy." The Dom uses the Daddy voice again as he waits for his sub to assume the position.

When Harry's positioned properly, he's immediately nervous he'll be spread out for his friends and their Doms to see. And Louis doesn't even mind.

Louis picks up the lube on his way over to the boy, and began slathering up the purple vibe. "Why are we here?"

"Because I broke the rules, Sir." His head spins as he hears the cap of the bottle of the lube open and close.

Louis prods one finger, two, and begins to fuck him, prepping him for a long night to come. "What rules Harry?"

"No touching without your permission, Sir." He says, eyes closing.

The man stay silent as he begins to push the phallic tip into his boys' hole. "You knew specifically not to touch. Yet you did it anyways. So now, you can sit here with a vibe shoved up your ass and not physically be able to come. This will not happen again are we understood?"

"Uh- I- Yes, Sir, it won't happen again." He responds, tensing at the point when Louis said he physically can't come. He's got a long night ahead of him, apparently.

The vibrator is up to the hilt in Harry's greedy hole, the plug obnoxiously showing from his snug cheeks. Louis collects the cock ring, and motions for Harry to be on all fours on the table. Once that is done, he fastens the ring around his semi, locking it tight and refusing to let Harry come. "You'll remain like this 'till the end of the night. Be good and I just might let you come." As those were Louis' last words before he turned up the vibrator to a high level.

When Zayn entered, Harry immediately knew. Zayn hummed in approval and patted Louis on the back. Liam politely greeted Louis, smiling wide. "Where's Harry?" Liam asked, still clueless.

Louis cocks his head over to the table, smirking when he sees Liam's eyes dilate. "You can touch, baby."

"Sir?" Liam asks, he isn't sure he heard the Dom's words properly. He was distracted, he admits, he's a pretty sight.

"You can touch Li, but only touch." Louis stresses before slapping Liam's ass.

Liam hisses, "O-okay, Sir." Liam steps forward before glancing at his own Dom and boyfriend. "May I?" He asks him, irises close to black because of the boy on his hands and knees.

Zayn kisses the back of Liam's head, before sliding a hand to his bum and pressing against his hole. Harry wasn't the only one plugged tonight.

Liam makes a soft sound, "Please?" He says, looking up at Zayn. He clenches around the plug as Zayn taps on it. The boy can feel Louis' eyes on him but the look Zayn's giving him can't be ignored, not even for a second. 

Harry, finally able to grasp what really was happening in the room makes a sound as well. The vibrator is pressing up his spot so perfectly that it makes his eyes roll to the back of his head.

"Ask Daddy properly and politely." Zayn smirks devilishly as he nods over to Louis who is setting everyone's plates down.

"Please, Daddy, may I touch?" Liam says without hesitation whatsoever. He should've touched when he had the chance earlier. He's afraid Louis would deny him, but he knew he won't. That doesn't stop the dread at not being able to touch Harry, it would be such a waste.

Harry groans from his position at the word Daddy. If this is happening so early, he can't imagine how the night will end. 

Louis smirks and kisses Liam's temple. "You may."

Harry, for just a very short moment, was relieved that Louis allowed Liam to touch him. But then he remembered he can't come, not yet anyway, he had just had to be pretty for them all night. He listens for any movement behind him. He listens for any indication that Liam's moving towards him. But he heard nothing, nothing yet. 

Liam smiles gratefully at Louis and Zayn before moving forward quietly. He didn't want Harry to know, he wants him completely clueless, and it’s much more fun that way. He briefly wonders where the remote to Harry's vibe is, he wants to ask Louis yet he'd be giving Harry a heads up. It doesn't matter now, he's directly behind Harry, close enough to touch. 

He places his hands on the soft skin. He glides his hand anywhere he could touch, riling up the boy on all fours more. The said boy makes soft noises as Liam continues to do this. 

Louis watches how Liam looks at Harry like a piece of meat. "You alright, Li?" Louis chuckles grabbing some drinks and setting them down.

Liam's eyes immediately shift to look towards Louis and then to Zayn, his cheeks are flaming. "Uh... Yeah, yes, 'm alright, Sir." He rubs his hand on the back of his neck.

Louis winks at Liam and nods for him to sit down while he helps Harry off the table to eat.

"Where- Sir, I... What's happening? Where are you-" Harry stutters, wanting to ask where the hell is he taking him?

Louis kisses his shoulder as he stands up, "Calm down baby boy, just getting you some dinner." Louis rubs a relaxing hand on his back. "Come on, baby girl."

Harry just whines in response and does his best to be useful. He sees Liam's eyes on him then when he tried to meet his eyes he looked away.

Louis holds onto his hands and lets him sit at the table and begins to feed him. "Harry's being such a good boy today, isn't he?"

Liam agrees immediately, bobbing his head up and down. "Yeah, he is." He smiles at Harry's now-blushing face. 

Zayn nods and then he hums in approval and taps on his sub's plug, just because he wants to. To which Liam responded to by pouting at him.

"It's going to be a fun night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment and Kudos?
> 
> Come say hi!
> 
> my-five-idiot-heros.tumblr.com


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello sugar cubes! Here is chapter 16 and we did surprisingly update twice in a month! I think that G and have decided to start wrapping up the story and so this will be one of the few chapter left before we end it! But, I would love to hear everyone's thoughts on maybe a sequel? G and I are definitely up for it but it depends on if we have enough support from you beautiful cubes! As always thank you to G my wonderful co-writer and special thanks to my submissives, G, Sam, Anna, and Eline for being my motivation and helping inspire the story. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> -em and G

_"It's going to be a fun night."_

As soon as those words process through Harry's brain, he shivers. Fun could be anything. Harry has a good Dom, he knows Louis will set the limits. When he asks, he's already thought of one... Louis will be the only one who can touch him. He likes the others too but he only wants his Dom right now. He doesn't have time to voice this out to Louis because there was a knock on the door.

Louis kisses his hair, and Harry knows it is him because he can feel how tender and soft the kiss was. He hears someone get the door and but it's not Louis, because he can still feel Louis petting his hair, he knows Louis will always be there for him.

"Sorry we're late, Sirs." Niall speaks to the Doms. "What did we miss?"

Harry turn his head around to see his friend holding the hand of his boyfriend and Dom. He smiles at him and places his head on Louis' chest. He wanted to conceal his blushing face from Niall because of what he looks like right now.

Liam chuckles at Harry. "C'mon, H. No need to be shy, it's just us."

"Easy for you to say," Harry retorts, voice a little muffled.

Louis chuckles and calls everyone to the table. Niall sitting next to Josh to the right of Louis' at the head, Zayn next to Liam on Louis' left, and Harry sitting in Louis' lap.

"What's happening?" Niall whispers to Josh once they were seated.

Josh just puts a finger to his mouth and gives Niall permission to begin eating. The other Doms do the same and Louis feeds Harry from his fingers. "That all right, baby boy?"

"Yeah, it's alright. Thank you." He replies, nodding. "More?"

Niall eats his food after shrugging, he'll know eventually. He makes a noise of approval as he tastes the food. "This is good," he comments.

"Thank you, Ni." Louis chuckles before giving Harry something to drink. "Can I get you anything else beautiful?" Louis whispers in Harry's ear as everyone else began a conversation.

Harry shakes his head. "I'm good now, thanks." Then, he thought about Louis. "What about you? Can I get you anything?"

"You're doing great for me darling. All mine." Louis kisses his temple and holds his hand sweetly. "I love you."

"I love you more," Harry replies, voice soft.

"Too cute," Coos Niall from where he was seated. "Hey, Josh. Let's be cute too." He taps on the other boy's shoulder.

Harry sees Liam and Josh finish their food ahead of everyone. And Josh just shakes his head at his boy, smiling.

Louis realized that was the first time Harry and him really said that. And when Niall made that comment he couldn't help but feel really happy. He kisses Harry's cheek once more and holds his hand.

"Stop," Harry laughs, clearly shy since it's actually the first time they are PDA.

"Aw," Louis pinches Harry's cheek when he sees the blush on his face because of the small affectionate gesture.

The other boys were just making small talk, and soon enough dinner was over, and time for desert.

Harry got some of the food and fed it to Louis, suddenly very confident.

"Thank you for the cookie, baby. Why don't you offer our friends?" Louis chuckles letting him stand up and walk around with the plug up his ass.

Harry walks to Josh and Niall first. "Thank you," Niall says eating the cookies he got. While Josh just nods at him and smiles, he turns around and starts walking towards Zayn and Liam.

"Very nice," he hears Josh comment from behind him. He searches for Louis' eyes and when he found them he saw that they were dark with arousal. But he can also see pride there, this fuels him to do better, to work harder so he'll always see that look on Louis' face.

Louis gives an appreciative nod and brings Harry back into his lap to smother with kisses. "So good baby, thank you."

Harry smiles at him widely. He'll never get enough of this. Forgetting they weren't alone, he leans in for a kiss.

Louis gladly kisses him, holding him tight and never wanting to let go as his eyes shut when their lips met.

Niall cheers and wolf whistles. "Go get 'em, Harry!" Then he laughs after Josh gives him a really-what-the-heck-man look.

Liam just gives Niall a smile and pecks Zayn's cheek. "They're good for each other," he whispers in the boy's ear.

Louis laughs as he breaks the kiss and nudges Harry's cheek. "We are going for each other baby aren't we?" He gives him a precious Eskimo kiss.

"Sorry, my fault." He giggles. "Ni, I hate you." He pretends to be mad just because he wants to.

"When do I get a kiss?" Niall asks Louis to rile Harry up at bit. He winks at Louis for more effect.

Louis doesn't give a definite answer but does give a cheeky wink.

Harry gasps at Louis' wink. "No, no, no." He covers his Dom's face first then faces Niall to say "Mine," After that Harry puts his arms around Louis. "Stay away," he says to Niall, but smiles gently to the blond boy to let him know he was only faking it, that he isn't serious.

Louis laughs and nods kissing Harry's fingers. "I'm yours baby boy and your mine, yes?" Louis chuckles and cradles him gently.

Niall only laughs at his reaction, "I may or may not want to make him jealous again. His reactions are priceless." He tells Josh but it's loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Yours, Sir." He tells him before reacting to what Niall just said. "You're the worst."

Josh clucks at Niall and helps begin to put the dishes away. "Baby, go ask Louis if he needs help." Josh gives Niall a little pat on the bum but all the subs get up to rush to help clean.

Harry finishes cleaning up with everybody before he knows it.

Louis pours Zayn and him wine as they all gather in the living room.

"Thanks, mate." Zayn says as Liam sits beside him.

The Dom's are all sitting on the couches and the subs sitting all prim and proper by their feet.

The subs remain silent and still as they wait for any instructions.

The Doms talk about their day and nurse their drinks. "You trained him properly?" Zayn asks bluntly.

Louis hums. "I did, yes." He replies to the Dom, not minding how straightforward he was. Louis lays a hand into Harry's hair, massaging his scalp lightly. "I’m very proud of him cause he's my amazing boy aren't you, H?"

Harry just nods to the best of his ability without losing contact with Louis' hand that was on his hair. "Yes, Sir." In his peripheral vision, he sees his two friends smile.

Louis chuckles before bending down and kissing his hair. "I love you, baby boy."

"I love you." Harry replies back to him. He's as happy as Louis at this moment.

"Movie?" Louis offers and the Doms all agree and the subs just look at them softly. They watch another Batman movie and the subs quickly jump into their Doms' lap.

As they watch in silence. Niall and Liam were clearly into the movie but Harry can't seem to focus on it too much. His mind keeps drifting but he does stay quiet and still.

"Sir, do you want me to make you some popcorn?" He whispers in his ear. Since he can't focus on the movie, he can do something else.

"Why don't you ask our guests?" Louis kisses Harry's cheek about thirty times.

"Would anyone like some popcorn?" He asks as he giggles and pulls away from Louis who was kissing his face a _whole_ lot of times.

Louis pinches his bum as he waltz away.

After a while, Harry brings in three bowls of popcorn, one for each pair. Then he sits on Louis' lap after he's given it to them. They absentmindedly took the bowl from Harry with a quick thanks.

Louis lets Harry feed him popcorn and he kisses his finger every time.

Harry gets some popcorn for himself. And the process repeats. They finished half of it already.

When the movie and the night was over, Harry was fast asleep on Louis' lap, and Zayn and Liam returned to their rooms.

"Damn, he sleeps like a baby." Niall says to Josh.

"My baby." Louis chuckles picking him up and carrying him around while he helps the others leave.

"Carry me too," Niall whines beside Josh. He heard Harry mumble in his sleep and he snickers.

Louis laughs quietly but know that Josh will pick Niall up, and he does quickly, cuddling the boy gently.

Niall kisses Josh's cheek and smiles, he's quite tired as well. As if on cue, he yawn quite loudly and stretches his arms out. "Can we go to bed now?"

"Let's go to bed, baby." Josh whispers and kisses Louis cheek good bye.

"Josh," Niall whines, "Bed now, please." He doesn't even bother with a proper farewell because of how tired he is. Louis hears the boy as they left. He shakes his head and turns so he can take care of Harry.

Louis bops Harry's nose, smiling at how adorable he is. "I love you"

"I love you too. ‘M tired. Sleep." He mumbles groggily.

Louis just shakes his head adoringly before heading to their room and laying him down. "Gotta change you, baby." And with that he slips the vibrator out and the cock ring off.

"No, sleep time." He says to Louis clearly not aware of what he's saying.

"I know baby, but I got to make sure you won't hurt tonight." Louis kisses anyplace he can reach really.

"Mmm okay," Harry says, "More kisses for me then?" He's slowly waking up yet he doesn't want to.

Louis kisses his forehead and cheeks before redressing him and ticking him into bed. "Sleep my little kitten."

"Sleep now too, Daddy." Harry says and blindly reaches for Louis.

Louis laughs but falls into bed with him, cuddling him close and kissing his temple.

After that, Harry doesn't know what happened because he drifted off already.

**

Louis wakes up early with Harry wrapped around him. He couldn't help but stare at his precious boy.

Harry didn't know what time it was. He woke up with Louis right beside him, looking at him like he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It made him very self-conscious, he smiles at him and hummed to let Louis know he was fully awake now.

Louis kisses his nose and cuddles him closer. "I love you, H. Way more than a Dom should." Louis chuckles softly.

"I love you too, Lou." He figures it's okay to use his name this time, "Way more than a sub should."

Louis kisses him fully on the lips, lifting his chin and keeping him close.

Harry, after one kiss, turns his face away. "Morning breath," he whines. "Not yet, need to freshen up first." He chuckles

Louis laughs happily, but gets up nevertheless and helps Harry's get up and into the bathroom.

Harry brushes his teeth and, after asking for permission, empties out his bladder before actually kissing Louis. He feels like being extra touchy feely today. "I love you," he repeats himself from earlier.

"I love you more baby boy." Louis smiles brightly and picks him up. "We have somewhere to be today, why don't you go get showered?"

"Come with me?" Harry asks, dimples out, smirking. "Please, Daddy?" He tried to sway Louis with his puppy eyes and dimples, being cute always worked for most people.

"I have to do something first baby, go shower yes?" Louis kisses his cheeks and pats his bum off to take a shower.

Harry pouts some more then he showers. After showering, he's all happy again. He walks towards where Louis was. But it seems Louis had disappeared, and a note with a rose on the counter in his place.

"What the-" Harry picks up the rose and hold it up to his nose. It smells wonderful. Then, he picks up the note and reads it.

_Hey Baby, ready for an adventure? Ash and Luke will start you in the right direction._

_-Daddy_

"So apparently, Lou decided to be mysterious. I like it," Harry muses aloud. He walks out the door and keeps an eye out for his two pals.

As Harry approached the music hall, he could hear a faint yet familiar tune playing.

He walks towards the music and tries to recall the song. He hums along with it.

As he arrives, he hears The Fray's 'Look After You' and chuckles as he opens the door and walks in.

When he does walk in, he sees people near the stage. He strides over immediately, excited.

Ashton was there holding a bear, and Luke was busy strumming along to the song. "Tommo told us to give this to you."

"No way, what else did he say?" Harry takes the bear from Ashton and says thanks. "Where is he?"

Ashton just winks before Harry reads the note.

_Liam's abs are fun to look at no? Why don't you go say hi to him?_

"Nice, nice, thanks a lot," Harry says sarcastically. The note tells him everything he needs to know. He heads for Liam next.

When he found Liam in the soccer field, he immediately went to him, eager to see Louis.

The soccer ball rolls over to him, and of course there's a note attached.

_You scored a goal right into my heart? Look now I sound like you!_

 

Harry doubles over as he laughs. He does sound like him now, just as sappy.

When Harry's laughing fit is over, he noticed Liam jogging over to him with a shit eating grin before handing another letter.

_Stop laughing baby boy, how about a picnic with Daddy?_

 

"Li! He got you in on it too? C'mon tell me where he is so I can kiss his face off!" Harry half complains.

Liam just shakes his head and kisses his cheek. "You're a lucky boy Styles, have fun." Before he winks and rushes off.

"Tell me!" Harry tackles Liam to the ground before he could get too far. He pins his arms and legs so he's ((kind of)) helpless

Liam just smirks and shakes his head, "Trust me, you would rather find out then me tell you. Go on baby Haz, this thing is too sweet to ruin it."

"Where do I go next? Where's the picnic?" He asks Liam, letting him up. "God, I sound like Dora the Explorer."

Liam just nods his head over to a tree, and if you squint extremely hard you could see a picnic blanket laid out.

"Holy crap," Harry mutters. His heart was beating fast, he's extremely excited. He hugs Liam good bye and practically runs towards the damn picnic blanket he saw earlier.

On the blanket was a small basket, and Harry rushed to open it. Inside a white rose lay, and a note attached.

 

_H, you've been my submissive for some time now, and this time with you has been just absolutely amazing. Before you arrived I was ready to quit working here, as it gave me no purpose and no reason to stay. But then a beautiful boy with bright green ignited my fire again, and almost immediately your spark exploded into fireworks, coloring my dark and empty skies. You gave me life again, you gave me reason. You made me remember why I chose to Dom in the first place. You give me purpose, you give me love, you give me adoration, you give me-_

 

"What the heck? Where's the rest of it?" Harry's face scrunches up. He searches for any notes left in the basket but he found none. He was swooning in the inside and he's quite sure he's blushing bright red now.

 

"You give me a reason for living, Harry Styles." Louis says behind him. Harry quickly jumps around to see Louis standing there dressed in a nice tux and holding another white rose. "Since I was eighteen I had always believed that I was independent, and that I would always be a man slut and get around and never fall in love or be in a relationship. But then you came into my life, and you made me feel alive. You make me strong, and I don't want to admit it, but I need you Harry. Not just as my submissive, but I need you in my bed, in my house, in my life, and always in my heart. Because you somehow wiggled your way into my life, and maybe I tripped over you, but I'm sure that I fell for you. Because no one has ever made me feel happy, has ever made me wanted to burst of laughter, and God, Harry Styles I've never been a sap before I met you. But here I am, falling in love with my submissive and making the decision that in this moment, I ask you. Harry Styles, will you be my boyfriend?"

Harry doesn't answer his question at first, he takes a deep, deep breath and lets it all out. He has this lump in his throat yet he doesn't let that stop him. "Before I came in St. Austin's, I was a wreck. My life was a wreck, my parents did anything and everything just to try and fix my attitude, my grades, everything. But I was so out of control and I saw no problem with that. I can never be contented with just one partner. I never had proper friends. But here, something just finally clicked. When I first met Ni and Josh I knew my life would change here. Then you knocked on the door and I saw you for the first time ever, that's when I knew _for sure_ that I was in for something new and big and so _beautiful_. And I was right. I met Li and Zayn and everything was so right. I finally found where I should be," Harry stopped for a moment to organize his thoughts, he wants to capture precisely what it is he wants to say but no words could ever explain what he feels for Louis, how strong it is. "I can't believe I'd actually want to please someone on more ways than one. I can't believe that someone made me want to change for the better, and he's standing here right in front of me. I'll forever be thankful to whoever or whatever it is that brought us together. Because I can't see myself being anything else less than happy with you, pleasing you, making you smile, making you laugh, seeing your reactions to ton of very sappy lines that you will surely hear eventually," He stops and laughs because he hears Louis say "Oh dear God, no." "You're everything to me, you're downright amazing and who the hell is crazy enough to say no to you?" With that he hugs Louis with tears in his eyes, happy tears, he hold him tight and whispers in his ear. "Of course I'll be your boyfriend. I love you so much."

Louis wraps his arms around him and snogs the shit out of him. He holds the boy close, and nips on his bottom lip, and it was a kiss not between Dominant and submissive, but boyfriend and well, boyfriend.

Harry breaks the kiss and just smiles while looking into the older boy's sparkling blue eyes.

"God I love you."

"And I love you,"

After their picnic together, (Louis had made sure to bring back up food) they headed back to their dorm. About three seconds in Harry had jumped Louis, and quickly fell into bed. They went about three rounds, leaving Harry a sore, whimpering little mess. The end product was his hole being sensitive to the touch, and of course that just made it perfect for Louis to eat him out for another hour. When _that_ made him come, (not with permission of course) Louis had made Harry hump the place where he made a mess, and _that_ left him in writhing state. All in all, Harry cock was so sensitive, after his fifth (Harry's personal best thank you very much) orgasm, he had to clean up with his tongue.

And of course Louis was extremely cuddly and soft after all of that. He took care of his baby, sought to his needs and fell on the bed beside him. He made sure that the mess they made were cleaned up. They laid down there in silence, except for the sounds of their breaths, in and out. He ran his thumb along the younger boy's jaw then his cheekbone.

"I'm so lucky I found you, H. I don't know where I'd be without you."

"I could say the same for you." Harry replies with that awed look on his face. "I can't believe you're my boyfriend now," he gushes suddenly filled with energy that he didn't know he still had.

Louis hums and bops his nose. "I'm glad you're my boyfriend. Do you think we should dissolve our contract?"

"I- uhm...” Harry shuts his mouth for a few minutes, thinking. "Let's talk about what will happen if we decide to dissolve the contract and what will happen if we decide otherwise," he sat up and groans, lying back down. "It hurts," he whines, rubbing his backside.

Louis can't help but laugh, but he drags Harry onto his tummy, so that way they're tummy to tummy. "Why don't you shower baby boy, we'll get dinner with all our friends soon, yes?"

"Hurts, don't want to move." He says and for emphasis, he sticks his tongue out at Louis playfully, just to see his reaction.

Louis just smirks, reaching around and patting his bum, right over his sensitive little hole.

Harry hisses scowling at Louis but he still has that fond look on his face.

"Go up baby, or you'll smell like sex for dinner." Louis helps carry him up and into the bathroom.

"I don't really mind," Harry sighs. "Are you going to take a shower with me?" He asks, hopeful.

Louis chuckles but rushes in after him. They turn on the water and their lips meet before they can close the curtain.

"I have a feeling we won't be saving water," Harry says after the break the kiss.

"Oh shut up and kiss me."

**

After showering, Harry and Louis left quickly. They said their good byes and parted. Harry made his way to his friends, telling them on and on and on about the day before. He can't stop gushing about it and he's so proud of his boyfriend. The smile on his face never wavered.

"He really put himself out there mate. Don't f it up." Josh chuckles overhearing the gossip.

"He even got Liam, Ash and Luke in on it! And of course I wouldn't." Harry says to Josh.

Josh bends down and kisses Harry's hair. "Come here, H." Josh sits down and drags him into his lap. "We're happy for you. Aren't we Ni?"

"We are, H. We could see how happy you are because of him and how happy he is because of you." Niall replies, nodding.

"Okay... Why am I on your lap?" Harry laughs.

"Don't know another time I get to this. Don't know if I'll ever see you again because of your new boyfriend." Josh explains lightly but being very serious.

"Josh..." Harry starts, trying to look at Josh's face. "Get right to the point please,"

"Just... Don't forget about us, H." Josh kisses Harry's nose softly.

"What? Why would I even... You know you'll always be very special and close to my heart right?" Harry asks.

Josh rubs his back gently and kisses his cheek. "Good. Don't forget who gave you your first real spanking at St. Austin's though." Josh smirks and gives his bum a slap.

"Shut up, J. That _so_ doesn't count." He pouts, rubbing his backside. "And I'm still sore, stay away from my bum,"

"Oh?" Josh begins to bounce his knee up and down from where Harry's hole was propped up against.

"Stop," Harry scowls, playfully. "I shouldn't have said anything. Ugh, no, no," He groans loudly. He tried to get off of Josh's lap

Josh tightens his arms around him laughing lightly. "Okay, baby. Would you like to get lunch with us?" Josh lets him up and instead goes to pick up his baby boy.

"Uhm... I was supposed to eat with Louis but I'm sure I can make up for that later," Harry says.

Josh sets Niall down and kisses his temple, "Great, let's go then. Ni go get your collar why don't you?" And gives him a motivating pat on the bum.

"Can Harry come with me?" Niall asks Josh, already pacing towards where his collar was.

Josh chuckles and nods, "Of course gorgeous, hurry up though, please."

Niall drags Harry towards the direction he knows they keep his collar. They were back as quickly as they left. "We got it!" Niall announced

Josh chuckles as he's tying his shoes on. "Alright baby boy come here so I can put it on you." Josh reaches for it.

"Where will we go anyway?" Harry asks.

"Just for some lunch, and we'll probably meet up with the others for dinner off campus." Josh answers as he tied Niall's shoes.

"We're going out? As in out of campus?" Harry said, very excited. It's been a while so it's nice that there would be a change of scenery.

"Yeah babe, the perks of dating teachers and being friends with them." Josh gives a cheeky wink before helping Niall fasten his 'collar' and getting out the door.

"Wait, I'm not allowed to go out without Lou or his permission, at least." He froze, "Or will he go with us?" And, just like that, he's excited again

"Well of course... We just said we were babe." Josh gives him an odd look.

"Let's go! Don't look at me like that, J." He grabs them both and then walks fast.

Josh just chuckles and takes his boys' hand as they head off to the cafe.

*

"Has Lou collared you?" The three have found a table and their food already being eaten. Josh saw the way Harry kept staring at Niall's bracelet and could practically read his mind.

Harry shakes his head, his eye still not leaving the bracelet. "He didn't,"

"Do you want him to?"

"I want everyone to know I'm his and he's mine," Harry nods. "But it's up to him, he'll collar me when he wants, if he wants to."

"Good boy." And that got Niall whining so he shoved his face in Josh's neck and demanded attention.

Harry smirked at Niall's reaction. He really wanted ""payback"" since he did this to Louis too, just last night. He tried to distract Josh some more.

Josh kisses Niall's head but has him settle back down. "Be good, Ni."

Niall squirms and nips on the skin of Josh's neck after a few moments.

"Love you baby boy." Josh whispers as he holds his hand under the table.

"Love you," He replies, voice muffled. He smiles as Josh's warm hand touched his own hand. His face turned red, it was easily seen because of his pale skin

Harry stays quiet, knowing a private moment when he sees one. He eats to himself and suddenly longs for his boyfriend.

Josh and Niall have a few private seconds to themselves, and then they snap back into reality. "Where's Louis' anyways?" Niall asked propped up in Josh's lap.

"Don't know, but I miss him." Harry pouts up at them, "Can we go and get Lou now please?"

Josh laughs gently, but nods, and begins to clean Niall up and get the boys together.

Harry cheers and sings a tune as they start going to where Louis was

Turns out Louis and Zayn were together, helping Liam on the football field for the big game tomorrow night.

"Liam!" Niall bounds over to him, grabbing Harry's arm and dragging him along with him.

Josh watches them go off, interrupting one of Liam's drill. Louis and Zayn watch them too before Josh comes over. "Did H behave?"

"He was behaved, he missed you a lot though and sulked the whole time you weren't near him," Josh informs him.

Louis chuckles but looks at his boy adoringly who's attempting to play soccer.

"So, how do you do this thing?" Harry tries to kick the ball straight but it went to the far right.

Niall laughs loudly, he rushes after the ball but not without teasing Harry's suckish football skills. Liam couldn't help himself. He laughs at Harry's failed attempt, too.

Louis smiles all crinkly eyed and jogs out to the boy. "Hey, gorgeous." Louis wraps his arms around Harry and kissed his temple. "I missed you."

"Hey!" Harry grins, "I missed you too. Josh told you that I was all pouty earlier, didn't he?"

Louis hums, kissing his neck and cuddling him tightly. "He did baby, but you know I like to give you your space on the weekends."

"It's still odd without you there all the time," Shivering when the older boy's lips touched his skin.

"I'm here for you, baby boy." Louis noses his neck and breathes warmly. The sight looked odd a shorter man cuddling what looked like lanky boy noodle. The only good thing was that no one would know they were teacher and student.

"I know," He responds, then he was snapped out of the spell that Louis cast on him suddenly. Niall kicked the ball in his direction ""accidentally"" he was now whistling innocently. Could he be more obvious?

Louis chuckles and ruffles Harry's hair, "Come on H, show me what you can do baby."

"What? Football? No way, I'm crap at it," Harry looks at him, horrified. Louis is good at it, of course so he'd rather not embarrass himself by _trying_ to play.

Louis smirks and grabs a nearby ball, "Come on H, you, J, and Z against Ni, me and Li." Once the others hear their names they quickly rush over to their proper places.

"I can't play, I can't even kick in the right damn direction," Harry says, backing away from Louis and the field.

Louis blows him a kiss and kicks a ball over to Li, and like that the game began.

Harry remains standing there, gaping like a fish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Comment and Kudos if you like?  
> Make sure to give us some feedback either here, or my tumblr: my-five-idiot-heros.tumblr.com about possibly a sequel!
> 
> Much love<3
> 
> -em and G


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Paddy's Day! Somehow in our ever busy schedule, G (my wonderful co-writer) and I have found time to make this chapter, the second to last chapter of St. Austin's school for boys. So exciting I know haha. Anyways thanks to G, and along with her my amazing subs, Anna, El, and Sam, for inspiring and helping this story along. Thanks for reading and enjoy!  
> X  
> -em
> 
> (P.S. G and I were thinking of some type of social media for this story? Someone suggested instagram? is that something you all would take part in?))

After one torturous game, they all eat dinner together. Harry thinks that his face will never return into its original color. He sucks at sports, really. It was fun but that doesn't mean he isn't embarrassed.

 

They're getting ready to leave off campus, and Harry and Louis have finished getting ready.

 

"I look okay, right?" Harry asks, suddenly self-conscious. He wants to look his best and be attractive to Louis, of course.

 

Louis comes up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist. "You're my gorgeous boy, you always look amazing." Louis leans up to kiss the base of his neck.

 

"Thank you, Sir." He says, contented with Louis' answer. He grabs a hold of the other boy's arm and tells him to hurry so they can meet the other boys already.

 

There's an airy chuckle but Louis agrees, following the boy and grabbing the few things he needed.

They brisk walk over to their meeting place with the other boys, arms linked. "Ready, tots?" Louis drops his hand down and takes Harry’s hand hesitantly.

 

Harry nods, tightening his grip on Louis' hand.

 

Louis smiles big to himself, but otherwise the other boys nod and they all start to head to the cars. Louis driving one and Zayn driving the other. Harry fought for shotgun and being the boyfriend he got dibs immediately.

 

Niall pouts at Louis, "That's unfair," He crosses his arms and does his best to maintain his pouting face.

 

Josh rolls his eyes and drags Niall closer to him and practically in his lap. "Be good baby, or we'll leave you at home."

 

Harry snickers, "Yeah, Ni. Be good," 

 

Niall just scowls at him, playful. But he knows Josh is being serious. He whispers a brief 'sorry' in his ear.

 

Josh kisses his temple, "Don't worry little leprechaun, you're forgiven. Just be good tonight yes?" He whispers back while rubbing the kid's back.

 

Niall nods his head up and down. He leans back so Josh's chest was pressed against his back.

 

"Good boy. I love you." Josh presses more kisses to his hair and Louis can't help but glance up into the mirror to look at them. He quickly grabs Harry’s hand and holds it while he drives.

 

"I love you, too." He says back, clearly content. It wasn't rare that Josh's says those words, in fact, he always does. But never do those words fail to make him feel special. 

 

Harry’s hand was in Louis' warm one. He adjusts himself so he was closer to the older boy.

 

"You alright, doll?" The Dom asks sneaking a peak over to him.

 

"Yeah, I am, thank you." He smiles wide, then points to the back, "They're too sweet, I can't even begin to describe it."

 

"Niall has always been a sweet one." Louis chuckles looking at the blond boy who's fascinated at the passing windows.

 

"Josh too, which makes them perfect for each other. And so disgustingly sweet," He shakes his head.

 

Louis chuckles lightly, "I know, I trained them both!"

 

Harry’s smile falters for a second, but then he catches himself and smiles fully and genuinely again. There's nothing to be jealous of, anyway. "How did you manage them? Especially the leprechaun?" Harry chuckles, trying to forget the thought that just passed his mid.

 

"Niall learns better by being punished for his wrongs. But Niall's not you, baby. Don't forget that, you two are different." Louis notices Harry’s change, bringing up his hand and kissing his knuckles.

 

"I know, Sir." He gives him a smile, grateful that he's so sensitive to his moods. "Niall's really mischievous though, that must be a lot of punishments." He teases.

 

"Oh yeah, he wouldn't go back to Josh without a red ass." Louis laughs and brings Harry’s hand to kiss him more.

 

"Aw, poor him." He giggles, he's not sure if the boys at the back could hear but he really didn't care.

 

Louis shrugs but winks at Harry, and before they know it they're pulling into a fancy restaurant.

 

"Whoa, we're eating here, then?" Harry asks, wishing he dressed up better as he looks at his clothes.

 

"Looks nice, right?" Louis laughs as he gets out the car and helps the other boys out.

 

"Yeah, it does." He responds, still awed. He bounces over to Liam as soon as they arrive. "Hey, Li! I missed you!"

 

Louis gives Zayn a quick bro hug before Niall runs over and leaps into Zayn's arms.

 

"Zayn!" Niall yells, that's all the warning that the older boy gets before he has his arms full of Niall. 

 

Harry and Liam shrug as they watch the whole incident happen.

 

Josh and Louis just watch them, thinking it’s the cutest thing. 

 

"Hey, little one. Come on down boy, it's dinner time." Zayn says but can't help and give him a squeeze.

 

Niall is put down on his feet, he smiles at Zayn again before linking his arm with Josh's and Harry’s. "Let's go in, I'm hungry." He said eagerly.

 

Josh pats his bum and it jiggles a little. "Of course, baby." And Louis and Liam follow along, talking randomly.

 

When they enter, they smell the food already. It's mouthwatering. It's nice that they get to do this, all of them together.

 

The food gets ordered and the drinks are brought and then they're all talking aimlessly. "How'd Ni been J?" Zayn wonders somewhat oddly.

 

"He's been behaving nicely, we've been able to get him to come on command." Josh sneaks a quick smirk over to his boy and holds his hand.

 

Niall blushes when Josh smiles at him as he holds his hand. They had been working on coming on command for a while now and it has been such a great experience when he was able to do it perfectly for Josh.

 

Louis smiles over himself, "That's really good Ni, good job, you too J." He compliments to which Josh thanks him.

 

"Coming on command, huh?" Harry winks and gives the two a cheeky smile.

 

"You'd be surprised how hard it is to get it right, H." Josh chuckles and shares a knowing look with Harry.

 

Harry just winks and teases Niall. "When do we get a show?" He pokes Niall on the ribs.

 

Josh just pulls at Niall's hair gently, "What do you think, baby?"

 

"Whenever you want to, Josh." He replies, breath hitching when Josh pulled his hair.

 

Josh just winks at everyone else but hushes up as the food is served.

 

But Harry can't seem to let it go, he ponders on coming on command as they eat. He joins in their conversation, too, of course.

 

"How's everything, boys? I hardly get to talk to you guys anymore?" Louis directs it towards no particular student.

 

"Nothing much has happened, you didn't miss too much." Niall answers the DA after he gulps down his drink.

 

"Have you all fucked yet?" Louis slides the question about their- thing.

 

Harry splutters and coughs. He know Louis is blunt but he didn't know he'd just pop the question.

 

Louis gives Harry an odd look and raises an eyebrow, "Excuse you Harry that's quite rude."

 

"Sorry, I was just shocked." Harry shies away sheepishly.

 

"Understood, baby." Louis kisses his cheek and wraps an arm around his waist.

 

Liam answers for them, "No, no we haven't, doesn't mean we don't want to..."

 

Louis can't help but give a cheeky wink to the blushing blond boy. "Good time to show us those tricks of yours, yeah?"

 

Harry put an arm around Louis' waist. Just to let him know he was still there. 

 

Niall turns even more red at that but he does nod at the DA.

 

The food is set down in front of them and soon they're all eating and talking about a variety of things. Dinner time passed by pretty quickly. They were all content and ready to go yet they stayed a bit longer to talk some more.

 

"It's nice to see you happy, Lou." Zayn whispers when all the other boys are in the restroom.

 

"It feels nice being happy and especially being happy _with Harry_." He said back, smiling.

 

"I bet... You sure you won't let me train him with something?" 

 

Louis knows he's kidding but he doesn't really laugh, "Nah Z, baby boy is mine."

 

"Who's yours?" Niall interrupted their conversation, sitting back down on his chair.

 

"Harry." Louis says immediately and drags said boy into his lap.

 

"There's no doubt in that," he said, smiling. 

 

Liam sits on Zayn's lap, too. Clearly, jealous that Harry got to sit on Louis' while he wasn't on Zayn's. Zayn just smiles and presses a kiss on his temple.

 

"Come little ones, we should get you tots back to campus." Louis actually _lifts_ Harry up and practically carries him.

 

"No, no, no. Put me down!" Harry exclaims, he couldn't believe Louis was doing this, especially in public. 

 

Niall just laughs and for the first time, he doesn't ask Josh to carry him too. Which was weird. Really weird.

 

Louis drops him to a bridal style hold, "You sure about that, my lovely princess?"

 

Harry stares into his eyes, "Y-yes, I'm sure." His eyes were very intense which cause Harry’s voice to falter.

 

Louis kisses him gently, and being out in public just made it completely amazing. "Love you."

 

"Love you more," he replies, "Can we go home so we can have more time to ourselves?"

 

"As you wish, my princess." And the two are off, the rest of the gang following.

 

"Can I please please sit in front?" Niall asks Louis, putting his all in his pouty face to convince the lad. "Harry had his turn already,"

 

Louis gives Harry a shrug, "Little one has a point. Sure, baby Ni." Louis drops a quick kiss to Niall's head and makes his way to the front seat.

 

Harry just shrugs back, he could have more Louis later. He sits in the back with Josh, before being pulled on the boy's lap. Now, he's sitting on Josh in the back. "Hi, J." He says softly.

 

Louis pats Niall's thigh and hair, "Little pup."

 

Niall smiles, "Sir?" He rarely gets alone time with Louis, he figures he should take advantage of it even though technically, they weren't alone.

 

"Yes, little one?"

 

"I miss you, we haven't had the chance to talk much because of all the drama." Niall responds.

 

"Oh? Would you like to come to my office to have a chat soon?" Louis asks softly with kind eyes.

 

Niall nods eagerly, "Yes please, I'd really like that. It's been a while."

 

"Of course Ni, I'll write you a pass." And that was that.

 

Harry and Josh were silent the whole ride, it was a comfortable silent ride. Harry’s head was on Josh's shoulder, still on his lap. "We're almost here," Josh says to Harry.

 

Josh lets his fingers play with Harry’s hair, calming the boy down. It took him five minutes to pass out on Josh's lap.

 

Well of course he fell asleep, Josh thinks to himself. 

 

Louis glances at the back to see his boy sleeping and he shakes his head, smiling.

 

They get home quickly, flash their I.D badges to the guards and make the way to the dorms. Louis drops off Niall and Josh, blowing kisses to each of them, and quickly parks. His boy was, of course, knocked out still, so he picks him baby style, and kisses his temple as he brings him in.

 

The boy doesn't wake until hours later, Louis wasn't beside him though so goes and looks for him.

 

Louis is busy making breakfast, and is of course, shirtless and conversing with Zayn.

 

Harry brushes his teeth before actually going out of their room. He finds Louis and Zayn awake, engaged in a conversation. He walks to them and wraps his arms around Louis' middle. "Good morning, Sir." He says near his ear. Harry smiles at Zayn, "Good morning,"

 

"Good morning kitten, sleep well?" The older yet shorter boy turns slightly to kiss his cheek.

 

"I did, until you left," he pouts for show and he hears Zayn chuckle.

 

"Oh hush, you're just lucky I made you food." Louis leans back gently so Harry’s all around him.

 

"Not chewing anything, am I?" He retorts, opening his mouth wide. Then there were thuds that signaled them of Liam's presence. He's all sleepy and cuddly, he still has hair that's going in different directions. Liam stretches his arms and yawns, "Good morning." He sits on Zayn's lap, clearly wanting to sleep again since he's curling his body to get comfortable.

"Good morning Li." Louis calls over after giving Harry’s nose a flick. 

 

Zayn wraps his arms around Liam and kisses the back of his neck, "Hey, baby boy, you just woke up how are you still tired?"

 

"Ow, meanie. And good morning Leeyum." He bounds across the table to hover over Zayn instead of Louis because he just flicked his nose. "Hi," 

 

"'M tired, shh, be a good pillow. Good pillows don't talk." Liam says, voice husky.

 

Zayn laughs gently, causing Liam to feel the vibrations and squirm. "Be nice, pup." The other Dom smiles at his boy lovingly before leaning to press a kiss to Harry’s cheek.

 

"Let's eat, let's eat, let's eat!" Harry says excitedly. Then he literally bounced to his seat, making Liam grumble as he sits on his own chair.

 

Louis just giggles, making everyone's plate and setting them down. "Eat up, little ones."

 

Harry considers that as permission to eat so he digs in, happily. He's so full of energy that he can't even explain.

 

"What are you guys doing today?" Zayn asks around a mouth of pancakes.

 

Liam touches Zayn's face to close his mouth after he speaks, "Don't talk with your mouth full, please." 

 

Harry replies, "We don't actually know, we wanted to spend some time with Ni, though."

 

Zayn nips Liam's finger but ends up kissing his cheek. "Li, if you keep telling me what to do we're going to have a problem." The cheeky wink didn't help but it got the point across.

 

"Yeah, might take the kids off campus again." Louis shrugs and eats himself.

 

Liam pouts at Zayn but he does hug him. Kissing him on his jaw as an apology. "Where are we going?" He asks the other Dom.

 

"Just to some shops. But not for long, yes? We can't take you boys too much." Louis smirks and finishes his plate of food.

 

"What kinds of shops?" Harry asks, suspicious already. Liam eyes Louis suspiciously too but then he turns to look at Zayn which was a bad idea since his face didn't give away anything.

 

Louis just winks as he stands up to put the dishes away, and Zayn can't help a laugh either. "Silly boys."

 

Liam and Harry look at each other. "Oh no." They follow their Doms after one last moment of staring at each other. They whine about it all day, trying to pry it out of them. But they wouldn't tell them.

 

When the time comes for them to set off, Louis takes all the subs into one car and let's the Dom take a day off.

 

"Okay, so you're babysitting us?" Niall asks the Dom who's driving them to the mystery location. 

 

"Apparently, they think it's fun to see our reactions to their surprise." Liam whispers to him.

 

"Well, had to give your Doms a break sometime if I didn't." Louis chuckles and pats Harry’s knee who's sitting shot gun.

 

 

"What about you?" Harry thought immediately, asking Louis before they talked about something else.

 

"Could never get a break from you, little one." Louis blows him a kiss as they arrive to the shops downtown.

 

Liam and Niall are comfortable in the backseat with Niall on Liam's lap. He was pinching Liam's face and laughing when they arrived.

 

"Alright, boys come on, be good for me yes?" Louis requests when they park and start heading in.

 

They all nod and follow Louis. Harry walks ahead of the two so he can walk with his hand intertwined with Louis'.

 

"Ever been to a sex shop?" Louis smirks as he opens the blackened windowed store and welcomes the boys in.

 

Harry ducks his head, he's been to sex shops before, of course. Liam and Niall follow the couple inside the shop, Niall was actually surprised that there are still things there that he doesn't know about yet.

 

"Alright babes, take a look around, find something you like. But I want to see what you choose, little darlings." Louis pats their bums and lets them look around.

 

The two scatter, going in two different directions, leaving Louis with Harry. "Will you come with me, please?" He asks.

 

Louis takes his hand and brings the knuckles up to kiss them. "Of course, sweet pea."

 

Harry walks to the section where he's more familiar with, dildos, plugs, vibes, etc.

 

"Only one thing yes darling? And maybe we could put it to use tonight?" Louis smirks pushing him up against a wall and leaning in close.

 

Harry became excited, but also pressured. He had to get the perfect toy to use. "Will you help me?" Louis knows, for sure, which toy would be the best.

 

"Of course, little one." And quickly captures his lips for a sweet kiss.

 

Harry responds to think kiss instantly but Louis pulled back too early for his liking. Right, they were shopping for a perfect toy that Harry will choose.

 

They look around the entire shop, stopping every so often to pick up a toy here and there and examine it before putting it back shrugging.

 

They bumped into Niall at one point, his face scrunched up, deciding whether or not his Dom would like what he chooses. "Have you gotten anything?" He asks Lou and Haz.

 

"Not really sadly... Whatcha got there little one?" Louis questions the object in his hand.

 

"Oh, this?" He hold it up for them to see, "I'm not so sure about this," he said with doubt in his voice, "'s why I'm still looking for alternatives."

 

Louis holds the object in his hands, "Fleshlight, huh? You'll be able to finally feel tightness, babe?" He can't help but give a little laugh.

 

"Heeey," he whines and pouts, he pulls it off every single time and Harry almost always buys the act. God damn it, Niall. "It was just a thought, I could get something else?"

 

"Whatever you want, little one." Louis gives his ass a slap.

 

"Not helping, Lou." Niall informed him, not reacting to the slap since he's used to it.

 

Louis smirks and slaps his ass again. "Come on little Nialler, be a good boy."

 

Niall ignores his statement and continues, "Louis," he whines again, "This is too much pressure, help me please?" He tries again one last time.

 

 

Louis chuckles and picks him up, "Of course little one, you know I could never say no to you." Louis holds him in one hand and takes Harry’s hand again. "And we can find your toy too sweets!"

 

Niall winks at Harry, feeling victorious. "Yaaaay! Thank you!" He hugs Louis and they look around the store together.

 

They walk to the vibrator section and Harry darts off, immediately spotting one he liked.

 

Louis holds little Niall's hand with kind eyes as they look for the toy. "H? Still no luck?" Louis manages to pull his eyes away from the little doll.

 

"Actually..." He grabs Louis' other hand and leads him to the one he liked. "What do you think?" He asks, gauging his reaction.

 

Louis looks at the selection and smirks, grabbing one in particular... "This one beautiful boy?" Louis hands it over before wrapping his arms around his waist.

 

"Yeah, that's it. What do you think, Lou?" He didn't address him as Sir and he's getting used to it. Harry leans in to his boyfriend's arms and practically melts.

 

"It'll look perfect in your ass." The Dom chuckles softly and kisses his cheeks. "Could use it tonight you know?"

 

"I like the color, and I think it'll feel nice too," he observes, trying his best to ignore the last part, it'll be so embarrassing to get hard in public, even if it is in a sex toy shop.

 

"I think it'll keep you writhing for me, on the edge and wanting to come so badly for me baby." Louis whispers and kisses his neck, beginning to leave little bites and nibbles.

 

Harry made a noise of discomfort yet it was followed by a soft moan. He pulls away from Louis and attempts to walk to Niall. "Hey, Ni. What do you have so far?" His voice was an octave lower.

 

Louis growls and follows him, sneaking a hand in his back pocket and biting down on his neck, "Don't you dare walk away from me."

 

He squeaks as he was pulled against Louis' chest. He doesn't speak at first, afraid his voice would betray him. He flicks a look over at Niall's direction only to see him smirking. "I'm sorry," he says meekly.

 

"You will be. Get what you want, we're leaving now." He sucks a small bite to his neck and kisses it when he's done. "Come along little Ni, let's get your things."

 

He absentmindedly got the toy with Niall, his head was spinning. Harry stayed silent as they walked to meet with Liam.

 

Once they all got together they bought the toys and headed back into the car. "Anybody peckish?" Louis asks before piling in the car.

 

Niall's hand shot up which earned a laugh from Liam. "Well, of course." He mutters, pinching the boy's cheek.

 

That of course prompts the trip to a nearby café, and the beginning of lunch. "You boys excited for winter break?"

 

"I am, I could just lay around and be lazy all day. No school work whatsoever." Niall said. 

 

"I'm not, I hate the cold and but I don't hate the fact that I can cuddle with someone." Harry replies, winking at Louis. 

 

Liam swallows the food that he got from Niall. "It's nice that we're finally having a break. I love school but it is exhausting."

 

"Aren't you boys going home? Or are you just going to stay here all break?" Louis and Harry are sharing a plate, and even feeding little bits to each other.

 

Harry shrugs and continues to eat. He really doesn't know the answer, he wants to go home but he'd rather spend time with Louis. 

 

Niall and Liam seem to feel the same, it's a bit odd not to be within walking distance with their friends. Even if it is just for the break, it takes some getting used to.

 

Louis places a hand in Harry’s hair and scratches his scalp gently. "Don't wanna leave me, little kitten?"

 

"Of course I don't, Sir." He says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm happy here with you."

 

Louis presses his lips against his temple for a few seconds, "My sweet boy. Your family is still important, I'm going back yeah? I think you should too."

 

Harry pouts but he understands, he nods his head. It's been a while since he saw his family anyway. He'll miss Louis a whole lot, though. "I'll miss you a lot," he whispers to Louis.

 

"I'll miss you too, baby." Louis tugs him into his lap and presses kiss after kiss to his shoulder blade.

 

Harry giggles and pulls away again. He resumes eating and feeding Louis every so often. His cheeks were flaming and his dimples were showing.

 

When it was getting late, Louis rounded up all the boys and they headed out to the car. "Come little ones, I have to get you all home safely."

 

"I'll sit in the back, I want to sleep." Harry said while yawning and stretching his arms.

 

Louis kisses his hair and they pay for lunch and tumble back into the car. "Who's upfront?"

 

"It's my turn. You two sit in the back," Liam says kissing the top of Niall and Harry’s heads.

 

Louis laughs softly but doesn't mind it, Li is too cute to say no too.

 

Niall pouts and he makes a show out of it. "I'm stuck with you," he sighs dramatically, poking Harry’s cheek.

 

Louis chuckles and drives them back, wanting to get them back before dinner.

 

"Are Josh and Zayn in St. Austin's already?" Liam asks Louis softly, not wanting to wake Harry up.

 

"Yes, they took some time off ha. You boys are a handful!" Louis teases and rubs Liam's knee.

 

"Not true," Niall protests a little too loudly and jostles Harry in the process. His eyes widen the he slaps a hand over his mouth. Harry doesn't wake up, though.

 

"Little Ni be good, let my poor kitten sleep." Louis winks back at him.

 

"Sorry, you know I'm loud." Niall whisper-yells then he smiles fondly at Louis.

 

Louis shakes his head fondly as they pull in. "Alright sweet pea, just try for me kiddo."

 

When they got to St. Austin's Harry was still sleeping. Liam and Niall went out of the car already, Niall didn't have the heart to wake the boy.

 

Louis says goodbye to the two before heading back to the dorm. He parks and picks his princess up from the back seat of the car and carries him in.

 

Harry wakes up when he was set down on the soft bed. "Hi," he smiles up at Louis groggily.

 

"Hey baby Boy, I missed you." Louis smiles and kisses his nose, "You were too cute to wake, little one."

 

"Missed you," he mumbles. The boy stretches his arms and leg and yawns. "Where are the other lads?"

 

"Already off with their boys." Louis smiles and settles down with him, kissing his nose and and cheeks. "Now I want to be with my boy." He whispers and kisses and neck.

 

Harry nods, grinning. "What do we do now?" He asks innocently.

 

Louis pushes him onto the bed and puts his knees on either side of his torso. "You."

 

Harry laughs because he gets it but then he quickly becomes serious again. He tries to lean up as much as he could so he could kiss Louis.

 

 

Louis meets his lips and starts snogging him properly. "Come on, baby." Louis groans tugging at Harry’s shirt.

 

Harry becomes excited and raises his arms up before proceeding to take off Louis' shirt.

 

Louis lets him of course, and then goes back to nibbling at his neck, little bites and bruises here and there.

 

 

Harry turns pliant, then. He lets Louis have his way with him. He moans when he feels his boyfriend's tongue run along the base of his neck and he gasps when he sucks a bruise there.

 

"What's going to happen when you're on break baby? Who am I going to chew on?" Louis laughs evilly while continuing his path. He slithers his hands down to his pants and begins to work on the button.

 

Harry closes his eyes and just feels what Louis is doing. "Don't want you to leave, Sir...” He says, thinking about the long break and how long he'll spend without Louis right there beside him.

 

"No no baby, you went somewhere just now. Come back to little one." Louis stops pulling his pants down and just kisses him gently.

 

Harry responds immediately when the Dom's lips touched his. He tries to deepen the kiss and he winds his arms around the other boy's neck.

 

Louis takes control easily, and then begins to start stripping his boy down again.

 

Harry reaches for the other boy's pants to take them off as well.

 

"I love you." Louis pauses for a second to say, and then of course yanks his pants off with a smirk.

 

"I love you too," Harry says as his smile grows bigger. "Can we get on with it, please? I _really really_ don't like teasing." Harry practically begs the Dom.

 

Louis can't help but kiss his cheeks, "My little horny kitten." He trails down to his underwear and breathes hot air over his bulge.

 

Harry’s hands made their way to Louis' head but they were quickly put down the bed, beside his thighs. He couldn't help but whine at that.

 

Louis snickers and teases the waistband with his teeth and pulled them down. "Precious little kitten let's see what you can do."

 

Harry watches what the blue eyed lad is doing, occasionally closing his eyes when he feels like it's so much but so little, too.

 

The underwear disappears, and Harry’s semi is found Louis' mouth.

 

The heat around Harry made him gasp and his hips moved slightly upward to meet Louis' welcoming mouth.

 

Louis starts off with small teasing kitten licks, teasing the slit and playing with his balls just so gently.

 

Harry whimpers, "Sir, more, more please." He groans when Louis ran his tongue on the slit, his hips jolt up again, wanting so much more than what Louis is giving him.

 

"Hips down baby." Louis pushes his hips down forcefully, and continues to tease the fuck out of him.

 

"Lou," he whines some more. "Please, need more." He loved this but at the same time he craved more, knowing that there's more that Louis can do with his sinful mouth.

 

Louis finally takes him all the way down and deep throats him nice and tight.

 

"Oh my god, thank you, thank you," Harry says, hips stilling, letting Louis do what he wants now.

 

Louis continues to play with the boy a bit longer for pulling off. "Flip."

 

He does as instructed and braces himself for what's to happen.

 

Louis grabs the lube from the side and slicks up a few fingers and starts prodding the pink hole.

 

The curly headed boy tried to relax as much as he could to accommodate Louis' fingers. His breathing was a little more heavy than usual.

 

"Color, baby boy?" Louis whispers adding a third finger.

 

"Green, Sir. Please," he begs, not knowing what he was asking for. Louis started to thrust his fingers faster and harder, he cries out when Louis hit his prostate hard and pressed on it for a few moments before repeating it over and over again.

 

When the boy is shaking at his fingers, literally, he pulls them out, and slicks himself up. "Doing so well for me H, such a good boy."

 

"Please, fuck me, Sir. Please, please. Want you, want to please you," Harry found it impossible to be still now, trembling, moving his hips, opening and closing his fists, he knew it was because of his need. "Need you now, please, please?"

 

Louis can't say no to a prefect little begging boy, so he holds steady and starts to push in.

 

"Thank you," he sobbed at Louis' actions. "Sir, you feel so good, thank you."

 

"So good for me baby boy I love you so much." Louis begins to kiss his spine while he sinks in further.

 

"Oh, God." Harry mutters when Louis finally bottomed out. "I love you so much too, Daddy." Harry says after catching his breath.

 

"Love you." Louis holds his hand before pounding him.

 

He holds on to his hand as he feels Louis begin to pump his hips. "God, please, faster. Want it harder, please." Harry’s voice got louder by the second, his breathing turned into pants. "Please don't stop, Daddy." He choked out a needy sound.

 

Louis lets the boy's hips move, letting him hump the bed. "Little minx, don't come."

 

"Need it so bad, please, I'm so close." He whines, his body growingmore tense by the second.

 

"No. You'll hold it for me won't you, baby?" Louis whispers and speeds up, sinking into the boy and pounding his spot just right.

 

Harry couldn't help but cry out, "Daddy! Can't, so close, I-" he says, warning Louis of his impending orgasm.

 

"No." The demand held his word and no matter how bad Harry wanted to come, he couldn't go against his Dom's command.

 

Harry didn't know what else to do but whimper. He just let Louis do what he wants and he focuses on pleasing his Dom. He basically sags when he hears Louis say no to him again.

 

Sometime later, when Louis is close, he leans down to whisper in the curly boys’ ear. "Been good so far baby, haven't come yet like a good boy."

 

Harry clenches around Louis on the word 'come'. "Y-your good boy, Daddy." He says in between pants and moans.

 

The boys' clenching send Louis over the top, and he fills the boy with a shout of his name. 

 

Harry thrusts his hips back and forth to help Louis ride his orgasm.

 

Louis loses his breath and flops on the bed next to him sighing. He rolls over and flips some of Harry’s hair out of his eyes. "I love you."

 

"I love you," he responds, struggling to keep his eyes open.

 

Louis kisses his temple. "Sleep my kitten. I'll be here when you wake. Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left! And thanks to you all we have decided on a sequel! It will most likely be posted around May/June or around there. And G and I have planned to have the first couple chapters ready so there will be a more structured schedule. Thanks for reading! Comment and Kudos if you like?
> 
> Come say hi!
> 
> my-five-idiot-heros.tumblr.com
> 
> ((Ideas for the sequel are welcomed! And we do plan on putting out a few requested one-shots as well! If you'd like to share your ideas or give some thoughts leave it in the comments below or come to my ask box! Also, we'd love to hear your thoughts on possibly making an instagram for SASFB? Just leave your opinions we'd love to hear them!))


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey little darlings, its a somber day for all when one of the mighty five falls. I hope everyone stays safe during this hard time and remembers that this was for the best. X
> 
> This also just happens to be the day we post the final chapter of this story, so we dedicate this one to you Z, ain't nobody dope as you. Thank you for all the support and ideas, and thank you everyone for following us all this way. The sequel will be written in advance and G and I have decided to begin posting the new series in early June, (most likely my birthday) with a few one shots here and there and we hope you'll come and stay along for the ride.
> 
> As always thank you to my wonderful co-writer G who somehow continued to stay with me and thank you to m submissives, Anna and El, that always inspire me.  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> X  
> -em

Harry, yet again, wakes up too early. He's got a leg thrown over Louis' and an arm hugging Louis tight over his chest. He was on his side so he tries his best not to wake the other boy. Then, without actually thinking it through, he straddles Louis' thighs and bends down, they're still naked of course they were too tired last night to do anything but sleep, he takes Louis' cock in between his lips. He thinks this'll be the perfect way to wake his boyfriend up.  
  
Louis twists in his slip, his lips just opening up slightly to let out a soft sigh.  
  
Harry sucks him with more eagerness now, knowing he's having an effect on Louis even in his sleep  
  
Louis subconsciously shifts his hips up, and grabs onto the blanket with a fist and whines.  
  
The boy chokes on his Dom's cock because his hips suddenly pushed up, triggering his gag reflex. He pulls off and wipes the tears that began to build in his eyes and he took a few moments to catch his breath. Once he got his breath back, he went back to sucking Louis off.  
  
Louis sighs again and finally pried his eyes open. "Baby boy, so good so good for me H."  
  
"Good morning," Harry says, smiling before going back to it. He makes all the noises he wants now, riling Louis up even more.  
  
"God little one the things you do." He thrusts up and quickly comes down his boys’ throat.  
  
He swallows everything that Louis shoots quickly, as if he was hungry for it. "Hi," He says after cleaning Louis up.  
  
"God darling. Wish I could wake up to this every morning." Louis drags him up to kiss him.  
  
"Then you will," Harry responds pulling away from the kiss to say that before kissing the boy again.  
  
Louis chuckles before sneaking his way to nibble on his neck. "Love you. Love you so much."  
  
"Love you too, Sir." He replies, giving Louis more access to his neck.  
  
Louis leaves a few bites here and there before finally stopping and just kissing the damn boy.  
  
Harry smiles into the kiss, straddling the boy once more to properly kiss him.  
  
"Can we make breakfast together?" Harry questions, just making a small gap between their faces to speak but close enough that their foreheads are touching.  
  
"Anything for my baby." Louis pecks him again and after a few more lazy snogging they finally get out of bed.  
  
"Pancakes!" Harry exclaims, "Can we pretty please make pancakes?" Harry does his best to be cute and he throws in his pouty face that he learned from Niall.  
  
"We can baby boy. Why don't you go wake up Z and Li?" Louis kisses his nose and pats his bum.  
  
"Okay, but if Zayn and Liam are all grumpy it's all on you." He says, laughing a little at the end.  
  
Louis just shakes his head and watches him go.  
  
Harry padded over to Liam and Zayn's room. He wakes Liam up first, "Liam? Wake up, Li!" He shakes the sleeping boy, "C'mon wake up."  
  
Liam opens his eyes after a few more moments of Harry jostling him. He grumbles before sitting up.  
  
"Kiddo, keep it down, I'm sleeping." Zayn growls and throws a hand to smack Harry's ass.  
  
"Ow, wow. Someone's grumpy," Harry frowns, he sits beside Zayn and tries to wake him up from his peaceful sleep.  
  
Zayn flops over and burrows himself in the blankets. "Don't make me spank you."  
  
Harry pouts at Liam, "Help me out here, man." He says, hand still on Zayn's back, not moving it.  
  
"Sorry H, Daddy doesn't like to be woken up." Liam says groggily before managing to wiggle his way underneath Zayn's arm who happily tucks him under his wing.  
  
"C'mon, Li." He grabs his arm and drags him out of Zayn's reach.  
  
Zayn swats his ass again. "Harry, we're sleeping." He growls and flips over so he's cuddling Liam and Liam (muscley boy he is) fit just perfectly.  
  
Harry groans and step out of their room, "Meanies." He walks back to Louis, winding his arms around him. "Don't want to wake them up next time." He grumbles, face in Louis' neck.  
  
Louis, who just brushed his teeth chuckles and picks him up. "I got it baby, why don't you go start breakfast."  
  
"I'll do it with you later, I'll go with you, just in case you need back up." He winks at Louis, dragging him to Liam and Zayn's room before he could protest.  
  
Louis just chuckles more and goes in. "Z, up. You too Li." Louis says simply and in a calm voice.  
  
Harry, who was supposed to be ""protecting"" Louis stood behind him, peering over his shoulder when he hears Zayn grumble but he still doesn't sit up.  
  
"Up Z. Last time I'm asking."  
  
And that has Zayn right springing up and out of bed. "Sorry Lou. We'll come out in a second."  
  
Harry walks out with Louis after that, "How do you do that? You could've..." He pouts at the older boy, "You could've saved my ass from Zayn earlier."  
  
Louis just kisses his cheek, "Tommo charm. And I just wanted to see how you would handle it."  
  
"You're unbelievable." Harry tries to frown or pretend he's exasperated but he's helpless, he smiles so widely.  
  
Louis kisses him quick and then head to the stove to begin the pancakes. And sure enough a couple minutes later, Zayn comes out, dragging a very sleepy Liam with him.  
  
"Good morning to you two." Harry greets them. "Sleep well?" He pesters Liam, pinching his cheeks just because he feels so energetic.  
  
Liam bats his hand away and curls up on Zayn instead. "Be nice Harold, the puppy hasn't quite woken up yet."  
  
Harry kisses Zayn's cheek and ruffles Liam's hair. "I noticed," he chuckles.  
  
Louis tells him to sit while he continues to make the stacks. "Be good, H, Li and Z aren't morning people."  
  
"Then why the fuck did you wake us up?" Liam snaps rather rudely.  
  
Harry gasps at Liam's outburst, "Uh-oh." He mutters, scared for the boy's attitude towards Louis. Disrespect isn't to be taken lightly, he thinks rather panicky.  
  
Louis turns around and glares and Zayn glares at his sub and everyone's just glaring for a second. "Lou he didn't mean-" Zayn starts off calmly but Louis held up his finger. "Liam?"  
  
He seems to have woken up all of a sudden. "I-I'm sorry, Sir." He says, eyes low.  
  
Harry stands up, in attempt to calm Louis, knowing Liam wasn't actually trying to be rude, it just slipped.  
  
Louis takes a few breaths, "my room." He says surprisingly calm.  
  
Harry tries again, "Lou..." He walks over to him, holding his forearm.  
  
"No, my room Liam." Louis cuts him off but remains neutral.  
  
"Y-yes, Sir." Liam hops off of Zayn's lap and heads to Louis' room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Z, I thought you trained him better." Louis asks but turns around to focus on breakfast.  
  
Harry just watches the scene unfold in front of his eyes, knowing Liam's disappointed in himself inside his Dom's room.  
  
"I'll deal with him in a second. Set the table please." Louis doesn't bother to turn around.  
  
Harry stands up, beginning to set the table up quickly. Zayn stands too, silently setting the table up with Harry.  
  
Louis finishes making breakfast in silence, and when that's done he piles them on a plate and sets them in the middle of the table. "You boys start eating. I have a disobedient sub to deal with."  
  
Harry nods along with Zayn. The tension still filled the air around them even when Louis left. "Would you like some water, Zayn?" He asks him, gauging his mood.  
  
Zayn shakes his head politely, and then turns to watch his friend go into his room.  
  
*  
  
When Louis entered, Liam was as he should be, kneeling in front of the bed. "You have a minute to explain yourself Payne."  
  
"I w-wasn't trying to be rude, Sir. I was grouchy because I was woken up twice and I was still tired. The crankiness just got the best of me. I'm sorry," he swallows when he finished.  
  
Louis hums, pacing around the room. "Do you think that excuses your behavior?"  
  
"No, Sir." He shakes his head, keeping his breathing even and his back straight.  
  
"So you do know the difference between right and wrong. Tell me, what the hell made you think that that outburst was the slightest bit okay?"  
  
Liam flinches, "I-I didn't think, Sir..." He says, voice low and shaky.  
  
"No." Louis leans down and grabs his hair in a fist. "Obviously you didn't." He lets go and circles him like a piece of meat. "I want to know what you think your punishment should be."  
  
Liam thinks about it for a moment before speaking, "10 spanks with the paddle for disrespecting you, 5 for disrespect to Zayn, and 5 as a reminder not to do it again. 20 spanks in total and an apology to Zayn f-for disappointing him, whatever I do reflects on him, Sir."  
  
Louis thinks about it for a moment. "Take all of that, and let's say, quadruple it. And you're grounded for the next two weeks. How's that sound?" It wasn't really a question, but it was his medicine, and Liam needed to take it.  
  
Liam's shocked when he hears Louis say this but he thinks it over and he thinks it's reasonable enough. He nods his head, knowing Louis wasn't really asking, he was telling him this.  
  
"Good. Get up, strip, get the paddle, and we'll begin." Louis claps his hands together and takes a seat on the bed. When he sees Liam strip he nods appreciatively, but when he sees him reaching for _Harry's_ paddle he clears his throat. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Getting the paddle, Sir?" His voice slightly rising at the end.  
  
"Yes but why are you getting Harry's paddle?" He raises an eyebrow and glares at him again.  
  
Liam's face turns red, it crawls to the tip of his ears and he pulls his hand back and places the paddle to its original place. "Sorry, Sir." He reaches Louis' paddle instead.  
  
"Nope. Wrong again." Louis clucks. "That's ten more darling."  
  
He looks around, he's really in deep shit. He walks over to the next paddle he find in the Dom's room. He really shouldn't make the spanking reach 100, 90 is bad enough.  
  
Louis rolls his eyes and decides to help him out a bit. "Liam tell me, who's being punished?"  
  
"I am, Sir..." He says a little bit thrown off. He tries to figure out what Louis is pointing out to him.  
  
"So if this is your punishment, whose paddle should we use?" Louis looks at him like the answer is so obvious.  
  
It hits him like a brick. Then he nods his head, "I'll get my paddle across in the other room," he says softly, mostly to himself but Louis heard it as well.  
  
"You'll do so." And waits for him.  
  
Zayn, who was barely touching his breakfast saw his boyfriend come out naked. "Li..."  
  
"Zayn...?" He responds, stopping suddenly to hear what he's going to say.  
  
Zayn just shakes his head. "How bad?"  
  
"Really bad, I'm in so much trouble..." He says, "I wouldn't want to make it worse... I'm going to go get my paddle...” He says before leaving and grabbing the paddle, he made sure he had the right on this time and headed for Louis' room again.  
  
Louis is sitting there waiting for him when he comes back. "Good boy. Over my lap now please."  
  
"Yes, Sir." He strides over to Louis and drapes himself over the man.  
  
Louis takes the paddle and holds it in one hand and rubs Liam's back with the other. "Why are we here?"  
  
"I disrespected you, Sir." Liam responds, voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"And how many are you receiving for that?"  
  
"90, Sir." He replies automatically.  
  
"Colors?"  
  
"Green, Yellow and Red, Sir."  
  
"We begin."  
  
An hour later, ninety spanks, three breaks, a sore cherry red ass and a crying Liam later, they were finally finished.  
  
He feels Louis pull him to his lap and he lets his tears flow. "I-I'm sorry, S-Sir." Liam keeps saying that over and over again.  
  
"You're forgiven little one its okay." Louis whispers and continues to comfort the boy. He rubs his back and presses kisses to his hair constantly. "You're forgiven."  
  
Once he's calmed down, he lets himself relax on Louis' lap. Liam tried to ignore his sore bum but he can't help but wince as he shifted on the older boy's lap.  
  
"Don't move baby, you'll be sore for a while. Why don't we get breakfast yeah?" Louis offers running fingers through his hair.  
  
Liam nods, allowing himself to be comforted by the Dom. "I don't think I can sit, though," he informs Louis already dreading the thought of sitting on a chair in the dining table.  
  
"It's alright baby, you can stay on my lap." Louis nudges him and grabs a big t shirt, slipping it over the puppy. "Come along now, we got to get you your breakfast."  
  
"Thank you, Sir." He smiles, his eyes were still bloodshot but his face isn't too puffy anymore.  
  
Louis carries him out to the common room, and sits down with the other two to eat the cold pancakes.  
  
Liam gets his own fork and does what he could to eat comfortably.  
  
Louis helps him sip his juice and then he eats himself as well. The silence from both Harry and Zayn were maddening. "You boys alright?"  
  
"Yeah..." Harry replies first, offering the both of them some more syrup and butter.  
  
Louis takes it with a nod and raises an eyebrow. "Out with it. What's going on boys?"  
  
"Nothing, really, we're okay, Lou." Harry reassures him. "Don't worry too much,"  
  
Louis shrugs and continues to eat with Liam perched on his lap.  
  
After a finishing 2 pancakes, Liam sips some more juice. "All done," he announces.  
  
"Alright little one. You're with your daddy today, why don't you go get dressed?" Louis kisses the top of his head before helping him out of his lap.  
  
"Okay," he walks with a little difficulty to his and Zayn's room because of the pain but he will get used to it.  
  
Zayn sighs, putting up his plate before kissing Louis' cheek. "I'm sorry about him Lou, I don't know why that happened."  
  
Louis pats Zayn's back. "No problem Z, just keep him in line yeah?"  
  
Harry just smiles at the two and glances back to where Liam headed to, worrying about his friend. It was his turn to sit on Louis' lap. He walks to Louis and sat on his lap and reached for his hand, squeezing it gently.  
  
Louis quickly wraps his arms around his boy. "Little darling, that is an example of what never to do."  
  
Harry leans in to Louis' touch and nods his head. "I see that..." He says softly, wanting to tend to his friend but he knows Zayn'll do that for him.  
  
"He'll be fine baby, just might need some cream." Louis rocks him gently. "Just you and me today kitten, what would you like?"  
  
"It's up to you, I don't really have anything in mind." Harry smiles, allowing himself to be comforted by Louis' reassurance.  
  
After some nibbles and bites here and there they decided to watch the Captain America movie for a while with Harry glued to his daddy.  
  
  
When the movie was over, the little kitten was fast asleep on Louis' lap. Louis let his fingers comb through his hair pulling gently on his boys' locks. Damn he was a lucky man.  
  
After a while of Louis running his hand through the boy's hair and the boy reacting every so often to the comforting touches, Harry once again wakes up. "Hey, movie's over?" He asks, a little guiltily.  
  
"It is baby kitten." Louis smiles softly and leans down to kiss his forehead. "Bath time little one?" Louis offers with a plan in mind.  
  
Harry agrees after thinking about it for a moment. "Yeah. Okay, you'll wash my hair, though." He grins at the boy.  
  
"Course I will little minx. Why don't you go get undressed I'll go start it for you my love."  
  
Harry walked to the bathroom and started to undress, just as Louis said. He waited for Louis when he had nothing on anymore, expecting him to arrive soon  
  
Louis had already started a bath, and he couldn't resist to pour half a bottle of bubble solution in. A few little toys here and there and he called his baby in.  
  
Harry was instantly on Louis when he was summoned in. He saw the bath toys at that he shook his head whilst smiling. "Unbelievable."  
  
"Come on baby boy, go take a breath in the other room then come and back yes?" Knowing the first time Harry would need some time to breathe and do the switching on his own. So Harry quickly shuffles over so that he's farther away from the door of the bathroom.  
  
Louis hears the little movement and looks at him. "You in a better headspace baby?"  
  
Harry nods, "Getting there, Sir." He faces Louis as the other boy gazes at him with a glazed stare.  
  
Louis walks over and wraps his arms around him. "Go down for me little one." He whispers gently and rubs his shoulders.  
  
With a deep breath and more encouragement, the curly headed lad relaxes soon enough. With a little help from Lou, he nods just slightly, tugging the corner of his lip and biting it.  
  
"Down kitten?" He asks taking his hands in his own.  
  
Harry nods, hands tightening around Louis' and giving him his full trust.  
  
Louis kisses his nose and leads him over to the bath, helping him step into the warm water. "Is it okay baby? Too hot?"  
  
"Fine daddy." He replies voice soft and hesitant. He begins to make his way into the tub, watching his step, careful because he might slip.  
  
"How old are you baby?" Louis wonders softly like talking to a baby as to not scare him.  
  
Harry holds up three fingers and shows it to Louis, being in his headspace allows him to feel lighter on his feet.  
  
Louis nods and kisses the boys fingers. "Alright sweet pea." He grabs one of the toy ducks and hands it over, squeaking it.  
  
Harry grabs the cute yellow duck from Louis, loving the squeaky noises it makes. He squeezes it until he's content, smiling at Lou.  
  
Louis smiles the crinkly smile before taking a bucket and scooping the warm water and pouring it over his head.  
  
"You alright little one?" Louis asks his baby before taking Harry's shampoo and squeezing some out onto the palm of his hand.  
  
"Mhm," Harry replies, nodding his head. Clear in his face that he was enjoying the way Louis is massaging his scalp with shampoo and bubble-covered hands.  
  
"Precious baby." Louis comments and let's Harry play with his bath toys while he washes him up.  
  
He continues to play with his rubber ducky, squeezing it every now and then. He closes his eyes as Louis runs water to wash his hair.  
  
"Want dinner with the boys tonight little one?"  
  
"Ni will be there?" Harry asks, excited, he's already nodding his head fast though.  
  
"Yeah baby, Ni, Li and Z will all be there with you." Louis grabs a sponge and begins to lather it up.  
  
"Can Ni stay with us tonight?" He asks, Harry missed having the blond boy as his roommate.  
  
Louis hums while scrubbing the baby, "maybe, we'll have to ask Josh and Zayn first."  
  
"M'kay," Then Harry was silent after that, not squeezing the duck anymore.  
  
Louis kisses his boys' nose before finishing washing his body.  
  
Harry tries to make it easier for Louis, raising his arms when asked and moving closer.  
  
"Thank you baby! Good job." Louis praises and rinsing him off.  
  
"Thank you," Harry says as Louis washes the rest of the soap on his body.  
  
Louis drains the bath and grabs a nearby towel. He helps Harry up and wrap the towel around him before helping him out of the tub.  
  
"Out I go," Harry laughs, he allows Louis to wrap the towel around him.  
  
"Out you go my little kitten." Louis noses his cheek and kisses him. "I love you."  
  
"Love you," he gives the man an Eskimo kiss and smiles goofily, letting his precious dimples show.  
  
"Alright sugar let's get you changed." And then Harry's is being laid down on their bed to get dressed in a cute animal onesie.  
  
"I like this onesie," the boy comments as it was put on him.  
  
"Glad you do kitten. Come along now, juice and snacks?" Louis offers helping the boy off the bed. He had put Harry in a cow onesie, so he put the hood over his head and flipped the ears. "God you're so cute."  
  
"Thank you, Daddy." He says, blushing at the compliment. "Thank you for the onesie too!" Harry says cheerfully. When Louis asks him what kind of juice he requested orange, and waits patiently for it.  
  
Louis pours it in a sippy, he'll tell older Harry where he got it later, and tightens the cap while he gives it to his baby. "Go sit in the living room and wait for me baby."  
  
Harry nods then strolls over to the living room. He sits down on the floor instead of the couch. It feels more comfy there. He takes a sip of his orange juice, loving the tangy flavor.  
  
"Want to color baby?" Louis offers handing him a stuffie as well.  
  
"Yes, please. Thank you, Daddy." The boy smiles up at him. He practically crushes the stuffed toy between his arms and chest.  
  
Louis smiles crinkly and grabs the coloring books and crayons. "Here princess."  
  
Harry just grins, grateful. He opens the book and starts coloring the first picture he sees.  
  
Louis sits down on the couch, turning the TV on to watch while his baby colored Disney characters.  
  
Harry asks for Louis' opinion on which color is best for one of the character's shirt every now and then. Soon enough, he finished coloring 3 pictures and even managed to draw another one for his daddy.  
  
"Looks gorgeous baby! Wanna hang it up on the fridge?" Louis asks kissing his forehead.  
  
Harry nods and goes with him as Louis places it on the fridge. He smiles, proud of his work.  
  
"Very good job pumpkin!" Louis kisses his cheek and checks the time. "The boys  
will be over soon..."  
  
Harry cheers, jumping up and down. "Niall will be here," he says happily.  
  
"Would you like to be big or little bug?" Louis takes his hand and leads him to the living room. He sits on the couch and let's Harry lay in his lap.  
  
As he was cuddled close to Louis, he thought of that question. He liked this headspace where he could just let Louis take care of him but he'd like to be older Harry when the others come. He tells Louis so and looks at him with doe eyes for acceptance.  
  
"Alright sweetie, why don't you take a nap and give yourself sometime to come back up just in time for the others?" Louis offers picking up his boy and walking them into the bedroom.  
  
"Daddy, can you stay with me?" He asks, eyes shining up at Louis. "I don't wanna be alone when I sleep," he adds, holding the man's arm.  
  
Louis can't resist his boys' precious little face. "Fine pumpkin, but you better get some rest." And then he's tucking him in with a kiss to his forehead and a hand in his hair.  
  
Harry cuddles closer and rests his chin on Louis' chest. "I love you, Daddy." He kisses his neck and resumes his position earlier.  
  
"I love you princess."  
  
With that, Harry smiles, contented. After a few minutes having an internal battle whether or not he should sleep, this moment was too precious, he fell into a peaceful slumber.  
  
***  
  
When the boys arrived, Harry was still knocked out. So Louis crept out of the room to let them in and together, he, Josh, Niall, Liam and Zayn all began working on dinner and dessert.  
  
Niall and Liam were wrestling each other to the floor at one point and created too much noise that it woke Harry up.  
  
"Niall look what you've done now!" Josh chastised him from mixing the mash potatoes.  
  
"Sorry," Niall says looking sheepish as Harry walks up to where Louis was making some dessert.  
  
"Hey H, are you up?" Louis whispers just for him and he.  
  
Harry shakes his head, he's not really, but he feels like he's almost there.  
  
Louis hums and pats his bum, "why don't you go play with Ni yeah?"  
  
Harry frowns, "Can't I stay with you?" He questions, feeling more than a little clingy.  
  
Louis doesn't like saying no but knows he has to get dinner done. "No baby go color with Ni yeah?"  
  
Little Harry pouts at his Daddy. "Okay," he responds kissing Louis' cheek before going to Niall.  
  
Louis chuckled and hears the front door open. "Hey everybody were home!" He hears Liam and Zayn call out.  
  
Harry jumps, surprised with Zayn and Liam's entrance. "Hey, Li and Z! Missed you," he says once he's recovered kissing Zayn's cheek and waves at Liam  
  
Louis gives them each a kiss as well. "How's your bum little Li?"  
  
"It’s better now, Sir. Still hurts a bit when I move the wrong way, though," Liam responds, giving Ni a quick kiss on his forehead and a kiss on Josh's cheek.  
  
"Well I hope you learned your lesson Li." Louis kisses his forehead.  
  
Liam just nods and grins at the Dom. Niall gave him a look, wondering what's going on.  
  
Louis smirks at Niall, "Li had a little discipline lesson this morning."  
  
Niall looks shocked for a moment. "Him? Isn't he the perfect little boy? What happened?" He teases Liam.  
  
Louis gives Niall's bum a slap. "Be nice baby." When Niall squirms away Louis grabs him by the waist and kisses his shaggy hair. "If you want to know you can ask him nicely yes?"  
  
"Yes, Sir." He replies, leaning into Louis' touch before bounding over to Liam. "What happened earlier?" He whispers to him, but it was loud enough for the others to hear.  
  
Louis let's them chat and from his peripheral view he can see the tips of Liam's ears tinged red.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry's seated on Josh's lap. He's silent and hasn't spoken to Josh but he's nosing on the other boy's neck.  
  
Said boy is rubbing a comforting hand in circles on his back. "Little H. Miss you around the dorm baby. How've you been?"  
  
Harry just shrugs, not wanting to speak. He's still a little bit sleepy. He allows himself to relax in Josh's embrace.  
  
Josh sighs and kisses his hair, knowing how littles are always switching.  
  
Harry makes a grateful noise, he appreciates Josh not forcing him to speak.  
  
"Lou? What did you do to him? He's not even this quiet for a test!" Zayn shouts over from where he's mixing drinks.  
  
Harry's head shot up then, eyes searching Louis'. He glances around the room, smiling uneasily.  
  
Louis pokes his head out from the kitchen, somehow knowing his kitten was looking for him. "It's okay sweetheart." Louis says softly before glaring at Zayn.  
  
"What did I do?" Zayn asks innocently. He rubs his neck as Louis glares at him. "Seriously, what's going on with Haz?"  
  
"His embracing his inner little. And can't seem to go back." Louis exclaims the first part but goes quiet in the second. He motions Zayn to come over only so he can plant a kiss on his forehead. "And how have you been mister?"  
  
Zayn's eyes widen slightly when the whole matter was cleared. "He can't go back?" His voice gives away his worry. Zayn winds his arms around the other boy before answering his question. "I'm fine, Lou."  
  
"He can, just needs more time. First time going down and all. He'll learn what he needs, and I will too mind you." Louis wraps Zayn up in his arms when he feels the younger resting on his collarbone. "I'm glad Z, ya know, just because H and I are a thing doesn't mean I'm not there for you anymore. I'm always here for you and Li, and if you ever need anything don't be afraid to ask."  
  
Zayn just sighs, already feeling comforted. He really missed Louis. He's so used to Louis always being there but no he has Harry and Harry makes him so happy, much like Liam who makes him happy. He can't be gladder that the boy came to Louis' life. But he misses his alone time with Louis. "I know, Lou. Thank you." Zayn smiles wide.  
  
Louis kisses his temple again and then asks him to set the table. "We'll spend next weekend together Z, promise."  
  
Zayn sets up the table, just as asked, but not before squeezing Louis' hand as thanks.  
  
Liam finished his story then and he found Niall attempting to sit on his lap. Which wouldn't make him comfortable. "Uh... Ni? My bum's still sore." He reminds the boy.  
  
Louis chuckles when he sees and picks up the blonde boy. "Come on mister behave."  
  
Niall pouts, "Why do you always manage to catch me?" Louis sets him down near Josh.  
  
"Because I know a mischievous little leprechaun when I see one!" Louis kisses his nose before going to find his kitten.  
  
"Hey, Josh..." Niall says, kissing his cheek. He ruffles his hair a bit too. "I thought H was with you..?"  
  
"Hazza? Where are you sweetie?" Louis calls throughout the dorm.  
  
Liam looks around, he finds the boy seated behind the couch. He was too focused on coloring a picture in his coloring book.  
  
Louis sighs happily and picks the boy up "come on darling dinner first, and then maybe a movie yes? You can color quietly then." Louis tries to reason while whisking him away.  
  
"No. I wanna color now." Harry pouts wriggling so Louis would put him down.  
  
"No coloring pumpkin, dinner first okay? Don't make me put you in the corner." Louis threatens and steady's him.  
  
Harry makes an "hmpf" noise but he allows Louis to bring him to the table.  
  
Together they sit down, Harry refusing to eat anywhere but Louis' lap. So by default when they begin eating Louis had to feed his baby.  
  
Harry immediately feels guilty about the whole thing when Louis patiently fed him his dinner. He kisses his cheek as an apology. "Sorry," he states simply, aware that Louis knows exactly what he was apologizing for.  
  
"It's alright my beautiful boy. I love you." The Dom amends and gives him a sip of juice.  
  
"I love you too, Daddy." He says shyly after drinking some of his juice.  
  
Louis smoothed his hair down and joins the conversation about winter break.  
  
When they finished dinner, Harry goes back to sit on the couch.  
  
The others help clean up, but when all is good and done, they pile up on the couch. Harry sat nicely perched in Louis' lap, Niall sprawled in Josh's, Liam's head fitted on Zayn's thigh while he leaned on Louis' shoulder.  
  
Harry could feel himself slowly coming back up, more aware of his surroundings. He leans into Louis as they all enjoy being together in the comfortable silence.  
  
The movie comes on, Avengers of course because the Dom's let the subs pick, and it might be the fifth time they see it but no one can resist pouty Niall _and_ Liam.  
  
Harry sighs, he's not so sure if he's back but he thinks so. He kisses Louis' neck to make the boy notice him.  
  
Louis looks down at his boy. "You alright my love?" He draws lazy circles on his back with soft and gentle smile.  
  
When Harry hears the question he looks around the room, his best friends and their partners and most of all his boyfriend and _Dom_ are all surrounding him. He realized, yeah, he was alright. Despite all the shit and the fact he was forced here, he found the love of his life and some of the best friends he could never imagine having. The punishments and black books finally got some getting used to, and the classes weren't overly bad. And then again, love his life. Yeah, he's alright. And he's wrapped up in the most amazing persons' arms and love in the whole world. Who would've guessed he found his soulmate at St. Austin's School for Boys?  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it! Thank you all again for staying with us for so long! Keep a look out for our one shots and we'll see you in June!
> 
> Comment and Kudos?
> 
> come say hi!
> 
> my-five-idiot-heros.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: The story gets better I promise, this is just a very bad beginning but future chapters are longer and more climatic.
> 
> -em


End file.
